Isabelle: The Beginning
by island girl 1986
Summary: What do you get when you mix vampires, werewolves, and well, just about every type of supernatural creature out there? The story of my life. Descendant of the banished, a vessel that holds the key of protection and of great power, and marked by the gods.
1. Cheating Heart

**A/N: Please don't let the unfamiliarity of the first several chapters, which contain new characters,**** turn you away. I'm trying to establish these characters, which are my own.**** I know this might not sound that interesting yet but** **Isabelle's life is, all in all, complicating. **

**I hope I'm explaining this right. **

**Skip a few chapters, you just might like what you're reading!Chapters 6+ begins to get a bit interesting, lol.  
**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and please review!

* * *

**

I had the same dream, one that I've been having for the past two years. I'm laying in the middle of a beautiful meadow. The grass is lush and green. I'm surrounded by a landscape of orchids. The birds are singing in the trees near by. The sky is a clear blue with maybe one or two clouds floating above. You would think that this day would be perfect for a romantic picnic right?

_The story of my life._

Here I am, dying in the middle of the most beautiful scene one could possibly imagine. But I am not alone. No, thankfully, I am not dying alone. Cristiano is kneeling beside me clutching a small bundle to his chest. He is sad, I know that much. Crying, possibly. But why?

Then in the midst of things, a bright figure appears before me. He is talking, but I don't understand him. I don't even think he's talking to me. He is beautiful. Nothing like I have ever seen. An angel? Am I getting a one way ticket straight to Heaven? I laugh to myself at the thought. Yeah, like that would happen.

I am a young single mother of three. With my luck, they're from different men. And each time they were unplanned pregnancies. Oh don't get me wrong, I love my children with all my heart. I wouldn't trade them for the world. I would die hanging from a cross for them before anything harm comes to them.

* * *

It all started back in college.

I grew up with two of the most amazing friends a girl could ever have. I have known them since I was seven. We been attached at the hips since.

Amethyst. I call her Amy for short. How can I possibly describe her? Fun and energetic. She says what's on her mind whether you want to hear it or not. She is very outgoing and loves to walk on the wild side. If there's a party, she is always there, she was never one to turn down a good party or boys for that matter.

She has green eyes and dark brown hair, shoulder length. With her, her hairstyle changes every so often. Last month it was blue. She is not tall at all, maybe five four or so, give or take. But don't mistaken her for a push over. Once she opens her mouth, you will never hear the end of it.

Then there's Lily. She has always been beautiful. With her, what you see is what you get. She has blue eyes and long blonde hair. She is the opposite of Amy, Lily is tall. Five nine with legs for days. Lily always had the boys drooling after her.

Both come from privileged families. Amy with her lawyer parents. Lily, a trust bond baby. The difference between the two?

Lily is normal, by normal, I mean human.

Amy on the other hand is not. Well, she is of the supernatural world. So I don't consider her human. Amy is a witch. Yeah, you got it, spell casting, powers, all the good ole stuff. Amethyst Stone comes from a long line of witches, The Stones. Both her parents are descendants of Salem.

I guess that is why we got along so well. We had more in common than we thought.

Except, I was never good at casting spells or curses. No, my powers are much more complex. I can move objects with my mind. You know from one space to another. I can also hear thoughts, other people's thoughts. It was a pain in the ass growing up hearing what everyone really thought of you. Amy, a natural with spells, helped me out in that department when we got older. She called it a shield. I can also give and receive images. Sometimes I receive premonitions, but I have to touch an object in order to see it. So being with Amy and her family has really helped me adjust to a lifestyle I was not familiar with.

I was raised with my dad. He is all I have now that my grandmother is gone. He tried his best being there for me as much as he could. He worked hard to provide for half the things I was given and I am thankful for that. But he made sure that he left the girly stuff to my grandma.

My mother died while having me. My grandmother told me once that my mom gave up her life so that I could have mine. Like I really needed to know that. I'm feeling guilty as it is, now knowing she gave me her last breath just made it all the more depressing.

Although my dad knew that there was more to my mom and grandma, he never pushed the issue. All I know is that my mom comes from a long line of royal witches.

* * *

I was always the brains between the three. So going to college was the logical thing to do. It wasn't easy, being that I wasn't the normal student. But with Amy at my side, that just made things a bit more easier. Lily chose not to go to college, instead, she chose to travel the world. Lucky her.

I dated in high school, but it never turned into something serious. The boys were too immature for my taste. So here I am, in college, boys will always be, well boys.

While working as a waitress at Lucy's Diner, I met Ryan. He wasn't anything like the boys I dated, oh no, he definitely was not a boy. He was anything but that.

He was a man. An older man. Tall, well over six feet. He had black hair with aqua blue eyes. His nose was a perfect Geek nose. And his lips. Only one word that I could think of at the time was kissable. He had a bit of a stubble along his perfect jaw. He was gorgeous, mouth watering gorgeous.

Not paying at all attention to what he was saying, I continued to pour coffee into his cup.

"Isabelle!" I jumped, spilling the cup onto Ryan's lap.

"Oh sugar, I am so sorry!"

That was definitely not the way I wanted to get his attention. I quickly grabbed the dish towel I had hanging on the side of my apron and dabbed between his legs.

No I wasn't exactly thinking straight. I was mortified. His hands grabbed mine. I glanced up to see him smiling.

For me it was love at first sight. Ryan was my world. My everything.

He was my first, for well, almost everything. First boyfriend, first love, he was even my one and only lover. I never knew that love could make you feel like this. I thought I was floating on cloud nine the whole twenty six months we were together.

He was so sweet, sending me flowers while I'm in school. Orchids of course. Surprising me with a romantic picnic in the park. A stroll along the river, hand in hand. I thought that this would last forever. I actually believed that. But little did I know that forever was coming a little _too_ soon.

* * *

Lily was flying in from Paris. We haven't seen her since Christmas break. Amy and I insisted that she stay in our small apartment. She been here before, so she knew her way around. She also knew where we hid the spare key. We were suppose to meet her for dinner after class. Rushing home to drop off our books, we didn't even notice the door unlocked. Instinctively, Amy switched on the lights.

I froze in horror. I couldn't move, blink, speak, oh hell I couldn't even breathe. After a moment of gathering up my thoughts, I stepped back, shaking my head, trying to get an angle on the situation.

"Ryan?" I said, shocked. I was surprised I could even say his name. I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"Isabelle, its not what you think." Lily said to me standing up, fixing her clothes.

"It isn't?" I was no longer shocked, no shock was not the word to express what I was feeling. I was pissed, no not even pissed, I was _furious. _"What the _hell_ is this?"

"It just happened." Ryan blurted as he fumbled with his pants.

Amy squeezed my hand, "I'll…go." She turned to leave, I quickly grabbed her arm, forcing her to stay.

"Things don't just happen! This don't just happen!" I yelled, glancing at Ryan and then at Lily. "You're suppose to be my friend!"

she stared at me, "I am! I'm sorry! I didn't-"

I cut her off, I didn't want to hear her lies. "Bullshit!" I stomped over to her luggage and began dragging it out of my apartment. "Get your shit and leave!"

I turned to Ryan, "Get out! Just go!" he didn't even bother zippering his pants, he grabbed his clothes and ran.

I went in my room and grabbed everything that reminded me of Lily.

"I am your friend." she stood in the doorway. "I wasn't thinking. I just broke up with my boyfriend of six months."

I scoffed, "So you figured you can come here and steal mine?"

I threw the jeans she let me borrow back in high school.

"You can have any man, Lily! Any man!" I stopped to see the expression in her eyes, "Why mine? Huh?"

She shrugged, not really knowing how to respond.

"Silence says a lot." I snatched the picture I had of the three of us from my night stand and threw it toward her.

It burst into flames.

Lily ran, but not fast enough, frame of fire got her pants, causing her to scream like a little girl and doing a stupid dance.

The sight of her was just too funny. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"She's crazy! She tried to kill me!"

I peaked my head out to see Amy holding the fire extinguisher. "She did not try to kill you Lily. Maybe the frame sparked with your flammable pants."

"You weren't there! You didn't see! She's evil!"

The look on Amy's face was priceless, "She is not evil. Lily, maybe you should think about what you're saying."

"Well she is not human that's for damn sure!" that was just like Lily, always making things seem more dramatic than it really is.

"Lily, just get some rest or something. Its been a long and tiring day for all of us." Amy stared at Lily for a second, "Why did you do it?" she asked.

Lily paused, grabbing her bag, "Do what?"

Amy grunted, "Ryan."

"That just happened. Besides, if he loved her so much, he wouldn't have hit on me." she crossed her arms over her chest, "He isn't the perfect man Bella thinks he is."

"Just go." Amy shook her head, obviously disbelieving that a friend we knew since elementary betrayed another in such a way.

"Amy! He is a man! He has needs too!" Lily laughed out that yell as she walked toward the open door.

Amy turned around with the fire extinguisher in her hands. I thought she was ready to bash it over Lily's head, "And you can fill those needs right?" she asked, shaking her head, "You have changed Lily. But not for the better."

Lily walked out, slamming the door behind her.

I sat on my bed, Amy stood in the doorway. "Fireballs?"

I smiled, "Who knew?"

"Were you trying to kill her?"

I shook my head, "Not intentionally."


	2. Mr Mystery

**A/N:**** Please don't let the unfamiliarity of the first several chapters, which contain new characters,**** turn you away. I'm trying to establish these characters, which are my own.**** I know this might not sound that interesting yet but** **Isabelle's life is, all in all, complicating. **

**I promise I will add a few characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries / True Blood. Patience, please! ^-^  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Mr. Mystery:**_

Amy and a couple of friends from school took me out for my twenty first birthday to 'The Red Room'. The club really lives up to its name. Red carpet, red furniture, red lights, red…everything. Now, I'm just guessing, but quite possibly the owner loves red. The Red Room is a hot spot for college kids and this was where you want to be.

Amy squeezed my hand, "Tonight is the night you forget your past. Leave it all behind."

It has been three weeks since I seen Ryan. I dropped off his things, his toothbrush, his clothes, anything that belonged to him or that was from him. I was throwing out the trash and what better way to begin than with Ryan.

Amy whispered close to my ear, loud enough for my ears only, "Embrace your inner human."

I laughed, "Like that would happen. Hopefully I don't set this club on fire." I said close enough for her to hear.

"You better not. I may not want to get old but damn Bella, I don't want to die too young either!"

"I was kidding!" she ignored me and ordered a round of shots, "What is this?" it smelled sweet, fruity, and had a pinkish red color to it.

She winked at me, "It's a Wet Pussy shot!"

I rolled my eyes. The name alone sounded like trouble. I partied hard before, once or twice. Drinking was something I personally don't mix well with. Too much hard liquor, great music to get you pumping, and a table or bar…what does that spell? _TROUBLE_. Okay, maybe I needed to let loose for awhile, just not that loose.

"Try it, its not as bad as you might think." she pushed two in front of me, "Please?"

She did her puppy dog eyes and cute pout, "For me?"

I bit my bottom lip, it's a bad habit by the way, "Fine. But if I get 'falling on my ass drunk' you better not take pictures." she giggled along with Danielle and Katy who just took their shot, "I'm serious! If either of you take any incriminating pictures, I am so killing you!"

I grabbed the first shot glass, taking it with one swallow. It wasn't even that bad. It was actually tolerable. Tasty, sweet, not at all harsh like tequila.

"Isn't a Wet Pussy great!" we laughed as I took the next shot.

It was my birthday, hell it was my twenty first birthday. You only get to turn twenty one once right? I been going through the motions and finally, just for a moment in time, I decided to let everything go. I was going to actually enjoy myself.

Forget about Ryan. Forget that he cheated on me with one of my oldest friends. Forget that he even had the nerve to do it in my apartment, on my couch!

And worst of all, forget about Lily, the 'one of my oldest friends'. Forget that although she can get any man she wants, and she does, she decided to try mine. Some friend. Forget the fact that although we been friends since we were seven, she betrayed me in a worse possible way, breaking an all time 'girl code', trashing fourteen years of friendship, for what? A guy? My guy? I hope it was worth it.

I ordered another round of shots and took all three one after another. "Out with the old and in with the new!" we clinked our shot glasses together and took the shots.

* * *

Maybe I enjoyed myself a little bit too much. One too many Wet Pussy's did the trick. I got so wasted, I ended up going home with some random guy that I was making out with all night. I know, I know, I shouldn't use drinking as an excuse but this time, it was.

I sat up, clutching the sheet to my chest. My heart was pounding about as hard as my head was.

I slapped myself on the forehead, "Stupid!" I whispered soft enough to myself. "Why did I agree to drink?" I asked myself, shaking my head.

I glanced at the man sleeping next to me. He was very muscular, wide and broad shoulders, which by the way was well defined. The naked man was sleeping on his stomach. Great view I must add. He had the nicest ass I have ever seen. Well toned and defined. You can tell Mr. Mystery works out.

Just then, he moved, letting out a low growl. I froze in place, hoping Mr. Mystery stays asleep.

To be on the safe side, I tapped into one of my gifts, listening for any brain waves. He was on what I like to call, low frequency.

I let out a sigh of relief. I could barely remember last night as far as what happened after we left the club.

Curiosity got the best of me and I let my eyes wonder, taking in every detail of his perfect body. Ryan wasn't a big guy, he had broad shoulders but compared to Mr. Mystery, he had nothing on him.

Mr. Mystery was quite attractive, in a rugged but privileged sort of way. Tanned, but surprisingly, no tan lines. Maybe he goes nude?

I smiled to myself. _With a body like that, who could blame him?_

He has dark brown hair, but it wasn't too long, just long enough to fall over his eyes. He also had a stubble along his chiseled jaw. And his lips. Maybe I have a lip fetish or something, but his lips were full and had a tint of pink to them. All in all, he was a knock out.

I closed my eyes for a second and touched my finger to my lips.

Then reality hit me hard. I bit my lip, praying we at least used a condom. I may have been careless enough to have a one night stand, but I prayed I wasn't overly careless as to not using a damn rubber!

I looked around the room and saw the evidence on the floor next to a puddle of both of our clothes.

Well, what was left of it. Most of mine was torn. _Great, this couldn't be anymore perfect._ I will either have to go home in one of his towels or wake him up to borrow a shirt.

I thought about it. The towel was sounding _very_ tempting at this moment.

I hit my forehead, "Stupid." how the hell could I be so irresponsible?

I tugged at the sheet so that I could take it with me. _Maybe I could go home in this. _I closed my eyes and shook my head, man I am in deep. I tugged it again and the sheet fell away from him revealing an entirely naked man. He had long limbs which meant he was tall.

I bit my lip to stop me from making any noises. My heart was pounding so hard and loud, he could wake up any second, "Shit.".

I quickly put the sheet back on him. I was stumped. I didn't know what to do. I buried my face in my hands.

"You know, if you're trying to sneak out, you're doing a terrible job." said a deep voice next to me.

I froze, man his voice was deep and dreamy…_wake up Bella!_

He chuckled, "I hope a naked man doesn't make you nervous."

I glanced at him sideways, "No, not a naked man…just a naked mystery man. A stranger."

He propped himself on one elbow facing me and gave me a half smile, "Well, I think we are quite acquainted give or take the things strangers don't normally do on their first encounter."

I blushed. I knew I was blushing because I could feel the heat go from my cheeks to my ears.

"Did we do the first names thing?" I was curious, because for the life of me I didn't even know his name!

He leaned toward me, "You said no names."

I nodded, "Right. Great." glancing at what was left of my clothes on the floor.

I couldn't even call it clothes. More like scraps of fabric.

I turned to him and laughed, "Well, I have limited options. I went over this in my head first. I can either go home in a towel, one that I would be happy to return cleaned, this sheet…" I said raising it, "…again, more than happy to return it cleaned. Or a shirt of yours?" I bit my bottom lip, "_Well_, since somehow a wolf tore up whatever clothes I was wearing the night before."

He let out a deep throaty laugh, "I would lend anything it is you want, a towel, this sheet, or one of my shirts. You don't have to return it." He looked at me thoughtfully and grinned, " I am taking this is quite awkward for you?"

I nodded. I was definitely no virgin Mary. But hell I wasn't a one night stand kind of girl either.

"But is that really appropriate to ride a cab in?" he asked, sitting up, pulling the sheets to cover himself a little more.

I hesitated. _Was this a trick question? _I looked down at my hands and then back up, meeting his eyes. Man his eyes were beautiful. Hazel. I don't think I ever met a man who had hazel eyes before today.

"Yes?" I replied more hesitant than sure.

He laughed his throaty laugh again, "I will have my driver take you home…and as far as clothes go. I will have to apologize. I don't cross dress, have never been married, and don't own a woman's boutique in my closet."

_Oh, so Mr. Mystery has a sense of humor! _

"So…?"

He nodded, understanding the meaning behind that one word. Throwing his legs on the side of the bed, he stood up, walked over to French doors and opened it.

The sight (_alone_) of him was breath taking. I had to remember to breathe. I had to look away because this naked man was all too…_tempting_. Feeling myself moisten at just the thought, I knew I was blushing, so I buried my face in my hands.

A moment later, I felt a presence in front of me. Hell I could 'hear' him, mentally and verbally, "Would you like to join me for a shower instead?"

I was afraid to look up. Afraid to open my eyes. I knew if I sneaked a glance, I wouldn't be able to resist.

_Fudge me!_

"Now is not the time to be shy." he said, grabbing my hands as he pulled me up to him. "We are far past this stage." I could feel his naked body against mine. He was…only one word to describe his manly hood. _Huge._

I gulped, "Don't worry." he told me as he turned me around. I could feel his erection now on my back. Knowing this caused me to feel overwhelmed. I had to take deep breaths to calm my nerves.

I wanted this, there wasn't a place in my mind that was telling me otherwise. I did this last night.

_What difference did it make if we did this one more time or more? _

He used his hips to push me toward his bathroom.

I wanted this, I know I do. But in a way I didn't. I mean I just got out of a relationship of over two years, with a man that I loved. But here I was with a stranger, a _total_ stranger, _especially_ since I didn't even know his first name. I'm in this man's home and was about to take a shower with him. Maybe something more than just a shower.

_No not maybe_.

I could hear him loud and clear, he wanted this just as badly has my center throbbed for him. I bit my lip.

_Yes, I do want this. I'm single and free to do as I please.  


* * *

_

Sex in the shower with this man was amazing. He was attentive to my every need. It was as if he had the blue print of my hot spots and knew exactly what he was doing, where to touch, where to pinch, where to nibble, oh hell, he was a master of what he does.

Ryan, however, was in no way competition with Mr. Mystery. He could barely measure up to this man, not only in size but also in skill.

_Oh em gee!_

If he was turned vampire, he would be _ridiculously _worth it, I would might even consider being turned just to make love to him for all eternity.

This stranger brought out noises I never knew I could possibly make. He brought out feelings I never knew I even had. Oh hell, he made the simplest things like drying me off so damn sexy.

_Could it be possible to want more of him? _I thought about it. _Yes it was._

He grinned, "I'm not finished with you yet." with the towel around me, he tugged me back over to the bed where he took me once more.

_Was it possible for a human to…_just to make sure, I listened in…_human alright or close enough to it._

He laid me down gently and cupped my breasts, suckling on each nipple. His hands worked their magic in the downstairs department, spreading my folds, applying pressure to my nub. I moaned, or it could've been a groan. Not sure.

I was at the top of my peak, I wanted him inside of me, "Now." Was all I managed.

That one word was all he needed.

I gave myself to him once more, arching my back, raising my hips to deepen his thrusts. He lift my hands over my head with his left hand, pinning them in place while his right hand gently tugged and rubbed my nipple.

I screamed as I came to my climax while Mr. Mystery muttered something in a foreign language. One that I was not familiar with. Then he collapsed beside me, overly spent. I glanced over at him, he was laying on his back with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

I debated whether or not I should leave. Or how I should leave.

I mean, come on, what the hell do I know about one night stands? This was my first one night stand, _ever_. And _technically_, Mr. Mystery would only be my second lover.

_Damn it! It was now or never._

"I really have to go." I said sitting up.

He smiled, "Just give me a minute." he said as he walked back into the French doors.

Within a minute he came out with a pair of old jeans that wasn't even buttoned. He handed me one of his dress shirts.

I immediately slipped it on while keeping my eyes low. His shirt was way too big on me but it will just have to make do. I reached down for my lace panty and slipped that on too. Then I grabbed my belt and used that to tie it around my waist to keep the shirt closed.

I looked up to see Mr. Mystery leaning against a desk with his arms over his chest grinning, "I have never knew a woman could make one of my dress shirts look so sexy."

I smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment." I gathered my clothes, or what was left of it, "Where can I throw this?"

He unfolded himself and walked over to me, "I'll do that for you." his hands brushed against mine as he took the scrap of clothes from me and watched him walk out a door.

It could have been my imagination, or not, but every time we touch, he literally sends shivers down to my toes. _Shivers? _No, that was something more, more along the lines of sparks, something magical maybe? _But what? _His brain waves are of human, no doubt.

I read a Were once before, bad frequency. I only know this because Amy turned him into a puppy. And _trust_ me, I know Amy, that was _not_ a mistake.

Maybe he's half human. _Oh what the hell do I know? _It's not like I'm a professional telepathic witch who runs with a crowd of supernatural's. I'm just Isabelle, a telepathic witch with an over load of gifts, who by the way only knows three other witches, Amy and her parents.

_Wait, what the hell am I doing? _I need to get out of here. This is no place to have a mental argument with myself, trying to figure out what Mr. Mystery is.

I looked around for my purse and found it on the floor of his night stand. I picked it up and walked out that same door as Mr. Mystery.

Mr. Mystery had just put down the receiver.

"There's a car waiting for you down stairs."

I watched him as I stepped closer, "Thank you, you really didn't have to do that."

"Now what kind of man would I be if I don't make sure that you get home safely?" he leaned against the table with his palms on both sides, grinning.

The sight of him made me want to jump him again.

_Cool it Bella. _I gave myself a mental warning.

"Since I don't have the pleasure of knowing your name, the least I could do was give you a ride home."

I bit at my bottom lip, just the thought of him _riding_ me home was tempting.

I smiled, "Thank you. But that really isn't necessary."

I didn't know if I should walk over to him or not. Hesitating on what to do next. What I did know was that I was definitely new to this sort of thing. _Should I kiss him, say thank you for a wonderful evening? Or just leave without a hug or anything?_ I took a deep breath and decided to walk over to him. _No harm, no foul right?_

With my right hand, I placed it behind his neck and pulled him down to me, kissing him passionately. Warm, hungry kisses. His arms found their way around my waist, pulling me up, against him.

I pulled away and whispered in his ear, "Bella."

Then I walked out without turning around. I knew if I did then I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

_Bella…_


	3. Descendents?

**A/N: Thank you for reading!

* * *

**

Going home wearing nothing but another man's shirt definitely raised a few eyebrows, not to mention one too many questions.

After about an hour of going over all the juicy details with Amy, her mother stopped by.

The drive from San Francisco to Los Angeles is about six hours or so, so her being here must be really important. Well important enough that she rather tell us in person than over the phone, which, by the way, would've saved her such a long drive.

From the way she was dressed, wearing a navy blue dress pants suit and pearls, she left in quite a hurry, and obviously straight from work.

* * *

_**Juliette:**_

Juliette has always been like a mother to me. Whatever she had put Amethyst in, she made sure I was right along side with her, from ballet classes to piano lessons, I was there.

Lily's mother also had her in the same things we were in but it was not because she wanted Lily to learn to play the piano, no, that would mean that she actually cares. It was so that she could run around and play 'house' with the gardener. That was how Lily phrased it.

Between the three of us, I was the one who loved to dance ballet, play the piano and violin, and even paint. Amy would rather practice the craft. (A secret that only Amy and I shared.) And Lily only did it because she loved all the attention she got from the audience.

When we were about twelve, that was when Juliette decided we were old enough to start practicing magic. From potions to spell casting, to dancing under the moon. Yes, you heard me right, dancing under the moon.

Juliette told us that dancing under a full moon, wearing nothing but a red lace toga style dress with a rope that almost resembled twine but smelt like it was soaked in rose water, was a tribute to our ancestors from Alcaeus.

So from the age of twelve to the day we left home, every night on a full moon, we danced around in the woods, while Juliette chanted. Most nights, the local witches joined us along in the tribute.

Every now and then, Amy and I still do this ritual on the roof top of our apartment building.

* * *

_**Present:**_

This morning, however, Juliette seemed disturbed from the moment she stepped into the apartment. Normally, she is her happy as a bee self, but tonight...she seemed _withdrawn. _I knew something was bothering her and I was curious as to what brought her all this way. I know its rude to listen in on other people's conversations and well, its even ruder to invade one's personal thoughts.

_Something happened, something bad, I can't quite make out the figure spread across the grass. Wait! Is that the woods? It was just a faint image of…damn! _

Juliette had put up her shield giving me only a peak. She turned to me, furious, with her hands on her hips, "Isabelle, what have I told you about that?" she shook her head.

I looked down, I was not embarrassed at the fact that I had just invaded her privacy and got caught but that I haven't quite mastered my gift,. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

She stared at me for a moment and finally she let out a sigh, "You're forgiven." she said as she took a seat across of us, "You're getting better Isabelle. Five seconds, that is definitely progress." she said smiling. "You can give me a bit of a headache, try to be a little more discreet. Let it flow, don't force it, it will just come naturally."

Amy shifted in her seat. I knew she was anxious to find out why her mother was here and judging from her thoughts, which she never could detect my intruding, she was about to say exactly what was on her mind, "Mom, what's going on? You know, a phone call would've been faster."

Juliette laced her fingers together and placed them in front of her on her lap, "A phone call might have led them here."

I could feel the tension in the room rising. I knew that whatever she had to say, it wasn't going to be good. Her alone, being here, was already a bad sign.

"Them? Who's _'them'_ mom?" Amy stood up and began pacing back and forth behind the couch, "Bella and I have been practicing. The wards will hold. I know it will."

Juliette shook her head, "Amethyst, I think you should sit down for this. It is important."

Amy stopped in place and turned to her mother, without speaking, she sat back down next to me.

She knew as well as I that the serious level has just gone up a few notches.

_Fudge!_

"The wards won't stop them if they are determined to get in, you know that Amethyst." she said calmly, "The council thinks that the bodies that were discovered was no accident. We are trying to find a seer, but with such few of them in this realm, it is nearly impossible."

I don't think I was breathing until Amy slapped my back, forcing me to take a breath.

"Body? What body?" I wasn't sure Juliette heard me since whatever words I could get out, was no louder than a soft whisper.

She looked at Amy, "You didn't tell her? Amethyst!"

Amy rolled her eyes, "She didn't need to know that mom. If you haven't noticed, we have a lot on our plates right now. And Bella has a much bigger plate than mine."

She was, of course, referring to the whole Ryan and Lily situation.

Juliette closed her eyes for a few seconds (this was something she would often do when she was irritated).

"What I say, Amethyst, you must always take seriously. The matters at hand is not something you just push under a rug. There are real danger out there and I am trying to keep both of you safe." she paused and turned to me, "The latest body that was discovered, belonged to a young witch, maybe nineteen or so. She is the second witch that was discovered." she said, taking a longer pause this time. "Who ever is doing this is going after witches. But not just any witches…" she looked deep into my eyes, "they are going after the descendants."

* * *

_**Alcaeus:**_

The 'royal' witches are not from this world but from a realm of its own called Alcaeus. As the story goes, of my grandmother's words of course, the witches aren't quite human. Although we look like humans and act like them, we are gifted and are actually descendants of Heaven's beloved creatures.

When the four brothers, Solomon, Drausus, Thoth, and Julius, were sent here to earth, their job was to guard the humans in four parts of the world from the fallen angels.

After the war in Heaven ended, the four brothers were rewarded a realm of their own called Alcaeus, in return for protecting the humans.

This world of theirs had lush, beautiful landscapes. Crystal clear, blue waters, further than the eye could see. And skies so beautiful, big and bright. No such world or realm existed until that moment.

The creatures there were all mystical, from the unicorns and dragons, to even the manotaurs. It had all the riches of earth but was magnified to perfection. It was paradise all its own and it belonged to only them.

Alcaeus became the brothers' playground and with the power of their unicorn's horns, they could travel between the realms as they seemed fit. They eventually fell in love with four beautiful women here on earth and in time, their women became pregnant, bearing them children. This was new to the four brothers since they weren't born, they were created. And this, in the eyes of God, was an abomination.

Because of their betrayal and disobedience, the four brothers were banished from both realms. Their punishment for their actions trapped them by the seven seals. Only when the seals are broken, are they able to roam earth, but only for the sole purpose of destruction. The humans that they once protected, loved, and lust after will now fear their very presence. They will bring pestilence, war, famine, and eventually death here on earth. From then on, they were known as the four horseman.

No longer do they ride the magical unicorns, instead Solomon now rides the white horse, Drausus rides the red horse, Thoth rides the black horse, and Julius rides the pale horse. They were cursed and bound to their horses, only meant to serve.

And because God loved his humans, his creations, he let the four women keep their lives. On one condition, that they were banished to this world that they now call Alcaeus and may never return to earth.

The women who once knew earth eventually turned to dust, leaving behind their gifted offspring.

One day, while in the meadow with the unicorns, twin sisters came across the oldest unicorn of them all. She had belonged to Drausus. Rosalind and Rosalie were the first amongst the gifted to be telepathic.

Since the realm's atmosphere was quite dense, they could teleport from one area to another with just a single thought.

But that was not what brought them here. The blood that ran through their veins recognized this unicorn and automatically they grew fond of her.

They could communicate mentally with her. It was a gift this unicorn once only shared with Drausus. She let them hear her thoughts and see into her memories. The images that flashed through their minds was of another place, unfamiliar, but beautiful and almost similar to their world.

Touching the unicorn intensified theses images. The memories from the unicorn was so intense, they could almost feel the air flowing through her hair, taste the salt in the breeze, feel the sand in their toes. Then, without thought, they simultaneously touched her horn, which sent them straight to earth.

That was how the people of Alcaeus returned to earth.

* * *

_**Present:**_

Amy and I stared at each other and for a moment, none of us spoke. "Descendants?" we said simultaneously.

Juliette stood up and opened the door, "I decided to hire a few Weres. At least until the council decides the next move."

The sight of the three men sent chills down my spine. Seeing them, made this all the more real. They were large men, nothing like the one Amy toyed with. You could tell that they been through tough times, the scars on their faces showed it.

I gulped, "Are you sure they are only after the descendants?"

The men looked around, inhaling, sniffing, tasting.

_Eew! Gross._

Juliette motioned for us to stand up, "Yes." Without hesitation, we stood up and walked over to the Weres. "They need your scents." She said.

This was weird and sort of creepy, having three men sniff you, and not in a way a man would take a whiff of your perfume, no more like when a dog shoves his nose between your legs. Not that that's how they sniffed me. But it was still weird.

_Who was I to complain? _

They were here to protect us. Amy, on the other hand, actually enjoyed this. She had erotic thoughts of actually…_double eew! _Sometimes her mind is about as filthy as a two dollar hooker.

I quickly sat back on the couch.

"And my father?" I asked.

Juliette nodded and closed the door behind her, she nudged Amy back toward the couch.

"Don't worry about him. We have set up guards there as well. He is perfectly safe." She said.

I let out a sigh of relief. My father was all the family I had left in this world. I couldn't lose him.

I hated being a target, oh hell a walking target with a giant red dot on the middle of my forehead, practically screaming, "HIT ME!". I could never live with myself if something was to happen to him because of me, because of who I am.

Juliette sat next to me, gripping my hands, "I made sure he was safe first, before I drove here. Don't you worry Isabelle, they don't want your father."

_Wow, like that made me feel better_?

They don't want my dad, no, they would much rather prefer me. I didn't even know who 'they' were.

Amy sat across of us, "And what about dad?"

"He is with the council. They are in the process of searching for a seer." she glanced between Amy and I, "I had to make sure that you girls were okay." she then frowned at Amy, "Now next time when I tell you something, please, listen, okay? If not for me then for Isabelle." she motioned for Amy to sit next to her, patting the empty space.

"Well, _now_ I know this is a lot more serious than I thought, of course I'll listen mom." Amy said as she sat next to her mother.

Juliette wrapped her arms around the both of us, "Be safe and take care of each other. Don't trust just anyone. And please, please, use your gifted instincts." she kissed our heads, "I will keep you two informed about the new guards the council might be hiring. But for now, please, be careful."

She let out a sigh that she obviously held up until this very moment. Then after a minute she stood up. "I have to go. Don't call home. I will call you okay?" we nodded and watched her smooth out her clothes.

"Mom, are you sure you should be out on the road by yourself?" Amy was about as afraid for her mother's safety as I was. I mean if there was someone out there after us, then she was in just as much danger as the both of us. She was a descendant herself. _I think._

Juliette forced a smile on her face, "I am fine. Don't worry about me. I've been through war and back…so this will be a piece of cake." she bent down and kissed Amy's cheek, "I will call, I promise. I love you." They embraced each other in a hug, almost as if both thought that this might be the last time they were going to see each other.

Juliette pulled away and turned to me, hugging me with the same embrace. "Isabelle, I have always thought of you as my own daughter." she kissed my cheek, "I love you and please take care of each other okay?" I nodded. I wasn't sure I could even speak. I had a million thoughts going through my mind at the speed of light.

She straightened up and walked toward the door, with it hanging open. She paused in the doorway and looked down, slowly, she turned around and smiled, "I love you both." And then she was gone.

After a second, Amy turned to me, "What do you think our neighbors will think when they see the three Weres standing outside of our door?"

I didn't even have to answer that question.


	4. Dominic

**A/N: Thanks for reading! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

_**Dominic's POV: **_

It's been three days since my sexual encounter with 'Bella'. I wasn't even sure if that was her real name.

Before I left, the women I had uninvolved sex with never revealed their real names. Why would they, if all you want from each other is nothing more than pure sex, only a few hours of passion?

But 'Bella'. There was something more, something much deeper. It was as if my body knew her and only her. She was calling me and she didn't even know it. Temptation got the best of me and I couldn't resist.

And her scent…_oh her scent is mesmerizing_. It's a mixture between flowers, jasmine and rose, and sun. Her scent still lingers in almost every room of my suite, forcing me to remember those hours of wild sex.

She brought out the man I had buried deep inside for years. The one man that I punished for making that mistake, that one stupid mistake. _Never again will I let my assignments get the best of me._

I've only been back for a week and I almost forgot what it was like here. Things have changed over the last eighty years. The women are much more independent now and are free to do as they please. From what I hear, they can vote, not that I care what that is for but it must be empowering to have a choice, a say in the matter at hands.

The style of clothing has definitely changed. The choice in clothing, well, lets just say it doesn't leave much to the imagination.

_Where's the fun in that? _

At least in the early 1900's, it was a mystery to a woman's figure. It was also a challenge undressing them. You would need mad skill to perfect the technique with just one hand.

I guess that would explain why I tore up Bella's clothing. There wasn't much there but it was still complicating and being in Sarpedon and away from temptation didn't help in this case either.

* * *

I received a letter from the council this morning. Catalina, a representative, was meeting me here at my home.

We worked together before, many years ago. She was the one who assigned Sophie-Anne Lecerq to me.

_Vampires. _

The thought of Sophie-Anne, even the sound of her name, makes me want to rip out her throat.

Abe had already let Catalina in, and now she was standing out on the balcony. Dressed for business, she was wearing a black dress pants, and a white short sleeve top with a gray vest. Her hair was in a tight pony tail.

_This is the new Catalina. _I thought wryly to myself. _Years here seemed to toughen her up._

I leaned against the door frame with my arms crossed over my chest, "Well, this is a sight to see." she turned around to face me, "I would have _never_, not in a thousand years, imagine that this would be the day that Catalina would be standing here in a pair of _men's_ pants."

She shook her head and smiled, "Oh Nick, you _old_ man, times have changed. Not all women wear dresses and girdles anymore." she told me, shaking her head. "You've been gone far too long. We are a lot more modern than you last remember." she stated as she flipped through a file that she have been holding, "Where would you prefer to have this discussion?"

"How about we don't have this discussion? I didn't come back to work. I am done with it all." I said turning back toward the sitting room.

Catalina followed and took a seat on the smaller arm chair, "Well as destiny has it, your name was pulled from the Room."

I laughed at the thought. No one knew I was back, not even my brother Gabrielus. I managed to remain unnoticed.

_Well, until this morning, that is._

I wondered if the Room had pulled my name even after I was long gone. If that was the case, then there was no such thing as destiny.

_Destiny_, as so many want to believe in, was nothing more than a _puppet master _pulling the strings of a damn puppet. _Us being that puppet._

"You were trained for this and you know it. It was your destiny since birth. There's no denying it Nick." she told me as she laid out on the coffee table the file she had brought, sifting through some photographs.

I stared down at her with my arms folded, "I create my own destiny Kate. Not some man in the Room." I shook my head, "Assign this to someone else. I don't want it."

She frowned, "There is no one else because you were chosen. Not me, not anyone, it was you. You are the one the Room wants and you are the one who will follow out this assignment whether you want to or not. Either way, it is in your hands and their lives depends on it."

"Their?" I unfolded my arms and squeezed the back of the chair. "As in more than one?"

She nodded as she fumbled through the photographs, then she plucked one from the stack and placed the rest back down on the coffee table, "Their names are Isabelle Knight and Amethyst Stone." she held up a photograph for me to see. "The council has been offered a substantial amount of money to protect these girls." she smiled, "Well, that and because of who they are."

I grabbed the photo without looking at it, "What are they and why do they need protection?"

"They are, as we know, witches. Descendants from Alcaeus. Whoever is hunting the woods in San Francisco has targeted mainly witches. And…" she paused, smiling, "…the two young women that were found just so happen to have the brother's lineage running through their veins. It might not be a coincidence." she said sitting back, "As for the 'who'? We haven't figured that one out yet."

"And why are we protecting the people from Alcaeus?" I said shaking my head at the thought. _Our people were the ones who imprisoned the four brothers because of their disobedience. _"They aren't even suppose to be here."

"Oh my god Nick, get a grip. These girls weren't the ones who were banished remember? It was their ancestors, which died long before the people of Alcaeus found a way back. They have a right to be here just as you and I, if not more, you know? Being that they are half human." she said rolling her eyes. "Either way, you were assigned to them."

I glanced at the photo in my hands. "Is this a joke?" I said, looking up at Catalina, "Who put you up to this?"

She laughed, "Dominic, you are paranoid. Will you lighten up? No one has put me up to this and this is definitely no joke."

I walked around the chair, slamming the photo onto the coffee table, "Look at her!" I said pointing to Bella, _my _Bella. "You're telling me that no one, not even Gabrielus, had put you up to this? Bringing me a photo of a girl I spent the night with, my very first night here?" I straightened up, trying my best to control my temper.

She quickly sat up straight and looked from the photo back up to me, "You had sex with her?" she said as she picked up the photo, "She's just a kid Nick." frowning, she put the photo back down. "Geez, you waste no time do you?"

She seemed confused and possibly hurt. But if this was a joke, this was a damn cruel one, given my past.

_I don't want any part of this. _

I would never think that anyone could put her up to this. Not the old Catalina, the one I knew long ago. But like she said, times have _changed_. And Catalina…she definitely has changed right along with it.

I paced back and forth by the window, deep in thought, "Listen, if this is some cruel way to get back at me because of your sister, then it wont work. I wont do it. Game over."

She scoffed, "Dominic, you have one big ego, you know that? This has nothing to do with Calypso!" she shifted in her seat, "What happened back then was a mistake, an accident. It was not your fault." she stood up pinching the bridge of her nose, "What happened to Calypso, happened, it cant be undone. I know that now. I also know that you cant trust vampires, not for the life of me."

She picked up the photo, "But this, has nothing to do with Calypso." she shoved the photo back in my face, "This is an actual assignment. Their lives are depending on us Nick. It's no joke." she said, shaking her head in irritation. "I thought you knew me. I would never stoop that low." She hissed as she tossed the picture back on the coffee table.

I stopped in place and turned to look out the window, before I could apologize, I heard the door slam behind me. I turned around and she was gone.

I looked at the file she left on the coffee table and sank into the chair. I ran my fingers through my hair, "Damn it!"

* * *

_**Calypso:**_

My brother Gabrielus was destined to marry Calypso. Like him, she was the oldest of her siblings. She was also the most vibrant of all the female in Sarpedon. Her power and force came from within and fighting was like a second skin to her, it just came naturally. She was born a warrior, a protector like the rest of us.

She had green eyes and the longest blonde hair in all Sarpedon. Her hair was extremely long, it went down to her knees but she always kept it braided. She was tall too, six foot one, and very beautiful. But she never used her beauty to get what she want. Instead, she used her skills as a fighter to dominate the enemy.

When we were fifteen, the elders thought that we were old enough for the Nexus ritual. The Nexus ritual is set to bind us to our creature. In most cases, we are bonded with a dragon, but not all. To accomplish this ritual, we had to travel to Alcaeus where they bred theses creatures.

As soon as our feet touched the plains of Alcaeus, we scattered in search of our bonded.

Calypso, the first to capture her creature, chose a unicorn, the oldest of them all. As for me, I felt a pull toward a red dragon. He was the largest dragon I have ever seen and I knew he was mine.

We trained in Sarpedon until we were ready to branch out. Calypso was the first to leave. It would take me a few years more.

Gabrielus traveled with Calypso on his arm. They fought side by side as one but never settled in any realm. You could consider them gypsies.

I, however, went to earth. A place I grew to love so well. I traveled the earth for a hundred years until one day, in the late 1800's I was approached by a cloaked man, while in Massachusetts .

He knew of my kind and propositioned me to work for them. In return, I was well taken care of. By 'taken care of', that meant the riches of this world, women, money, and power.

I never knew who I worked for exactly, just that the assignments came from the 'Room'. When I was given an assignment, there would be a letter on my door the next day, followed by a representative shortly after.

I only knew that there was a council but never who was on the council or where their meetings took place. But what I did know was that this council consisted of every type of being out there. Their identities were hidden, never to be revealed.

About three years later, I found out that Gabrielus and Calypso was here, working for them as well. I couldn't believe that after all this time, they chose to settle here on earth.

When I met up with them, I found out a few things. Nothing useful, of course. They knew about as much as I did, which was nothing really. We thought that it was best not to know. The less you knew, the easier it was to do your job.

Gabrielus and Calypso had brought her younger sister Catalina to my home a few years later. I hadn't seen Catalina since I left Sarpedon. The last time I saw her, she was only ten. Now, she was fully grown and just as beautiful as Calypso. Catalina stood just under six feet, maybe five eleven. She had beautiful blonde hair, which was now past her butt, and green eyes. She, too, began working for the council shortly after arriving.

The four of us would travel the world, to different realms, when we weren't working. Call it our vacation. With us, there were no limits.

* * *

In 1904, I was given an assignment. Catalina stopped by officially as a representative with all the details. A vampire named Sophie-Anne Lecerq, who was my first vampire assignment in all the years that I been working for them.

Her case was odd and I should've known it then. She was being hunted by her own kind now that she was up for the throne in the vampire world and she needed protection until she was crowned queen.

Sophie-Anne was beautiful, with snow white skin and rose red lips. She looked about fifteen, maybe younger, when she was turned. She had grace, something that not too many women I came across had. You could tell she was older than how she appeared. I guess that was what attracted me to her and she knew it, playing on it.

She also had her own guards with her at all times, her sidekick, whom I grew to know as Andre, and a young human girl named Annalisa who looked just about twelve, barely developing.

The odd thing with Annalisa was that when I was around, there was a glow coming off of her. A tint of some sort. I have never seen anything like it, and the job that I was given, I seen a lot.

_She's a mystery, even until this day._

Sex with Sophie-Anne was addicting, I could never get enough of her. I never had sex with a vampire, she was my first and my last. The way she moved was mystical, nothing like the human women I had. She was like a goddess. Her body bent in ways I never imagined which made the sex even more erotic. But Sophie-Anne never drank from me. I wouldn't allow it either way.

"Dominic!" Catalina ran to me, embracing me in a warm hug.

The contrast between a vampire and a living creature was remarkable. With Sophie-Anne, she was cold as death. Catalina was the opposite, warm and bright as the sun.

Calypso waved, smiling.

We didn't even hear Sophie-Anne enter the room until someone cleared their throat. She had Andre at her left and Annalisa on her right.

Calypso stepped back, behind Catalina, "Who are your friends?" she asked, hesitant with the unknown company.

I pulled away from Catalina, "My assignment. Sophie-Anne. You two have never met, I take it." I told them, smiling. I turned to Sophie-Anne, "This is Catalina and her sister Calypso. They are friends of mine."

I glanced around and noticed that Annalisa wasn't only glowing this time, but something under her dress, on her abdomen was shinning right through the fabric.

_Was that an amulet of some kind? What was she?_

"You must attend tonight's engagement. I insist." Sophie-Anne glared at Calypso, ignoring the obvious enhanced glow of her companion. "It would be a pleasure to have you there."

_Am I the only one seeing this? _

For a second, a chill ran down my spine. Something was telling me to go, leave now.

But I ignored it and turned to Calypso and Catalina. "Do you two have any plans for the evening?" I asked.

Catalina smiled, "No. I would love to join you." she said instantly before Calypso could even deny the invitation.

Sophie-Anne clapped her hands, "This will be perfect! We will leave you now. I have to let everyone know that we should be expecting additional guests."

I was about to follow her out, but she turned around, "We don't need your assistance tonight. I insist that you escort your friends. This will be a night you will never forget." and with that, they were gone.

Tonight is the biggest night that will be making history in the vampire world, she will be crowned Queen. This was why I was hired, to protect her up until the moment she is crowned. And yet, she dismisses my protection?

* * *

Maybe I should've suspected something then, but I was more concerned for Callie and Kate. But _maybe_ if I did, maybe then the turn of events would've happened differently, much more differently.

Calypso was pacing back and forth in the sitting area, "I think this is a bad idea." she finally said.

I laughed as I poured me a glass of Scotch, "Its just an event for the vampires. What can possibly go wrong?"

Catalina frowned, "I really want to go. I have never seen a vampire." she said, "I mean, other than the ones that were here. But tonight we will be in a room full of them." she stared after Calypso with pleading eyes.

Ignoring her sister, Calypso continued, "Who is that human? Is she human?"

I took sip from my glass, "Human as far as I know. Why? You know her?" I glanced up.

She shook her head, "Just wondering. She had a glow, did you notice?"

I nodded in agreement, "She had that glow ever since I met her. Whatever she is, she is harmless." I cleared my throat, "Forget about it Calypso. Listen, if you don't feel comfortable being around them, then we don't have to go." I took a seat, "When does Gabrielus get back?" I asked instead, changing the subject.

Ignoring the conversation before us, Catalina collapsed in a chair, "Come on Callie! You heard her, Sophie-Anne said that this will be a night that we will never forget. I want to go, I'm curious!"

_She may look like she's a grown woman, but she still acts like a child. _I thought as I smiled to myself.

Calypso stopped pacing and turned around, "Fine. We will go. Only for an hour and then we leave." she turned to me, "Gabrielus returns tomorrow."

* * *

I should've listened to my instincts. Something was pushing me away, an invisible force. I wasn't sure if I was the only one who could feel it, but I wasn't about to ask. It could be just nerves.

But the look on Calypso's face was one that I will never forget. She knew that every step closer into Sophie-Anne's palace, was a step closer to death.

_Her death._

We didn't even notice Calypso missing until it was too late. Much too late to do anything to prevent the inevitable.

Catalina was mesmerized by the vampires and vice versa. In fact, her beauty alone practically cast a spell on one of the vampire guests. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

I was on guard but I didn't know I was guarding, protecting the wrong person. The one person that I should've been protecting was in danger with every second that pass.

The ground below shook, I quickly scanned the room and saw Catalina, no longer in the arms of a gentleman vampire. She had a frightened look on her face, as if she could feel the vibrations deep within.

I quickly ran to her, "Where's Calypso?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, she was here about ten minutes ago."

I grabbed her hand and ran, scanning each room. It was no use.

_Fuck!_

I stopped and turned to Catalina, "We will have to summon our creatures. We will find her much faster than by foot." she nodded.

Its been almost a decade since I seen him last but that didn't stop me. I closed my eyes and called to my dragon, I could hear him roaring as he got closer. I snapped open my eyes and looked up and watched as he appeared before me. He was as beautiful as I remembered.

"Find Gabrielus!" he took off for flight straight through the glass roof. I covered Catalina with my body, shielding her from the debris.

"Come on. Get on!" she said as she ran to straddle her horse.

I quickly ran after her, ignoring everyone around us as I straddled her horse right behind her. She yelled a command to her horse and then we were off like the bolt of lightening.

* * *

Her horse led us to the back of the palace. And there, in the middle of the grass was a body. I felt my gut twist with guilt and pain.

I jumped down before the horse had stopped, and drew out my sword as I scanned the grounds. From a distance stood Sophie-Anne. She was walking toward us with a man in chains.

I heard Catalina scream in horror, "No!"

I glanced back to see her crouched beside a limp body. I already knew that was Calypso, I could feel it. But Kate's screams confirmed what I had feared.

With all the fury in me, I charged toward Sophie-Anne with my sword at the base of her throat.

"What have you done?"

She laughed, "I haven't done anything Dominic. This is the man you want. He is the man to blame for your Calypso."

Before she finished her sentence, I drove my sword right through the man in chains, slicing his body in two.

Sophie-Anne, amused, she clapped her hands, "Fantastic." she giggled as if she was tickled with delight. "I'm sorry to say this, but as of tonight, I will no longer need your services for I am queen now." she nodded toward Catalina, "My condolences go out to her family. Might I suggest you take her body and leave?"

_Fucking heartless bitch!_

I wanted to drive my sword through her, I knew she had a hand in Calypso's death. _But how could I prove it? _I never saw her anywhere near Calypso.

"I apologize for the actions of one of my guests." she said nodding to the corpse at her feet, "Andre tried to save her but it was too late." Her finger brushed against the edge of my sword. "There is nothing else us vampires can do." she sighed, "Take care and if you need-" I cut her off.

"I don't want nothing from your kind." With a swift, ghostly movement, I pressed my sword to her throat, drawing a trickle of blood. "If I find out that you had anything to do with this, anything at all, I will hunt you down, and I will kill you with my bare hands." I growled. "Tearing you apart, limb from limb. And I will take in great pleasure doing so."

She smiled, "Oh Dominic, don't be absurd. I was in the room with you all night, as you well remember. Well, up until the small earthquake of course."

She had the look of mischief written all over her face. She was mocking me and I knew it. She used me to get to Calypso but why? What could she possibly want from Calypso?

_What can she possibly gain from the death of a Sarpedon Warrior?_

We left that night with the body of Calypso. There was nothing more we could do. With no help from the vampires and no proof, we were helpless.

Since then Gabrielus never spoke to me. He blamed me for the death of his beloved. If it wasn't for my involvement with the vampires, Callie would still be alive today.

For five years, I became obsessed with finding the evidence that linked Sophie-Anne to Calypso. But every lead I came across was a dead end. Eventually, I gave up and returned to Sarpedon. There was no use for me here. I was an outcast.

_A plague to those I love._

_

* * *

_

_**Present:**_

I spent the day going over the file. Amethyst's mother was attacked on her way home but was found two days later when her husband reported her missing. She survived, _barely. _

Juliette Stone was in the hospital, under close supervision, given her condition when she arrived. Reading the reports, I highly doubt she will even survive the remaining week. If she does, it would be a miracle.

I went over the stack of photos, there were always three men in the background with Isabelle and Amethyst. In the shadows, almost. I knew they weren't human. They were anything but human. You can tell by the way the color of their eyes caught the camera.

_Why were they there? _

Catalina didn't mention guards. And from the way Isabelle and Amethyst go about, its as if the men don't even exist.

I couldn't continue with this assignment, conflict of interest. I knew Isabelle and in a _very_ intimate way. And because of this, I knew I couldn't do my job efficiently.

The last job I had, I was intimate with my assignment, look where that led me, death to Calypso because I was blinded by my weakness for beautiful women.

I stood up and stretched, I will have to call Catalina, tell her to assign this to Jacob or even Gabrielus. Anyone other than me.

* * *

The next day I was woken up to someone banging my pots around. I growled as I jumped from my bed and ran into the living room, ready to rip someone's head off.

"Oh you're up." Catalina dropped the pots on the floor, the sound echoed throughout my suite, "Did I wake you?" she took a seat, grinning.

I turned to the pots that barely stopped wobbling and blew it up with the motion of my hands. The debris scattered all over the room.

I stomped over to Catalina and grabbed both sides of the chair, squeezing the arms under my grip. I could hear the wood cracking.

"If you wanted me up, you could've called. You didn't need to cause all that unnecessary racket!" I growled.

I straightened up and rubbed my face.

"Well, I would've called but you failed to give me your number." she said, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"I thought the council knew everything." I said, mockingly. After a moment, I watched her, "Why are you here?"

Ignoring me, she shook her head, "The girls were attacked last night at their apartment. If it wasn't for their gut instincts, they would've been killed along with the Were." she sighed, "This is serious Nick."

I sank into the chair across of her. Thanks to my ignorance, Isabelle could've died last night. Because of me. I arched over with my elbows on my knees.

"Damn it." I buried my face in my hands.

She continued, "I went there myself last night, to make sure that they were okay. Thankfully no one was hurt aside from the Were." she paused shaking her head, "I told them that you will meet them in two hours at Lucy's Diner." she stood up, "And please, don't stand them up. They need your help."

I quickly looked up, "Does she know I'm coming?"

"No, I didn't take the pleasure in telling her the awful truth." she stopped, glaring at me, "All they know is that a man named Dominic will be there and that he will be wearing a rose in the pocket of his suit jacket." she said grinning.

"A rose?" I grunted, "Kate, I can kill you right now, you do know that right?"

She laughed, "Oh save your strength. You're going to need it." she turned toward the door, "Lucy's Diner in two hours. Not a minute late." she waved, giggling as she closed the door behind her.

_She is still the same old Catalina._

I walked back into my room and fumbled through my suits. I stared at myself in the mirror.

"A rose?" I rubbed my face in my hands, "Why a rose Catalina? A cane, an umbrella, anything. But a rose?" I said to myself.

This was a game now.

_Her game._

_

* * *

_

I wore my black Armani suit, might as well look good doing what I do best. I took my sword down from the wall and grabbed my duffel bag, the one I always kept packed in case of emergencies.

I knew the girls needed to leave town, that was the best solution. They had to disappear and I was the right person when it came down to that. In fact, I was a pro at it, perfected it, even.

I went to the living room, grabbed my travel bag, it held every weapon known to kill any type of species, or at least wound them enough to finish the job by hand. I stuffed the file on the side of my travel bag and went down to the garage to find Abe in an SUV, it was already running and ready to go.

I had Abe stop at the corner, a floral shop. I found a rose and cut the stem short enough and stuffed it in my outer pocket of my suit jacket, leaving behind a ten.

As I stepped out of the car, I paused at the sight of Isabelle through the window of the diner. She was sitting at the back of the booth, alone. _Where was her friend? _

Her face looked…blank. I knew that deep down, she was in utter turmoil. So young, and yet she has experienced so much more than I did at her age.

I walked toward the entrance and paused before opening the door.

_Could I really do this? Can I really protect her without getting too attached? _I hardened my face. _Yes I can. _I will do what I came here to do.

I will do this for Calypso because I am _Dominic, _a born _Sarpedon Warrior._


	5. Rude Awakening

**A/N: Thank you for reading! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

Amethyst nearly fell apart when, from an unknown source, had told us that Juliette was found in critical condition.

Her first instinct as well as mine was to go to her, make sure that she was alright. But the Weres wouldn't allow it. They literally held us against our will in our own apartment.

You would think that since there were two witches, one, a skilled spell caster, the other, a force full of power, that it would be a piece of cake to take the three wolves?

Guess again, Juliette thought of everything. Down to the fool proof spell she had cast to protect the men from the women they were suppose to be protecting. Genius. She knew us better than we knew ourselves and that was scary.

So here we are, stuck in our damn apartment with three smelly men. Wait, more like half men. Juliette may have been a genius when it came to thinking ahead, too bad she didn't think far enough ahead to remember that these men needed extra clothes.

"Ryan didn't leave any clothes here?" Amy turned to me, full of hope.

I could have burned a hole right through her damn skull for even asking me such a ridiculous question. Yeah, alright, they smelled awful, I get it, really, I do. But come on, I broke up with Ryan about a month ago, why the hell would I hold onto his things, especially his clothes? I was in love with him, I'll give her that, but I moved on and turned over a new leaf. _Give me some credit at least! _And she was the one helping me get rid of his crap.

_Hello!_

She put her hands up, "Whoa. Sorry I asked!" she glanced at the wolves scattered around the apartment.

They were positioned around us, close enough in range to jump us if we decided to try to run.

And I do say 'try' because we had, _many times_. We were just released from our restraints two hours ago. Trying to escape these wolves was damn near impossible. They are much faster than any human alive. Not to mention their strength and force was something one shouldn't mess with, especially if you are powerless, physically.

"I am so going to fail this semester. I don't know why I even bothered trying." Amy sunk deeper into the couch, crossing her arms, "And its not like I even wanted to go to college. I only came because you begged me and well…" she paused, lost in thought, grinning.

I didn't need to listen in to know what she was thinking, it was written all over her face.

I rolled my eyes, "How can you think about school right now? And how can you even think of your little sexcapades at a time like this?" I turned to face her, "We are stuck here while your mom is out there lying in some hospital!"

Fury burned in her eyes, "What else am I suppose to do Bella? And how dare you invade my most private thoughts!"

I laughed, "I didn't need to invade your brain Amy, darling. Anyone with a pair of eyes can see lust in yours." I said shaking my head.

You don't have to be a telepath to know what is exactly on her mind.

"Okay…well, whatever. And if you dug deeper then you would know that I am trying to figure out a way around my moms stupid spell!" she smiled, "Ha! Now what?" she said to me in my face.

"I don't think its wise for you to try and plan another escape Amethyst. For one, it wont work…again. Your mother warned us about you. And…" he said grinning, flashing his sharpened teeth, "…under normal circumstances, I might actually take you up on that other offer." he said, giving her a wink.

_Oh brother!_

Ron, the leader of the three, reminded me of a younger George Clooney. Well, if George was thirty three, with a thick beard, and one hell of a tangled mess that he calls hair, then yeah, he got that down good.

I rolled my eyes. Amethyst tried to use what she got between her legs to smooth him over, twice. Both times, she failed, embarrassingly. I wouldn't doubt that under normal circumstances that he would've definitely taken advantage of that offer. It took strength and resistance to manage that.

Walking around wearing nothing but a towel, sometimes giving him a flash here and there, yeah she wanted him about as much as he wanted her. Oh hell, although he turned Amy down each time, she still hasn't stopped trying. The problem was, he was here to protect us, not fuck her brains out. I'm glad he took his job seriously enough.

"So what do we do? Just sit here and age? We don't know if Juliette is even okay." I said defeated, laying my head on Amy's lap, curling up in a fetal position, "When will this end?"

"What you both have failed to realize is this, whoever is responsible, they are using Mrs. Stone as bait." Ron said in a matter of fact way, "Do you honestly think that this hunter failed to finish the job? Coincidentally interrupted?" he said shaking his head, "No. He wounded her, near the verge of death, but only enough in hopes that he would catch _you _when _your_ guard is down. Hoping that her wounded body will _lure_ you closer to him, onto _his _playing field. When that happens…" he paused, taking a bite from his apple, "…that is when he will have you in his grip, ripping the very life from you." he pointed to us, "That is his plan. Mrs. Stone is nothing more than bait. A pawn in his game."

We froze knowing the inevitable. What he was saying might be true. And if it is true, then why the hell are we still here? Why aren't we running for shelter? If he found her on her way back to San Francisco, then he could easily find us too. He's probably on his way while we speak!

I sat up, "We need to get the hell out of here. We cant stay. If we do, then-" I stood up and went to my room, "-we are next. I'm sorry but I cant stay here, helpless." I began packing a bag, "I cant sit here and wait for death to come knocking. I wont." I stopped and turned to see Ron standing in the doorway.

"And where will we go? Do you have a plan?" he said watching me.

"Well, I know where I don't want to be and that is here. Any plan is better than this, sitting and waiting." I bit my bottom lip, "And being powerless doesn't help us in the matter." I looked around, "If we promise not to run away, will you help us?"

He stared at me, he seem to be considering my question, "If I agree to this, and that is a _big_ if, what is your plan?"

I smiled, so there was hope. "Well, I have some money saved up in my bank account. I know cash is untraceable, so the logical thing to do is close my account, right?"

He nodded, "And then?"

I rolled my eyes, "And then we leave. Get the hell away from here. Anywhere is better than here. Even the boonies is better than here, safer than here." I was practically pleading with him.

It only took him two seconds to agree, on one condition, we behave ourselves.

* * *

I was relieved to actually be out in the world. Fresh air filled my nostrils. I closed my eyes and savored my semi freedom. Who knows when I will feel this free again.

Being trapped with them in the apartment was like being in a small cage with a wet dog. Okay, it wasn't that bad. All they needed was clean clothes, a nice hot shower, and a really good shave.

That was my next plan. At least if they looked human, they wouldn't attract so much attention.

After closing our accounts, we had lunch at a small deli. Combining the money Amy and I saved, we had about five thousand seven hundred and thirty dollars. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get us started. An education was the least of our problems right now. Living to see another day was slowly becoming a challenge.

"Okay, before we head back to the apartment, we are definitely stopping at a clothing store." Amy said low enough for me to hear, "If I'm going to be stuck in a damn shack with you know who, then we are doing this on our terms."

I wondered if they could hear everything she said. I mean, from what I heard, they have heightened senses, like dogs. And if they could hear everything, then you have to give them credit, for not gagging us. I know if I was in their shoes, I would've gagged us long time ago.

_I smiled, a few hundred wouldn't make much of a difference. _

"Clothing store it is."

* * *

Three hot showers, clean clothes, and a good shave later, the Weres actually looked descent, almost human. And if the situation was different, then I would definitely be attracted to them.

But something about fooling around with your guards who was there entirely for protection didn't quite sit right with me. It seemed a little to…_romance novel_ type for me.

Of course, Amy couldn't resist the smooth shaven Ron. She was practically rapping him by the sound of it. To drown out his growls and her screams, I had turned the TV on full blast and busied myself in the kitchen, making chili and cornbread, my grandma's recipe.

"Do you need me to help you with anything?" Leo asked, he was the youngest of the three. He looked no more than twenty. I wondered if all Werewolves looked like them, thick beard and tangled hair. If so, well, that is not much of a disguise. "I use to help my mom with dinner all the time."

"Oh Leo, honey, I am not your mother." I said winking, "But thanks for the offer." I placed the cornbread in the oven and sat up on the counter. "So how did you get involved with this?" I asked. Trying to start a conversation.

He leaned against the counter, opposite me, "I was born into it."

"You didn't want to go to college?" I leaned forward with my hands on the counter, on both sides of my knees, "I mean, you didn't want to do something else? You know, other than this?" I asked frowning.

_Why would his parents want a life like this for him? This is dangerous!_

He shrugged, "I was never good with school." he told me as he paused, shifting in place. "I was never really good at anything, really. But being a Werewolf, I'm at least good at that."

I jumped down after a brief moment of silence, "Thank you for doing this. Really." He didn't need to be here. _None of them did. _I went to the stove and began stirring the chili. "Oh hey, maybe you can do something." I said, turning to the cabinet, bringing down the bowls, "Why don't the two of you set the table?"

Leo grabbed the bowls from me and went into the dining room, sending Paul in. I turned around and gathered the glasses. When Paul went to grab them, he brushed against my hands.

In that moment, a scene flashed before my eyes. It was like watching an old black and white movie on a reel. I had visions before, but this one was somehow..._different. _What I saw, what I heard, it was like I was there, but not as myself. I was someone else, jumping mid air toward a hooded cloak figure who was fighting with another wolf. The figure turned around and before I could stop myself, I jumped right onto the sword he was holding.

I lost my grip on the glasses and it shattered at my feet. I stepped back, gasping for air. I could still feel the pain from the sword and that hurt like a mother fucker. I crouched over, gripping the counter.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I could hear Leo and Paul speaking, but their voices sounded distant, almost faint. I couldn't distinguish between the two.

"I don't know. I reached for the glass, and she…just dropped it. I didn't hurt her. I swear, I barely touched her!" Paul said, defending himself.

I closed my eyes, struggling for words, "I'm fine." Was all I could gather.

Leo grabbed me by my arms, straightening me up, "What happened?" he demanded.

I shook my head, "I just need to sit. I think…I think…" I felt dizzy. The room started to spin and then I just collapsed in his arms as my world went black.

* * *

When I woke, I felt like I was hit in the head with a frying pan. _A huge frying pan._ I tried to sit up but Amy pushed me back down.

"Don't move."

"I'm fine." I told her as I pushed her hands off of me, "Is everything alright? Did the man come? The one in the cloak?"

A look of fear flashed across of her face, "What man?"

"What is she talking about?" I heard Ron asking, but from a distance.

"You had a vision again." Amy said, knowing this was what happened the last time I had one while I was still awake. Except this time, I didn't throw up all over the rug.

I nodded, "I think he's coming. He knows we're here. Its just a matter of time."

I heard the wolves growling. I'm guessing they were posted in equal sections from each other because the bass in their throats was like surround sound.

"Did you see his face? Was it a he?" Amy asked, grabbing my hand.

"I think he's the one who's looking for us." I said sitting up, placing both my hands on the sides of her face so that I could deliver the vision I received from Paul.

She pulled away before the vision was over, shaking her head. "We need to leave now." she ran to her room with Ron on her trail. He closed the door behind them, muffling their voices.

I stood up slowly and went to my room, closing the door behind me.

I knew he was coming, I could feel him. Whoever he was, he was close. I had to pack my things, my clothes and the few things that I held close to my heart. If I wanted to live to see another day then we needed to act now and get the hell out of here.

I ran over to my dresser, pulling out my photo album and stuffed it in my duffle bag. I opened my closet doors and grabbed my violin from the bottom of my closet, setting it beside my bag.

I know this was stupid, something unnecessary, but my grandmother bought me this. I couldn't just leave this behind.

Then I noticed the small jewelry box sitting on my night stand, this was the only thing I had left of my mother, I put it in my bag along with clothes I thought that I will need.

* * *

Lost in thought, I didn't hear the commotion until I heard something hard slam against my door, startling me. I turned around so fast, crouching in a defensive position. I looked around my room, for a weapon, anything will do. I fumbled through my closet and found my baseball bat that I had kept for protection.

My heart was beating so fast, I thought it might explode from my chest.

I could _'hear'_ him. The cloaked man was a 'him'. But he had an accent, one I wasn't familiar with. The thoughts he had was mainly images, images he kept playing over and over again in his head, like a broken record.

Another cloaked man giving him a green folder. _"Find her. Kill her." _He was searching for someone, a woman. He didn't know what she looked like. He didn't even know her name. All he knew was that he had to find the telepathic witch.

Someone had burned all her files, anything that held any information on her, including her ancestors before he could even get to them. All he had to go on was a trail that the witches were leaving. They were protecting her.

_Oh sugar!_

I peaked out my bedroom door and saw the cloaked man fighting with one of the wolves.

_Damn it! Why didn't we leave sooner? We could've avoided all of this! _

Then from the corner of my eye, I saw another wolf flying, mid air, aiming for the cloaked man. _No, no, no! _Before I could even blink, the cloaked man swung his sword up and into the belly of the wolf.

I cringed at the sight. The other wolf snapped at the cloaked man's neck, tearing off a chunk. The cloaked man screamed and dropped his sword, he cupped the gash on his neck.

"I will be back!" he bellowed.

The wolf lunged forward again for the cloaked man, but he disappeared, making a 'POP' sound.

_Fudge! _

I ran out from the room, tossing the bat aside. I dropped to the floor next to the wolf who was lying on his back. He was slowly changing back to his human self. I lifted his head onto my lap.

"Stay with me. Don't close your eyes. Don't you close your eyes!" I looked around, Amy was standing in the doorway to her bedroom, visibly shaken, "Grab me something! A towel! Anything you can find! Hurry!" I yelled.

I looked down to see _Paul_ watching me. _It was Paul in my vision. _I saw everything through _his _eyes. He had blood coming out from the side of his mouth. I brushed the hair away from his eyes.

"You'll be fine. Just hang in there okay?"

He smiled, "At least he's gone now." he began coughing.

I quickly took off the shirt I was wearing and pressed it to his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Glancing around, I saw Leo, he was pacing back and forth, still in his wolf form. I only guessed it was him because Ron was on the phone speaking to someone, naked and very much human.

Amy sank down with a hand full of towels, pressing one over my hand. She was shaking and murmuring something.

I drowned out the voices and focused on Paul. "You will make it. Just hold on…" he squeezed my hand, glaring up at me.

He was trying hard not to think about the pain. _I could hear him! _His thoughts were a little clearer.

_Was it because he was so close to death? Is that why the frequency had cleared up? _

Usually, I could barely make out their voiced thoughts. Their images weren't any better. In fact, it was like watching a snowy television screen. Two words, _bad reception._

Suddenly his grip on my hand slowly loosened. I held eye contact with him, trying to make him focus.

"No, Paul. Hold on!" but the life in his eyes left him, taking his last breath as he smiled up at me.

I never seen a dead body, never been around this much violence in all my twenty one years, but here I was, in the midst of violence and now death. I placed my hands on the sides of his face and closed my eyes.

I didn't know him too well, I didn't even know his last name, but seeing him die the way he did made me realize that I wasn't in Kansas anymore, so to speak. If I wanted to survive in this awful place I had to toughen up, embrace my lineage, and use the power I was given. Hiding behind a damn door wont save me next time. And there will be a next time. But this time I will be ready.

_I wont let anyone die in place of me._

I opened my eyes and gently placed his head on the floor. I closed his eyes and stood up with my hands on my hips. I paced back and forth, trying to figure out our next move, ignoring everyone else. _That guy said that he will be back._ I didn't doubt him for one second. I stopped, when from the corner of my eyes, I saw a glimmer.

I turned to see a sword, _his sword_, lying on the floor. I picked it up, taking in the details on the handle. It had an intricate design, it almost looked like a symbol that might resemble water. I gripped the sword in my hand and plunged it into the floor as hard as I could. I walked back into my room to put on a clean shirt.

* * *

"We need to leave." I said, carrying my things out to the living room. "We cant stay here."

"You're right. This isn't the safest place to be." said a woman who was kneeling down by Paul's body. "Names Catalina. I am here on behalf of the council." she said standing up. "Might I suggest my place for the night?"

I turned to Ron who was now in jeans, he nodded clearly in agreement with her.

"And I should trust my life in your hands?" I said, turning back to her.

_Why should I trust her? _

I didn't even know who or what she was. So what, she claimed she was sent by the council. I didn't even know who the council was, let alone who was in this council. Anyone can claim to know the council. Why should I even begin to trust her?

_I'm not that crazy._

I knew she was of the supernatural world, no doubt. I mean, she was Amazon tall, with the longest hair I have ever seen. Everything about her screamed supernatural. _Dressed in pajama's? _I observed. Obviously she came in a hurry. If she was an assassin, penguin pajama's definitely wasn't the normal attire. I didn't even think they made those in _her_ size.

_Maybe I should've studied harder. _

Now I wished I still had the text books Juliette had us studying long ago. It held every species and their origins in there, it even had illustrations so that you could get a mental picture of what they looked like. Think of it as a dictionary for the supernatural's.

She smiled, "I like you. I think we will get along just fine." somehow I had a feeling there was a hidden meaning behind that statement. "Well, you have two options, stay here and wait to die like this wolf…" she said nodding to Paul's bluish gray body and smiled. Then she turned to me, "…or come with me and live another day. Either way, its your choice." she motioned for Ron to join her out in the hall.

I watched him walk out, closing the door behind them.

I walked up to Amy, "What do you want to do? Do you want to stay here? Or do you trust her enough to go with her?"

"I think anywhere is safe. But not here..." she shuttered, "Did you see the size of that woman? I would hate to go up and up against her in a fight."

I frowned, I knew we really only had one option and the option to wait here for the cloaked popping assassin had just expired.

* * *

I didn't think that I would be able to sleep, I mean after a night like last night, that was just asking for nightmares. But I managed to sleep soundly next to Amy.

Ron and Leo had obviously taken shifts, it was Leo's turn to watch us. He sat there in the corner of the room, quiet. The look on his face was scary. Death had stared him deep in the face last night and he got a taste of what could've easily been him.

I don't think he even noticed me sitting up, watching him. I got out of bed, pulling my sleeping shirt down, I walked over and kneeled in front of him.

"Hey, you okay?" He didn't blink. I knew he was hurting inside. I reached for his hands, "I want you to go home. I don't want you here, not like this." I wasn't sure if he had heard me, but I continued, "Do you have someone back home waiting for you?" I asked, brushing the hair that had fallen over his eyes. He just nodded, not much of a response, but I took it as a yes. I stood up, placing my hands on my hips, "I fell in love once. But _now_, it feels like years ago." I let out a short laugh, "So much has happened in such a short time. It feels, I don't know..._surreal_." I lowered myself so that we were at eye level. "Go to her. Cherish every morning you have waking up next to her, seeing her smiling face. Know that that is why you should be living." I said glancing around the room, "But this…this is not a way to live. I don't want what happened last night to ever happen to you. No amount of money is worth your life."

He blinked and sort of shrugged, "Thank you." he whispered.

A knock at the door startled both of us, "Hey, are you up? Its Catalina. We need to talk."

Leo and I sighed with relief and smiled.

* * *

_A man with a rose. _

Just look for a man with a rose. She could've been a bit more specific as to how tall he was, if he had black or brown hair, something more than just _a man with a rose. _Even a name would've been nice. _I guess that was too difficult to accomplish?_

Amy couldn't sit still. After about half an hour of waiting, she couldn't take it. So Ron took her outside for some fresh air.

I was relieved when he let Leo go home. This wasn't a place for him. He was too young, he still had a life ahead of him and he was in love.

I sat there not really thinking, just phasing. I didn't even notice someone standing to the side of me until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head, as if I was lost in a dream trying to make my way back to reality. I glanced up to see an all too familiar face. I froze in place, gaping.

_Oh sugar! Was this my day or what? _

How the hell was it possible that the man, Mr. Mystery, I had a one night stand with, was standing here, beside me? I did a body sweep, stopping at the rose.

_No, no, no! This was a joke, it had to be one hell of a joke._

He smiled, lifting my chin to close my mouth, "Are you trying to catch flies with your mouth?" he said, taking a seat across of me, my eyes following his every move. "I was told once that you have a better chance of using honey. But I could be wrong."

I blinked, it was him alright. Deep voice, dimple on the left side of his mouth. Yeah I was cursed.

_Didn't he understand the one night stand rule? Was there rules? _

Oh but man, he looked just as edible in an expensive suit as he does in his _birthday_ suit. I bit my bottom lip.

_Breath Bella. You have to remember to breath._

"You're him?" I said, barely above a whisper.

"Nick." he corrected, extending his hand. Okay, I'm taking this is strictly business. "We haven't officially been introduced. You know, first names. So you're Isabelle."

I made an embarrassing snorting sound, not really my intention. I was trying to go for a scoff but it came out all wrong. I could feel my ears heating up. _Man this wasn't my morning. _

"Isabelle. Yup, that's me." I said, shifting in my seat. I leaned forward with my hands on the table, ignoring his hand, "Listen, lets just cut to the chase. I'm Isabelle, you're Nick. Who are you, really, and why are we here?"

He took back his hand and sat back, smile fading, he stared at me with raised eyebrows, "This will go by easier if you just listen and follow directions. Now where is Amethyst?" he asked, scanning the room.

"She's outside. You're twenty minutes late by the way." I said, crossing my arms under my breasts.

I saw him flinch but he managed to continue, "I have a car waiting outside. I take it you have your things?" I nodded. "Lets go." he said, standing up, tossing the rose from his jacket to the table. When I didn't move, he growled, "You can make this easier, or harder. Your choice. If I have to drag you out of here with your ass in the air, then that's exactly what I'm going to do. Either way, we are leaving."

I looked down biting my lip, that sounded like an option.

_Oh hell Bella, get off it! _

I scooted out from the booth and followed him out the door. I saw Ron and Amy and immediately waved them down.

"Is this him?" she looked between me and Nick, "So what's the plan?"

I shrugged and nodded to Nick, "Ask the caveman." I said rolling my eyes.

He ignored me and turned to Ron, "Where are their things?"

"In my truck." he said nodding toward his blue Dodge Ram.

For a second, he scanned the truck, "Where's the keys?" Nick asked.

Ron jingled it in front of him, "Why?"

"Who hired you? The council?"

_What the hell kind of question was that?_

Confused, Ron just shook his head, "Mr. and Mrs. Stone."

"We're taking your truck. You can have this." Nick said, walking back to a brand new SUV. He opened the back hatch and pulled out two extra large duffle bags and a medium one.

"Whoa, hold on. That's my truck. You ain't taking nothing."

Ron followed Nick back to his truck, he tossed his bags in the back and turned to him. They spoke briefly and low enough so that we couldn't hear. Then Nick reached down into the truck and pulled out a stack of bills, shoving it in Ron's hands. They exchanged more words and finally Ron jogged his way back to us.

"What's going on?" Amy asked as Ron grabbed her hands.

_I take it this was my cue to jet._

I shoved my hands in my jeans and walked over to Nick who was waiting by the truck.

"So you're man enough to take this on all by yourself?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

I knew he wanted Ron to leave. The question was why.

"Don't underestimate me Isabelle. I am not someone to mess with. If anything, he will be doing us a favor, one that you might appreciate one day." he did a full body sweep and smiled, "Get in."

I laughed, "Not happening honey. How do I know you didn't plan all this? How do I know that you aren't the one who put the cloaked man up to this?"

I knew it wasn't him. I just didn't want to get in the truck just because he ordered me to. Well, that and I didn't trust myself alone with him.

"Cloaked man?"

I nodded, "Yes, the idiot that killed Paul and ran. Guess he wasn't expecting wolves to be there." I snorted.

He frowned, obviously making a mental note of what I had just said. "He didn't know that you were guarded?"

I smiled, "Catch on pretty quick huh?" I stood next to him, with my back against the truck and sighed.

I watched Amy with Ron, embraced in a hug. I rolled my eyes, she cannot be serious. She barely knew the guy.

_Wait who was I to talk? _

I glanced over at Nick who…_was staring at me._

"What?" I said, sort of irritated and with attitude.

"Nothing." he looked down, checking the time on his watch.

"Where are we going?"

"The less you know the better." he simply said. Then he looked up, "Just so that we are clear, this is just business."

I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath, is he serious?

_This is a dream right? _

No, not a dream, because if this was a dream then he would be naked.

_No this was a nightmare. _

I peaked through my right eye, he was waiting for a response.

_Oh sugar_.

This _was _a nightmare.

I cleared my throat, "Crystal."

He frowned, maybe he didn't understand me, I rolled my eyes, "Clear as crystal. Got it. Just business." I gave him two thumbs up. "No problem." _What country is he from?_

I turned around and looked in the truck with my arms hanging in. Great, I'm twenty one years old and I have to be babysat.

_Could my life suck any less? _

On my tip toes, I reached for my bag and pulled out a sweater and slipped it on. I was doing anything to pass the time.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, but it was only five minutes, Amy joined us. "Lets get going." she said grinning ear to ear. She looped her arm in mine and dragged me to the other side of the truck, "You're sitting in the middle."

I laughed, "Oh no, nice try Amy. There's no need for that. Really."

She shook her head, "I saw him checking you out while you was grabbing something from the truck. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought there was actually something going on between you two." she stopped me, "Is there?"

I rolled my eyes, "If there was, I would've told you already." that wasn't exactly a lie since I did tell her every juicy detail.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of silence, I finally spoke. I wanted to know where he was taking us. We did have a right after all and I wasn't about to sit here any longer and let Nick dictate our future.

I turned to him, his eyes on the road, "Where are we going?"

Without glancing, he said, "We are ditching this truck."

Amy and I looked at each other and then I turned to him, "Why are we doing that?"

"I need an unmarked car. I don't know if this truck is being tracked."

I gulped, "By who?"

"Don't know and don't want to find out. At least this will throw them off and buy us some time." he said turning to me, "Do you trust me?"

The scary thing was, I actually did trust him. I trusted him with both of our lives. It wasn't because of the time we spent with each other, no it was something else. Something more than that. I knew that I would be safe with him.

_Great, I am putting my life in the hands of a total stranger._

_

* * *

_

A bus ride, a new used truck, and a few hours later we were leaving Las Vegas. He tossed our cell phones out the window long before we got on the bus.

_There went communication to the real world. _

But we didn't go down without a fight. Why he did it? He claimed that 'they' could track us.

_What the hell? Is the CIA after us too? _I didn't say that of course.

"Can you tell us where we are going now?" I asked. "I mean, you can give us that much right?"

He glanced at me and then his eyes were back on the road, "I'm taking you to a small town. A small enough town where nothing happens there. The only town I know that don't have any vampires as residents. The only town that isn't tainted with their useless existence. Well, from what I hear." he said with a grunt.

_Did he have something against vampires or something? _

I mean they only been out for a year. I never met one but I'm sure they aren't that bad.

_Right? _

Okay, yeah they drink blood, our blood. But it was safe now that they made that synthetic blood. Maybe he was one of those anti vampire activists or something. If that's the case, then he was in the wrong profession given the fact that he works in the supernatural world.

"What's the name of this small town you speak of?" Amy asked, quite curious now.

"Bon Temps." he said glancing between the two of us.


	6. Bon Temps

**A/N: I do not own the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, & enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

We've been here in Bon Temps for two weeks now. Nick decided to rent an old plantation house, about seven minutes from the only bar in this little town. I only know this because that's how long it took to get there. _That shows you just how small this place really is._

The house is fully furnished and as old as it may be, the owner kept it well maintained. It's a two story home with four bedrooms, four bathrooms, a living room, a den, a huge kitchen with pantry, a dining room, and a basement.

I wouldn't want to know what might be down in the basement, bodies, maybe? That just gives me the creeps knowing its there.

I took the bedroom downstairs, being the second largest room of the four with a private bathroom.

I would've drove myself crazy if it wasn't for my violin giving me something to do. We couldn't go anywhere without Nick and that's if he approves. I mean, seriously?

_How much trouble can we possibly get into in this town?_

"I need a job." Amy complained as she threw herself on my bed. "This place is so boring! And its ridiculously hot!"

I stopped playing and put my violin down next to me, "I know there's gotta be some kind of lake or something. I mean its Louisiana for crying out loud." I threw my legs on the side of the bed, "There isn't much to do here. But there is Merlotte's." I said, glancing back at Amy.

She grunted, "I am going to die of boredom!" she rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, "I don't think I can stand to be there with the local drunks. They stare at us like we're fucking aliens!"

I laid down with my head next to hers, "When he said small town, I didn't think the town was this small with shit to do." I said laughing, then I turned to face her, "Hey, you don't know some kind of spell that could put him to sleep for a few hours?" I sat up, "That's all we need is a few hours right?"

Her grin widened, "Oh you are genius!" she said as she bolted from my bed and out the door. I was right behind her, hot on her trail, closing the door behind us.

"What are you two doing?" Nick was downstairs working.

I peaked my head out, "Nothing. Just playing…_tag_." I closed the door and laughed.

"Tag? Bella, how old do you think we are? He wont fall for that lie." Amy shook her head as she brought out her book of spells. "I hope this works."

I sat at the edge of the bed, watching her work her magic, speaking in what I think was Latin. I could be wrong. She lit a candle and smiled.

"Go check on him." she said, grinning.

She placed the candle in the middle of a pot of water on the floor right below her window.

* * *

I was actually shaking as I took each step down the stairs. I didn't know if it worked. And if it didn't then we would be in big trouble.

_Huge! _

"Nick?" I whispered as I peaked into the living room. "Can we talk about…_something_?" I slowly walked to the chair he was in, his back was facing me. "Nick?" I called again, a little louder this time. No answer.

_Maybe it did work_.

I peered around the chair to see him sound asleep with his coffee on his lap instead of in his cup.

_Oh he's going to be mad when he finds out about this_. I smiled to myself. _Serves him right for keeping us here in this bum fuck town. _Guess we better make this night worth it. Once he wakes, who knows when we will see daylight again.

As I headed halfway up to Amy's room, I remembered that he had the keys to the truck. Most likely it was in his pants pocket.

I bit my bottom lip, hesitating whether or not I should be the one to get them. After about two seconds, I decided to just go for it.

_If he wakes up, well, let him think what he wants._

I stood in front of him, patting down the sides of his jeans. I could feel the keys.

_Perfect!_

I stood to the side of him and slipped my hands in his pocket, retrieving the keys.

"Yes!" I said as I ran back up to Amy. "It worked!" I was literally jumping up and down with her.

"We better get ready, and fast!" she said smiling, "Or at least before he wakes up!

It took us about thirty minutes to get ready. Hair and make up, check! Dark washed jeans shorts, grey tank top, black vest, and cowboy boots, check! I was ready to go, with my long wavy locks that now reached to the lower part of my back, Hollywood perfect makeup, and a semi casual outfit. Amy, on the other hand, decided to go a little over the top, hair in an up-do, a few locks framing her face and wearing a very short black tube dress with stilettos.

_Or shall I say 'fuck me shoes'._

"How does this spell work exactly?" I asked as we got in the truck.

"Well, he will remain in his slumber until the flame goes out." she smiled, "So drive fast."

* * *

We pulled up to Merlotte's, it was slow like usual.

_Some night out. _

"Well, its about time you girls showed up again." the waitress smiled. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was beautiful with a big smile and dimples. This waitress had on the shortest shorts I've ever seen and her shirt was pretty snug fit, revealing her curvy figure. Her name tag said Dawn.

"What can I get ya?"

Amy looked up, "You know of a club or something around here?"

I laughed softly. _Fat chance they have a club in this small town_. _This was as good as it gets. _

"Not here in Bon Temps, darling. But I know a club in Shreveport." she said smiling. "You just might like it."

"What time you get off?"

Dawn looked at the clock on the wall, "In about an hour."

I smiled. _Well, if we had to wait, might as well get something to drink right? _

"Hey, while we're waiting, bring over two long island iced teas and two shots of tequila."

She winked at me, "I like your taste." she jotted down our order and put her hand out, "Names Dawn."

I shook her hand, "Bella and this is my friend Amy."

"Ya'll ain't from around here huh?" she asked, looking from Amy then back to me.

"No. We travel quite a lot. Not really from anywhere." I said instantly.

I didn't want her knowing too much if anyone decides to pop up asking questions about us.

"Alright then. Welcome to Bon Temps. I'll be right back with ya'lls order." she said walking back toward the bar.

As she did, I noticed her ass was practically hanging out of her shorts. _Guess she could use something like that with that body._

I wasn't fat, but I wasn't stick thin either. I stood at five seven and had the shape of an hour glass with full C cups. I had long jet black hair and turquoise blue eyes.

I never had a problem with my weight, at least I didn't think I did. I've always been curvy since I was fifteen. And when I wanted to be a ballet dancer, I was told that I was too fat. _'Fat girls don't fly as high as thinner ones do.' _Well excuse me for having tits and ass! But that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do. I continued to dance among other things.

We drank two long island iced teas and three shots each by the time Dawn got off of work. We even managed to turn down the men who was drunk enough to approach us. With their thick accents and drunken slur, it was nearly impossible to understand them anyway.

"You ready to go?" Dawn asked, pulling her bag over her shoulder. "Follow me to my house first alright? I want to change."

"To your house it is." after paying the bill, we got in the truck and followed her to her house.

* * *

"Come in." she told us as she went up to the door, "I think I got something in here for you too." she smiled.

Her house was small but cozy. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her room. Amy took a seat on her couch.

"What size is your feet?" she asked while she sifted through her closet, "Those boots are cute but we are going to a club, honey. You need something more…_mouth watering_. Oh and I got a top you could fit."

I looked at my outfit, I didn't see nothing wrong with what I was wearing.

"Um, I'm a eight and a half."

She handed me a black laced halter top and four inch stilettos.

"This club is not like one you been too, darling. So, the hotter you look, the better."

I nodded as I took off my vest and tank top, "You have a strapless bra?"

She laughed, "Oh honey, you don't need a bra. Trust me." she said as she undressed.

I looked at the top, I guess this could give my breasts enough lift. I took off my bra and slipped on the top. Then I took off my boots and slipped into the stilettos. Staring at myself in the mirror, I noticed how this small change actually accented my curves. Dawn just might be my new friend. I made a mental note to go shopping for new clothes.

She touched up on her makeup, slipped into a fitted, red halter dress, and matching stilettos and now we were ready to go.

"Get in my car. I'll drive." she said as she got in the drivers seat. We weren't about to complain since we had no clue where this club was.

* * *

"Fangtasia?" Amy and I said simultaneously.

There was a line outside and you could hear the techno music pouring out from the club. A woman was at the door. I laughed at the thought.

_Were these people crazy or just plain dumb?_

The smarter thing to do would be to have a man work the door. But then again, if this was a small town, how much could possibly go wrong?

"Don't worry. They wont bite." she laughed as she got out, "If you don't want them to anyway."

_Huh?_

I got out from the car and followed Amy and Dawn toward the entrance. Then it hit me. Bite. Vampires. This was a vampire club!

_Awesome! I never met a vampire!_

"Who's your friends?" said the blonde woman at the door.

She was awfully pale but she was still beautiful with powder blue eyes. She was wearing a tight black leather mini dress, thigh high boots, and a leather choker with a chain hanging.

_Was that a collar with a leash? Kinky._

"Bella and Amy." Dawn said smiling. "They're new in town."

"ID's." she told us. If she was a vampire, she was definitely a bored vampire. Raising her eyebrows as she checked our ID's (Nick gave us new ID's) "You two don't look like sisters."

We had the same last name, Andrews.

I smiled, "Cousins."

She rolled her eyes as she handed us back our ID's and waved us in.

I was curious to know what she thought about our ID's. Maybe she knew they were fake. But she was a vampire, how would she know something like that?

_Why would she care anyway?_

I decided to take a peak into her brain as we walked pass her. _Nothing_. I stopped and turned back to look at her. I tried again, still nothing. She was…_blank_. No brain waves, her brain was simply _empty_.

_How fascinating is that?_

Before I could continue my train of thought, Amy grabbed my arm, "Bella, stop day dreaming."

As we walked in, the first thing I noticed were the dancers. They were in a caged platform and moving in ways no human could ever manage. Hips thrusting and spines moving like a snake, rotating lower toward the ground, I knew they weren't human at all.

We took a seat at the bar and ordered long island iced teas. I glanced around the club, red walls and red and black furniture.

I wonder if the vampire's favorite color was red.

The employees wore leather everything, mini skirts, dresses, tight pants, even a leather thong?

Dawn was right about one thing, I never been to a club like this.

"What ya'll think?" Dawn asked, taking a sip of her drink, "You have been to a vampire bar before right?"

We shook our heads, "This is the first." Amy said.

I noticed that at the back of the club was a stage. On that stage was a thrown like chair. But that was not what got my attention. Oh no, no, no. It was the blonde man sitting in the chair. He appeared to be texting.

I smiled. _Guess they were more modern than I thought. _

I did a full body sweep, he was jaw dropping gorgeous with his long blonde hair, blue eyes, long legs, and big hands.

He put the phone in his lap and laced his fingers in front of him, looking out at the crowd. His eyes swept over the crowd and then back to his phone.

"Who's that?" I asked, nodding toward the stage.

Amy and Dawn turned around to see who I was referring to.

Dawn laughed, "Oh don't waste your time with him, darling. Sit and watch. You'll see soon."

I took a sip and nodded, "Is he a vampire?"

She winked at me, "Oh yeah."

A man sitting at the table closest to the stage, slipped from his chair and started crawling toward the stage. Seemed like he was trying to be enticing, like how a stripper would crawl toward the man at the edge of the stage on all fours.

Dawn squeezed my leg, "Take this as a warning honey. They don't mess around." She nodded toward the vampire in the throne who was watching the man, still on all fours, like he was a bug that he wanted to squash. "They call the shots. You play by their rules." she leaned in close, "Otherwise, don't play at all."

I couldn't tell if the man on the floor was even saying anything, he had his back to us. Suddenly, that man went flying across the room, slamming his head on a chair.

I flinched. _Did I miss something? How the hell could he fly that far? _

The only one close enough in contact was the vampire on the throne. _No, that's not possible...is it?_

I gasped, "Oh my god." I jumped off the stool and was about to rush to his side to see if he was okay.

Dawn quickly grabbed my arm, "When you're in here, you don't see or hear anything darling." she put her drink down and smiled, "Lets dance." she said, pulling me toward the dance floor instead as she rotated her hips to the music.

I glanced at Amy, who acted as if she didn't just see what happened. She caught on fast. Instead, she ordered a shot and took it before joining us on the dance floor.

I closed my eyes and began grinding and thrusting my hips to the rhythm, drowning out what just happened.

_See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil. Got it._

I felt arms wrap around me from behind, curious, I opened my eyes and looked back to see Dawn with Amy behind her. The three of us moved together in tune.

Then I turned to face Dawn and wrapped my arms around her neck as we continued to grind in rhythm to the music. Her hands gripped my waist and pulled me closer to her, closing the small gap between us. Which, by the way, wouldn't be considered even a gap.

No, we weren't lesbians, we were just dancing. It was normal for me to be this intimate on the dance floor with females. That's how all my girlfriends danced, sometimes we did this to tease the men.

_It gets them every time._

When the song ended, switching to another but with a slower beat, I decided to head back to the bar to cool down, leaving Dawn and Amy grinding on the dance floor.

I gulped down my drink and ordered another. While I waited, I glanced around, looking for the man that went flying through the air.

He was nowhere in sight. I closed my eyes and focused on whatever brain activity I could hear. Every one of these people here had one and only one thing on their minds, they sure as hell wasn't here for the drinks or music.

_Sex, sex, and more sex. _

Different positions, different toys, multiple partners and restraints.

_Damn they were kinky_.

I shook my head and opened my eyes smiling. Being here for about ten minutes, I realized a few things, vampires love red, violence, and sex. Not the prettiest picture for someone like me.

_Guess there was more to the small town after all_. I reached for my drink and took a sip. _Maybe I could get use to this, maybe_.

I glanced up to see the man on the stage watching me. Our eyes met for two seconds, then he turned away. He bent his head toward the woman from the front door. I didn't even see her walk on stage.

_When did I miss that? _

She nodded and straightened up with a smirk on her face. She mouthed something to him and he nodded in response.

I wondered if they were together, I mean they were a perfect match, both were beautiful blonde vampires.

_Could they feed off of each other or was that like cannibalism?_

I shook that thought from my mind and smiled. I think I had one too many drinks.

I turned around to put my drink back on the bar and felt a hand seize my arm, my head spun around so fast, I was ready to punch whoever this was that had the nerve to grab me like this.

My eyes followed the hand that was connected to- "Nick?"

He had fury burning deep in his eyes, "Lets go." I tried to pull my arm from his grasp, but he just tightened his grip, "Don't make a scene. Get Amy and lets go." he pushed me out of his grip and walked out.

_Who the hell does he think he is? _

I didn't hire him so I didn't have to put up with his bullshit. I paid the tab and found Amy on the dance floor.

"Guess your spell wore off. He's here." I pinched her arm, "And he's pissed." I whispered in her ear. I turned to Dawn and gave her a hug, "Thank you. I had fun but I really have to go." I said pulling away, "Maybe we'll stop by the bar sometime."

She smiled, "Yeah, sure honey. No problem." she looked at my arm, "You sure you okay?"

I shrugged, nodding. I glanced at the red hand print I had on my arm from Nick's iron grip, "Yeah. I'll be fine." I kissed her cheek.

Amy frowned, looking down, "I'll be out in five minutes." I waved as I walked out of the club.

* * *

I wanted to rip his damn head off for making such a scene.

I saw Nick standing by the truck.

_His truck! How did he know where to find it? Wait, I still had the keys in my pocket, how did he start it? Hold on, he left a damn mark on my arm. That will be one hell of a bruise later._

I walked up to him and punched him in the stomach, "You asshole! How dare you grab me like that!"

Ignoring that punch, he pushed forward, "What did the two of you do? You know that with you both being here could've easily blew our cover?" he growled, "I am trying to keep you both alive Isabelle! And you're here trying to get yourselves killed!" he turned around and kicked the tire.

"We are stuck in this small ass town with jack shit to do! Locking us up and keeping us from the real world is the biggest mistake you could possibly make! What the hell did you expect?" I laughed, "This…us being here in this small town is a mistake and you know it." I shook my head, "What do you want from me?"

"I want the two of you to act like grown women who at least knows which way is left. I want the two of you to know that this isn't the time or place to run free." he said, turning around and facing me. He paused for a few seconds and then he grabbed me by my arms, gently this time, and pulled me close enough so that we were face to face, centimeters away, "Your life is on the line and I cant help you if you don't let me."

I couldn't breathe. I could feel the frustration dying between us and replacing it was something else.

I think…_temptation,_ but sex was the furthest thing from my mind.

I don't know why but I just wanted him to hold me. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair. I wanted to tell him that we weren't handicap idiots. But I knew that was over stepping the boundaries.

Instead, I wiggled out of his grasp, and gulped, "I'll get Amy."

"No." he shook his head, running his fingers through his hair, "I guess I couldn't keep you two locked up forever. Let her enjoy tonight." he looked up at me, "You go ahead too. Have fun, just…don't get yourselves into anymore trouble." He said, looking down at his feet, he seemed to struggle with those last words.

I smiled, he was giving us an inch of freedom. I knew this was killing him, not being able to keep an eye on us here, so I decided that it would be easier on him if he only had to worry about one of us.

"Wait for me? Please?"

His head jerked up, "You're not staying?"

I laughed and jogged back toward the entrance, "One is enough to worry about right?" I yelled as I entered the club.

I glanced around, the blonde guy was no longer in his throne. In fact, I didn't see him anywhere in the club.

I found Dawn and Amy at the bar, taking shots. "Slow down."

"Why? I am so dead, might as well take two at a time."

I laughed, "Stay. Have fun. Make sure you get home safely."

Amy looked up at me, "Are you serious? He doesn't care we're here?"

"He cares, I think. But since you're here, might as well enjoy it right?"

"What about you?"

"I'm going home. But you stay, have fun."

She grinned, "You're up to something, I know it." she said shaking her pointer at me, "You're going to fuck him aren't you?"

I gasped, "Amy! Oh my god! You've had way too much to drink." I shook my head and smiled, "I'm going home because I don't need him pulling his hair out worrying about both of us. At least with me there, he only has to worry about you." I kissed her cheek, "Stay out of trouble. And no biting." I winked at her as I walked back out.

* * *

The drive back was awkward, pure silence, silent as far as either of us speaking goes. The liquor in my system had weakened my shields, giving way a conversation Nick was having with himself.

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore him, but it was hard, given the small, confined, and very limited space. Plus it wasn't any easier since Nick was a clear broadcaster. Funny thing is, he growled in his thoughts too.

As soon as the truck stopped, I literally ran to the door. If I was a bit more tipsy, I would've kissed the very ground I stood on, that's how grateful I was to be out and away from his seeping thoughts.

If you thought women were bad, tonight, if it wasn't for his deep voice, he would almost sound as bad a woman, over analyzing everything.

It really was just a one night stand and I didn't want to jump into a relationship, not right now anyway. The timing couldn't be worse.

I don't want to keep bringing up what happened between me and Ryan, but this is the main reason why I don't want anyone, not even Mr. Mystery.

I know it will take awhile for me to get over the fact that the two people that I loved so much, betrayed me in the most unforgivable way. I cant help but wonder if the guy after Ryan might do the same thing.

_Boy, he really did a number on me._

I turned around with my hands on my hips, waiting for Nick to hurry up and open the door.

_What the hell? _

He was just standing there by the truck with his door still open, gaping at me.

_Aw crap, another awkward moment! Maybe I shouldn't have ran from the truck the way I did. Oh to hell with it. _

I walked back to him and stood there, eyeing him, trying to figure out where the keys to the house were.

_Aha! _

As fast as I could, I dug in his left pocket, gripped the keys and pulled out. It was hard to make out if this was the house keys since it was dark but it was.

_Great! _

I looked up, Nick was more confused than ever.

"Oh come on, we are past this molesting stage." I said smiling, "Nick, baby, I just wanted the keys. Don't worry, I wasn't feeling you up." I winked at him before trotting off and into the house.

I tossed the keys on the couch and ran to my room, closing the door behind me.

_Shit! Was I hitting on him? _

I backed up toward my bed, staring at the closed door.

_No, I wasn't…I think. _

I sighed.

_Aw shit, I cant believe I said that to him. He definitely thought that I was hitting on him. I know it. _

I unbuttoned my jeans shorts, and pulled down the zipper. Maybe subconsciously I was hitting on him. I let the shorts drop to my feet, and stepped out of them. Then I bent down, took off Dawn's stilettos, and tossed it to the side.

I climbed on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I know I wanted him, there was no doubt in my mind. But it wasn't fair to him, using him for sex, that was just wrong.

I smiled, okay, it wasn't that wrong, I know men do it all the time. Since when was it a crime for a woman to do what men have done all these years?

_Back to earth Bella. _

I closed my eyes, I knew I couldn't do that to him, he deserved better than that. And what if he wanted a relationship?

_Wrong, he doesn't. Remember? 'Its just business'. _

I jerked up at the same time my door opened.

_Wow, our minds were more in tune than our bodies! _

Nick stood there with the door open, gripping the doorknob. I didn't know if I should tell him to leave. But I didn't want him to go. Maybe it was the liquor talking…_stop using liquor as an excuse. _

No, it wasn't the liquor. I been wanting this, I just didn't want to admit it to myself, I couldn't.

He closed the door behind him and walked to my side of the bed, taking off his shirt and tossing it on the floor. Fire lit his eyes.

_Oh yeah, we both want the same thing_.

I was afraid to look up.

_Get a grip Bella._

I looked up slowly, his eyes met mine. Denial and resistance flew out the window, replacing them were pure, undiluted desire. Still holding my gaze, he began undoing his belt.

I backed up further on the bed, keeping eye contact. I could see hunger behind his fire lit eyes. He has been waiting for this as long as I and I wasn't about to deny entry, literally.

_We're definitely doing this again. _

He grinned as he unbuttoned his jeans, slowly sliding down the zipper. I bit my bottom lip.

_Damn he was sexy as hell! _

I could feel my appetite rising, I wanted him whole, mind, body, and soul. I wanted him to fill me, claiming me, even if it was only for a brief moment, I wanted to feel desired, craved. I wanted to be his for tonight, just a few hours.

_Was that a lot to ask for?_

I untied my top and lifted it over my head, tossing it to the side. I leaned back on my hands, watching him as he pulled down his jeans and boxers in one swift movement.

Then he crawled closer to me, his hands sliding up my legs. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, letting out a soft moan. I felt heat radiating from between my thighs. I was wet and ready for him, ready for him to take me, fill my center as he had done a few times before.

He gripped the sides of my lacey boy shorts and pulled them down slowly. He barely touched me, caressing me for seconds at a time, but I could feel my libido on edge, nearing my peak.

_Was this even possible? _

I have never climaxed without constant physical contact.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes as he parted my legs. I let the rest of my body collapse on top of the bed, turning my head to the side as I slid my hands up to cup my breasts. I imagined his hands all over me as I circled my nipples until both were fully erect. I wanted to end this torture and feel him pressed deep within me. I slid my hands slowly down the center of my body and parted at my thighs, pausing. I opened my eyes, meeting his gaze and clawed my thighs back down.

His breathing quickened as he gripped my ankles, pulling me closer to him. Slowly caressing my calves, working up to my thighs, his gaze left mine, sweeping over every inch of me, taking me all in. I have been undressed by the eyes before, but this was a whole new ball game. This was a delectable eye fuck and I was loving every minute of it.

He smirked in the most sexy way possible. He wasn't even trying to be sexy, he just was. He lowered himself above me, holding his weight with his left arm, he parted my folds with his right hand, slowly slipping his fingers in, shallow at first, then deeper. I bit my bottom lip again as a moan escaped from my throat. I don't think I'll be the same person when this is over. He is taking me for one wild ride and all I want to do was scream his name.

I reached up and gripped his hair, pulling him into a ferocious kiss. His tongue massaged mine, tumbling and turning, wild like the ocean as he continued his thrusting motions between my thighs. I pulled away and shuttered as I towered over my orgasm. The room began to spin, I arched my back, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as I moaned his name.

"Nick."

He shook his head and removed his fingers, replacing the emptiness between my thighs was his rock, hard shaft.

"Dominic." he growled as he filled me to capacity and then some.

_Did he want me to say someone else's name or was he calling out someone named Dominic? _

I closed my eyes.

_Shit! He's gay! Oh please, say it isn't so!_

I tried to breathe, as he pounded into me with hard, smooth strokes. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arched my back, lifting my hips up to him.

_He cant be gay, he is doing one hell of a job fucking my brains out. If he's not gay, then he's probably bisexual. That would only make sense. _

He lowered his mouth to my right breast, biting, pulling at my nipples.

I let out a soft moan, "Oh Nick."

He growled and lifted his head, "Dominic." he said as he continued to deepen his thrusts.

I frowned, okay, this was turning me off, way off. Its one thing to call out a girl's name, but come on!

_Dominic? Are you serious?_

He sensed my withdraw and slowed down, still within me. He placed his pointer under my chin, turning my face toward his.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Well, what's wrong?"

I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes, this was so embarrassing.

"Tell me, Bella."

I peaked through my right eye, he was waiting for a response. I grunted, fluttering my eyes open, "You keep calling out Dominic." I sighed, "Is that your thing or something? If it is, then its cool with me. Just…I don't want to hear his name while you're with me…in me."

He cocked his head to the side and gawked at me. Confused, he started to speak, but closed his mouth. He literally was speechless.

Oh great, I ruined the moment.

_Nice Bella. Two thumbs up! _

I gently pushed against his chest, praying he would get the picture.

Still confused, he rolled onto his back, now gaping at the ceiling.

I rolled my eyes and climbed under the sheets, "I think you should just go." I finally said and hid my face under the sheet.

Suddenly, he burst into laughter.

_Laughter! How the hell can he lay here, on my bed and laugh at me! _

Desire to be fucked by him was replaced by fury.

He pulled down the sheet, "Bella, look at me."

"No. Just go away."

His laughter subsided, "It took me a minute to understand you. But listen…" he said, gently gripping my chin, forcing me to look directly at him, "I was telling _you_ to call me Dominic." he frowned, "I wasn't calling out another man's name. I'm attracted to women, and women only." he chuckled.

I tried to gather my thoughts, confused, I asked, "Why would you want me to call you Dominic?"

"Because that's my name."

I was confused now more than ever. "But you said your name was Nick."

He grinned, "It is, well that's my nickname. My name is Dominic, Nick for short."

"Oh sugar." I lowered my head, embarrassed. I think dying would've been easier than being this incoherent. "I'm sorry, Dominic."

"So, where were we?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. He pulled away the sheet and gathered me in his arms as he laid with me. He kissed my cheek, "I love to hear my name on your lips. Say it again."

I looked up and smiled, "Dominic." I moaned out his name which really flicked his bic.

We picked up where we had left off, faster this time. It was as if we never stopped, embarrassing moment evaporated. He squeezed my hips, lifting me up to him, deepening his thrusts. I breathed his name as he laid his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair, gently pulling, then I slid my hands down his neck and clawed at his back.

He filled me like no other, tipping me over the edge, yet again. My breasts pounded against his chest as he thrust harder, faster. I screamed out his name as he plunged in deeper into a frenzy. Reaching an intense peak, my body abruptly released spasm after spasm as Dominic filled my insides, claiming every inch of me.

He slowly came to a stop and kissed me softly, collapsing next to me, he let out a sigh. Sex with Dominic can be addicting, I wanted to have him again. I turned onto my stomach and faced him. He met my gaze and sat up with his back against the headboard.

"I know I said I wanted this to be strictly business." he said, slipping under the sheet, "But I was wrong. I knew deep down somewhere that it was going to be impossible, especially since things were already complicated."

"Why do you think this is a bad thing?"

_Okay, moment gone. _This conversation just took the wrong turn. _Damn!_

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to." I said sitting up. "I can hear it in your voice. The unspoken, hidden meanings. Am I really that complicated?"

"Its easier to do my job if there aren't any involvements with my assignments." he frowned, "I'm going to find someone else to take over this case in the morning."

I scoffed, "Oh so that's it? You get one good fuck before you leave?" I jolted from the bed, "If you were planning on leaving, why bother with all this?" I turned around before I stomped off to my bathroom, "You trust someone out there enough to reveal where we are? The one place you tried so hard to keep us hidden in?"

"Catalina is the only one I trust. We have ancient history between us."

I looked back, wow, that hurt more than I expected it to. "How do you know that she isn't apart of this conspiracy theory of yours? How do you know that someone on the very council you work for, hasn't already betrayed you? That popping assassin didn't know about the Weres and neither did the council. Did you?" I took his silence as a no. I shook my head and headed to my bathroom, closing the door behind me. "Think about it Nick, Dominic, whoever you are. That assassin guy sure as hell didn't expect us to have company. I'm not even sure Amy's father knew about the Weres himself." I said as I turned on the shower, "Who knows who's really involved." I said stepping in the shower, closing my eyes, I let the water wash over me. I continued, "At this point, I don't care anymore. If I die, then I die." I paused, if anything, with me dead, my father will be safer. "When you leave, don't bother asking someone to baby-sit us. I'm done with it all. After you, I don't want anyone else. This place is boring enough to keep us safe. Like you said, nothing happens in this bum fuck town."

"No."

His voice behind me scared me enough, I nearly fell if it wasn't for his arms around my waist. When the hell did he come in? I didn't even hear the door open.

"You could've knocked or something. Or cough, yeah, coughing would've been nice. Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack." I told him as I pushed off his hands.

"And that proves my point."

"Oh yeah? And what point is that?"

He turned me around so that I was now face to face with him, "You're not ready to die." he frowned, "And I'm not ready to let you die." he said, growling.

* * *

_**Dominic's POV:**_

An assassin could've easily slit her throat just now and she wouldn't have seen his face. Her instincts should've told her that I was in the same room as her, watching her behind the glass doors. But here she is, rambling on and on about dying.

_What person wishes to die?_

I knew things were complicated even before she knew who I was, but the mistake that I made tonight just made things further more complicating. What I'm feeling is affecting my judgment.

_Damn! _

I don't even know what it is that I'm feeling since I never felt this protective for anyone, protective enough to die in place of her. She is changing me and she didn't even know it.

_Or did she? Could this be a spell she cast on me? Did such a spell even exist?_

I shook my head at the thought.

_No, not Bella. _

I felt this the first night she laid in my arms. I wanted to protect her even then, although she didn't need protecting at the time. She didn't know who I was at the time, so why would she cast a spell? In the hopes that someone hired an assassin to have her head and that I would end up being the one assigned to her. No, this is far too complex to even concoct such a plan. Not even I could manage such deceit and that is one of my perks for the job.

I didn't want to admit it then, and I sure as hell wasn't about to admit this now, but somehow I knew we were meant to be together. The sparks I felt, literally, was like magic and I know she felt it too. There was never any denying we were good together, my body knew her before I did.

_The sex is just a bonus._

I've had many women over the past centuries, but Isabelle is above all the rest. All the years that I've been alive, I have never felt this strong of a connection toward anyone. It has always been about sex and nothing more. But this time…_Isabelle_.

I opened the shower door and stepped in right behind her.

_Could she honestly be this beautiful and yet so oblivious to someone standing in the shower, inches away from her?_

"No." I said as I gripped her waist to keep her from falling. I couldn't help but smile because this moment would be one that I will remember for centuries.

"You could've knocked or something." she said as she shoved my hands off of her, "Or cough, yeah, coughing would've been nice. Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack."

I frowned, "And that proves my point."

"Oh yeah? And what point is that?"

I turned her around so that we were face to face, "You're not ready to die." I frowned. I wasn't ready to give her up although I knew she was better off with someone else, someone with their head together, someone other than me. No, the truth was, and I voiced it to her, "And I'm not ready to let you die." I said angrily.

Just the thought of seeing her lifeless body sent fury through my veins. I was going about this all wrong, no one would protect her the way I would. No one, not even Kate, would risk everything for her, no one but me.

I pulled Isabelle by the waist closer to me, I needed to feel her warm body against mine. I needed to feel…_her_. I cupped her face and for a few seconds, I stared deep into her eyes. Did she feel as strongly about me as I did of her? Would I be able to see right through to her? No, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was safe and that she was in my arms.

I kissed her, softly at first, then as she responded, my hunger for her deepened, intensifying our kisses. Passion radiated off of our skin. I could never get enough of her. I wanted her here and now, I hungered for her warm essence, filling her whole, claiming her once again.

I pinned her against the shower wall while still embraced in our passionate kiss. She was intoxicating. My hands moved down her face to her neck, I paused, letting my lips catch up and follow the path my hands made. I kissed the side of her neck and made my way to the front of her throat while my hands cupped both breasts. I moved my thumbs in a circular motion as her nipples hardened for me.

"Oh Dominic." she moaned asthmatically. My name on her lips hardened me instantly with a soft spasm. I wanted to hear my name on her lips, mine and only mine. I had to claim her, I will claim her, I will make her mine. But she was mine. Here and now.

My hands slid down the center of her body, moving to her hips, and cupping her ass. She had a body of a goddess. I gently nipped her shoulder, releasing a low growl.

"Dom…i…nic." she moaned once again, breathlessly. Her hands moved down my body and gripped my rock hard dick. She wanted me and she wanted me now.

I held her leg up with my right hand, as my left hand gripped her waist, lifting her and slowly fitting her snugly on my dick. I pinned her against the shower wall as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She brought out the inner animal in me. Only with her was I able to fuck her a second time. That's how addicting she became.

Sex with Sophie-Anne was addicting, but Isabelle was a different kind of addiction. Not only did I want her body, I wanted her soul, and her mind too. I wanted to know everything there was to know about her, her favorite color, her favorite ice cream, everything. I need to know. I had to claim every part of her, even if I died trying.

I continued in a slow and steady motion, thrusting deeper and deeper.

"Oh…" she moaned breathlessly, "Dominic."

I grinned as I pressed my lips to hers, claiming her mouth. I tightened my grip around her waist and with my right hand, I reached down between us, putting pressure against her clitoris, moving in a circular motion as I continued my thrusts.

Her hair was wet from the water pouring down like a waterfall against our side, her eyes were lazily open, watching me, holding my gaze, and her lips…her lips were swollen kiss pink and plump, she was beautiful, naturally beautiful. Here she was, that and more and in my possession.

I gripped both sides of her hips and thrust in harder, deepening , stretching, opening her to take me in full. I was too big for her to accommodate and yet it didn't hurt either of us to try. I could feel her shivering against me as I beat harder against her, both reaching our culmination, me grunting and her moaning. As I slowed my movements, I kissed her cheek and then her lips, still holding her to me, still deep inside of her.

"Isabelle." I whispered close to her ear as I pulled out and placed her on her own two feet.

She looked up and met my lazy gaze, "Stay with me…please. Tonight."

She didn't know how much those small three words meant to me. I nodded, closing my eyes. I bent low and kissed her lips.

I will stay the night and in the morning I will think everything through. Maybe it was possible to do my job because every cell in body wanted nothing more than to see her safe. I will give my life for Isabelle, she is my life.

* * *

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

Waking up in the arms of Dominic wasn't as strange as the first time I woke up in his room. In fact this was almost like a dream. The sun shone brightly through the windows, the rays dancing on our skin. His scent filled the room, a mixture of his cologne and his own masculine scent.

I slowly turned around facing him. He was still asleep. He is beautiful and he is mine.

_Wait, just because you had sex with him…again, did not make him yours. _

But he felt like mine, I pushed those rude thoughts from my mind.

His soft, heavenly eyes fluttered open. "Isabelle."

I was rendered still, knowing that I will never be the same. "Dominic."

_Was this love? Was I in love? _

I thought that I could never fall in love like this again. I smiled and rolled onto him and after about two seconds of glaring at him, I kissed him.

_Yes, I was truly, madly, deeply in love with him._

He rolled me onto my back and kissed me again, moving from my lips, making a path down my neck. He stopped at my throat and grinned.

_Did he want to have me first thing in the morning? _

I could feel him harden against my leg. I wasn't about to argue with him. _No, I wanted this, I could wake up like this every morning._

He left wet kisses down my chest, taking each nipple into his mouth and continued down lower while his hands took the place of his mouth.

Suddenly he lift his head, pausing at my belly. He looked up, maybe he was checking to see if I was still watching. I was. He smiled and placed his ear to my belly and closed his eyes.

I wondered to myself, what it would be like to have him by my side, as my equal, as my husband.

_Would he be a great father? Would he love me as much as I loved him? _

I shook my head, he is a great man, I know he would be a great father.

Then the room darkened.

_No, not again, _I thought as I tensed up.

The door to my bedroom slammed open, two large men burst in, holding chains, with someone much smaller behind them.

_What the hell was happening? Were they here for me? Was I going to die? Where was Amy? Did they get her? Oh damn, they got her already!_

My heart was racing. I looked down at Dominic, he still had his ear to my belly, oblivious to the unwanted presence in the room. I screamed, scrambling off of the bed, rolling onto the floor.

I could hear laughter, a woman. The red haired woman standing in the doorway, she was laughing, was she a woman? She was so small, almost child like. I couldn't see her face, it was a blur, as if it was hidden.

_Who was she and why were they here?_

I peaked from the side of the bed, Dominic was sitting up, smiling at me.

"Run! Dominic run!" I yelled.

_Couldn't he hear me?_

He looked down, smile fading, "I'm sorry Isabelle."

The large men came up behind Dominic, pulling him off of the bed. Finally Dominic was fighting back, trying to break free. One of the men threw the large chain around his legs, wrapping it, while the other man held his arms behind his back.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

_I thought they wanted me?_

I stood up and yelled, "Take me!" I waved, but got no response. It was as if I wasn't even there.

That small woman stood in the doorway, cackling like a wicked witch, clapping her hands.

_This bitch was enjoying every second of this!_

I felt helpless, I didn't know what to do. I had to do something, and fast. But what? I looked down at my palms...fire.

I looked up and directly at the woman with the cackling laughter, I could feel the fire building in my palms as I focused on her. They weren't taking Dominic, not without a fight.

I glanced back down at my palms, the fire in each hand were the size of bowling balls. Big enough. I smirked at the woman and threw the fire balls directly at her.

She was no longer laughing, now she was screaming and on fire. The sight of her on fire was as satisfying as an ice cold beverage on an extremely hot day.

"Bella!" she yelled as she danced and screamed.

I turned to the men who held Dominic. Now its their turn.

"Bella!" the small woman yelled at me.

_Why did that woman sound like Amy?_

_

* * *

_

"Shit!" I felt the bed shake and heard what sounded like water splashing.

I opened my eyes. The sun was shinning on my face.

_That was just a nightmare. _

I let out a sigh of relief and turned onto my back. Dominic.

_Where was he? _

I quickly sat up.

_A fire? My door was on fire! When did that happen?_

I gripped the sheet as I scrambled off the bed, "Oh sugar."

Amy ran from the bathroom and tossed water on the door, seizing the fire, while Nick, in jeans falling off his ass, used a pillow to defuse the remaining flames.

Amy turned to me furious, "What the hell! Were you trying to kill me?"

I gaped at her and then back at the door, "I did that?" I asked, pointing at the blackened door.

She rolled her eyes and grunted, "Well how the hell else do you think that happened?" she shook her head, "I opened your door to see if you were up. Well, I didn't expect you know…this." she nodded toward Nick. "Then all of a sudden I saw a fucking ball of fire coming my way, I used the damn door as a shield. Nice Bella."

I couldn't help but smile, "I'm sorry. Honestly."

She put her hands up, "I'll knock next time okay?" she grunted, "But fire? Was that really necessary?"

I laughed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean I was having a nightmare, and well…I'm really sorry." I couldn't stop and it seem to me like I was the only one laughing.

"You find this funny? You could've burned the house down!" Amy stomped out of my bedroom, tossing the bucket on the floor.

I turned to Nick, he zipped up his jeans, "I'm sorry. I didn't know I did that, honest."

He looked up with his hands on his hips, "You're a fire starter?"

I shrugged, holding the sheet to my chest, "To my defense, I just found out I could do it." I said, trying to play innocent.

"So you did all this in your sleep?" he said, shaking his head, "I cant imagine what you can do when you are wide awake."

I walked over to him. _Was this a dream? _I brushed my hand against his cheek just to make sure. _Nope he was here, this was real. _I closed my eyes and hugged him. I was grateful that it was all just a dream, a damn _nightmare._

"How come I didn't know you had that sort of powers?"

I looked up smiling, "You never asked."

He nodded and kissed my forehead, "Fair enough."

"I will tell you everything. After." I tip toed and kissed his lips, "After I do damage control."

I dropped the sheet at his feet and went to my dresser, pulling out my pajama shorts and a tank top.

Nick sat on the bed, watching me dress, "We aren't finished."

I walked toward the door, "No, we aren't." I said as I ran up to Amy's room.

* * *

I knocked on her door, "Go away!" she yelled from behind the door.

I turned the doorknob anyway, opening her door, "Please, let me explain." I said, closing the door behind me.

"Why? I was there, I saw you. You aimed right for me! What the hell was that about Bella?" Amy covered her face, "Okay, yeah, I should've knocked, I get it. But you could've set my face on fire!" she said, punching the bed.

I sat on the opposite side of her, "In my nightmare I threw the fireball at this evil woman. I didn't know I was throwing it at you, I swear." I pulled my legs on the bed, "I wasn't aiming for you, I was aiming for the woman in the doorway. You just so happen to be in the doorway at the same time I was having my nightmare."

Amy stared at me for a few seconds and nodded, "Fine." she grunted, "You're forgiven." then she grinned, "So what was that all about downstairs? I leave you two alone for a few hours and you two shack up like two horny teenagers!"

I laid on the bed, covering my face, "I know! I'm sorry!"

"What the hell you apologizing for? Tell me and leave out no details."

"It was just as good as the first time."

"Wait, first time? What first time? You're confusing me."

I peaked through my fingers, "Remember the night of my birthday?"

Amy sat there, frowning, then her face lightened up, "No! You have got to be kidding!" she reached forward, pulling my hands away from my face, "That was him?"

I nodded.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" she slapped my hand.

"I don't know. I was embarrassed."

"Oh please! You are bad Bella, very bad!"

I grunted, "I know I am." I crawled closer to her, "Don't scream okay?"

She frowned, "Why?"

"I think I might be falling for him." I said as I bit my bottom lip.

"And that's a bad thing?"

I shrugged, "I don't know anymore."

She smiled, "Well, at least you had a night of mind blowing sex. Mine ended with a conversation with some damn vampire. And the topic wasn't even about sex either." she said rolling her eyes, "If that's all they want to do is talk, then hell, what good are they? Dawn told me that sex with a vampire was out of this world. He could've fooled me."

"What vampire?"

"I don't know. Some blonde guy. He is so hot by the way."

"What did he want?"

"Well, I guess I should let him down smoothly since you know."

I sat up, "Amy, darling, you are losing me here."

She grunted, "He was asking about you. What your name was, where you were from, boring stuff."

I grabbed her arm, "Wait, you didn't tell him anything did you?"

"I was buzzed Bella, not retarded. I just told him we were cousins and that we lived in Bon Temps now. You know, nothing really specific." she frowned, "He did want to know about Nick. I told him that Nick was just a friend we met on our way here, he was our ride." she laughed. "Your ride, literally."

"Why do you think he wanted to know so much?"

"I don't know. But I got dibs on him since you're fucking Nick."

I rolled my eyes, "You don't know him. He could drain your blood Amy. And what if you get pregnant by him? Wouldn't that be weird?"

She stared at me and then burst into laughter, "You're kidding right?"

I shook my head, "I'm serious! Who knows what you can catch from vampires."

She grabbed my hands, "Oh Bella, vampires are dead. Dawn said that you don't have to worry about contracting diseases from them since they aren't even human. Therefore, it is impossible to get pregnant from a vampire. So you can have my box of condoms, you'll need it."

I froze. _Oh shit. Condoms! I don't think we even used any! No, no, no!_

"Bella? You look like you just seen a ghost."

"Are you sure humans are the only ones who can reproduce?"

"That I know of, why?"

I looked at her, "It could be nothing."

She gasped, "Bella! Tell me you used a condom."

I shook my head, "We were so caught up in the moment, I didn't think. Oh sugar!" I felt like I was about to have a panic attack. "Amy what am I going to do?"

She grabbed my hands, "Well, you're not pregnant yet. So worry later. And are you positive he wasn't gloved?"

I wasn't one hundred percent sure. I mean everything just happened.

"Well, its better to ask than assume. After you find out for sure, then you can worry." she smiled, "And I thought that I would be the first to get pregnant. Awesome!" she lifted her head mouthed a thank you to the ceiling.

I slapped her leg, "Hey!" I shook my head, it might be nothing.

I mean there was a fifty fifty chance of actually getting pregnant. Why put a strain on our relationship if in the end, I find out I wasn't pregnant in the first place right? No, I will wait it out. And relationship? I didn't really know where I even stood with him.

I stood up, "Don't say anything okay? Pretend I didn't even mention the whole sex thing."

"You didn't, remember? You failed to give a full description with detail." she zipped her lips with an imaginary zipper and threw away the invisible key. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

I smiled, "I know what I'm doing." I lied.

I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I was going to take this one day at a time. Hopefully the odds were on my side, maybe I wasn't ovulating at the time. In the odds that I was pregnant, now couldn't be worse. Bringing a baby into this awful world with an assassin after me, would be the biggest mistake I could ever make.

_Wait, you don't even know if you're pregnant. Stop fussing and enjoy the now. _

But with my luck so far, I probably was pregnant.

_Oh shit._


	7. Tall, Blonde, & Dead

**A/N: I do not own the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, & enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

_**Eric's POV:**_

Tonight felt like every other night here at Fangtasia, nothing out of the normal. The scent of petty humans begging for the affections of my kind. How pathetic was it that they stooped so low for a second look? Was it worth degrading ones self for a simple gesture, such as a glance? I would never, no matter how much money one would pay, no dignity is worth such embarrassment.

Owning and running this club showed me what Pamela has seen in these human's all her vampire life, nothing. They were the scum under my shoe, worthless, feeble cows. They deserved nothing more than to be treated the way they portray themselves, _needy whores._

At least something magnificent came out of all this. Thanks to these pathetic humans, _Fangbangers_, are what they best known for, they have gave me quite a sustainable source of income. All I have to do is sit here several hours a week, just to show face, and make money. Well, that's the easy part anyway.

My phone alerted me with an incoming text message. I glanced down at my screen, it was the queen. I opened the text and read it. "_I'll b sending 1 of my men 2 ur area. I'll have Andre send u da details via fax. Have fun at work! LMAO! *kisses*._"

I sighed to myself. I'm still trying to get use to this coded text messages. I am well over a thousand years and yet this texting is still like a foreign language to me.

Pam teases me often about my knowledge with the highly upgraded technology. My times were much simpler then.

I texted her back, "_Yes my queen_." Then I tossed my phone on my lap and glanced up to see a black haired beauty at the other end of the club.

Something about that woman seemed very much familiar. She was standing at the entrance, glaring back at Pamela. I focused my hearing specifically on her.

Her friend, I'm assuming, grabbed her arm, "Bella, stop daydreaming."

Her name is Bella_. _

_Why does her name sound familiar to me as well? _

I came across many women in all my years but her name triggered something, something from…_my past. _

I kept an eye on her, watched her as she took in her surroundings. She has never been here before, I would know, I would remember her. I took brief glances at the other women she came with. I recognized one of them, she comes here quite often. Dawn Green. Beautiful human, but just as pathetic as the rest.

Bella watched the dancers up in the cages and became mesmerized by their dancing. I only seen that look on those who never came across vampires in their life.

_Was it possible that she have never met one, especially now that we were out in the open? _I shrugged.

She took a seat at the bar and glanced around the club, sweeping over the employees. I picked up my phone and pretended I was texting someone, anyone. Silly and childish, but I didn't want her to know that I was paying close attention to her. I wanted to remain anonymous. I glanced around at my fellow vampires, they were paying about as much attention to me as I was to them.

I placed my phone back into my lap and laced my fingers in front of me as I did a sweep over the crowd. Passing over the bar, I realized that I had her attention. I picked up my phone and began checking my text messages again, although I knew it was definitely not needed. I quickly stole a glance over the crowd once more and noticed I had unwanted attention.

_Damn humans._

I tucked my phone in my pocket and watched as a man slipped from his chair. He looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties, short and a bit chubby.

_How the hell was I going to deal with him without scaring her off? Where was Pam when you needed her? _

Damn it!

_Must I do everything myself? _

He was crawling to me on all fours.

_Was he trying to act like a seductress?_

Someone should've warned him that I love pussy and would prefer pussy. I shook my head.

_And I thought tonight would've been slow. _

He was getting closer, think fast.

_Why do I choose to surround myself by a crowd of imbeciles? _

I lowered my head. There really was no way to get around it.

The pathetic man was shaking as he placed both hands on my feet. Irritation got the best of me, so I kicked him and sent him flying well across the room. The vampires around him hissed and closed their eyes to take in the full effect of his fresh blood that was now in the air.

_Damn it, not in my club. _

I growled, letting the visiting vampire know to take her business outside. She gave a stiff nod as she helped up the pathetic man.

I glanced over at Bella, she was on her feet and ready to approach that man. I may never understand human affection toward each other, especially toward strangers.

But Dawn had stopped her, steering her away from the man and onto the dance floor. Now this was more to my liking and beginning to get interesting.

Bella swayed her womanly curves to the music as Dawn gripped the hand of their other friend, guiding her onto the dance floor. Bella's hands caressed herself as she danced her enchanting dance. Her eyes closed, hips rotating, she was an enchantress and she probably knew it. My fangs were partially extended and ready to bite. I closed my eyes and tried to catch her scent. I wanted her, I had to have her. I never wanted a human as much as I wanted to fuck her right now.

_Too much humans._

I opened my eyes in time to see Bella grinding on her friend. The way her hips rotated, I knew she was a good fuck. I knew she knew how to work it to her pleasure. I leaned closer, fangs fully extended, ready to take a leap for her. I wasn't the only one watching as she fucked her friends on the dance floor. Oh no, they had the attention of every male in here, vampire and human, oh…and Pamela.

Pamela stood there at the edge of the dance floor, fangs fully extended, hips swaying with the music, and her hands…well, they were tracing the thin material between her legs.

_That's my Pam, she has a sexual appetite that almost matches mine. _

But Bella was mine, Pam could have her friends.

I leaned back into the chair, tracing the edge of my jaw and watched the show. That's when I noticed him.

As the song ended, Bella headed back toward the bar with the eyes from the man standing in the shadows on her. I know she didn't only have his attention, every male was watching her and her friends, especially after the little show they just put on for us.

But this man, he didn't have lust in his eyes, no that was anger, fury.

_Who was he? And what did he want?_

I didn't want trouble, not in my club. I called Pam over with a gesture.

She rolled her eyes. I knew she would tell me exactly what was on her mind. Sure enough.

"Master." she sighed, "I was enjoying the show about as much as you. Must you interrupt great entertainment?"

"Who is that man in the shadows?" I nodded toward the entrance doors. He never took his gaze off of Bella.

"You might get a kick out of this." Pam said with a smirk as she walked to my side, "He is from Sarpedon."

I glanced up at her, "How do you know this?"

She grinned, "I recognized his intricate tattoo on his forearm. Only Sarpedon Warriors are branded with that seal."

"I don't want to know how you found out that sort of information."

"I have a lot of time on my hands. I read." she grinned, "Sadly, never had the pleasure in bedding one. I heard they are just as exciting as well…us, _vampires_." she said, pouting.

I glanced back at the bar and for a few seconds, I held Bella's gaze, "Who is she?" I asked, breaking eye contact and turning my head toward Pam.

"You noticed her too did you? Her name is Isabelle Andrews."

I nodded and watched as the Sarpedon Warrior walk out from the shadows and approached Bella. "Keep an eye on him."

He reached for her arm, whispered something below my hearing. I knew that if the music wasn't blasting, I could've heard his every word.

_What was he planning? _

He pushed her and walked out of the club, leaving her to approach her friends.

_Why was I so interested in her life? _

I didn't even know the woman. All I knew was her first and last name but the look on Pam's face told me that she wasn't certain that was even her real name. I have never seen her around town before, never heard of her until tonight.

_Who was she and why was she here? _

I'm most certain I would know, I have some insight into the supernatural community. Maybe I should start asking questions.

_And why was a Sarpedon Warrior in my club? _

I haven't seen one since the early 1900's. The one that I did came across looked almost like him with similar features. I know that they age positively slow, slower than fairies, but a hundred years wouldn't make such a dramatic difference. No this wasn't the same man. I am most certain of that now.

I watched Bella leave my club. He could be trouble, but not for me, for her.

I stood up and turned to Pam, "I'm retiring for the evening. I'll be in my office if you need me." I lied as I sneaked out the back entrance to the side of the club.

* * *

I stood in the shadows and watched as Bella exchange words with the Warrior. He told her that her being here could've blown their cover and asked if she was trying to get herself killed.

_Who were they hiding from and why? _

If he thought that her life was endangered here because there were vampires, well he was surely mistaken. I turned around and headed back in the club.

I sat in my office, going over some paper work, stalling time. I heard a knock on the office door.

"What?"

"The girl you requested is waiting for you, master."

"I'll be right out." I grunted.

I had to figure out what was going on, vampire or not, this was my area. If there were danger in the supernatural world, I had a right to know. I took off my coat and tossed it on the back of the chair as I walked out of my office.

* * *

I found the girl waiting in the back booths. I approached her with my hand extended.

"Who do I owe the pleasure to for joining me this evening?"

She extended her hand into mine, and I placed my lips on top of the back of her hand before taking a seat across of her.

She licked her lips, "Amethyst."

I smiled, "Beautiful and yet such a rare name."

"Thank you."

"You may call me Eric." I said as I relaxed against the chair, "So tell me about yourself. Your friends."

She frowned, "What do you want to know?"

"Your full name for starters. Where you're from. Where you're living at the moment. You catch my drift?" I peered into her eyes, seeing if she was oblivious to glamour.

She laughed, "Right. Um, Amethyst Andrews. I came here with my…ugh, cousin Isabelle. She went home early though. Headache, probably." she wasn't immune but there was a wall blocking.

"Tell me about your cousin." I said as I traced the veins on her hands. I wasn't interested in Amethyst, I wanted to know more about Isabelle.

She hesitated at first, "We just moved to Bon Temps a few weeks ago. We haven't really stayed in one place too long. I mean we are still young, you know what I mean?" she looked down at her hands.

"Do I frighten you?"

She glanced up and shook her head, "You're the first vampire that I have ever held a conversation with. But I'm not scared. Far from it actually."

I smirked, "So who was that man that had came in for her? Was that her…_boyfriend?_"

"Nick?" she laughed, "No. He was just our ride here. We are sort of staying with him in an old plantation house in Bon Temps. Not sure if we'll be staying here long, you know."

"How long have you known him?"

She paused, "Not long. Like I said, he was just our ride here. Never met him before then."

Maybe she was telling the truth, maybe not. I believed her either way. I wondered if she knew what he really was. "And your cousin Isabelle isn't dating him?"

"Are you interrogating me?" she asked slowly, leaning back against the chair.

I laughed, "Is it wrong to be curious?"

"Guess not." she told me slowly.

I flashed Pam the cue to get me out of here.

She danced her way to the table, "Master Eric, you have someone in your office." she said as she swayed her hips to the music.

I turned to Amethyst, "I'm sorry but duty calls. Maybe we could catch up another time?" I kissed her hand as I stood up.

* * *

"Are you going to tell the queen about the Warrior?"

I turned to Pam, "Why? He has done nothing wrong, yet. And he is not a vampire, rules are different for them. She isn't his queen."

"Well, she did mention a few decades ago to keep an eye out for a specific Warrior. This one might just interest her."

I grunted, "Let me get more information on him first. After all, he could be here to live, you know, mainstream."

She crossed her arms under her breasts, "Since when did a Warrior ever live in Bon Temps? We been here for awhile and this was the first I ever came across one. I never ran into the ones who were just passing through either. You know why?" she paused, not waiting for my response, more like for effect. Then she continued, "That's because no Warrior passes through small towns…ever." She grinned, "Unless you're hiding from someone."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You read too much mystery books."

She brushed my comment off and continued, "If he was here to hide out, Bon Temps was the perfect place. Nothing happens there. There isn't even a vampire resident." she stepped forward, arms still crossed, "Now the question is who is he hiding from. Maybe the queen found out he's here and she's looking for him."

I sighed, "Pamela since when you're a fan of the queen?"

"I'm not. Just curious." she paused with mischief in her eyes, "And he might cost a pretty penny."

"That's what this is about, money?"

"If he turns out to be the Warrior that she been seeking, do you realize how much she would pay?"

I paused. Back then she would've paid a million dollars. Quite a price on him, most likely, the price on his head went up.

"Go back to work Pam and let me figure this out." I said, standing up. "Oh did you get the fax from Andre? The queen is sending one of her men."

Pam pulled out a folded sheet of paper from her dress, I didn't know there was room for anything else in that.

"Yes, I got it. He's just a vampire who wants to mainstream. And of all places, Bon fucking Temps." she rolled her eyes.

I reached for the fax and began reading it, "William Compton, huh? Haven't seen him since…Seattle, was it?" I looked up at Pam.

She nodded, bored as usual, "Lorena's child."

"That's right. Well, make sure you have him in the system before he gets here. I might have some work for him after all." I stretched, "Well, I'm heading home. Call me if you need me." I told her as I walked out of my office.

* * *

As I laid in my bed, getting ready for dawn, I tuned into my down time.

_Why did Bella's face seem so familiar? _

I knew I saw her somewhere, but where? I sift through my memories from my past. It took all but five seconds for me to pin it down. I sat up and laughed_. _

_How the hell did I forget that?_

_

* * *

_

_**Past:**_

I remember that day like it was just yesterday. The woman that I had met in my field, days before I was turned vampire. The one who help me find a wife.

She wore the finest fabric ever made, royal blue. I thought she was sent from Heaven because she looked like a goddess. She had long black hair, the longest I've ever seen, which she wore it in loose waves. And her eyes were a beautiful, rich color blue. Her skin was sun kissed and her lips were pink and plumped.

"Are you lost?" I asked this strange woman wondering in my field.

She smiled, "No, actually, I think I might've found what I was looking for."

I had just buried my wife Aude along with the baby a few weeks ago. Although I missed her, I needed a wife to help raise my children, a good wife.

One look at her and I believed that my prayers were answered.

"I was wondering if you would be able to help me with something."

"What is it that you need help with?" I asked as I wiped my hands on my pants.

"I was sort of left here to figure things out for myself and…" she looked around, "…think of me as your guardian angel." When she smiled, she had dimples. "I'm looking for a young woman, Helena."

"Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name." She bit her bottom lip and glanced down at her feet. That simple gesture took my breath away. "Its hot out here, would you like some water?"

Her face lit up, "That would be great, thanks."

That morning, I was glad to know that my parents were watching my children. I could feel the attraction toward her the moment I set eyes on her. I never wanted anyone as much as I wanted her, not even Aude. I didn't even know her name. Maybe she was a guardian angel like she said, sent to me straight from Heaven.

I let her wonder my home while I went to my bath house. I knew it wasn't Saturday but I wanted to look presentable in the presence of an angelic goddess.

While in the middle of my bath, she decided that she wanted to join me. Her hair was the softest and smoothest I have ever felt, it smelled beautiful, floral scented. Her skin was soft and delicate like rose petals. She smelt like rose water, maybe she bathe in rose water, that would explain her extraordinary beauty.

I noticed a she had a tattoo on her lower back as she peeled off her lace under garment. The tattoo was of a winged creature.

She kept her eyes locked with mine as she stood there naked.

"If I show you all the pleasures this world can offer you, I want you to do something in return for me."

I didn't care what it was she wanted me to agree to, I wanted her, I had to have her.

"Anything." I breathed.

"I want you to marry this woman I am searching for."

"Why don't I just make you my wife?"

She walked around toward the back of my tub and ran her fingers through my hair, tugging at it.

"I know you will make a great husband, I would never doubt that. You just weren't meant to be my husband." she told me.

Now that I'm vampire, I am grateful my guardian angel sent my second wife to me. I didn't know that I would be turned the night after I married her. I thought that I would have the rest of my life with my children, but I was wrong.

I couldn't remain in my village, I would've risked the lives of my family. They would hunt me down and kill me. And whoever was found harboring such a demon, they were just as guilty. So I left with my maker, Appius Livius Ocella. I slept easier knowing my children were left in the hands of a great wife, Helena.

"Bella." she finally whispered her name in my ear. The two days that we spent together, I never knew her name, but she knew mine.

_How did she know my name? _

Then she kissed me one last time before leaving along side a woman in a hooded cloak and I never saw her again.

* * *

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

I was thankful for several things. Its been almost two weeks since my unprotected sexual encounter with Nick, and today, I'm presumably on the last day of my period. My monthly was a bit light but at least I got it, worry over. And there hasn't been any danger to either of us since we left LA. Hopefully they found what they were looking for and they forgot about us. Well, a girl can dream right?

Dominic has given us some freedom at least. Amy and I began working at Merlotte's, part time. It wasn't the money, although the tips were reasonable, it was just something to do. Plus Nick had insight into the supernatural world through Sam, the owner. Dawn became a close friend of ours instantly, she gave us the 411 on the small town. Who to talk to and who not to.

Sam wasn't a big man at all, I mean compared to Nick who stood six foot six, Sam must've been five nine. He had light strawberry blonde hair, quite handsome for an older man in his late twenties. He was a sweetheart though, strange at times. But I found out why, he was a shifter. That would explain a lot.

_And Nick thought nothing happens here. Ha! _

This small town was crawling with supernatural's, they just weren't advertising it like the vampires.

"Isabelle, can you work the night shift next week?" Sam asked as he headed down the hall to his office.

"Sure, not a problem."

"Thanks. You're a life saver." he flashed me a fake smile before ducking into his office.

When he did that, I knew something was up. The question was, do I have anything to do with it. Instead, I just shrugged it off and made my rounds around the bar, refreshing drinks and what not.

Arlene was one of the waitresses we worked with. She was older, maybe in her late thirties, early forties, of course she claims she's only thirty. Although she was nice, she wasn't Dawn's favorite person. Something must've happened between them that Dawn wasn't ready to share with us.

"Oh Bella, honey, someone called for you."

"Did you take a message?"

She smiled, "You're funny."

I grunted, "Did they at least leave a name?" I asked, now irritated with her.

_She is on the phone all the time, the least she can do is take five seconds of her time to write down a damn message._

"No, sorry. It was a guy though." she winked as she dropped off the order to the cook.

I swear, I wanted to rip her throat out. But then again, I had a feeling I knew who it was. Nick wasn't here and he was probably calling to let us know to catch a ride back with Sookie or something.

Sookie was the other waitress we worked with. She was blonde with blue eyes, she was a few years older than us, around twenty five or so. Dawn said there was something very strange about her, but I didn't notice. She was sweet as sugar and the most innocent woman I have ever met. Almost child like. She tried to mind her own business, unlike her brother.

I caught Sookie as she sat on the stool at the bar, waiting for a pitcher of beer. "Hey Sookie, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, no problem." she gave me her freakishly huge smile. "But I need to stop at the gas station first if that's alright."

I stared at her confused. _Did I already ask her the question? No I didn't, I only asked her for a favor. _

"Um…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" I sat on the stool next to her.

"Its just a bad habit. I don't mean to."

"You were in my head weren't you?" I asked smiling.

_Another telepath!_

She shrugged, "It's a curse, I was born this way." She told me as she quickly grabbed the pitcher and walked away as fast as she could.

_Was it possible that she was a descendent as well? _

I mean, from what I was told, we were the gifted.

_But what if what I was told weren't the whole truth?_

I stood there, staring after Sookie.

"You checking out my sister?"

I turned to my left to see Jason smiling, "Wouldn't you like to know." I laughed, "She is very sexy in those shorts though." I stepped closer to him and gently yanked his ear lobe, "I highly doubt you would look just as enticing." I gave him a fake pout as I walked over to my newly occupied table.

He thinks that he can have every woman, well, guess he hasn't met me. Oh don't get me wrong, Jason was hot off the grill, its his arrogant ego that was a turn off, well that and the notches he got on his bed post, so to speak. Jason, Sookie's older brother, was a blonde too, small man, five ten I think, but he was well stacked. Amy took an interest in him right away, well until she found out that he had Dawn and just about every woman in this small town. Huge turn off.

I stopped at the edge of the table, pen and pad in hand, "How are you this evening?" I asked the man sitting at my table.

He wasn't paying much attention to me, in fact he was scanning the room. He had dark hair and dark eyes which really stood out next to his pale skin. I knew straight off the bat that he was a vampire, I cant explain how I knew, I just did. I listened in to his head to double check. Blank…_yup, vampire alright_.

"Do you have any of those bottle bloods?" he asked, glaring up at me.

"Let me check with the owner." I said, smiling, "You see, when I moved here, I was told that there weren't any vampires resident here. So assuming your kind don't pass through here much, I doubt we carry any. But I will check with Sam anyway." I told him, taking a seat across of him. "So what you doing here in Bon Temps?" He stared at me, eyebrows raised. I take it he was surprised that I was talking to him

"You're not from here yourself."

I laughed, "Oh, I'm not. But you still didn't answer my question."

"I am taking residence here. So you'll be seeing more of me around."

"Well this is refreshing. you're like a cool breeze on a hot summer's day." I patted his hand.

_Wow he is ice cold._

He quickly pulled away as if I had burned him.

"Sorry. I have a habit of touching. Anyways, let me check with the owner. Give me two seconds." I told him standing up and walking back to Sam's office.

I knocked first, "Come in." Sam said, although I could see him sitting at his desk since he never closes his door.

"You carry those bottled blood stuff?"

He looked up from his paper work, "Why?"

"I have a customer asking. Well, do you?"

He cleared his throat, "Is he a vampire?"

I nodded in response.

"How do you know?" he asked, standing up and walking around his desk.

"Well, you can just tell. I mean he looks like a walking dead guy. I only seen one vampire who could possibly pass as a human. But this one is quite obvious."

Sam began walking back to the dining area, "Which table?" he asked, peaking behind the wall.

I stood there in the hall and noticed the vampire looking my way. I smiled, "I'm pretty sure he heard you already. You can stop hiding." I crossed my arms under my breasts and watched Sam. "You know, this is very rude. You got the blood or not? If not, then I don't want to waste his time."

Sam turned to me, "Why? All a vampire has is time."

I rolled my eyes, "If I didn't know any better, I might think you're prejudice against vampires."

He gaped at me, "I am not."

I laughed, "I was kidding." I slapped his arm, "Sam, baby, you need to relax." I stared at him, "When was the last time you got laid?"

"That is none of your business, Isabelle. Now get back to work." he said, clearing his throat and checking his surroundings.

"I am trying to but for some reason, my boss is keeping me here." I whispered in his ear, "So you have the blood in the back or not?"

"Not."

"See, that wasn't so bad right?" I said as I walked back to the table. "Sorry darling, but I sort of warned you we might not have any."

"Can I get a glass of red wine then?" he asked looking up.

"Sure. I'll be right back with that." I told him and turned on my heel and headed toward the bar. "Terry, baby, can I get a glass of red wine?"

Terry was the bartender. He filled in every so often when Sam was short staff. Well, that's what I learned.

He nodded as he grabbed a wine glass off the shelf. "Sure thing Isabelle."

He was a dirty blonde, maybe in his late thirties. He had scars which told a story of war. One look in his head gave me nightmares for a week straight.

I sat on the stool and waited as I wrote out the vampire's bill.

"So, you flirting with the boss now?" Amy asked as she took a seat on the stool next to me.

I laughed, "Yeah right. Who do I look like? You?"

She rolled her eyes, "Anyways, who's that?" she asked, nodding her head toward the vampire.

"Oh he is a new resident here. I bet Nick would get a kick out of hearing this news."

She smiled, "More like pull his hair out over this." she shook her head, "I can just see him now." she started imitating Nick, "_You can never trust them. They will betray you in a heart beat...if their hearts could beat_." She snorted. "Blah, blah, blah."

"Maybe the ones he came across weren't so-you know." I said as I slid off of the stool and shoved the pen and pad in my apron, "Listen, you know if Nick called?" Terry handed me the wine. "Thanks Terry, honey." he just grunted.

"Not that I know of."

"Oh because Arlene said some guy called for me. She didn't bother writing down a message though." I said as I glanced over at Arlene who was scowling at me.

"That's because he didn't leave one Bella." she yelled as she headed to the cook's window, "I can hear you."

I smiled, "I'm sure you can." I squeezed Amy's leg as I headed back to the vampire. "Is this all for you?" I asked as I put his glass of wine on a napkin.

"Yes, thank you." he forced a smile across his face.

_Was he trying to be nice or he just didn't like smiling?_

"Okay, well, it was nice meeting you. My names Bella by the way. Oh and welcome to Bon Temps."

"Bill." he told me.

I frowned, "Oh, okay. Give me a second." I pulled out the pad from my apron and flipped through it for his order, I tore it off and placed it on the table, "I hope you come back. Hopefully by then we would have some of that blood."

He glanced at the bill and then back up to me, "What's this?"

"The bill." I said, slowly, "You were asking for it right?"

"Oh." he nodded, "What I should've said was my name is _Bill_."

I slapped my forehead, "Oh sugar. I'm sorry." I bent down and reached for the bill, but he placed his hand over mine.

"Its fine. I should be on my way anyway." he released my hand and sat back.

I straightened up, this was an awkward moment.

_Oh sugar, I could just die for being so…blonde._

"Hey Bella. Why don't you take a break huh?" Sookie stood next to me smiling, "I can take care of him for you."

"Sure. Thanks." I turned to Bill, "I'm sorry, really." I said as I headed toward the bar.

"Well that went smooth." Amy said smiling.

"I swear, I can be so retarded sometimes." I leaned against the bar with my head down, "Is it a side effect from you know…"

"I doubt it. I never had trouble before and neither did you."

"Maybe I'm just tired."

I felt a nudge to my side, "Well you should be."

I looked up, "Why?"

"Oh come on, don't play innocent with me."

I laughed, "I'm not. What the hell are you talking about?"

She paused, "You mean to tell me that you haven't been doing the nasty since…"

I sat up straight, "Um, Amy, I am still on my…you know. And besides, he has been up almost all night working."

"Oh." she nodded. "I been up practicing most nights, maybe I should check the…"

I placed my hand on her leg, "We'll talk about this later. Too much ears." I said winking.

"Right."

I laughed, "I'm stepping out, I need some air." I kissed her cheek before heading out the front door.

* * *

I walked to the side of the bar and sat on the huge boulder. I looked up to the night sky and closed my eyes. This was nice, being out here with mother nature. I felt a cool breeze blow through my hair and smiled.

"What are you doing out here in the dark?" someone asked, scaring me half to death.

Startled, I fell off the boulder, losing my footing.

"What the hell!" I yelled as the tall stranger gave me his hand to help me up, carefully remaining in the dark.

He chuckled softly, "My apologies." He had a deep rumble and yet his voice was smooth as velvet.

The instant our hands touched, I knew he was a vampire. He pulled me to my feet faster than I could snatch my hand back. I swayed as I regained my stance and stepped into the light.

"You know, its very rude to sneak up on people." I said, dusting the back of my shorts but keeping my eyes on the tall vampire who remained in the shadows.

"I'll try to remember that next time." he said as he slowly stepped into the light with me.

"Oh sugar." I said breathlessly as I bit my bottom lip.

It was the vampire from the club.

He stared at me with a raised eyebrow, "You failed to answer my question."

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"Why are you out here in the dark?" he asked again with a smirk smeared across his face, "You know, there might've been some scary vampire out here lurking for little girls."

I scoffed, "Really? Like _you?_"

"Maybe." he smiled.

"Are you here to harass me or are you here to eat? I can tell you right now, if you came to eat, you've wasted your time. Sam needs to order some of that bottled blood crap. So either way, you're shit out of luck."

He laughed, "Shit out of luck." he repeated, "I like that."

I looked around, "Okay…well…have fun." I told him, hoping he would get the hint that I wanted to be alone.

"I've seen you before." He said as his eyes swept over my body.

I nodded, "Yeah, I was at Fangtasia a few weeks ago."

"Yes you were. But I feel as if I seen you before then."

"I doubt that. I've never been to that club until that night." I paused and then continued, "Actually I don't hang around vampires, that night was my first." I said, tucking my hands in my back pockets.

"I hope we didn't scare you off."

I laughed, "No, you didn't, don't worry about it." I kicked a small rock, "Listen, I'm kind of on my break, so…"

He frowned, "You work here?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"If you want to make real money, I know Fangtasia is hiring."

I looked up and held his gaze, "You're kidding right? Why would I want to work there?" I smiled, "I mean, nothings wrong with vampires, but I like it here."

"The pay and tips are much better there." he said, folding his arms, "There's benefits as well. I hear they take very good care of their employees."

I shook my head, "No, thank you. I don't do gothic whore uniforms."

He stepped back, doing another body sweep. It was more like a silent statement rather than measuring.

"Oh, so small town country trash is the look you rather go for." he said with an evil smirk, "Along with that is low pay and bad tips." he clapped his hands, "Looks like you got this look down good."

"Well thank you." I said smiling. I take it he didn't expect that. Maybe he was expecting an outrageous outburst or something by the look he had on his face. But then again, he didn't know me, I could be just as sarcastic as this egotistical son of a bitch, "All I need is to do to finish this look is live in a fucked up trailer, a drunk for an abusive husband, and ten kids right? Or is that too trailer trash to your liking?" I said, switching my weight to my other leg. "You really know how dull out a conversation." I told him as I headed back toward the entrance to the bar.

No point in trying to get rid of him, clearly he was trying to insult me. And he sort of succeeded with that. Instead, I did the honors of leaving him in the dark.

"My apologies. My intentions were never to insult you." he said standing in my path.

_Where did he come from?_

And there is that wind again, a cool breeze.

_Did he do that? _

I didn't even see him move.

Then it hit me, now it made sense, vampires can move faster than the human eye can see. But you'll know they were there, they brought a cool breeze along with their very presence.

I crossed my arms under my breasts, it was my turn to give him a full body sweep. I didn't need to, I already knew what he looked like from head to toe, I just wanted to intimidate him. I doubt if that worked.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you apologize often?"

"No." he said in a low voice.

"Then stop. Its getting you nowhere."

He smiled, "Come to my club tonight."

"Are you serious? You clearly insulted me back there and now you're here asking me to go to your club, which by the way, I have no clue where it could possibly be." I sighed and tried to step around him, "Thanks, but no thank you."

"You've already been to it."

I stopped and turned around slowly, "You own Fangtasia?" I asked, kicking myself mentally.

I guess that would explain his rude insults towards my choice of employment, he was getting back at me for insulting his club. But that still didn't excuse him for being an ass.

"You're surprised." he said, clearly satisfied he managed to shock me. "Don't be." he told me, closing the gap between us.

I knew I should've moved, but my body disagreed with my head.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I'm sort of with Nick…I think. _

I shouldn't even be here talking to this smoking hot, tall glass of blonde vampire. I should be inside, working.

Before my thoughts caught up with my body, he pulled me in for a _juicy _kiss…cool and yet very much heated, soft and sweet but still _spicy_.

All it took was two seconds for me to respond, sending my body into over load. I gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down, closer to me. While he did the opposite, gripping my waist, lifting me up to him. Our tongues collided like waves crashing on the reef. He was a master at his game and he knew it.

With ridiculous timing, I was hit with a vision. Standing in the middle of a now empty Fangtasia (I only know this because of the furniture, unless every vampire bar looks exactly like this). I looked around and recognized the bartender from the night I was there, he was behind the bar watching closely as Sookie was holding one of the waitresses hands with her eyes closed. The blonde female bouncer was standing behind the waitress with her hands on the woman's shoulders. And Bill, the new vampire I just met, was standing right beside Sookie.

Suddenly the bartender leaped from behind the bar and onto Sookie. What was fascinating was when the bartender leaped, he had a trail of himself following behind him, as if he moved faster than time and time was trying to catch up with him. If this was the vision of a vampire, this was magic, they were mystical creatures.

No one except Bill moved in swift motions, breaking a chair leg and driving it right through the bartender's chest. Then he exploded, blood and clots were everywhere. Poor Sookie was on the table, covered in what was left of the bartender while the waitress screamed at the top of her lungs.

I pulled away and started to gag. The sight of all that blood made me want to throw up. I shivered and stepped away from the vampire.

I guess I deserved that for not thinking with my head,

"I'm sorry. This is…wrong."

He stared at me quite blankly. "Do I disgust you?" he said after a moment.

"What?" I took deep breaths, "No. Why would you ask me that?"

There he goes with that blank stare again, except, he changed it up with a raised eyebrow.

_He didn't believe me. _

"Well, your actions could've fooled me."

"No, no. That had nothing to do with you, I think." _Bella, just shut up, you're only making this worse. _"For some reason, I just saw…" _How am I going to tell him without giving too much away? _"…what it would be like if someone of your kind got staked with a chair leg."

"So kissing me made you think of murdering one of my kind?"

I grunted, "No. Not me." _Shit! He must think I'm out-of-my-mind crazy. _"If I'm straight with you, promise me you wont say anything, okay?" _Damn everything to hell. _

I was chancing our lives by revealing something I never revealed to anyone, not even Nick. I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the side of the bar.

I felt as if I could trust him, despite what Nick thought of vampires.

"I saw something through your eyes." I blurted out, "You sent this to me."

He narrowed his eyes, "You're a seer?"

I shook my head, "No, not really. _I think_." I grunted, "I don't know how this works yet. Usually I get these visions when I come into contact with an object. But most recently, I received them through contact with people…_you_."

I guess this caught his interest, because he stepped forward, "What did you see?"

I bit my bottom lip, "If I tell you, promise me you wont use this against me, or tell any of your…ugh friends."

He smiled, "I promise."

I took a deep breath and reached up to touch his face, "Its easier to show you rather than tell you." I said as I placed both hands on each side of his face.

I closed my eyes and sent him my vision. Then I stepped back, crossing my arms over my chest.

He stood there for a few seconds, "Do you know what that women was doing to my waitress?"

I shrugged, "Sookie?" I looked at my feet. _Damn, it wasn't my place to say. _I looked up, "No, I barely know her."

And that was the truth, I didn't know what Sookie was doing exactly. I could only guess she was reading the mind of his waitress, but I didn't know why.

He stepped closer, placing his finger under my chin so that my eyes could meet his, "This isn't over."

I gulped.

"My name is Eric Northman for future reference." He bent down and brushed his lips against mine, soft and yet the most sensual kiss one could give. A few notches down compared to our last kiss.

"Isabelle…Andrews." I said breathlessly. "Bella, preferably." I caught myself at the last second, almost revealing my real name.

What I just did was disastrous already, revealing too much to a man I barely knew. No wait, he wasn't even a man, he was a vampire.

_Was I trying to get myself killed? _

"Bella." he repeated in a whisper before disappearing into the night.

I shook myself and slapped my forehead.

_Yup, you're asking for a death sentence. Playing with fire will only get you burned Bella. _

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to clear my head.

Not too long ago, I was competing with my oldest friend for Ryan's attention. Now I'm here in Bon Temps with Nick on one side and Eric on the other. Nick, tall, dark and handsome. And Eric, tall, blonde, and dead. This time my heart wont be broken, if I continue down this path, I'll be the one breaking hearts.

_Shit! This was a recipe for disaster and I was walking right into it with eyes wide shut. _


	8. Cursed

**A/N: I do not own the rights to the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, & enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

At the end of our shift, Sookie was no where to be found.

_So much for our ride home_, I thought to myself as I walked out of Merlotte's.

I made a mental note to have Nick buy a second car. Bumming rides or waiting around was not something I wanted to continue to do. I mean, yeah, it was nice of Sookie or Dawn to give us a ride home but it was completely unnecessary.

I saw Nick standing by the truck and walked up to him, "I thought you weren't coming tonight."

"What made you think that? I told you that I was picking you guys up after work."

I paused, cocking my head to the side. I wondered if I should tell Nick about the phone calls I've been receiving all night. If I did, then he wont let us out of the house, ever.

_Fuck that. _

Instead I shrugged it off.

"Oh I guess it was some miss understanding with Arlene." I said as I hurried into the back seat.

I couldn't face him, not right now. I felt so guilty for letting that vampire kiss me.

_Are you kidding? Who are you trying to fool Bella? _

Okay, I _am_ guilty for kissing that vampire.

_What was his name? _Eric…

Amy jumped in the passenger seat and turned back to face me.

"So did you tell him about the vampire yet?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear.

_Oh sugar! How did she know about Eric? _

"Um no…how did you find out about him?"

She laughed, "Bella, are you feeling okay?" she said, shaking her head, "Hello, vampire, dark haired, sitting at your table. Left you and Sookie twenty dollar tips each. Ringing any bells yet?"

I slapped my forehead, "Oh right, Bill." I looked down, letting out a soft sigh, "No. I didn't." I said slowly, trying to avoid eye contact with Amy.

Nick got in the driver's seat. Starting up the truck, he turned to us.

"Sam said that there has been some incidents involving the Supes. You two know anything about that?"

Amy and I looked at each other and shook our heads. I bit my bottom lip and crossed my fingers.

_Oh sugar, please let this be about someone else. Please, please, please! _

"What sort of incidents?" Amy asked, slowly. She was fearing the inevitable.

"Nothing to be alarmed of…_yet_." he said smiling as he began driving out and onto the main road.

I leaned back into the seat, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well, guess what?"

_Oh no! _

I thought to myself as I shook my head, hoping that she would see me in the back seat, flagging her down. She didn't.

Instead she continued, happy as a bee, "We have a vampire as a neighbor."

Nick stopped the truck in the middle of the road and turned to her, "What did you say?"

"Vampire Bill lives up that road there." she told him, pointing to the left hand cut off of the main road. "He's really charming."

I knew this was going to be bad.

I turned to face out the window, "I know this is a small town and all but we are stalled in the middle of the road." I said, bored.

"Wait, a vampire lives here? What does he look like?" Nick asked Amy, totally ignoring my last comment.

"He looks like a vampire." Amy said letting out a short laugh, "What do you expect him to look like? He definitely don't look like Dracula with the whole cape and cane thingy going on." she said, pausing for a second, "He's sweet. He really swept Sookie off her feet."

I sat up, "Sookie? How do you know?" I leaned forward, now curious.

"Yeah, Sookie. After she handed me your tip, he left with the trailer trash couple. Oh I don't know their names." she grunted and continued, "Anyways, Sookie had just picked up one of her orders and was sort of bummed he left."

"So Sookie left with him?"

"No. She asked Arlene to watch her tables while she stepped out. I haven't seen her since."

Nick growled, "Maybe the vampire took her to feed off of her."

I smiled, _I doubt it. _From the vision I had when I was with Eric, Bill seemed to be the only one willing to go against one of his own kind for her.

"Nick, can we get going? I'm kind of hungry." I lied, hoping he would just continue driving.

"Don't trust him. You don't know him yet." Nick told us as he began driving again. "He could be dangerous and very lethal."

"Well, to help ease your mind, I will go through my book to see if there is some kind of ward or something against the evil vampires." Amy said as she glanced back at me. I knew that she was mocking him, "Bella can help. She needs more practice."

I rolled my eyes, "I suck at spells Amy. I cant even pronounce the words correctly."

"You know, there are spells that are in English too. The ones in Latin are the ones in the book. I can easily translate them for you."

I scoffed, "Now you tell me this! If you could've done this all along, why did you wait until now to tell me?"

She laughed, "Well I didn't know you were having trouble with the foreign language. I thought you were just having trouble casting the spells."

"Amy, when you cast spells, you need to speak it." I said, sitting back, "Anyways, just go over it with me." I turned to Nick, "Hey um, can we talk when we get home?"

He looked at me through the rear view mirror, "Yeah."

I sat back blocking out Amy. I so didn't want to hear her tease me about Nick. As soon as the last words left my mouth, her mind flooded with thoughts. Maybe she was hoping I was actually listening to her. I can imagine what she will say when she finds out about Eric.

_No, she wont find out about Eric. Ever._

_

* * *

_

Instead of heading straight to the kitchen, I went straight to my room. I took off my shoes and tossed it on the side. Tonight has been a long and tiring day. These past few days I've been so exhausted. I just wanted to sleep.

"So you wanted to talk?"

I turned around to see Nick standing in the doorway, "Yeah. Come in, close the door." I told him as I climbed on the bed.

He stepped in, closing the door behind him. "If you're worried about working, don't. Just because a vampire is living in this town doesn't mean that we have to change our lives. I can deal with it."

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're trying…but…" I looked down at my hands, "…I appreciate you driving back and forth to drop us off and pick us up. I do. Its just easier if we had another car or truck or whatever." I said, meeting his stare.

He walked over to me and grabbed my hands, "I don't want you to worry." he said as he sat next to me, "But I been going over a few things and right now, a second car is the least of our problems."

I sat there, holding my breath. Deep down, I hoped that he wasn't leaving, not me. I needed him, I wanted him. I know I don't know him for very long, but I knew I wasn't ready to let him go.

"I want you to know that if something was to happen to me that I wanted you to be safe and well taken care of."

I pulled my hands out of his grasp, "What are you talking about? Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Bella, just listen. Please?" he said, grabbing a hold of my hands once again, "I have enough money here for you and Amy to take care of yourselves for a long time. I've also set up an arrangement with Catalina to make a drop through a third party every year. Sam agreed to meet at the drop off for you. I don't want you to worry about money."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing_. _

_Why would he say this kind of thing to me if he was planning on staying? _

Alright, I've known him for a little over a month, and yeah, things started off a little complicated at first. But we held a deep connection and I know that he felt it too. That is what's keeping him here and that's what's keeping me here too.

"This is my house. You don't have to worry about property taxes or any of the bills. It is always taken care of. But if something was to happen to me, I don't want you leaving here. Do you understand me?"

"Why do you keep saying that? What do you know that you aren't telling me?"

"Its nothing that concerns you. Its about me and my unfinished past. You have nothing to do with it."

"Nick..."

"Bella, just trust me okay?"

I pushed his hands off of me and stood up and off my bed, "I've been trusting you all this time! I barely even know you and yet I trust you with my life!" I felt tears filling my eyes. _Oh sugar, don't cry! Why the hell are you crying? _"I don't want you to go, okay? I want you here, with me, always. Just…" I paused, taking deep breaths, "please, stop talking about leaving."

He stood up, pulling me into his warm embrace. "I want you to be prepared. I'm not leaving, not for good."

I looked up, "Where are you going?"

"If I tell you, I don't want you to get mad." I waited as he continued, "Catalina thinks that she might've found the guy who was hired to kill the descendents."

"So this is almost over?" I asked, hopeful.

"Not until we get him. I'm going to meet up with her next week." he said, kissing the top of my head. "But this is why you must know what to do if something was to go wrong."

"You're going to fight him aren't you?"

He nodded, "Yes. With him dead, at least I'll know he wont be after you."

I shook my head, "No, don't! I wont let you!" I said, burying my face in his chest, "Nick, send someone else to do it."

I could hear his chuckle rumbling through his chest, "You don't know what I am capable of do you?" he asked.

"We never really had time to sit around and tell each other our deepest darkest secrets."

He pulled away, lifting my chin so that we were staring into each others eyes, "Well, I guess now is better than any." he said, taking my hand and leading me out of the house.

* * *

We walked around to the back, with his arms around my shoulders, "I'm from Sarpedon. It's a realm parallel to Alcaeus and here. But in my country, we are raised as fighters, warriors. We have a higher calling who speaks with the big man upstairs."

"God?" I asked.

"Yes, God. He chooses only the best for a specific job." he told me, pausing to make sure that I was following him. Then he continued, "I didn't know it at the time, but when he chooses us, he marks our true vessel with a seal. Our soul is then transferred from this body into his chosen vessel." he smiled, "My brother Gabrielus, he is one of the chosen now."

"You have a brother?" I asked, very much surprised.

"I have two brothers. Variathus is the oldest of us three. He has been one of the chosen since birth. Once he left Sarpedon, he became one of the Warrior Angels who are meant to protect Heaven's Gates. I haven't seen him since."

"So how do you know what became of your brothers?"

"Variathus visited our parents once after he was in his true vessel. When he came to us, he was like a walking light. You had to shield your eyes, but not even that helped. You could only hear his voice. That was how we knew. And…" he paused, "I found out about Gabrielus through Catalina."

I never knew such a place existed. But then again, if God gave my people Alcaeus, I didn't doubt that he made Sarpedon for one of his other creatures.

"I want to show you something. Don't be afraid, he wont bite." Nick told me, smiling.

"What do you mean he wont bite? What is it?" I asked, sort of trembling at the unknown.

"You'll see." he said as we stopped walking. He put his hands together and made what sounded like some sort of bird calling. Then he stood behind me with his arms around my waist, "I haven't seen him in a very long time."

I looked back, "You keep saying he. Who are you talking…"

I felt a hot misty breeze in front of me, blowing right through my hair. I was afraid now, I could feel something there and whatever 'he' is, is definitely larger than the both of us combined. I slowly turned to look at what was standing two inches away from me.

I heard a deep growl, and quickly snapped my head around to see a huge dragon. I screamed and squirmed, trying to get out of Nick's arms.

_What the fuck is that? _

"Oh my god! What the hell is that?" I screamed, ducking behind Nick, "Where did that thing come from?"

Nick burst into laughter and stepped forward, he began patting the dragon's head, "He is mine. I named him Draco. He's been with me all these years since I bonded with him in Alcaeus."

I straightened up, "Come again?"

"Your people raise these mystical creatures there. He is like my horse, my…ugh _demon_. I summon him through my call, which opens a portal specifically for him. Its hard to understand unless you are bonded with such creatures."

I nodded, still weary of the fire breathing dragon, "So what do you do with him? I mean do you ride him like a horse or what?"

He stepped back, grabbing a hold of my hand, "Touch him. He's harmless." he chuckled, "Maybe you two will get along since you both have one thing in common."

I gulped as he placed my hand on the dragon's head. My hand looked like the size of a fingernail compared to his gigantic head. "Fire?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah. Show him what you can do."

I pulled away and let out a nervous laugh, "Like he knows what I'm doing? I don't want him to bite my head off if he thinks I'm a danger to him."

Nick laughed, "He feels what I feel. And vise versa. Like I said, he is my bonded and I am his. He trust you as much as I do."

I hesitated before stepping back. I wanted to give him enough distance as more of a reassurance. I'm not sure if I was trying to reassure myself or the dragon.

I looked down and opened my palms, I began concentrating, building a ball of flame in each hand.

I glanced up at Draco, he straightened up and was now sitting on his butt. I guess he could be cute, in a huge, dark, scary sort of way. He definitely was no kitten.

Then he huffed, blowing out my baseball sized fire.

Nick burst into laughter and patted his side.

_Oh, so Draco has a sense of humor huh? Well, I'll show them._

I looked up with a raised eyebrow, _we'll see if he can do that again_. I concentrated, creating a bigger ball of fire within both my hands.

I saw Draco inhale and was ready to huff again. I placed my left hand up in the air toward his nose, steadying the flames with my right hand, I used my mental power to turn his head the other way. He growled, letting me know he wasn't pleased with that.

I grinned, "Good boy." I said winking at Nick.

The biggest I could ever make fire were the size of bowling balls. And that was in my dream. I don't know if that was how big it really was.

I concentrated and watched the flames double in size in seconds.

_This was amazing. _

I never actually had time to practice my newly found power but this was out of this world!

"Alright that's enough." Nick said smiling.

I shook my head, "Oh no, I'm just getting started." I told him and concentrated, doubling the flames yet again. It was twice the size of a big globe now.

I felt a warm glow spread across my skin and realized that the flames were hugging me from head to toe, embracing me like a second skin. The feeling was soothing, it felt like warm sunny rays dancing on my skin. I began to build the flames again, doubling the size once more. Then I looked up to the sky and shot the flames straight up.

"Bella, you're still on fire." Nick said in an almost shaky voice.

I glanced down and seen the flames still dancing on my skin. I smiled, breathing the flames back in. They flickered as my skin absorbed it. "Wow, that was amazing." I said, stepping closer to Nick. I patted Draco on his side, "You were trained well."

He let out a huff which made Nick laugh, "I don't think he expected you to…" he paused glaring down at me, "What did you do?"

I smiled, "I stopped Draco from blowing out my flames."

"Yeah…but I felt it too. It felt like a…_force_."

I nodded, "I can move objects with my mind. Psycho-kinesis. At least that's what its called in the dictionary."

"What else don't I know about you?" he asked grabbing me by my waist and kissing me gently.

"I can receive visions and I'm also a…_telepath_." I said hiding my face. I already knew what was coming. I tried to avoid this whole confrontation but I guess I couldn't avoid it any longer.

_Oh sugar._

"So you can read my mind?" he asked, stepping away.

"If I wanted to. But Amy has help me, using a shield spell, so like if wanted to, I could just lower it to hear you…_them_."

"Have you listened in on me all this time?"

I shrugged, "Not really. I mean…" he waved his hand at Draco and slowly the dragon disappeared with a deep grunt. Then he began walking back to the front of the house, "I didn't want to."

He slowly turned around, "But you did it anyway." he told me flat out. He was furious, I could see it in his eyes. I didn't know if things between us were ever going to be the same again.

"I'm sorry." I said, practically pleading with him.

"I have to get back to work." he said, turning around. "I don't want to be bothered for the remaining evening." and just like that, he brushed me off.

I stood there in the back yard, in the middle of bum fucking nowhere, hurt and pissed. I mean it wasn't exactly my fault that I was…_cursed. _

Yeah, that's what Sookie called it.

_Cursed. _

Now I understand why. Relationships were ruined because of this curse. Guess that's why I had so many friends. The only ones who truly understood me were Amy and Lily.

But Nick of all people should understand my dilemma. The only time my shields were low was when I was drunk off my ass and he was rambling on like a damn…_woman_. Other than that, I managed to stay out of his head.

_And that was the honest truth._

_

* * *

_

I woke up the next morning and went through my morning routine consisting of washing my face, brushing my teeth, blah, blah, blah.

If you hadn't guessed already, I am sort of in a bad mood.

I went to bed without resolving anything between me and Nick. He didn't even bother coming to bed. That told me things weren't going to be the same. Or that things weren't going to get any better just yet.

I was surprised to find Amy up at this hour since it was only eleven in the morning. Normally she would still be in bed, sleeping to well in the afternoon, two or three to be exact.

I grabbed a glass from the dishwasher, "Where's Nick?" I asked.

"Oh, he left early this morning." she said before taking a bite of her cereal. "He left a note on the fridge though."

I left the glass on the counter and snatched the note off of the ice box. _'Left to see Catalina_.' I crumpled the note in my hands and tossed it in the trash.

_That's all he had to say? Was he serious? What if he never came back? How could he leave like this and not even bother with goodbye? Or at least tell me he was leaving. No, instead I wake up and find out through a note, a fucking note!_

_

* * *

_

Without speaking, I went straight to Nick's room upstairs. He still had some clothes hanging in the closet and clothes were still in the drawers as well. Maybe he was planning on coming back. But then again, he did say that this was his house, so his clothes being here might not mean a thing.

My mind was cursing the life of him but my heart was doing the opposite. I wanted so bad to hate him, to bash his head in, but I couldn't bring myself to feel that way. I just wanted him back, back in my arms again. I wanted to know that he was okay and that he was still walking on this very earth, but I didn't know a thing. All I had to go on was my gut instinct.

I finally collapsed on his bed, curling up into a fetal position. I felt tears burning the insides of my eyelids. Now I wish I tried harder, I wish that I confided in him sooner.

I reached up for a pillow and cut my finger on something that was hidden under it. I quickly sat up straight and moved the pillow to see another note. On it was a rose and a sterling silver, cobalt blue stoned charm bracelet.

The bracelet itself was stunning. I knew it was a vintage charm bracelet because I never seen anything like it before. Who knows how old this was. I doubt they still make this type of jewelry anymore. It had 7 dangly cobalt blue charms, each of the cobalt blue stones were set in lace looking silver filigree. The bracelet chain was a thick rope.

I washed away all my anger and hurt as I picked up the bracelet. I took a closer look at it, mesmerized by the color of the stones. It almost matched the color of my eyes.

I picked up the note and began to read it, _'I'm sorry for leaving like this but I need some space to think. I have never felt the way I do about anyone except you and this scares me. I may never find the right words to express how I feel about you but I want you to know that I care for you deeply. Last night I tried to tell you this but everything went so wrong. I'm hoping that if and when I do return, that we are able to resolve this. If I'm not back in two weeks, don't come looking for me. Remember what I told you last night. Go to Sam, he knows what to do. Sincerely, Nick._'

I couldn't get a grip on what I just read. Was it possible that he actually loved me but because he never loved before, he wouldn't know what love is?

_Hold your horses Bella. He didn't say that he 'loves' you, he said that he 'cares' for you, 'deeply'. _Well, yeah, there was a difference between love and care, but…_You will only get hurt if you expect something more than what he is willing to offer. _

I hated when my conscious was right.

I folded the note and tucked both the bracelet and note in my pajama pocket.

I couldn't just sit around waiting for him doing nothing. I had to do something, anything.

Since he was gone and we needed a second car, that requires cash. I looked around on the floor of his closet but found nothing. After about ten minutes I sat on the floor with my back against the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Amy asked, standing in the doorway.

"Nick told me last night that if he didn't return, there was money that he left for us."

"Money? How much?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. But supposedly it would be enough to take care of us for a long time. He didn't specify how long was '_long_'. And then there was this whole third party drop off thingy, long story." I said pausing, "But can you help me find it? I think it would be a good idea to at least know where it is and we need to get a second car as well."

"Or two." she said smiling as she walked further into the room, "Did you check the closet?" I nodded, "Did you try under the bed?"

I could've slapped my head right at this moment for not thinking of that in the first place. I quickly turned around and checked under the bed. There it was, two large bags. I pulled one out and tossed it on the bed. It was heavy.

Amy sat next to the bag, "Are you sure this is alright?"

I bit my bottom lip, "He is going after our assassin himself. If he doesn't return, I don't think that we should stay here. This would help out more than you know."

"Why would he do that?"

"I really don't know." I lied, sort of. I felt that he was doing this for me but I shouldn't get my hopes up thinking like that.

Amy grabbed my trembling hands, "How long will he be gone?" I knew she was just as scared of the outcome as well.

"Lets give him three weeks." she nodded in agreement as I unzipped the bag, revealing the most money I have ever seen in my entire life.

There were stacks of cash, all large bills, quite possibly several millions in this bag alone.

Amy's eyes widened, "What did he do to get this? Kill the mob boss?"

"I don't want to know."

"Well if we're buying a car, we cant walk in there with that kind of money. That will raise a few eyebrows Bella." she said shaking her head, "I mean if we could find a damn dealership in this small town. But still, we are waitresses who just started working about a week ago."

My heart came to a full stop when Eric came to mind. "I think I know someone who might be able to help."

Alright, it wasn't the best idea but who would question a vampire who obviously had money.

_But how would he buy a car when most businesses were closed before dark? _

Maybe he hired someone to do his day work.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

* * *

After pleading with Amy for hours, she finally gave in at the last minute. We got ready, casual of course, and headed straight to Fangtasia. It was a Monday night, so I wasn't sure if anyone was even there, let alone Eric.

"This feels wrong Bella. I changed my mind, lets just go home and ask Sam to do it."

"No. Besides, I don't want no second hand car, do you?"

She gave that thought, "Alright. But if he wants to eat us, you're going first."

_Since his tongue worked wonders in my mouth, maybe he was just as good at eating too. _I thought, smiling.

"Will you relax? If it bothers you so much, just…stay in the truck."

"I think I might." she said, folding her arms over her breasts and sinking into the chair.

I didn't think that she was serious about staying in the truck until we pulled up in the parking lot of the club. I got out and waited for her.

"I'll be waiting right here when you get out." she told me sliding over to the drivers seat.

"Suit yourself." I tossed the keys in through the window and began walking around back.

I knocked on the door that had large black letters that said '_Employee's Only_'

The blonde female vampire opened the door. She was dressed in a pink sweater and white slacks.

_Did she have a vampire twin?_

I mean, this was a dramatic change from what I seen her in the last time..._leather._

She stared at me with a raised eyebrow, "Isabelle, right?"

I nodded, "How did you know my name?"

"I have a large vault." she said as she put her pointer to her temple.

"Right. Um, I'm looking for Eric…ugh Northman."

She grinned, "Is he expecting you?"

"No."

"Wait here." she said as she shut the door.

About a minute later, she opened the door again, "He's in his office." she said, turning back around.

I'm guessing she wanted me to follow her. I quickly walked in, closing the door behind me.

She stopped at the third door down the hall and waited in the doorway. "I know you're human, but must you walk so slow?"

I picked up my pace and stopped beside her.

"Pamela, you may leave us." I heard a voice from the room say. Pamela, was her name, turned around and continued down the hall.

I hesitated at the door to his office. I wasn't sure if this was something I really wanted to do.

"You mustn't lurk in doorways…its _rude_." Eric said, standing right in front of me, slowly turning.

I gulped, "Sorry." I said as I followed him in. I sat on the leather couch to the left of me.

"So what brings you here to my club?" he asked, leaning against his desk.

_It was now or never._

"I need to ask you for a favor." I said, looking down, twisting my hands within one another.

_Now would be nice to know what he was thinking_.

I glanced up to see him, clearly deep in thought. Then he motioned with his left hand for me to continue.

"I have the money, that's not why I'm here…" I blurted out nervously.

I never known any vampires, so me being here was one hell of a risk.

"Then why are you here?" he asked with his arms folded in front of him.

"I wondered if you were able to use the money I have to buy two cars for me."

He narrowed his eyes, "And why cant you buy the cars yourself. Unless…" he paused, a smirk smeared across his face, "…you illegally got a hold of some cash and don't want it traced back to you?"

I laughed, "No, no. That isn't why, believe me." I paused, taking in a deep breath, "Its just that it would seem suspicious if two barmaids walked into a dealership with a boat load of money and leaving with two brand new cars."

He traced his jaw line with his right hand and nodded, "Now, that is suspicious. But…" he began, stepping closer to me, "…if I do this favor for you, what will I get in return?" he asked as he walked across the office toward me.

I bit my bottom lip, "What do you want?"

He grinned, "One thing, Bella." he said, taking a seat next to me.

I was desperate, but I wasn't that desperate. I wasn't about to whore myself to a vampire just because he was buying me two cars…with my money, most importantly.

I quickly stood up, "If its what I think you want, then you can just forget I even came here tonight." I told him as I walked toward the only door out of his damn office.

I didn't make it far, he stood right there in my path, again.

_Vampire speed_.

"I don't know what you were thinking Bella, but what I had in mind involved dinner, my treat. One night is all I ask…" he said grinning as he ran his fingers, light as a feather, up my arm, "…and if something more happens, well…" My eyes lingered to his mouth. His fangs extended, piercing his lips. _Oh sugar._ Blood trickled where his fangs had came into contact with his…luscious lips. _Bella, remember why you're here. _His tongue swept across those pink lips, picking up every trace of blood. "…that is up to you."

_Oh he is dangerous. _

I looked up, meeting his eyes, "One night, dinner, and then you will help me?"

He nodded, "You choose the night." his hand gently gripped my chin, "Its just dinner."

"Let me check my schedule." I told him, stepping out of his reach, "I do have a job."

"When are your days off?"

I looked down. I didn't want to go to dinner with him, not tomorrow. Amy will want to know, oh hell, she would want to go.

"I want this to be just between us. I don't want anyone knowing about this little arrangement."

"Oh don't worry. It will be our little secret." he said, closing the gap between us.

Before I could take a step back, his hands cupped both sides of my face, pulling me in for a kiss. I tried to think of Nick, believe me, I did.

But with this man, no this vampire, in the same room as you, he makes it impossible to think clearly. _Oh yeah, he is dangerous._

I responded instantly. Gripping the band of his jeans, I pulled him closer to me. I felt him growl in my mouth as he worked his magic with his tongue. I didn't know how old he was, but being a vampire, he perfected his technique to a T. With hunger and passion radiating from each other, I felt like I was in an inferno.

He pulled away with a smirk, leaving me breathless, trying to regain my footing.

"When would you prefer we get these cars you seek?"

It took a moment for me to register that he was speaking…to _me_, "Um, as soon as possible. I mean…"

He placed his pointer to my lips, "Pam." he said softly.

If he was trying to call the other vampire, I doubt she could hear being that she was most likely in another room.

"Yes master?" she suddenly called from behind him.

_Master? If he thought I was calling him that, then he was out of his mind. I wouldn't even call him daddy. _I bit my bottom lip. _Okay, maybe, I would._

He stared at me, smiling, "I will be out for the remaining evening. Only if there's an emergency, reach me on my cell phone."

"What about the meeting with B-"

He half turned to face her, "Reschedule it. He will still be here when I return." he turned back to me with a smirk smeared on his face, "Unless of course he is staked, then that would be a small problem."

_Oh, she's going to hate me for interrupting business…I think._

"Of course." And with that she left us alone, again.

He grinned, "Shall we?" he stepped aside, motioning me to walk ahead of him.

I turned to him, "Once we leave this room, we are just…"

"Friends?" he offered.

I nodded, "Yes. Friends." I said as I walked out of his office.

He insisted that we take his car instead, which was a little red corvette. Amy was skeptical at first but gave in after I reassured her that he could be trusted.

I, personally, wasn't about to complain for a few reasons, with him driving, his hands would be on the wheel and off of me.

I didn't need Amy lecturing me, not right now. And he knew where to find a dealership that was open at night, specifically for vampires.

* * *

When we got there, I noticed how the salesman pretty much kept to themselves. They obviously knew Eric, but they also seem to fear him.

"So, what are you two getting this evening?" he asked with his hand on the lower part of my back.

I turned to Amy, she took a look around, "I want a BMW. A black one." That was just like her, she had to have the best.

I glanced around the showroom. I wanted a jeep and settled for a blue Jeep Grand Cherokee.

Eric bought Amy's first. Maybe he knew that after he handed her the keys, that she would do exactly what she was about to do.

She jumped in the driver's seat, "I'll meet you back at the house Bella!" she said, waving as she drove her brand, spanking new car off the lot.

_Oh I am so going to kill her! How dare she leave me here with…Eric._

"Did you know she was going to ditch me?" I asked him with my hands on my hips.

"Maybe." he slid his arms around my waist, "You can pay me back when we leave." he whispered close enough so that his lips brushed against my ear lobe.

I smiled, "Oh, don't worry. I wont back out on our deal." I said pushing him off of me.

"Here are the keys to the Jeep Grand Cherokee." the salesman said, placing the keys in my hand. "You two must be really something."

Eric flashed a warning to the salesman, letting him know that he was on thin ice. "You haven't seen them here tonight. Only me."

The salesman seemed dazed, but he nodded in agreement as he handed Eric the paper work. "Have a great evening Mr. Northman." he said, almost robotic.

Eric grabbed a hold of my hand as he walked through the doors.

My jeep was waiting right outside for me.

"What did you do to that man?"

"Never mind. Here's everything you will need. I will keep in touch." he said, leaving me with a light kiss on my lips.

"Wait." I said, as I grabbed his arm.

He looked down at my hand around his forearm.

I quickly released him, "Sorry." I said instantly.

"Is there something else?" he asked.

"If I needed to change my identity, name, social security number, you know, things like that. Would you be able to help me?"

"Why would you need to do that?"

"Never mind." I said, shaking his question off, "Could you make that happen?"

He was silent for a minute or so. "I know some people." he said, finally, stepping closer, "But why would you-"

"That is not important right now." I told him. "I will fulfill our agreement tomorrow night. Is ten late enough for you?"

"Will you explain this to me then?"

"That is not apart of our agreement."

"If you want me to help you, I want answers first."

I looked around, we were alone. I closed my eyes just to make sure, scanning the surrounding area.

_No brain waves, human or vampire._

"Alright. But not in a restaurant. Somewhere…private."

He frowned, "Is someone after you?"

Instead of answering his question, I stood on my tip toes, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry about it." I said before I got in my new jeep. It was my turn to drive off the lot.

* * *

Amy was sitting on her bed, painting her nails when I got home.

"Wow, thanks a lot for leaving me there." I said, standing in her doorway.

Those weren't the exact words I really wanted to tell her. The words that came to mind involved one too many cursed words, I was afraid of speaking it into existence.

She glanced up, "Sorry, I didn't know you wanted me to stay. You wanted me to follow you home or something?" she told me, batting her eyes.

"No. I just didn't want to be alone with him."

"I thought you could trust him." she said with a smirk.

"We can. As a matter of fact, I asked him if he could help us obtain new identities."

She groaned, "Not again Bella. I just got use to being a damn Andrews."

"We cant be Isabelle and Amethyst Andrews. We don't even look related."

"So we are leaving Bon Temps for real?"

"Not yet. Not until we get a word back that Nick succeeded." I said, sitting at the foot of her bed, "But in the off chance that he didn't succeed, I don't want to be here."

"Why?"

"Do you trust me on this one?"

"You know I do."

"Then trust me when I say that we shouldn't stay here. If Nick has failed, this is his house, it wont take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Staying here will lead them right to us."

"Cant you ask your vampire boyfriend to help?"

I laughed, "What are you talking about now? And Eric is not my boyfriend."

She leaned against her pillows, rolling her eyes, "I've known you since like forever. You cant lie to me." she shook her head, "So now that Nicks out of the picture, you jumping on the Northman wagon?" she said, giving me a wink.

"Oh my god Amy, no! And what the hell, Northman wagon?"

"Don't worry Bella, baby, I'm not judging. I've done things much worse." she said laughing, "You remember the Weres? Um, what were their names?"

"Which ones? There were three." I said crossing my arms.

She sat there glaring at the ceiling, then she shrieked, "Oh Paul and Ron! Yeah them!" she slapped her thigh as she leaned forward, "I did the oompa loompa with both of them."

I gasped, "You are so bad! How the hell did you manage to do that?"

"I've got skills baby." she sighed, "Ron was alright. But Paul, what a waste, he had real potential." she said grinning, "He gave me a Nasty Antwone."

"Oh Amy, that is sick!" I was near gagging.

The thought of someone pouring champagne into my 'flower' puts up a red flag already. But to have someone drink that champagne with a straw is just disgusting!

"I so don't want to hear it. And I'm not doing the oompa loompa with Nick and Eric." I said standing up, "You don't know what I had to agree to just so that he could do us this one huge favor."

She crawled to the foot of her bed, "Please tell me you didn't agree for him to turn you."

I had to do a mental shake, "Why the hell would you think me, of all people, would even consider such a thing?" I shivered, "No, I just agreed to go to dinner with him. That's all."

"Dinner? Like a date?"

I groaned, "No, not a date. Dinner." I pushed Amy, forcing her to sit back on her ass, "There is a difference."

She laughed, "Oh my god! You don't have an interview with a vampire, you got a date with a vampire!" she rolled onto her back with laughter.

"Shut up!" I yelled, jumping on her, pinning her down. "If you think you can handle him better than me, be my guest."

"Is this a challenge?" she asked, taunting me.

_What did I have to lose? _I thought to myself.

"You're damn straight this is. In fact, I double dare you. I got dibs on him first though." I said, sitting back, on her stomach, "We'll each go out with him and compare notes after. Anything goes…" I grinned, "…but no magic."

"When you say anything goes…you mean?"

"Anything. Sexual or not. Lets see who he prefers."

She grinned, "Oh you are so on!"

I rolled next to her, "No matter what happens afterward, we will remain friends right?"

I felt her grab my hand, "Always, Bella. You are my bestie." We turned to face each other, "When this challenge is over, lets make our friendship official."

"How? You want to get married?" I said jokingly, "I don't think they legalized same sex marriages yet."

She slapped my thigh, "No! We will get the exact same tattoo. And since you are the artist, you should be the one to draw it. I want our initials in there, AS and IK, too."

"Oh, like hidden?"

"Exactly." she continued, "Something all our own."

I sat up, "Just so we are on the same page, no relationship with him, just whatever right?"

"No relations. Fuck buddy status. Got it." she smiled, "Oh you don't have to worry about me."

I wasn't. I was worried about me. I've only been sexually intimate with two guys, Ryan and Nick. And so far, I've had feelings for both, I loved Ryan and quite possibly Nick, too.

I might be harboring feelings for Nick and yet I just set myself up for a challenge to compete with Amy for Eric's affection. I told her anything goes and that meant anything. I'm just glad that I'm going first because I wouldn't want Amy's sloppy seconds. When she does the dirty, she gets real nasty, a little too kinky for my tastes.

_Damn I am a hot mess_.

* * *

I didn't know what I was suppose to wear to dinner with Eric. He didn't say where he would be taking me and I didn't have his number to call and ask. When I packed, I failed to take me a cocktail dress. Not because I didn't have one, more like because I didn't think that I would need it.

Trying to find a mall here in Bon Temps is like looking for the color black in a rainbow. They didn't have a mall. We were lucky to even have a Wal-Mart. And trust me, it isn't even all that.

Lucky for me Dawn was working the morning shift at Merlotte's.

"Oh honey, there isn't much here in Bon Temps. I do some of my shopping at Tara's Togs. Its in the shopping center. But if I have time, I go to Shreveport or New Orleans." she said smiling, "Why you got a hot date tonight?"

"No, not really." He wasn't hot, actually, his temperature ran pretty cold.

"You still sleeping with Nick, dolls?"

"He left town."

"Oh." she dropped her gaze to the bar, "Well, if you cant find anything at Tara's, stop by here, I'll give you the keys to my house. You can just go shopping in there."

I kissed her cheek, "Oh Dawn you are a lifesaver!" I whispered, "And if Amy stops by later, I wasn't here alright?"

She placed her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot, "What are you two up to?"

"We are sort of in a challenge. It's a long story. But, yeah…you never saw me okay?" I waved at her as I ducked out of Merlotte's as fast as I could. I didn't want her asking anymore questions.

"Bella, hey, I was just about to go over to your house. We need to talk." Sam said as I swerved around him.

"Not right now Sam. I gotta be somewhere. Tomorrow, I'll come in half hour before work okay?" I yelled as I jumped in my car.

* * *

Tara's Togs wasn't that bad. I managed to get me some new black lacey boy shorts and a matching bra. I also found a deep purple, the color was close to a plum, halter dress with a deep V-neck. The dress was floor length, fitted, flaring at my thighs, with a long slit along the front of my right leg. I loved how it was backless right down to above my butt, revealing the arch in my back. There was also a cluster of rhinestones in the shape of a flower that sat nicely on the core of fabric that gathered at my waist.

_This was to die for._

Since I was faced a challenge, I was giving it my all. I am going all or nothing now and with this dress, he wont be able to resist me.

I took a hot bath in rose oil and petals, carefully ridding myself of any unwanted hair. I washed my hair with my homemade cleanser, which I used roses and jasmine for scent.

"Ooh, you're busting out the big guns huh?" Amy said, sitting on the edge of the tub. "Bella, are your tits getting bigger?"

I looked down, "No. They don't look any different to me."

"Maybe my eyes are getting smaller." she said laughing.

I shook my head, "You mind?"

"I came in here to let you know that you shouldn't do anything you don't want to do. I mean, with me, its different. I love sex. I can have anonymous sex." she said with a grin. Then her facial expression changed, "I don't want you to do it because of this dare."

"Amy, I'm a big girl. If…and this is a big _if,_ we do end up having sex, it will be because I wanted to. Not because of this dare."

"Okay." she stood up, "So when will it be my turn? I mean I want to have fun too."

"We get three days each."

"So the goal is to nail him within three days?" I nodded, "And if I nail him the first time, do I still get my three days?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Amy, you will still be entitled to your three days." I looked up, "But hey, this is only between us. Don't you dare tell anyone alright?" I said, pointing my razor up at her, "I mean it. Not even Eric."

"Pinky swear." she linked her pinky with mine. "Well, hurry up. All this waiting is making me horny."

I laughed as I splashed some water at her, "Well, get out so I can get ready!"

Amy ran out of the bathroom laughing.

* * *

I wore my hair in a low, side pony tail with curls framing my face. I kept my makeup simple, eyeliner, mascara, and nude lips. Amy helped me with my dress and heels.

"You look stunning." she said winking at me, "Maybe I should go all out too." she thought for a moment, then she shook her head, "Nah. I don't care much for elegance."

I dabbed some fragrant oil, rose and jasmine, on my wrists, between my breasts and behind my ears. "At least try to act lady like Amy. I swear, you act more like a man with that sexual appetite of yours."

"Oh hush."

The sound of our doorbell froze us in place.

"Should I get it?" Amy asked softly.

I shook my head, "No. I'll get it. You…you just stay here." I told her as I grabbed my black hand bag. I took a deep breath before taking the first steps down the stairs.

_If this was Eric, how the hell did he know where I live? I don't remember giving him directions._

The doorbell rang again.

My heart stopped as I continued down the stairs. I wanted to call Amy but I was afraid to say anything. I don't think I could even speak.

_Please, be Eric. I'll rag on him later. But please, please, please be anyone other than the assassin. _

My hands trembled as I pressed them against the door, trying to steady myself as I peered through the peep hole.

_Eric Northman. _

I smiled to myself because at that moment, I realized the assassin wouldn't bother ringing the doorbell.

I opened the door, letting out the breath that I held as I descended down the stairs.

For a moment, Eric just stood there, gaping in a vampire sort of way. I mean if they did gape.

"Is this too much? I didn't know where we were going so…" I began rambling.

"No, what you have on is perfect." he said grinning, "Excuse me for being rude." he put out his hand for me to grab. "You are beautiful, quite strikingly so."

I stepped forward, taking his hand, "Thank you. You look beautiful yourself." and that he was.

He wore a black dress shirt, making sure he left several of the top buttons unbuttoned, revealing some of his chest, black slacks, and shiny shoes. All the black really made his beautiful blonde hair, which he wore in a sleek pony tail, stand out. He also had a leather necklace around his neck with, what I'm assuming, is an eagle's claw pendant. (But I had a feeling it was a real.)

I bit my bottom lip, the sight of him was so sensuous. I wanted to skip dinner and dive in for desert, taking him right here, right now. I was so close to turning around and heading directly to my room. No, we wouldn't even make it to my room. The stairs was fine enough for me.

_Bella, at least try to play hard to get._

Eric led me to his car, this time it was a silver Pontiac G6.

_Did he change his cars often? _I thought to myself as he opened the door for me.

I waited until he joined me in the car to ask. "What happened to your red convertible?"

"At home. I didn't think it was appropriate for tonight."

"You do know that this isn't a date right? Its just dinner." I said, glancing at him sideways.

I had to make a point across to him that this wasn't a romantic date. Sex may be a possibility but romance wasn't. Not for me, anyway.

"Isabelle, what would you prefer that we do tonight?" he asked, turning to me, "I'm handing over the reins to you _lover_, you tell me where, and I will follow."

I licked my lips softly as my teeth tugged at my bottom lip. The way _lover_ rolled off of his tongue, you could almost catch an accent.

Was he serious about letting me take over tonight? I wanted to win, but the question was how badly.

I turned to face him, "No." I said as I traced my finger over his lips, "I want you to take the reins tonight." I paused grinning, I knew I had his attention now. "I will play your reindeer game."

_Man I could be a seductress if I wanted to! _I turned to look out the window. _When I'm through with him, he will be wrapped around my little finger. _I thought to myself as I played with the charms on my bracelet from Nick.

I glanced down…_Nick_.


	9. Twist of Fate

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, & enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

_**Dominic's POV:**_

I never believed that I could ever be irresponsible enough to forget about using a condom, not once, but twice.

_Twice!_

I have always been careful when it came to sex, careful enough to never get anyone pregnant or contract any type of disease. So how was it even remotely possible, that after all this time, I managed to forget the one thing that came quite naturally to me? The main rule in my systematic plan.

When I traveled the realms, I tasted everything that each realm had to offer, including the women.

_Oh they were my specialty._

Everyone has a fetish or a proclivity, a hunger, an obsession, a desire of some sort. For me, it was _women._ I would indulge myself with many women, too many to keep track, and I just stopped counting after the first few hundred.

I did not discriminate against the race of women either, oh no, I made sure I had every type of female species out there of every size and shape. It wasn't a goal or a game for me, it was simply sex, the raw, erotic dance that two or more people engaged in.

But with Isabelle…_its different._ The way I feel when I'm with her is unlike anything I have ever experienced in all my 235 years. I felt like I was a lost soul stuck in limbo and she, Isabelle, was the light, my path straight to heavenly bliss.

She makes me feel whole, like as if I've been incomplete until now. I melt like butter when I'm with her or simply in the presence of her. Its immaculate euphoria. And when I'm not, I'm in absolute turmoil. I find myself thinking of her every second of the day. My heart races every time I see her face or even hear her very name. The sound of her voice alone is like music to my ears. No woman has ever made me feel like this…like a little school girl.

Her strut from her bedroom to the bathroom (although we were having a disagreement) that was pure visual ecstasy. She's extremely talented and very passionate in what she puts her all into. Its her attitude, her sassiness, her confidence, her charisma, her charm that shows me that she can be a little bold and little daring. Its everything about her, pure and simple.

Now thanks to my carelessness, I just might do what I tried to avoid. My actions has had negative consequences in the past and I don't want this to be another one added to my many mistakes. I refuse to drag anyone down with me again, especially Isabelle.

But at this very moment I'm sitting here in the living room, pretending to be working, when really I am sitting here scared shitless. I would love to be a father one day, any other day, just not today.

Then to make matters worse, I might've confused Isabelle by sharing her bed with her every night since. I couldn't resist. The feeling of her in my arms is simply comforting. Waking up to her in my arms everyday, it just feels so right.

I've tried many times to mouth my feelings to her but its nearly impossible because I can't explain what it is that I am feeling. If what I feel is the exact same way my brother Gabrielus felt toward Calypso, then I now understand how his world came tumbling down when he lost his one true love, his other half, his soul mate. His one and only _love._

Living a life without her is more than I can bare. Just the thought alone drives me insane…

But she has betrayed me, eventually forgivable, but I can't help but feel deceived. We've had many chances to confide in one another and yet, she failed to do any such thing.

Reading my innermost thoughts, my inner turmoil's, that is something very private to me. The mind is one's private getaway from reality. And the one part in my world that no one has ever invaded, the one place that I can go to for some down time, has been sifted through by her…my Isabelle.

_What if she's listening in on me right now? _I thought to myself.

Then I shrugged off that feeling.

_No, she wasn't. _

I checked on her ten minutes ago, she was fast asleep. Not soundly, tossing and turning, but still, she was asleep.

_Why didn't she feel secure enough to tell me what she was capable of? _

I would've sat here and listened. I love to hear her speak, it doesn't matter, really, about what it is we're talking about, just as long as I can hear her ethereal voice.

_But why would she confide in me when I haven't given her a reason to? _

I had just as much chances of revealing my deepest, darkest secrets, and yet I managed to shut her out.

_So what gave me the right to feel the way I'm feeling right now? _

And the look she had on her face as I left her behind was haunting.

_Oh Isabelle. _

I will never forgive myself for making her feel the way she felt at that very moment. Although I was furious at her for intruding my mind, my feelings for her hasn't faltered. I don't ever want to see her hurt again, least of all, by me. I will punish my soul down to the very day of my final death before I put her through perturbation.

Maybe what she said might've been true. Maybe this power of hers wasn't as easy as mine was to control. It was possible, although, Isabelle would be the first known telepath that I have ever came across. Maybe she truly didn't want to listen in on me, given this was something out of her control. She hasn't lied to me so far, I should at least give her the benefit of the doubt.

And what did she mean when she said that Amy helped her? With a shield spell? I may not be a witch or dealt with magic the way they do, but I've been around and I certainly don't recall such a spell's existence.

_If I'm suppose to be working, I should at least look like I'm doing something. _

I looked down at the file I had spread across the coffee table.

These two women were powerful, very powerful. Amy was talented with her magic and Isabelle was powerful all on her own, and with magic guidance from Amy, she will be the most powerful being out there that I have ever came across.

What if the council managed to find a seer? It was rare to find them now that they are literally being hunted for one's own personal gain, the eyes into the future. What if the seer told them of what Isabelle was capable of or what would become of her in the near future? Was it possible that the council manipulated the system, the Room, for their own personal gain?

I pressed my fingers to my temple. _If I was a king and I was told that someone would be powerful enough to overtake my throne, what would I do? _

I smiled, it has happened before. Tried but did not succeed.

Jesus, the King of all Kings. He was simply an infant when King Herod ordered that all the baby boys were to be killed, thus avoiding the prophecy that he would grow to be a great king.

Okay, Isabelle is not Jesus, and the council is not Herod. But the concept still remains the same. To avoid the prophecy, murdering the descendants was the easiest option, the way Herod thought that murdering all the baby boys, baby Jesus would certainly be amongst them.

I stood up and stretched. Then it hit me like an arrow directly to a target. _Why didn't I think of this sooner?_

_

* * *

_

Before heading up to my room, I checked in on Isabelle once more. She seemed peaceful now as she slept. I brushed my knuckles against her soft rosy cheeks. She was beautiful even in sleep.

"I'm sorry Isabelle." I whispered softly as I placed my hand to her belly.

I paced back and forth, nearly running a hole in the ground, as I tried to get a grip on the situation here and now.

They could've had her killed long ago, before she was even born, like Jesus.

_But why not? _I can only think of one thing. _The seer. _

The visions they receive are based on the path the mind is set on. When the mind is changed, so is the path. The path Isabelle has been on since birth hasn't changed until just recently.

_But what?_

Something happened to Isabelle, something bad enough for her to turn to me, a mere stranger. Something or _someone. _Whoever it was must've really did her in for her to change the path she led, so drastically, _until now_.

I shrugged as I sat at the foot of my bed.

_Destiny._

The moment I laid eyes on her, I was drawn in instantly. She called to me, it wasn't her body…not exactly but, I'll admit, it was part of it. But no, it was something more…_her soul._

I reached down into my pocket for my phone. I dialed Catalina's direct line. She was the only one that I trusted and the only one who knew the answers to several of my questions.

"This is Catalina."

"Kate, don't hang up and don't say my name." I paused, "Are you alone?"

"No, I'm sorry, you reached _Catalina_." obviously a code that she wasn't alone.

"Who's there? Jacob?" Last I knew she was engaged to him before I left in the early 1900's. I haven't had the time to catch up with her yet.

"_No_, I understand. If it's psychological _counseling_ you seek, then you have certainly called the _wrong_ number."

"The council? A representative is there?"

"_Yes_, that's right. Listen, I do have to go. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I do hope you find what it is you are looking for."

"I will call back in an hour, make sure you are alone."

"You too." then she hung up.

I turned off my phone, took off the back cover and took out the battery. _Did the council assign someone to her? _I thought as I ripped the SIM card from my phone and tossed it on the floor.

I stood up and went over to my night stand, flipping open the box that held hundreds of SIM cards, I plucked one out and placed it in my phone. I replaced the battery and cover, turning back on my phone.

I had to leave tonight. There was no room for error and this was not an option.

_I will make this right, I promise. I will make it safe for us even if I have to give my last breath in doing so. _

_

* * *

_

"I'm sorry for disturbing you at this late hour." I said as I stepped back.

"No, its not _that _late. Its not like I _need_ to sleep anyway." Sam told me, clearly irritated "What can I do for you that you couldn't possibly wait until morning?"

I know he was being sarcastic. I wouldn't blame him though. But if this wasn't an emergency, I wouldn't have bothered

"I need to ask you for a favor. You will be well compensated for your services."

Sam put his hands up, "Whoa, hold on right there. I ain't soliciting services of any sort." he shook his head with his hands on his hips, "What kind of service you think I'd be doing for ya?" he asked with a jerk of his head.

I stared at him confused, "Sam, I need you to keep an eye on Isabelle and Amethyst for two weeks."

"Oh. Well, cher, that's not a problem. I think I can manage that." he let out a short laugh, "I'm glad you weren't propositioning me to do some sort of escort service. If that was the case, well, cher, you're in the wrong town."

I nodded. _Ugh…okay._ "I will feel much more comfortable speaking with you about this inside, if you don't mind."

He stared at me with a raised eyebrow, "Alright. Come on in."

"So let me get this straight, you want me to meet this friend of a friend of yours once a year? Isabelle will tell me when and I'm to go to Jackson for this pick up?" Sam asked obviously skeptical of the plan.

"Its important that you leave no trace to or from here. Are you able to do this?"

"How am I suppose to know what or who to look for if you don't tell me what this is about? A black rose isn't much to go on."

I growled, "Haven't you been listening for the past thirty minutes?"

"I have and to be honest, cher, what you have said has made no sense whatsoever."

"There is someone after Isabelle and Amethyst." I continued again, "I don't know how far up this goes, I can only guess. But you must understand, I don't even know who I'm dealing with. I am just as blinded as you but the difference is you're a shifter, you can sniff them out."

"You're not trying to make this easy on me are you?" he said with a shake of his head, "I'm a shifter, not a psychic."

"Sam, I wouldn't have came to you if I didn't trust you, believe me."

"Oh I do." he looked at me and sighed, "I get it. You work for this _council, _a group of Supes of every species, from every realm. You think that one, if not all, is involved in this somehow but you don't know who is on the council since their identities are kept secret and so on and so on..."

"So you have been listening."

"I have. But Nick, you have to understand, I'm not a hundred men, I can't protect these girls the way that you can. I don't even know who I'm suppose to be protecting them from." he looked at me, "Are you planning on returning at all? Because it sounds to me like you're leaving pretty much for good."

I frowned. I wouldn't make any promises, not to Sam and most definitely not to Isabelle. I wasn't sure that after tonight that I would even make it into next week. I will fight a hundred men before anyone gets a hold of Isabelle.

"I will try. But if I'm not back in a week, you know what to do." I told him as I left his trailer.

* * *

When I returned to the house, I called Catalina. I needed to get the ball rolling.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes." she said pausing. I knew she was on the brink of going off, I could hear it in her voice and it was just a matter of…three…two… "You know that the council is looking for you? They just sent their dogs here, demanding I tell them where you are! What the hell is going on Nick? This isn't how you do things! You don't just kidnap these girls!"

"I am doing my job the best way I know how." I paused, "And I didn't kidnap the girls…not exactly."

"Right! I think it would've been nice if you gave me a damn heads up the last time you called Nick! Telling me what I should at least expect rather than being caught entirely off guard!"

"I had to make sure of a few things first." I paused. I wasn't sure if Catalina was still on my side, I just had to trust her. "Do you know if the council has captured a seer?"

She was silent for a few seconds, "There has been rumors. But what does a seer have to do with this?"

"What if I told you that Isabelle was pregnant."

"Well that changes everything."

"How so?"

"Nick, you know all this already. Why do you need to hear it?"

"Kate, cut me some slack will you and just continue?"

She grunted, "Alright. Fine. If it is _proven_ that she is with child, the consequences for her death is simply war. Since she's from Alcaeus, they will have the right to wage war, since one of the rules were broken."

The council came together, one from each realm to meet on a common ground, earth. They wanted to end an eternity of war between the realms, and when this happened, rules were set. One of the rules were, if a child, an innocent, or even an unborn child were killed, that will temporarily break the truce until their death has been avenged. In some cases, which was very rare, war was waged.

"And because I am the father, Sarpedon and Alcaeus will combine forces." I said continuing her train of thought.

I knew I had caught her off guard. That wasn't my intentions exactly but I had to tell her somehow.

I didn't know whether or not Catalina was still on the other line. I took her silence as shock and decided to let her take a moment to come to terms with the newly found situation.

She cleared her throat, "The whole point of this council combining forces was to bring peace among the Supe's and to avoid war between the realms. Did you plan this?"

"Plan what? To be a father? No. Things just spiraled out of control and I most certainly didn't plan a war against the Fae's." I paused, "Besides, the Room sent her to me."

"Fae's? How do you know they are responsible for the murders?"

"No one 'pops'. Fae's are the only ones and you know it."

Catalina was silent, yet again. "The Room didn't send her to you." she said, finally.

"What do you mean? You told me…"

She grunted, "I lied. I'm sorry Dominic."

Now it was my turn to be caught off guard. I was afraid to find out the truth because Catalina was the only one I trusted till now. If I couldn't trust her, then I didn't know who I could trust. The list was getting shorter by the day.

"Gabrielus was assigned to her, you know, before he was chosen. But he hasn't been the same since…Calypso."

"So you found out I was back and you decided to give her to me?" I felt my anger building.

"I didn't decide anything. He did."

"Gabrielus?" my own brother?

_What did he have to gain in setting this plan in motion?_

"He saw you that night. But I didn't know that he saw her with you. I swear." she said pausing, "Its just…I should've known he was up to something by the look he had on his face."

"Is this pay back for what happened with Callie?" I asked angrily.

"No! Nick, I swear!"

I thought for a moment before continuing. "I'm coming back tonight. Make sure you pass on the message to the council and let them know that Isabelle is pregnant. If they want proof, I will give it to them soon. Goodbye Catalina." I said as I hung up before she could deny anything else.

Whether or not this was planned by Gabrielus, I was going to be a father. I had to make things right. He was already using Catalina against me.

_Did she tell him about what happened between us? _I frowned. _He won't use Isabelle against me, not this time, I won't allow it. _

_

* * *

_

I pulled out the charm bracelet that I was suppose to give to her tonight. I stared down at the cobalt blue stones and smiled. I remember buying it for no reason at all. I didn't have a woman I adored to give this to. No, that was not why I bought it. I bought the beautiful charm bracelet because I was drawn to it the way I was drawn to Isabelle.

"_May I help you sir?" said the woman behind the counter._

"_Yes, I would like to purchase that charm bracelet you have sitting in the window." I said pointing back toward the window that I had passed as I came in._

_She smiled, "For a special lady?"_

_I nodded, she might find it odd that I chose to buy it somewhat for myself. I wasn't planning on wearing it, I just had to have it. I had to possess such a beautiful piece._

_She returned with the bracelet in a dark velvet box, "This piece is one of a kind and very rare."_

_I lightly brushed my fingers over the stones and felt a static shock radiating off of them. "Rare indeed." I smiled, "I'll take it."_

I left Isabelle a note under my pillow along with the bracelet and a rose. I didn't know for sure if she would find it but I didn't want Amethyst to get her hands on it either. Hope was all I had to go on, hoping that she will understand that I haven't abandoned her, I just had to make things right. I left the house armed with my sword.

* * *

I called Draco as I headed to the back of the house. He was waiting for me as I climbed on his back. I patted his head, "Good to see you old boy."

He growled. He couldn't communicate with me verbally, just emotionally and mentally, after all we were bonded.

"_If something goes wrong, I want you to go to Isabelle and help protect her. Do you understand?"_

"_I thought you were furious with her."_

"_She is carrying my child. I want you bonded to that child. Understand that this is an order."_

"_Yes master."_

"_Take me to Catalina."_

He began to take flight into the dark blue sky.

I missed this, flying free with Draco into the Gleam.

"_Its been too long master."_

"_Much too long my old friend."_

The Gleam is a transparent world on earth, hidden behind a veil, or an invisible cloak. You never leave earth to another realm, no, you're just on the other side of a two way mirror, so to speak. Here, its something much like a security blanket meant to protect our bonded while they're here with us.

To go into the Gleam on your own without your bonded required great skill, one that not too many Warriors have accomplished. This was how the Sarpedon Warriors and their bonded traveled the earth under the human's radar.

When you're in the Gleam, you can see and hear everything that goes on in front of you since, well, you're still on earth. To the humans, you're somewhat like a spirit, a ghost, they can't see nor can they hear you. Only those with a sixth sense are able to see and hear you while you're still in the Gleam, some could also feel your presence (rarely) and to them they believe you're a ghost. Very rarely did I come across such gifted.

* * *

Draco hovered above Catalina's balcony as I jumped down. Slamming my fists into the ground, I could feel the ground shake beneath my fist.

I glanced back up at Draco, "Watch over Isabelle." I told him as I walked out from the Gleam.

I paused at the French doors and closed my eyes. The warrior in me could sense a battle coming on. It was close, I could tell because the air was thick.

_Blood is in the air._

I smiled, opening the doors. I glanced around as I entered Catalina's apartment.

Pausing in the hall, I caught a faint scent of Isabelle.

_She was here._

Something in me was triggered…I _doubted _Catalina's loyalty. But w_hy?_

Sensing someone coming up behind me, I immediately drew my sword, turning around. In one swift movement, I closed the gap between us and placed my sword against the base of her throat.

"You should know better than to sneak up on me like that Kate."

"Dominic?"

"Well who were you expecting?" I asked as I drew back my sword. I took a step back and waited for her response.

She flipped the switch in the hallway and stared at me with her hands on her hips, "I thought you would at least have the decency to knock on my front door rather than sneaking in from my damn balcony like a common thief!" she shook her head, "I have to remember to lock those damn doors." she sounded like she was telling that to herself rather than telling me.

"Like a locked door would keep me out." I said with a smirk.

_Oh Catalina, it hasn't been that long._

She rolled her eyes and turned on her heel as she headed back the other way. She was wearing a two piece pajama set, penguins.

_Some things are still the same. _

I thought as she switched on a few lights before continuing further into her living room.

I looked around the lit room, well her tastes certainly has changed. Her apartment looks…modern.

_Black and gray contemporary furniture with a glass coffee table_?

She even has a bar and a pool table.

_A pool table? What next, a Jacuzzi in the middle of her den?_

This was a switch from her laid back, comfy old self. I haven't been here since…

_Reminiscing about the past can wait. Isabelle comes first._

"I haven't had time to call Jacob. He is busy now days with his, ugh, family." she said as she approached the bar. "His wife just had their third child. Another boy."

_Catalina drinks now? When did this happen?_

I thought as I took a seat on her…_stiff_ couch.

"Family? Is that right?" I shook my head, "I thought you both were in love. What happened between the two of you Kate?"

She rolled her eyes as she poured herself a drink, "Love is overrated." she said smiling, "I guess I have you to thank for that, well, partially anyway."

_Did Calypso's death cause such a dramatic change in her baby sister? _I shook my head. _And the negative consequences continues. _

"Aren't you going to ask me how everything happened?" she asked before taking a swig of her drink. She slammed her cup down with a wince. "Aren't you just a bit curious as to why we called off the engagement? Or you already know?"

"I didn't think it was my place to ask."

"You're kidding right?" she topped off her glass and took another drink. "You can't sit there and pretend _we_ didn't happen!"

_Oh…he found out after all. Guess there's no way around this…_

_

* * *

_

**Past:**

I had lost all hope in finding out the truth to Calypso's death. Thanks to my incompetence, my own brother had disowned me. He cursed my very existence and yet I didn't blame him, not once. I knew that he was right on so many levels, I was a curse.

I stumbled onto Catalina's doorstep. She was the only one who didn't blame me for her sister's death, the only one who didn't think I was as good as dead. She still treated me with respect regardless of what happened.

I've known Catalina since she was born. She was barely crawling when Callie first brought her along while we practiced in the open fields of Sarpedon. Her cheeks were rose red like her lips and her soft blond hair danced in the sun. I knew she would be just as beautiful as her sister.

Then as she got older, I began teaching her a few techniques that I learned while in training. Of course I used wooden swords with her since she was only five and because Callie would have my head if I even let Kate touch my sword.

Callie treated Kate as if she was her mother. She wouldn't even allow Kate to join us in the pond after practice, that was how overprotected she was of her. The pond wasn't that deep, well maybe to us it wasn't, but I was there and I wasn't about to let anything happen to my best friend's baby sister.

But once Gabrielus swept Callie off of her feet, it was just me and Kate. _Little Kate_.

"Dominic!" she shrieked as she bent down to help me up.

I looked like a drunk who just reached rock bottom, _hard._

"You are a mess. Come, lets get you cleaned up." she said as she led me into her home. "Jacob has left some of his things here. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you borrowed them." she told me as she pointed to the bathroom, leaving me standing in the hall.

"You still with him?" I asked as I walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Yes, I am. He proposed to me last night." she said handing me a towel. She smiled so proudly as she showed me the diamond ring on her finger. "We are thinking about moving back home. I want to get married there with my mom and…" she stopped, her smile faded. "Never mind." she pulled her hand back.

"I'm sorry."

She grunted, "Stop that now. You should be sorry for _looking_ the way that you do right now." she said with a shake of her head. "I have never seen you look this…disoriented in all my life. No wonder you haven't had a date in so long."

"I tried…everything I've learned up until now has all been dead ends." I said, ignoring her last comment.

"Dominic, its been much too long. Its about time that you move on now." she let out a soft sigh, "Take yourself a hot bath and then we can talk about this…later." she told me as she closed the door behind her.

I slowly undressed myself as I let the water run.

Sophie-Anne's face haunted my dreams every night since. Her cackling laughter echoing through the halls as I sat there, helpless, watching Calypso's lifeless body in the arms of Catalina.

I punched the tub and watched it crack below my fist.

_I will drain Sophie-Anne dry. All I need is proof. That's all I need. _

I stepped in, letting the water beat against my back.

I've let myself go for so long, I don't remember the last time I took a shower, let alone shave or even had my hair cut. I just didn't care anymore. I was cursed, mostly thanks to that damn vampire bitch.

_Lets see who gets the last laugh when I'm through with her._

When I was finished, I stepped out, wrapping a towel around my waist. I looked around, Catalina had left some clothes on the sink.

_I didn't hear her come in. _

I shook my head, it didn't matter, I'm sure she seen a naked man before. She just never saw _me_ naked.

"Dominic?" she knocked softly, "Jacob has his shaving kit under the sink if you want to shave." she said from behind the door.

I opened the door to see her standing in the hall. She took a step back and immediately looked down.

_Was she blushing? _

She was more beautiful now than ever.

"Can you cut my hair?" I asked, placing my hand under her chin, "I'm in desperate need of a hair cut if you don't mind."

She looked up smiling, "Yes, Dominic, you do. I don't mind because right now you remind me of a caveman." she said laughing.

_Why didn't I realize what I had right in front of me before? _

I thought as I turned back around and sat on the toilet.

"While I'm doing this, you want me to shave this for you?" she asked, tugging gently on my over grown beard.

"You shaved a man's beard before?"

"Jacob has taught me a few things." she told me as she retrieved a pair of scissors from the drawer. "I'm a fast learner."

I stared at her with raised eyebrows. "A few things huh?"

She began cutting my hair, "Oh Dominic, you have a filthy mind." she said as she gently slapped my shoulder. "Jacob doesn't go through women the way you have done over the years. In fact, he is a gentleman. We decided to wait."

_Wait? Was he blind? _

"I don't go through women Kate. They go through me."

She laughed, "Of course, because every woman you came across only wanted sex and nothing more from you." she said as she continued to cut my hair.

I looked up, "Its true."

She scoffed, "Nick, does it look like I was born yesterday?" she paused, "You can't possibly tell me that the women you had sexual relations with wanted just that. Sex."

"Believe it or not, they do. I can't help it if I give them exactly what they want."

She stared at me with her hands on her hips, "Really? You know what every woman wants?"

I grinned, "When it comes to pleasing a woman…yes."

After a moment, she continued cutting my hair in silence.

The feeling of her soft hands against my face and neck as she gave me a clean shave was something more than I expected. I watched her intensely. Her hands moved like an artist, carving and crafting in swift, smooth strokes.

I wanted to feel more of her, all of her. I wanted to know what her naked body felt like against mine. I wanted to be inside of her.

_You're only fantasizing about her because you haven't had a woman in over five years._

That and because she smell so good, she smells like a woman.

"What?" she said, stopping.

"Nothing." I told her, meeting her eyes.

"Well, why are you staring at me like that?"

"How do you mean?"

She frowned, "I don't know…am I hurting you?"

I laughed, "You would know if you were hurting me Catalina." I reached for her hands, "You have the hands of an artist." I said, taking the razor from her and placed it on the sink.

_She's your only friend. Are you sure you want to complicate things?_

I stood up, ignoring my conscious, and stared deep into her eyes, "Don't be afraid." I whispered as I stepped closer.

"But I'm engaged to…"

I gripped her waist, pulling her hips to mine, closing the remaining space that separated our bodies.

"He doesn't have to know." I told her as I placed my lips to hers.

That one soft kiss was all it took for her to give herself to me.

I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom as our kisses picked up tempo. I placed her back on her own two feet and turned her around, carefully sliding down the zipper to her dress. I slipped the fabric off of her shoulders and down her arms and shoved it pass her waist until it was nothing but a pool of clothing at her feet.

Undoing the clip that held up her hair, I watched her blond locks fall down her back. I kissed her shoulder, leaving a feather path of kisses along her neck as I began untying her corset. I turned her around and peeled away the rest of the corset and watched as her breasts took their first breath. She didn't have large breasts, but they weren't too small either, in fact, they fit her figure just right.

She slipped out of the rest of her undergarments and scooted on the bed. At this very moment she looked like the most innocent woman I have ever known.

I let the towel drop at my feet as I joined her on the bed.

"Wait." she said, reaching into the drawer of her night stand. "I got this for…my wedding night." she said, blushing as she handed me the condom.

I slipped on the rubber condom after removing it from its package. I rolled onto Catalina, straddling her, "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded slowly. "Just…go slow. I haven't done this…in awhile."

I grinned_, I was going to take this very slow_. I hovered over her, holding my weight with my left arm as I bent my head down to suckle on her pink bare nipples.

She let out a soft moan as she squirmed below me.

_Women were like goddesses. _

She opened up to me and I knew she was ready. I reached down for her leg with my left hand, gripping her thighs to my side, I opened her up wider for me as I slid into her slowly. A gasping cry escaped her mouth.

_She wasn't kidding when she said its been awhile._

I thought as I pulled back out to try again. She wasn't dry, no, no, no…she was wetter than a soaked towel. She was _tight_…or maybe I was too large for her. I slipped my fingers in her this time as I suckled on her breasts. Stretching her enough so that she was able to accommodate all of me or at least most of me.

I kissed her once more before I tried to enter her again. As I slipped my dick between her folds, I could feel her tense up beneath me. I glanced down and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

_Fuck! I'm hurting her!_

She was chewing on her lip. I knew she was trying to endure the pain.

I stopped mid motion, still within her, "Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…slow." she said softly.

I was hesitant at first but I continued anyway. As I slid my dick deeper into her, the wetter she got.

_Maybe it wasn't pain, maybe she was trying to keep from screaming._ I thought as I began to pick up tempo.

Its been too long for me, I was ready to topple over. But I couldn't, not before her.

I looked down at Catalina, "You almost there?"

She looked up confused. Tears were falling from her eyes.

_I hope those are tears of happiness of something._

Then she nodded.

I took that as my cue and slammed in harder, stretching her, deepening my thrusts. I slowed down as I claimed her, she let out soft cries. I buried my face in her neck, kissing her gently.

I rolled next to her and smiled. "You okay?" I asked her as I began taking off the rubber.

"Yeah…"

I looked down and tossed the rubber on the side of the bed. My heart almost stopped. I sat up quickly, looking down at my dick.

_I was bleeding!_

I jumped off of the bed looking down at my hands.

_What the fuck?_

"What's wrong?" Catalina asked as she covered herself with the sheet.

"I think something's wrong with me." I told her, looking up.

Fear came across her face, "What do you mean?"

I pulled the sheet off of her and moved her legs. There was a small puddle of blood on her sheets. "Catalina, were you on your period?"

"No…" she said as she got off the bed.

There was only one other explanation for blood.

_Shit! No! Please, not me! _

I looked at her, "Then…" I paused, connecting the dots, "Was this your first time?"

_Impossible! _

She was well over a hundred years old. Surely she would've lost her virginity long ago in Sarpedon.

Catalina turned around and grabbed a robe that was hanging behind her door.

"Its fine. Really."

"No, its not! Why didn't you tell me?"

"If I did, would it have made a difference?"

"Of course it would! I would never have taken advantage of you like that!" I yelled at her as I headed back to the bathroom to wash off her blood.

It wasn't a lot of blood, most of it was on the bed. But still, I had some blood on me.

_Damn it Catalina._

I quickly began putting on the clothes she had left on the sink and walked out of her apartment. I couldn't stand to see the look on her face. I was ashamed of myself for taking something that was meant for her husband…on her wedding night.

I've already ruined her life by being responsible for her sister's death. Now I was responsible for taking her virginity too.

_How much longer will I continue down this cursed path? _I thought as I sat in the lobby of her apartment building.

* * *

**Present:**

"Kate, I'm not denying what happened. I'm sorry for handling things the way I did."

She laughed, "And I thought you were different. I figured that since you were my friend since, oh, I don't know…forever, I thought that we could actually…" she shook her head, "Forget it. I got over it a _long_ time ago."

I stared at her.

_She could've fooled me_.

The way she is acting right now, you would think this just happened a few minutes ago rather than decades ago.

"Then why are you bringing all of this up here? Now?"

"Because you asked about Jacob!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I said, standing up.

"Of course you didn't! You conveniently took your sorry ass to Sarpedon, leaving me here to literally clean up your mess."

"I would've came back, I did come back. But I saw Jacob in the lobby."

I knew this was no excuse but it was the truth. I couldn't face him after what happened between me and Catalina. I thought that I could but seeing him, standing there, I just couldn't.

"I didn't want to ruin your future with him."

She stared at me before guzzling down the rest of her drink, "Well, guess what? You managed to do just that. He found out anyway." she said, topping off her glass, "You care to know how?"

I shrugged, "Did you tell him?"

"After he confronted me about it, yes, I did." she paused, "I had just changed the sheets and was cleaning up the bathroom when he walked in." she smiled, "He called me a fool for carrying that old torch for you. And you know what? I was a fool."

_She had a crush on me? Why didn't she tell me? _

Of course she wouldn't tell me, look at how I reacted to her losing her virginity to me. She could've lost it to anyone, even Jacob, but she lost it to me and I ran like the pathetic coward that I was.

"But its all in the past now. He forgave me and I forgave you."

"So he knows that it was me?"

"He didn't have to ask, he just knew. But like I said, its over."

I stepped forward, "I'm sorry you had to go through this alone."

"That's not why I'm angry right now." she pressed her palms to the bar as she stared at me, "Why her? Why Isabelle?"

"What do you mean?"

She picked up her glass and threw it to me, I stepped back as the glass shattered at my feet, "You got her pregnant! Are you planning on marrying her so that you can start your little family too?"

"Is that so wrong? I should do the right thing by her and make an honest woman of her. She is carrying my child Kate."

"So you are willing to make an honest woman of someone you barely even know and yet you managed to shame me, the one person who stood by you when you had no one? When no one wanted you alive?" she stared at me with piercing eyes, "When everyone turned their backs on you, I was there! I am still here!" she yelled.

"I love her, I think I'm in love with Isabelle. Can you understand that?"

She pressed her lips together, stepping away from the bar. "Well, I hope you both live happily ever after." she said as she walked pass me.

"Kate, wait. I need your help."

She stopped in the hallway, turning around slowly, "You come here, dropping a bomb on me like this and now you want my help?"

I knew I had no right to ask her but I had to make sure that one thing was certain. "I'm going after them and I will need you to arrange a drop off for her once a year. I will leave you the details later."

She frowned, "She's pregnant Nick, they won't go after her unless they're expecting a death sentence."

"I won't let my child grow up without a mother. I'm ending this once and for all with or without your help."

"Is she worth your life? Huh?" she asked, her frown deepening, "You're willing to risk your life for hers? Is she really worth it?"

I nodded, "There's something more than a connection to her and I need to find out why. I've been drawn to her since the moment I met her." I sat back on her couch.

"Don't do it Dominic. I beg you."

"What if the rumors are true about the council capturing a seer?"

That question took her by surprise. "Then they captured a seer. So what? Others have done it before."

"When did these rumors begin surfacing? Before or after the murders?"

She paused, thinking. "After, why?"

"Did the council know about the Were's?"

She shook her head, "No. None of us did. But Nick, you can't possibly think that…"

"So the mother knew. If not, then she suspected, that is why she hired the Were's." I leaned forward, "Why would she hire us as well as the wolves?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was just a precaution. But…"

"Who took those photos Kate?" I knew that it wasn't common for us to do ground work. We're only given a name and an address.

"Gabrielus." she said, looking down.

"Why? Is that apart of the process now?"

"No, its just something he decided to do. Maybe he was experimenting, I don't know. Or maybe he wanted to make sure you would take on the assignment because you would recognize her. With Gabrielus, he's unpredictable." she told me, looking up.

"Did he say anything to you? Anything at all?"

She walked back and sunk into the arm chair across of me. "No. The day after I dropped off the file to him, he came here. The pictures were in the file already and he insisted that I hand this case over to you."

"Was that his exact words?"

She sighed, "No, not exactly. He mumbled mostly. I just picked up the important parts…what's this about? What are you trying to get at Nick?"

"Tell me what you remember Kate. Please."

She grunted, "He said that he couldn't take the assignment because he saw her with you, she's yours. He insisted that I give her to you because she wasn't meant for him, not yet."

"What did he mean by that?"

"Damn it Nick, I don't know!" she yelled at me as she got to her feet, "Like I said, your brother spoke nonsense. I just took bits of info and passed it on to you. With him I don't ask questions. He wasn't the same anymore. I don't know if its because he was chosen or what, but what I did know was that this is what he wanted." she closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths. "See yourself out the way you came in. I'm going to bed." she said as she turned the corner to the hallway.

* * *

I stepped out onto the balcony and looked up. "Gabrielus…talk to me." I paused, "Although you disowned me long ago, I am still your brother. We have the same blood running through our veins."

"What makes you think blood runs through my veins?"

I could feel the energy radiating off of him. He was too bright to look at so I kept my back turned away from him.

"Either way, we are still blood brothers. Even in death."

"You don't want to know how this will all end baby brother." his voice was deep like bass.

"Why did you send her to me?"

"Because you had to protect her until I was chosen."

"You could've did the same thing. But why me? Hell, Jacob could've done the same thing too. He is just as good as any of us."

He paused, "I received a vision, a purpose. My purpose and yours. My path is something you don't need to know yet. But yours is simple. You've done what you're suppose to do. Now you wait."

I half turned, blocking the light with my hands which didn't help because the energy shone right through.

"What about Isabelle?"

"She won't die yet. He is saving her for something much greater. Believe me when I say she has an archangel on her shoulders. She was never meant to be harmed no matter how much they try. Even the seer isn't able to see her future anymore."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Be careful Dominic. The one closest to you might just turn against you."

"Isabelle would never. I know she would never betray me in such a way."

"Just be careful because this is the last time I'm able to come to you…until we meet again, the choice is yours."

The energy drew back as the light faded. "Gabrielus?" I called after him.

I needed to know more. I didn't understand what he had just said.

_Was this what Catalina meant when she said he mumbled?_

I guess with a deep voice, it sometimes sound like mumbles.

But he was gone.

I gripped the railing as I went over what Gabrielus had just told me. I tried to sift through his words, trying to find the answer.

_Isabelle would never turn against me, not the father of her child. _

I will do exactly what I came here to do. I had only one loose end to tie up before returning to Bon Temps…_the assassin._


	10. Truth, Dare, Double Dare

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, & enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

_**Eric's POV:**_

Pulling up to Isabelle's home, I wondered what exactly was I doing here. I have never, not in all my 1000 years, did I let a human get the best of me. If I felt that a human had the tiniest bit of hold on me, they were dead faster than they could take their last breath.

_She isn't the Bella you once knew. It is impossible. She would have to be an…_immortal. _Besides, she don't recognize you if she was her. _

Don't mean to toot my own horn but even as a human, I performed quite memorably.

I shook the thoughts from my head as I stepped out of Pam's car.

She thinks a Pontiac G6 is dangerous enough. Guess she never drove a Ferrari. That would explain a few things and why she would nearly prefer a damn minivan to this car. Pam's car is not my type of car of choice.

I borrowed it for a few hours only because I didn't want Isabelle's hair ruined in my convertible.

_Now you care about her hair too? By the end of the night her hair would be a mess anyway if she lets you have your way with her. _I smiled at that thought.

I paused, kicking myself yet again for being so damn…_human._

This wasn't me, since when did I care how she or anyone of that matter, felt. If I wanted her, I could simply have her, with or without her consent. Although…consent makes things much more entertaining. But the whole cat and mouse game is so intriguing.

_Why end it so soon?_

"We get three days each." I heard Isabelle say as I closed the door behind me.

I wondered if she realized I was standing right outside her home. Did she not know that vampires had excellent hearing, much like predators would have in order to catch their prey?

I looked up at the opened window. The light was on and I could see shadows dancing on the walls.

"So the goal is to nail him within three days?" I heard Amy pausing, "And if I nail him the first time, do I still get my three days?"

_They are playing a game amongst themselves. But who is the lucky man? _I smiled to myself, _Now this is very interesting._

"Yes Amy, you will still be entitled to your three days." Isabelle answered, "But hey, this is only between us. Don't you dare tell anyone alright?" she paused, "I mean it. Not even Eric."

I leaned against the car with my hands folded across my chest. I traced my jaw line with my fingers, "Were they betting against each other to see who will bed me first?" I asked myself grinning widely, "I feel honored." I let out a soft chuckle as I dramatically touch my hand to my chest.

_Girls, girls, girls. There's plenty of Northman to go around._

"Pinky swear." Amy said, "Well, hurry up. All this waiting is making me horny."

I laughed softly, _I love her appetite._

I took out my phone and called Pamela.

_The night might be longer than I thought._

"Master…dates over before it even started?" I could hear a grin printed on her face.

Ignoring her comment, I said, "Pam, I do not wish to be bothered for the remainder of the evening. If anything comes up, I'm sure that you can handle it."

"So Miss Goody Two Shoes is putting out on the first date?" she paused, "Damn, I should've asked first!"

I smiled, "Maybe next time, my child." I paused. Maybe Pam would enjoy her friend. "I tell you what, try her friend for me. Let me know if she's worth the ride."

"I don't like to test drive your…ugh humans Master, nor do I like to share."

Although Amy is a very beautiful human, there is something extremely familiar when it comes to Isabelle. I would much rather fuck Isabelle. Don't get me wrong, I would fuck them both in a heart beat. But maybe offering Amy to Pam will get her off my back.

I smiled, "And neither do I." I hung up and left it at that.

I went up to the house and sat on the porch swing. I didn't want them to know that I was here early so I waited, giving Isabelle enough time to finish getting ready.

* * *

As I rung the doorbell, I heard whispering above. A few seconds later a heart beating at a fast pace seem to get louder as the heart got closer toward the door. I knew it was Isabelle. The sound of her nervousness was beginning to make me nervous.

_She's just another human, another great fuck, so get a grip and act like the fucking vampire you are!_

But as soon as the door opened to reveal Isabelle, cat caught my tongue for the first time in over 1000 years. She looked magnificent, mouth watering. I wanted to tear off the thin fabric that stood between her naked body and mine and devour her against this very door.

"Is this too much? I didn't know where we were going so…" she began rambling.

"No, what you have on is perfect." I said. I couldn't help but smile, my thoughts were getting the best of me. "Excuse me for being rude." I told her as I put out my hand toward her. "You are beautiful…quite strikingly so."

"Thank you. You look beautiful yourself." She said as she placed her hand in mine.

Everything about her screamed Bella, right down to her scent. I inhaled the scent that danced across her warm skin, rose water. Very few women I've come across has such delicate tastes.

She bit her bottom lip. That simple gesture was so erotic, I had to hold back with all my strength to prevent myself from _fucking _her right here, right now.

Quickly, I laced her fingers within mine, and lead her to the car. As the night breeze flowed through her hair, I closed my eyes for a few seconds, drinking her in. I can almost taste her skin on my lips.

_I wonder if she would taste as good as she looks._

I opened the door for her and placed my hand on her lower back as she got in.

_I wonder if she wore anything under that dress. _

If I slid my fingers an inch lower, I would be able to tell.

Instead of investigating, with vampire speed, I joined her in the car. She filled the car with her humanly scent. I smiled as I could see Pam right now, she wouldn't be pleased if she could smell sex in here as well.

"What happened to your red convertible?" she asked.

"At home. I didn't think it was appropriate for tonight."

"You do know that this isn't a date right? Its just dinner." She told me, glancing sideways.

She was going to deny that there was nothing but sexual tension in this fairly thin air? I could feel it and I know she can too, from the first night I laid eyes on her.

"Isabelle, what would you prefer that we do tonight?" I had to ask as I turned my head to face her, "I'm handing over the reins to you _lover_, you tell me where, and I will follow." I grinned, knowing she just might take the bait.

As she licked her lips softly, her teeth tugged at her bottom lip. I took a long gulp of the sight of her sensuous lips. She was teasing me now and she knew it.

"No." she said as she traced her finger over my lips, I released a low growl. "I want you to take the reins tonight." She told me with a grin spread across her face. She wanted me to fuck her as much as I. "I will play your reindeer game."

I was glad that she glanced down, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to regain control of myself. I was close to the point of slipping my long fingers deep within her warm center. Stroking, kissing, bringing her to the brink of no return.

_Oh in due time, lover, we will have all night to play. _I thought to myself as I started the car. _I will fuck you like you've never been fucked before._

_

* * *

_

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

Eric was busting out all his cards, starting with dinner at an Indian Restaurant, which seemed to really match the mood. The setting was perfect, dim and very much intimate. It gave us just the right amount of room to flirt with each other and we took advantage of that.

He drank his bottled blood so seductively, I could only imagine his lips around my neck, his hands moving further up my leg. The thought moistened my center. I bit my lip as I placed my wine glass down. I was afraid to speak. If I did, he would know that I'm full of shit.

Although I slipped the bracelet in my hand bag as I got out of the car, I couldn't brush away the feeling I had deep down.

_You're not married to Nick. He didn't commit to you either. All is fair in this little game we play._

Taking deep breaths and a few sips of wine helped me stay on top of my game. The way he let his words roll off his tongue, the way he caressed my thigh, I was so close to my peak, I had to bite down hard to snap out of it.

I could've and would've had him for dessert but I settled for gulab jaman, which Eric explained was super sweet dough balls in rosewater. He added that, although he had never tasted this dessert, it somehow reminded him of me.

_Where he got that come from, I wouldn't know._

"Many have said that gulab jaman is delicious. What is your opinion?"

I nodded as I took a bite of it. I closed my eyes savoring the flavor, "They were right, this is yummy!" I took a sip of my wine to down the worry I could feel slowly building up again.

_I want him…more than I wanted anyone, even Nick. What if he cast a spell on me? Is that possible?_

"The night isn't over just yet." he told me.

"Its not?" I asked, I'm sure he could hear the slight tremble in my voice.

"We are just getting started…_Isabelle._"

Before I could respond, I felt eyes nearly burning a hole in the back of my head. Very faintly I could hear someone.

'_She's just a common whore. He deserves someone better. Not her…she will get what's coming to her. I promise.'_

I glanced around but couldn't see much in the dimly lit restaurant.

_Was I imagining it all? Was she talking about me? _I turned back to Eric. _He better not have some psycho ex. _

"Is something wrong?"

I hesitated at first. "Was there…never mind."

"I'm sure that woman who stood there a second ago is just jealous to see you here with me." he sat up smiling, "Of course, I'm assuming that is who you were referring to."

_Quite a large ego vampires have huh? _

"Woman? You know her?"

He shrugged lightly, "No." he leaned toward me, moving his hand from my thigh to grip my hand, "Now are you ready for the next phase of tonight?"

"Phases huh?"

He winked, "A little bird told me you are quite talented at many things." he said as he feather lightly ran his fingers over mine, "These hands of yours are gifted as well, is it not?"

"Gifted as in…?"

_If he was expecting a hand job then he was out of his league because that damn bird lied._

He stood up, "I'm sure you'll show me one day."

I didn't know exactly who he was talking to, I didn't share that sort of information with anyone, not even Dawn. If he was referring to my paintings, well, no one except Amy knew.

* * *

I know I should've felt terrified of being alone in a car with a vampire driving along a deserted road, but I was very much at ease. Being here, with him felt natural. Plus the wine did help a bit in this department.

"Where are we going?"

"If I tell you, I might have to kill you."

I gulped.

"I was kidding Isabelle." he turned to me and smiled, "Tell me something…have we met before?"

I laughed, "Is this a trick question or are you trying to romance me? If so, I won't fall for that line darling."

It was his turn to laugh, "No tricks or romance." he said with a wink. "Just…curious."

I shifted in my seat and turned to look out the window, "We might've if you been to LA. But then again, I've never met a vampire until my first night at your club." some part of me wishes everything could go back to the way things were, before everything got so messed up.

"You're telling me you've never met a vampire until you moved to town?"

"Is it that rare to be so oblivious?"

He glanced at me side ways. "You're from LA correct?"

I nodded, "LA is like ten times bigger than Bon Temps, I get it, but I did have a life, once upon a time." I told him turning to look out the window. "I had a family, college, big dreams for myself." I sighed, "Guess luck ran out for me."

It was silence for a few moments before he finally spoke. But it wasn't what I was expecting.

"Do you travel often?"

I scoffed, "Until recently? No."

"Have you ever time traveled?"

My head snapped back, I almost had whiplash, "Is that even possible?"

He stared at me for a moment, "Rumors of the possibility. But it hasn't been confirmed." he smiled, "Well not in the vampire community anyway."

I smiled, "Are you serious? Time travel might be possible?"

"I'll take that as a no." he said, turning his attention back onto the road.

"What's with the sudden interest in me and time traveling?" now he got me interested in this topic of discussion.

I only saw such a thing in movies and heard stories about it but never would I have imagined it was even possible. Well, a few years ago, I didn't know vampires really existed, let alone majority of the creatures, who by the way suppose to be myths.

"You've never heard of such rumors?"

"Nope. Just stories."

"For someone who lived in LA, you sure are naïve when it comes to the supernatural world."

I scoffed, "Well excuse me for not giving a damn!" I could feel the fire burning within my closed fists. "If I had my way, I would time travel back to when everything in my life made sense! But guess what, I'm not that damn lucky!" I shook my head, "I hate who I am, who I have to pretend to be! I want my life back!"

Okay, maybe I was overreacting, _stupid hormones,_ but what he said was rude.

"It may sound harsh but its true. This world we live in is pure chaos. Enemies lurk in every corner if you're not careful." he sighed. "Why do you need a new identity? Who is after you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Like you care."

"I am Sheriff in this area. If someone-"

"What goes on with this _naïve_ woman is none of your damn business!" I nearly screamed as I cut him off.

If this was a cartoon, I would literally have smoke coming out of my ears.

_How dare he insult me and then turns around and act like he gives a shit about me. Damn I hate it here!_

Without realizing, the fire that had built up in my palms had jumped to the floor of the car. Everything after that happened so fast, I didn't really have time to react.

Eric quickly swerved off road, screeching to a stop. His door flew open and then mine.

Before I could come to terms with what just happened, I was in Eric's arms as he pulled me out of the car.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked. His pupils were fully dilated, ready to attack.

I bit my lip as I looked down. I didn't know what to say.

_Oh sugar. Looks like I got some explaining to do. Shit!_

Eric placed me firmly back onto my own two feet. Then he slipped off his jacket and began putting out the flames.

_I am good as dead now. _

"I'm sorry." I told him as he rested his palms on the roof of the car.

"Sorry for what?" he asked as he turned around.

"I didn't mean to…" I paused, "I thought that I could contain…"

_Shit, I'm fucking rambling more that I'm explaining._

"_You _did this?" he didn't seem as surprised as I thought he would be.

I nodded, "I will pay for the damage as well as your jacket. I'm so sorry." I said softly as I walked closer to him. "I was angry…but I didn't mean to set your car on fire."

He grabbed my hands and began examining them with curious eyes, "You are more than human aren't you?" his fingers traced over my life line, "Is this why _they_ are after you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know why 'they' are after me. All I know is that someone wants me dead…or close enough to it."

I didn't know what he was thinking or if he thought I was just some paranoid woman. He sort of just phased out as he stared at me. I wasn't even sure if he heard me until he stepped forward.

"Are you from another realm?"

I shook my head, "No. I was born and raised here in this realm. Until recently I didn't know other realms existed." I rolled my eyes, "Hell, until recently I didn't know half the things I know now."

He nodded, "I can help you out, no questions asked. I have many homes across the country…but with only one condition." he said with a smirk.

I gulped. I knew I wanted to screw him but to do it for protection made me feel like a…whore. A proposition like this made me feel like a damn prostitute. But no, I was not a whore.

"If you think I'll be your sex slave, then baby, you are surely mistaken. Take me home and just forget about…everything. I don't want your help, I'll figure this out myself."

He chuckled, "Sex slave? Is that all you ever think about _lover_?" he shook his head, "Oh Isabelle there will be plenty of time for that, don't worry. But slave is furthest from my mind, sex, however isn't."

I let out the breathe that I was holding. I knew how powerful he was and how powerless I am against him. He is, after all a vampire. I'm nothing more than a human. Yeah, sure, I have some tricks up my sleeve but I can die much more easier than he.

"Isabelle, I want to make a deal with you." he slid his arms around my waist, pulling me up to him.

I shivered at his touch, maybe I was afraid of him or it was simply his icy skin, whatever the reason, I felt tingles creeping down my back. "You say that you can provide protection. How so?"

"Enough protection fit for a queen."

I hesitated, "I won't agree to anything until I know exactly what it is I'm agreeing to."

He frowned, dropping his touch, and stepped back quickly as if I had burned him. "You have a gift, one I believe would be at an advantage to me."

"You want to use me as your weapon or something?" I stepped further away, shocked. He was using me for his own gain.

_Was this the whole point of tonight? To groom me, getting on my good side, so I could be his errand girl? Fuck that shit! _

"You're no better than any other John."

"You want help, I can provide that and more. All I ask is-"

"Bullshit! How long will I be in debt to you?"

He smiled, "You're a lot smarter than you let off."

I stepped forward. I was desperate, sort of. But depends how desperate. _Years? No way! _

"How long?"

He growled, "When do you need to leave town?"

"As soon as possible."

He stood there, clearly in thought. "I'll tell you what, until I can figure out when and where I will need you and for how long, the deal remains open."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you have my full protection regardless of how long it takes for me to decide."

"You want me around for years don't you?"

He stepped forward, "No lover, not in that way. I will only ask of your guidance when needed, if needed." he placed his finger under my chin, "As for the 'sex' part. That is entirely up to you. You are not obligated to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing."

"Why do I feel as if I'm walking into something that will be impossible to walk away from?"

He smiled, "Your gift alone can make you a great deal of money. Money that I am willing to pay you. But if you get into the wrong hands, then yes, it will be impossible for you to walk away."

I thought about it. Okay, I know he's a vampire, but I felt as if I could put my life in his hands knowing I will be safe.

He stared down at me, "I will protect you for many reasons." he said just before he kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, deepening our kiss.

_Breathe Bella. Breathe._

Before I could catch my breath, Eric gathered me in his arms, and in a second, he had me straddling him as he placed me on the hood of the car.

_Are you going to fuck him here?_ I smiled to myself. _Why not? We are literally in the middle of nowhere. _

The only light is coming from the head lights of the car.

He slipped his fingers up my dress, then he paused, pulling back to look me straight in the eyes. "No."

I cocked my head to the side. I was confused at that two letter word.

_Did I ask him something? No I didn't. _

"What's wrong?"

He frowned, "Lets go." he said as he helped me off the car.

_What the fuck? _

I was hot and ready and now he just went cold turkey on me? Is all vampires like this?

"Wait." I said, grabbing his arm, "Why did you stop?"

He smiled as he turned to face me, "When we _fuck_, I want you to feel _all_ of me." he kissed my neck, "I want to taste every part of you as well…I want to take all the time in the world." he whispered in my ear. "Another time lover."

I laughed, "Lets go back to your place."

"Not tonight Isabelle." he told me as he opened the door for me, "And we are going to finish this talk soon." he nodded toward the burnt floor.

_I just want to die._ I thought as I slid into the car. _Why tonight of all nights you have to go and act so fucking retarded? _

I reached for the glove compartment to put my purse in a safe place and away from _my_ fire fury.

* * *

Everything around me faded to a dream like state. Chaos was all around. Growling, howling, and…crying?

_Who was crying? _

I turned to the women crouched next to me.

_Amy!_

She's tied up with tape across her mouth. I glanced around to take in my surroundings, we were somewhere dark and damp. We weren't the only ones there. An animal of some kind is in the opposite corner from me. I could smell something foul. Dried blood, maybe?

_Oh Amy, what the hell have you got yourself into?_

My wrist, chest, and ankles are burning like someone placed a red hot rod against it. I glanced around to see what is causing the excruciating pain…_silver chains? _Someone used silver chains to hold me prisoner?

_Who am I? _No. _What am I?_

I looked down at my clothes, trying to figure out who I am, or more like who is stuck down here with Amy.

I'm someone obviously severely allergic to silver.

_Noted. _

I have predator like senses for someone in near pitch black.

I have a small tattoo that is being ruined by the damn chains! And, I'm wearing a skirt.

I gasped when I came to terms.

_I'm a woman!_

I heard the door creak at the top of the stairs. A man was giving orders to someone.

_Excellent hearing as well. _

A strip of light danced on the floor. "Are you ready to talk Pamela?"

* * *

I pulled away from the glove compartment, snapping back into my reality.

"Eric!" I screamed. I could still feel the burning caused by the silver.

"What's wrong?" he asked, slipping into the drivers seat.

"Is Pam going somewhere with Amy tonight? Do you know?"

He shrugged, "Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"Is this Pam's car?"

He just stared at me blankly.

_Oh come on, work with me here! _

"I just had a vision-" before I could finish my sentence, he was on the phone dialing as he started up the car, burning rubber out of there. "someone has them or is…"

I couldn't say it. Not Amy. I have lost so many people in my life, I can't lose her too.

* * *

_**Eric's POV:**_

I didn't have to hear the rest of Isabelle's sentence to know Pam was either in trouble or was just about to be.

I dialed her number.

"Pam speaking."

"Where are you?"

"Master? Is this really necessary? I'm on a…" she cleared her throat, "I'm out right now."

"Be careful."

She laughed, "Of Amy? You're kidding right? Don't you think you're being a bit paranoid?" she continued her laughter, "Listen, I have to-"

I heard the phone hit what I'm guessing is the ground. There was now commotion in the background. Growling and yelling.

"Pam!"

No answer.

_What the fuck is going on?_


	11. Amethyst

**A/N: I do not claim any of the rights to the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, & enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

_**Amy's POV:**_

I could still smell Eric's cologne in the air long after he left with Isabelle. I closed my eyes, with use of my imagination, I let my hands wonder, touching myself in places that haven't been touched in awhile.

I slipped my hands under my shirt and began rubbing my nipples until they were hard. As I tugged at them, I could feel the yearning between my legs. I released a soft moan as I imagined Eric deep within me, fucking me hard until I cried out his name.

From what I heard, vampires fucked real good. Dawn said they were the best she's ever had. And if you like kinky, which I do, they did things no human would ever think of doing.

_Guess I should grab my toy to finish what I started. _I thought to myself as I stopped with my hand still cupping my breast while the other tugging at my erected nipple.

I hesitated.

_Its not like I needed my vibrator. _

I mean I could get off without it, yes it might require more work than necessary but I've done that many times before.

Oh what the hell, I was wetter than a damn dog and needed to release all this energy that had been building up for weeks.

_Fuck it._

I jumped up and ran straight to my room.

I opened my panty drawer that held my small collection of _toys_. You name it, I got it. I have them in all kinds of colors as well as a few glow in the darks.

But my favorite is Jack Rabbit, which I had to get in hot pink. This one has rotating beads which provides extra sensation to my _southern belle, _while the ears are in direct contact with my clit. The feeling I receive is sensational.

_Jack, baby, you are the winner once again. _I thought as I began undressing, tossing my clothes on the floor.

I reached for Jack and slipped onto my bed. I laid back against my pillows with my legs spread apart as I turned Jack on, adjusting the speeds.

_Jack can do the job of a real man and so much more! _

I reached into my bedside table and grabbed a bottle of heated lube, distributing some in my hand, I tossed it aside and got to work.

I caressed the insides of my thighs while I rubbed Jack against the folds of my _southern belle_. Slowly, I slipped him in as I played with my nipples. Closing my eyes, I moaned as I imagined Eric doing what Jack was.

I adjusted the speed a few notches higher, increasing pressure against my clit. And just when I was about to reach my peak, the fucking doorbell rung.

_What the fuck? Can't a girl get a good fuck without someone interrupting her? _I thought as I pulled Jack out and turned him off. _This shit better be worth being interrupted._

I slipped on a robe and headed downstairs. I opened the door, surprised to see Pam, the female bouncer from the vampire club Fangtasia.

"Sorry love, Eric ain't here." I told her as I was about to close the door. Clearly I was irritated and wanted to get back to where I left off with _Jack._

She stopped it with her foot and grinned, "Did I interrupt something?" she said with a wink.

_Yes, you did. I was in the middle of a sex session with Jack. _I smiled, "Nothing that is impossible to resume."

"Are you busy?" she asked as her eyes swept over my body.

I arched an eyebrow, "Not really. What can I do for you this evening?"

"I want you to join me."

"Excuse me?" I said, choking out the words. "I'm sorry honey, I don't know who or what gave you that idea, but I don't swing that way."

Ignoring my previous statement, she continued. "Have you ever had sex with a vampire?"

I shrugged, "No."

She grinned, "I can do wonders with that vibrator of yours." she glanced down at her nails, "Well, that and more."

_Oh shit!_

"Is that so?"

_Was I horny enough to fuck a female? _I thought about it, _Was I horny enough to fuck a female vampire?_

It took all but two seconds for me to decide, _Yep, I'm that horny. _

"Alright. I'll go out with you tonight."

Pam looked mighty pleased, "Should I wait out here for you to get ready?"

I laughed, "Of course not. Come in, you can wait in the living room." I told her as I backed away and headed for the stairs, "Just give me ten minutes." I called out from the middle of the stairs.

* * *

I closed the door behind me and clutched the robe to my chest.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

Alright, I was horny as a dog in heat but to be honest, I haven't exactly told Isabelle the entire truth. I've been in an orgy, that's true, but I haven't exactly been that intimate with a female.

_Just female._

Sure, I've kissed a girl, no big deal. Touched and sucked a few breasts. But that's as far as it went because a man was there to do what I wasn't ready to do. I have never ate out a chick or had the luxury to finger her either and vice versa.

_Too little too late to back out now Amy. Besides, what's the worse that could happen?_

I could be her damn meal to go, her fucking happy meal, that's what's the worse that could happen. This could go wrong and I could end up in some damn ditch in the middle of bum fucking nowhere!

_Oh stop being overly dramatic. Leave that for Isabelle. Besides, since when do you ever let Isabelle have all the action? Dominic and now Eric? This isn't you and you know it. Pick up your balls and get the fuck ready. You're going to fuck tonight and its going to be worth the wait._

I was right! Here I am having a mental argument with myself, I know, lame, when I could be out with Pam, having awesome vampire sex! What the fuck was I thinking?

I let the robe slide off my shoulders and rummaged through my closet until I found something sexy, which screamed 'Fuck Me'.

I decided to go with my leopard print halter mini dress and black stilettos.

_Thong or none?_

None.

I left my hair down and sprit on some perfume before making my dramatic descend down the stairs.

* * *

The look on Pam's face was priceless.

_Oh yeah, she wanna fuck me._

"Where are we going tonight?" I had to ask.

"Are you afraid you won't be back?"

I smiled, "No actually, I'm not sweetheart. You and I don't need Isabelle sending a search party because I forgot to mention I was going out for the evening."

She arched an eyebrow, "Are you two lovers?"

I laughed, "Isabelle? Yeah, right, like that would ever happen."

I went over to the table near the door and pulled out a notepad from the drawer.

I looked up, "Where should I tell her we'll be?"

She grinned, "Adamantine Star."

"Adamantine Star?" I've never heard of it, "Is that a bar or dance club or something?"

_Planet, maybe? _Of course, I didn't say that last part. _Amy, remember, they did name their vampire night club Fangtasia._

"Something like that." she cleared her throat, "I'm sure Eric will explain if she asks." she grinned, "I doubt she will though."

I nodded as I scribbled the name of the place that Pam was taking me on the pad and tossed the pen in the drawer.

* * *

Pamela explained to me what Adamantine Star is on our drive there. It's a bar for the Supernatural's located between Shreveport and Monroe. Humans weren't allowed there unless accompanied by a Supe but not all humans made it in anyway. To avoid the humans entirely they had the place guarded with tons of magic so that it wasn't visible to the human eye.

_That wasn't Pam's exact words, but who cares? That's basically what she was saying._

When we got there, I could feel the wards straining. Maybe because I was considered human, I wasn't welcomed into their world, the night world anyway.

I looked around but found no cars at all.

_Strange. _

This place looked more like an abandoned warehouse than a nightclub. Oh man, and the smell was awful too. The scent was closer to a wet dog than anything I've ever smelt. I could also smell something faint, I'm guessing what a rotting corpse would smell like. I tired to keep myself from gagging, all I wanted to do was run for the hills.

"Don't let the scent scare you away. Its just a ward to drive away the humans." she winked, "Wait until you get inside."

I forced a smile on my face, "Does the smell get any better?"

I may not be some stuck up, prissy girl, but come on, this is just disgusting. I wouldn't recommend anyone bringing their date here, ever. Well not if you're trying to get in their pants.

She winked, "You ever stuffed your face between the legs of a stripper on a Friday night?"

_Gross much? _I hesitated and then shook my head. _I'm kinky, but not that kinky._

"Well the ones I've been between were strawberry scented." she smiled as she took hold of my hand, "You'll see."

She lead me toward the back of the building where a very skinny man sat underneath a surprisingly bright light.

His eyes were sunken in and he was extremely pale. He wore a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt that had a picture of Spiderman on it. He looked no more than nineteen, with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Pam, I see you brought a friend tonight." he sniffed me, "Human?"

"You could say that."

He shook his head and sighed, "You know the rules, no humans allowed in on full moons."

_No problem with me! _

"Its fine then. We'll just go, right Pam, darling?" I said, smiling nervously.

Pam ignored me. "You will move your ass out of the way and let us through otherwise you will hear from Eric."

By the looks of things, he did appear to be a vampire. But was Eric a king or something? Or maybe he owed him.

_Vampires._

"Eric doesn't own this bar." he growled.

She smiled, "True. But he is Sheriff and Loki, darling, you are resident in his area, are you not?"

_Sheriff? Mmm...I do love a man in a uniform. _

I stepped forward, "Well, I'm a witch. Does that make a difference?" I cleared my throat, "I don't want to cause any trouble."

I doubt Loki could even hear me by the way he locked his furious gaze with Pam. Maybe this was a stand off, I wouldn't know, but for a female, Pam had balls to take on a bouncer at another club.

"Witch? Is that so?" he grinned but his gaze remained locked with Pam, "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" he said, finally turning his gaze onto me. "Once you cross the threshold, no magic, are we clear?" he looked up to Pam, "No biting either. You tend to be very messy."

She rolled her eyes as she pushed him aside, dragging me behind her. I was too embarrassed to look back to see the expression on Loki's face.

* * *

"Close your eyes." Pam told me without glancing back. Well, if she did, I missed it.

"Why?"

She stopped and turned around, "Is it hard for you to just let go?"

I shrugged, "Close my eyes you say?" I smiled as I did as she asked.

I felt her tug at my hand gently and lead me further down the hall. The atmosphere was, how should I describe it? Mellow? Warm? Very much inviting. The awful smell, thank heaven, was left behind after I crossed the threshold. Replacing it was a strawberry mist which lingered in the air. I could feel it literally kissing my skin. And the music was smooth like silk.

I was about to open my eyes when I felt Pam wrap her arms around me. She whispered in my ear, "Don't open your eyes just yet."

I just nodded as I swayed to the music with her, our hips in tune.

She turned me around, gripping my waist as she pulled me closer to her. "Don't be afraid." she said, gently nipping at my ear.

I slowly opened my eyes and freaked out.

_What the fuck?_

I heard low growling around me. "What the hell is this?" I tried to squirm out of Pam's grip, but I couldn't budge.

She laughed, "This is what some choose to do on a full moon. Why do you think humans aren't allowed in on nights like these?"

What I saw before my eyes would haunt me for the rest of my life.

In the far corner, vampires were feasting on what was left of an almost lifeless human. As soon as they turned my way, I looked away, fixing my gaze on what appeared to be an orgy in one of the booths. They didn't look like any creatures I've seen before. Maybe goblins? Well, from what I seen in movies, of course. From the corner of my eye, a werewolf entered from the back door, dragging human remains in his mouth.

I shivered.

"Amy, darling, I'm not going to sugar coat my kind...or any other creature for that matter. This is our lifestyle, its perfectly natural."

My heart quickened as I glanced back, "Is this why you brought me here tonight?" I said, gulping slowly.

_I'm so going to die tonight. _

I tried to breathe, I knew I was at the bottom of the food chain, which wasn't a good thing.

_At least I'll die looking hot…hopefully._

She giggled, "Oh sweetheart, eating you was an option but not in the way that you're thinking." she told me as she quickly turned me back around so that I was once again facing her. "If I wanted to have you for dinner, I wouldn't have wasted gas bringing you here."

I nodded, trying to remain calm. "So you brought me here because…"

"Well, for a moment, I forgot tonight was a full moon. All nights aren't always like this." she said, pausing. "But for the most part, sweetheart, this is the only place I know that I can actually be myself. Well, here and Fangtasia." for a brief moment, her eyes seem to sparkle, in a humanly sort of gesture. "But I like to separate business from pleasure." and Pam was back again.

_Well, at least she was being totally honest._

Pam grabbed my hand and lead me to a table near the bar.

"What you want to drink?"

I smiled nervously, "A beer is fine."

I didn't feel like drinking suddenly. But then again, if I was about to die a horrible death, I think being drunk out of my mind would be best. At least I won't be in my right state of mind to actually give a flying fuck.

_Amy, you're not going to die…well not tonight anyway._

I need to fire the conscious I have now and hire a new one because that bullshit self assurance isn't helping.

_Noted. _

I looked toward Pam who didn't seem to believe that I was a beer drinker.

I've been to many keg parties back in college and I use to drink like a fish. Use to, as in past tense, as in not anymore. Not with the fucked up life we're pretending to have.

_College._

Man how I wish I could go back to my old life. And my family, especially my family. Hopefully Ron got word about the condition of my mom. He was suppose to be here weeks ago.

_What if something happened to him? Shit!_

Pam called the waitress over and ordered our drinks. I'm not totally sure if that's what she was doing because she spoke in a different language, one that I'm not familiar with. But one can only assume.

When the waitress left, I had to ask. "What did u tell her?"

"Our order."

"Um, that language, is that a supernatural thing? Like a universal supernatural language that we 'humans' don't know about?"

She laughed, "Oh sweetie, no. That is what you might say, a 'vampire' thing." she nodded to the waitress, "Because she works with a variety of creatures, she has to learn the many languages. Ancient Swedish is just another language she picked up."

"Like bilingual?"

She paused, maybe she was trying to see if I was just being sarcastic. I wasn't. "No more like multilingual."

"Right, because she knows more than two languages. Gotcha, gotcha." I said crossing my arms, leaning onto the table.

"The better she pleases the customers, the bigger her tips will be." Pam continued. "Sometimes it's a good thing she knows our language, sometimes it isn't, especially when-"

Her phone began ringing interrupting her mid sentence. To my amusement, her ringtone was Barbie Girl by Aqua.

_Vampires listen to that shit?_

I covered my smile with my hand. I guess I could see Pam, in a vampire Barbie sort of way. She got the blonde hair and blue eyes going on already.

She flipped open her cell phone, "Pam speaking." she paused for a brief moment. "Master? Is this really necessary?

I'm on a-" she cleared her throat.

_Master? Man she is kinky. Is this a role playing sort of thing? Maybe this is how she gets her kicks. _

"I'm out right now." she paused.

Apart of me wondered who it was she was talking to. That's all I need is one of her ex's after me. No wait, not ex, _Master_.

"Of Amy? You're kidding right? Don't you think you're being a bit paranoid?"

_Excuse me? This Master of hers know who I am too? Who the hell is she talking to? _

I glanced around and noticed a very familiar face. Maybe I should've seen it coming, but honestly, I didn't. Oh hell, I wasn't expecting what happened next.

"Listen I have to-"

_Aww shit!_

Ron, who was half turned into a Werewolf, leaped for Pam, knocking her phone to the ground. Pam's fangs extended as she hissed at him, jumping from the stool to the floor in a matter of seconds, into a defensive position.

The crowd around began to get rowdy, howling, growling, and…_moaning?_

I jumped off the stool and stepped back onto…_shit! _Not only do I owe Pam an explanation, I'm owing her a damn phone too!

_Isabelle, where the hell are you when I really need you?_

Before me, stood Pam and Ron in a fight that sort of reminded me of a cat and dog. They moved faster than my eyes could see and I could hear it all. Growling, hissing, clawing, and tearing.

_What the fuck am I suppose to do now? Loki said no magic._

After about two seconds, I decided to do what I knew best.

_Fuck it._

"Undo the chaos, undo the anger. Peace be upon us all, peace be upon us all." I nearly screamed.

Alright, I know, amateur. But hey, I couldn't think of a better spell and I had to use what came to mind. I was also short on time by the way.

The crowd became still, quiet. They weren't frozen, no I don't possess that kind of power, more like content.

I quickly grabbed Ron by the neck, in a way you would pick up a puppy, and dragged him away from Pam.

"I'm so sorry." I told her. She seemed dazed, obviously influenced by magic.

The spell worked, maybe a little too well. Everyone was at peace to the point of pure silence. No growling, no howling, no moaning either. Oh hell, I could barely hear breathing. Well, of those who actually did breathe.

Without further delay and with my free hand, I grabbed Pam's arm and dragged both Ron and Pam outside through the back door.

* * *

Slowly Ron began changing back into a human. He looked thinner than I last remembered him. He also seemed to have aged within the past few weeks. Could it be due to stress?

Just seeing him standing there, reminded me of a life I left not too long ago. A moment in time where nothing and no one could and would never hurt me.

Looking at him now, it feels as if its been years rather than weeks. I was happy to see him, but why did he attack Pam? Did he know something that I didn't?

_Did he think she was going to kill me?_

I had a very limited amount of options. I had many questions that needed answers and I needed them now. It was now or never.

Standing between Pam and Ron, I reversed the spell. "Return the chaos, return the anger. Undo what has been done, undo what has been done."

_And please don't kill me in the process!_

"Whoa, whoa, hold up buster!" I yelled at Ron who was about to lunge for Pam again, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He growled, "I've been searching the ends of the earth for you and this is where I find you? In the arms of a blood sucking vampire?"

"You shouldn't talk you fucking mutt!" Pam retorted.

"Hey! Why don't you both shut the fuck up!" I screamed, looking back and forth between them. "Can we act like adults for five minutes? Please?"

"Your mother is recovering if you were curious." he told me, shaking his head. "I can't believe this shit. I spend weeks trying to find you. If it wasn't for that call I received an hour ago, I wouldn't know where to even begin. I was just about ready to give up on you!"

"She is? And my dad?" I asked, ignoring his last comment.

_Thank the heavens above! _

"Haven't seen him."

Pam cleared her throat, "Well, I see you have a reunion going on. I'll take this as my cue to go."

I turned around, "No, don't leave." I pleaded with her.

What happened next could've easily been avoided if we weren't so caught up in fucking drama, we might've had time to react, time to run. We might've seen the trap that laid before us.

A man stepped out of the shadows, "Yes, Pam, don't leave." he let out an evil chuckle, "The party is just getting started."

He had a scar on his face, claw marks. I think I know him from somewhere. But where?

I gulped.

_God almighty. Its him…_

Ron and Pam quickly switched into defensive mode, circling me. Growling and hissing at the unwelcome company that was now before us.

"Don't fight the inevitable. You'll only lose." he said again with that irritating, evil chuckle.

"Over my dead body." Ron growled.

"That can be arranged wolf." before this man finished his sentence, a crowd stepped out from the shadows.

There were maybe twenty of them. I didn't have time to really think, to take in what was happening. I didn't even know what it was that we were up against. Clearly we were outnumbered. But Pam and Ron wasn't going down without a fight.

_God help us._


	12. Catalina

**A/N: Because I created unfamiliar characters, I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this chapter. But what I did know was that I needed you to understand why Catalina is the way she is, how she got that way, who to blame, and so on. You needed her background history otherwise it wouldn't make much sense. I also didn't want to make it seem like a mini book about her so I tried to give you about a brief background of her life as I possibly could. **

**I know that this chapter may seem all over the place, but I tried to stick with the main points that will later on explain how the domino effect started and how it affected and linked the lives of so many people. **

**Plus I needed a reason to get Dominic out of the way to make room for Eric (gotta love Vikings) since he has a bigger role in this story than I thought. **

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, and enjoy! ****^-^**

**

* * *

**

_**Catalina's POV:**_

I sat in a living room with the warm company of a vampire.

I wasn't prisoner, oh no, I wanted to be here. In fact, this was my idea. I planned everything with great detail. Down to the last minute changes.

_I was a great actress too. _I thought to myself. _Dominic…now you are the damn fool._

_

* * *

_

**Past:**

1910 was going to be my year. I was now engaged to Jacob. My career was thriving. And I've officially gotten over my grief from the death of my sister, Calypso.

I'll admit, it was anything but easy for me. Its been over five years since her death and no longer do I burst into tears at the mention of her name. I moved on with my life, even if its without her.

Jacob and I have been friends for decades and after four years of dating, he decided to propose to me on this very night. We decided that we would make it official next spring in Sarpedon.

My parents were thrilled to know that he finally popped the question. Of course his parents already knew of his intent. Both of our families couldn't be any happier. And…we might be moving home for good.

_I couldn't be happier._

Things are beginning to turn around for me. Sometimes I feel that when I'm being overly blessed, something bad is about to happen. Its happened before and I'm sure it will happen again.

* * *

"My mom wants to make your dress for the wedding."

I smiled, "Really?"

Jacob nodded, "You better get use to being spoiled by my mom. She always wanted a daughter."

"Then I will be honored to be wearing a wedding dress made by your mother." I told him, kissing his cheek.

Jacob has always been so sweet and patient with me. If it wasn't for him, I don't think that I could get through the process of carrying on with my life without Callie.

Gabrielus clammed up and practically drank himself to sleep every night. He blames the world for his troubles, for his lost, his _streak of bad luck_, he calls it. I tried to comfort him many times before but it was impossible. Being around him only reminded me of Callie. I'm sure he felt the same way about me as well.

Dominic however became obsessed with solving Callie's murder. To the point where he made it impossible to even get close to him. After about a year of trying, I finally gave up with keeping in touch with him. What was the point when I, myself, needed to move on. It wasn't healthy for any of us to remain glued in the past.

"I have to leave for Washington, some conference or something. But I will be back tomorrow evening, I promise." he paused, "And when I return, I want us to take a trip to Sarpedon so that we can continue celebrating with our families and friends."

"I would love to!" I nearly screamed. I was about to literally jump for joy. "I've been wanting to go back for years but never found the courage to." I told him, "But with you there beside me, I will have the courage of a thousand men."

"Well, I was hoping you would agree to. The arrangements have already been made so all you need to do is pack your bags."

"How long did you have this planned?" I asked as I played with my engagement ring. "I mean everything. The engagement, the wedding, the trips."

He sat there silent for a few seconds. "Awhile." he said, moving closer to me.

"Did you know I was going to say yes?"

He laughed, "I'm not a psychic Catalina." he took my hand and placed it into his, "I can only dream of spending the rest of my life with you." he sighed, "I mean if you declined of course."

"So you told your family before you told me?"

He nodded, kissing my hands gently, "Both of our families actually." he said smiling, "I had to ask your father for permission first. It was the respectful thing to do as well as tradition."

_What he saw in me, I wouldn't know. _

I was this awkward Amazon woman standing five foot ten (not as tall as her either) who wasn't half as beautiful as Calypso. I may have long blonde hair and green eyes like Callie but that is as far as resemblance goes.

Jacob looked down at his watch, "I have to get home. A car is being sent for me in an hour." he said, glancing up. "But I will see you as soon as I return. I promise." he gently kissed me.

I nodded, "I can't wait."

I have never been intimate with Jacob, or any man for that matter. We've never gone any further than kissing. Sure, he caressed my thighs before, but that's as far as he went. I was never comfortable in my own skin, so having someone else see me naked was a nightmare.

Jacob didn't understand how I felt. He insisted that I was just insecure and scared. He tells me everyday that I'm the most beautiful woman he has ever known and that I have a body of a goddess.

I then tell him he is lying because Gabrielus told Callie that often. Frequently, actually. But Callie never doubted Gabrielus. As for me, I knew the truth, so I doubted Jacob _everyday of my life_.

He was my first and only real boyfriend. I went on dates, which always ended in disaster, but never did I let anyone get close to me. _Except Dominic._

I remember the day he left Sarpedon. It was the loneliest day of my life. I know I should've thought of him as my big brother, but I couldn't help it. He was so handsome, still is to this very day. Taller than me, that's for sure, and he has the most amazing body I have ever seen.

When he's with his mistresses or whatever you want to call them, he's horrible to them. He just uses them for sex and then moves on to the next idiot.

But with me, he's different, much like the Nick I knew from Sarpedon. He treats me differently, nothing like a little sister, but nothing like one of his many conquests either.

Around me, he is himself. He doesn't have to impress me or go to extreme measures to get my attention. He has my undivided attention with just two little letters, _hi._

I melt like butter when I hear his voice…_his voice_, smooth like velvet, deeper than the oceans dark waters…_heaven._ And his lips! He is truly beautiful.

"Kate?" Jacob called out to me, waving his hands in front of my face. "You still with me honey?"

I shook myself, "Sorry, my mind just wondered off…" I could feel the warmth on my cheeks. _I'm blushing? _"Did you say something to me?"

He sighed, "I asked you if you wanted to have dinner with me before I left."

I stood up, "No, no. I'm fine, really. You should get going. I don't want you to be late." I said, bending down, I laid a kiss on his cheek, "You have a safe trip and I'll see you when you return." I said waving as I quickly walked to my bathroom, closing the door behind me.

_You're engaged to Jacob. Why don't you get over him already? He doesn't love you the way that you love him._

I sighed as I stared at myself in the mirror.

_Jacob knows how you feel about him. I'm sure everyone does._

"No." I whispered as I turned on the cold water.

* * *

Today Jacob was returning from his trip to Washington. I had all last night and this morning to pack but as usual, I waited until the very last minute. Hey I was busy tying up loose ends before I leave for our long vacation.

_Our very much needed vacation._

Well, that and putting the final touches on our newly refurnished condo. Since we were planning on moving in together, even before we got engaged, we decided to get rid of the old and in with the new. Thank goodness our tastes in furniture were similar, otherwise it would just be one big cluttered mess.

I closed the buckles on my suitcase and headed to the living room. For a moment, I stood in the hallway, admiring the change.

_So this is what marriage looks like? _I smiled. _No, this is what family looks like._

I was more than ready to settle down now and start a family. Its what I always dreamed of since I was a little girl. Of course a few things did change, for one, I was not marrying a King, but Jacob is my prince. I was not living in a castle, which could also change if we chose to. But the biggest change in my imaginary wedding, Nick, my King, my husband, the father of our children…

_He was never yours Catalina. Get your head out of the clouds and back to reality where it belongs._

I sighed, "I know…_I know_." I told myself.

I knew my dream was just some damn fairy tale. But hey, a girl can dream can't she? If there weren't anymore dreams, then there went hope, right?

But I know, I know. I've come to the conclusion that I would rather be with Jacob and start a family than wait for Nick to come around. I'm not that stupid, I know what love is, Jacob loves me more than words can describe.

_Yes, yes…he loves you. But do you love him?_

"I do love him." I almost yelled at my conscious.

At that moment, there was a loud thud at my front door that literally made me jump out of my shoes.

_Don't go looking. You don't know what's out there._

Ignoring my instincts, I ran to the door, checking out the peep hole.

_Nothing._

I slowly unlocked my door…

_You're going to regret it Catalina! Listen to me!_

I opened the door as I laughed at myself for thinking of…

_No!_

I gasped at the sight of what almost smelled like a rotting corpse. It took a moment to realize who this was.

I jumped over the body, dress and all, "Dominic!" I shrieked as I bent down to help him up.

Dominic looked like a man who was stranded in the middle of nowhere for years.

_Oh man, and he smelled worse than he looked._

"You are a _mess_. Come, lets get you cleaned up." I said as I brought him into my home. "Jacob has left some of his things here. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you borrowed them." I told him as I pointed to the bathroom that was down the hall.

I left him there to let him figure it out while I closed the front door.

"You still with him?" I heard him asking from the bathroom.

I opened my linen closet and grabbed a towel.

"Yes, I am. He proposed to me last night." I said as I entered the bathroom and handed him the towel. I smiled as I showed him my engagement ring. "We are thinking about moving back home. I want to get married there with my mom and my sis…" I stopped. I didn't need to remind him why he looked the way he does at this very moment. "Never mind." I said instead, pulling back my hand.

I stared at him for a few seconds, not really recognizing the man I use to know. By the looks of things, it seems as if he hasn't shaved in months, maybe years. And his hair…oh my gosh, he looks horrible!

_How did he end up like this? What happened to the handsome man he use to be? The man that took good care of himself._

He must've loved Callie more than a friend to look worse than his own brother. He is acting as if _he_ was the one that lost the love of _his_ life.

_No, it can't be. He wouldn't betray his brother like that._

"I'm sorry." He finally said, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Stop that now. You should be sorry for _looking_ the way that you do right now." I told him, shaking my head. "I have never seen you look this…disoriented in all my life. No wonder you haven't had a date in so long."

"I tried…everything I've learned up until now has all been dead ends."

"Dominic, its been much too long. Its about time that you move on now." I sighed, "Take yourself a hot bath and then we can talk about this…later." I said as I closed the door behind me.

I stood there in the hall, gripping the doorknob.

_Could it be possible that he fell in love with her? I mean they were the best of friends since forever._

I laughed softly to myself. No, he just took things harder than any one of us. He never looked at her the way Gabrielus did. No, he was not in love, Gabrielus was.

I shook off the weird feeling that was creeping up my spine and headed to my room. I went through Jacob's drawers and found some clothes that Nick could borrow. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I mean we were all friends once upon a time. Close friends actually.

I knocked softly on the bathroom door, I could hear the water running but no answer.

I cracked the door open a little bit and whispered, "Nick?"

_What is he doing?_

I didn't care…much. I quickly went in, leaving the clothes on the sink, and practically ran out. My heart beat hard against my chest.

_There you go again, acting like some little school girl in love._

School girl yes…_love_…I doubt it.

Thank goodness for the phone otherwise, I would still be standing in the hall like a damn idiot.

I ran to the sofa and answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"Catalina, honey..."

"How was your trip?"

"That's why I'm calling you. Our final meeting exceeded the estimated time, forcing us to miss our train."

"Oh its okay."

I could hear doubt in his voice. I knew him well enough to know that something was bothering him but I didn't want to ask. If he wanted to tell me, he would. I just had to wait until he got home.

"I should be home in a few hours. I'm just waiting on the next train."

"Don't rush home. I want you to get home safely. I will still be here even if your train was delayed."

"And that's why I love you."

_Why do I feel as if he wants to tell me something that I don't know? Warn me maybe?_

"I love you too Jacob."

"Goodbye my love." he said softly. I thought I heard trembling in his voice.

"Goodbye Jacob and stay safe!"

He laughed, "I will. I promise."

I hung up the phone and sat there staring down the hall. I wasn't really thinking, just more like phasing.

_Jacob sounded worried. About what though?_

Then I heard the water shut off. I stood up and went to the door.

"Dominic?" I called out as I knocked softly, "Jacob has his shaving kit under the sink if you want to shave."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a half naked Dominic. His skin glistened with water as it slowly dripped down his perfectly sculpted body. He was wearing a smile and a towel, but nothing else.

_Oh my…that's Nick alright._

I took a step back and immediately looked down. I could feel my cheeks burning with fire. I am going to hell for thinking about a man and is also engaged to be with another.

"Can you cut my hair?" he asked, lifting my chin so that he could see my face, "I'm in desperate need of a hair cut if you don't mind."

I gulped as I looked up smiling. He could pass as a homeless man if he wanted to. "Yes, Dominic, you do. I don't mind because right now you remind me of a caveman." I told him as I burst into laughter.

He turned around and sat on the toilet. I followed, right behind him.

_Yup modern caveman. Instead of a loin cloth, he has on a cotton towel._

"While I'm doing this, you want me to shave this for you?" I asked, tugging gently on his beard.

"You shaved a man's beard before?"

_I've done it many times, more than you know._

"Jacob has taught me a few things." I told him as I brought out the scissors from the drawer. "I'm a fast learner."

He stared at me with raised eyebrows. "A few things huh?" he said with a grin.

I shook my head. "Oh Dominic, you have a filthy mind." I told him as I began cutting his hair, stopping just to slap him on his shoulder. "Jacob doesn't go through women the way that you have done over the years. In fact, he is a gentleman. We decided to wait."

"I don't go through women Kate. They go through me."

I had to laugh, "Of course, because every woman you came across only wanted sex and nothing more from you."

"Its true." he said, looking up.

I scoffed, "Nick, does it look like I was born yesterday?" I paused. I may be a virgin but that doesn't make me stupid. I do know a few things. "You can't possibly tell me that the women you had sexual relations with wanted just that. _Sex_."

"Believe it or not, they do. I can't help it if I give them exactly what they want."

I stared at him with disbelief, hands on hips, "Really? You know what _every_ woman wants?"

"When it comes to pleasing a woman…_yes_." he told me grinning.

_Watch yourself Catalina. He is dangerous._ I told myself as I continued cutting his hair in silence. When I was done with his hair, I began shaving his face, still in silence and lost in thought.

I was a virgin, but not because I decided to save myself for marriage. I was a virgin simply because I haven't found the right man to share that intimate moment with. When it happens, I wanted it to really mean something. I wanted it to be worth the wait.

And I do mean wait, by the way. I mean I managed to stay a virgin for 129 years, what's another year?

I tried to take my relationship with Jacob to the next level so many times but it never happened. Something always came up. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. So we sort of just gave up and agreed to just let it happen when its suppose to.

The night that he proposed to me, he told me that he wanted to make our wedding night even more special. He wanted us to wait until then because this gift is something he wanted to treasure forever.

"What?" I stopped.

I don't know how long he was staring at me, but he began to make me feel uncomfortable. Not in a bad way, more like in an unfamiliar way. Dominic has never looked at me the way he was at this very moment.

"Nothing." he simply said as if it was natural for him to watch me the way he has for decades.

"Well, why are you staring at me like that?"

"How do you mean?"

_Oh come on, stop playing around._

I frowned, "I don't know…am I hurting you?"

Maybe he was looking at me funny because I snipped him with the razor but he didn't want to complain.

He laughed, "You would know if you were hurting me Catalina." he said, reaching for my hands. "You have the hands of an artist." he told me as he took the razor from my hands, placing it on the sink.

_He's only saying that to get into your bed. Who knows how many women he told that same lie to? Don't fall for it Catalina, you know him better than he knows himself._

He stood up making sure he locked his gaze with mine.

"Don't be afraid." he whispered as he stepped closer.

_Be afraid Catalina, be very afraid._

I was frozen. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Oh hell, apart of me didn't want to. I wanted to stay here trapped under his spell. I wanted to stay here locked in this very moment, the moment that he saw me with a new pair of eyes, the moment that he saw the woman I've become.

_Jacob…_

"But I'm engaged to…" I began but for some reason, I couldn't finish my sentence. The words refused to form.

If I had any chance of saving my self respect, it just went out the window.

Nick was closing in and he was closing in fast.

He gripped my waist, pulling me toward him until our hips were parallel to one another. Slowly he closed the remaining space that separated our bodies.

"He doesn't have to know." he whispered as he placed his lips to mine.

That kiss was all it took for me to forget everything that I knew, forget everything that I had build up to protect my heart from being broken.

He picked me up as if I weighed no more than a sack of potatoes and carried me to the bedroom. Our kisses deepened with hunger, with force that we held back from each other all these years.

He put me down and held me until I could stand on my own two feet. He then turned me around and carefully pulled down the zipper to my dress. He slipped the fabric off of my shoulders and down my arms shoving it pass my waist until it was nothing but a pool of clothing at my feet.

I've never been undressed by anyone except the maids back home. This was something entirely different, something forbidden in a way.

I felt as if I was walking head on into something that will change me for the rest of my life. I was scared shitless.

He took out the clip that held up my hair and tossed it aside as my hair fell down my back. He kissed my shoulder, leaving a feather path of kisses along my neck as he slowly began untying my corset.

_Those hands of his has touched many women. He's treating you just like one of them. He doesn't love you, not in the way that you want to be loved._

For a second, that almost sounded like something Calypso would say to me. She has actually. She warned me about my little crush on him many times before.

"_Leave it at that, a silly crush. He will hurt you if you let him."_

"_No he won't. He knows me Callie. Nick wouldn't do that, maybe to those other women but not to me." _

"_In his eyes, baby sister, you are just another beautiful woman. Don't be fooled." She placed her hands over my heart, "No one can protect this better than you."_

He turned me around, snapping me back from the past and gently peeled away the rest of the corset until my breasts fell into place. He stood there for a moment, devouring the sight of my bare breasts.

_I'm sorry Callie, I'm helpless against him._

I stripped off the rest of my clothes and scooted on the bed. I looked up and watched him intently.

_Don't you hurt me Dominic. Prove everyone wrong. Don't you dare make me regret this._

He unfolded the towel and let it drop onto the floor.

I've never seen a naked man before this moment. Sure, I've seen it in paintings and Greek statues, but not the real thing.

Nick was sculpted to perfection, whoever made him made no mistake whatsoever. He was blessed with good looks, a gorgeous body, and an extremely large penis.

Maybe it was my inexperience, but what I saw before me, getting closer to me, frightened me more than any scary creature I've ever seen.

"Wait." I said as I reached into Jacob's night stand drawer. "I got this for…my wedding night." I told him as I handed him the condom.

I didn't know how to put one on since I've never gone this far before with anyone.

_I hope he knows what he's doing because I don't want to get pregnant._

I wasn't sure if he even put it on because in no time, he was straddling me.

"Are you sure about this?"

I nodded, hesitating. "Just…go slow. I haven't done this…in awhile."

Okay, I lied. But he didn't need to know he was taking my virginity. I may be an idiot but I have to at least hold onto some of my dignity.

He grinned down at me as he hovered over me, holding his weight with his left arm as he bent his head down to suckle on my nipple.

But I couldn't help myself, I let out a soft moan as I moved beneath him, trying to get comfortable.

He reached down for my leg, gripping my thighs to his side. I didn't know what he was trying to accomplish but I also didn't want him to stop doing what he was doing with my nipple between his teeth.

_More, more, more._

He lift my leg higher, releasing my nipple as he slid himself within me.

_Oh my god!_

I wasn't expecting this to be so _painful._ I mean I didn't know what it was like, I just didn't think it would hurt this much.

I tried to withhold my cries but I couldn't help it. I never experienced pain like this, not in my lower region.

_Stop, stop, stop! _I screamed to myself. I knew it was too late to change my mind. What should I do?

And then I felt Nick pull out. For a few seconds I was glad, so glad I could've kissed the ground I walked on because I thought it was over.

I could feel stinging and throbbing below. But then he slipped right back in, a bit more forceful.

I bit my lip, trying to hold back my scream. _I don't want to do this anymore. _I cried to myself inside.

I don't know how sex was suppose to be but this isn't at all what I've imagined. This wasn't how I dreamed it would be. This was a nightmare and I wanted to wake up so badly. I just wanted it all to be over.

But then Nick pulled out again and instead, he slipped his fingers in me this time as he suckled on my breasts.

Alright, it wasn't that bad, at least it wasn't as painful as his penis.

I didn't understand what he was doing to me. He seemed confused, like he wasn't sure what he was doing. Oh hell I, myself was confused.

_Why was his fingers in my vagina? Why would anyone do that?_

He kissed me as he entered me once again. I tensed up, trying my best to endure the pain that I knew was coming. I bit down hard on my lips, trying my best not to make a sound.

He suddenly stopped mid motion, still within me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…slow."

He did as I asked, starting out slow but then he picked up speed. Harder, faster.

I have never been stabbed but this is what I imagined a stabbing would feel like. I just wanted it to be over.

_The sooner he is done, the better_.

I felt as if my insides were tearing apart. No, I knew I was being ripped from the inside out.

He glanced down, "You almost there?"

I felt tears trickle down the sides of my face. I didn't know what he was talking about. After a few seconds, I just nodded.

At that moment, I wished I said no because he began thrusting in harder. The deeper he got, the more pain I felt. I couldn't hold back, I cried softly as he began to slow and eventually stopped.

But instead of getting off of me, he buried his face into the side of my neck, kissing me gently.

_Why didn't he treat my damn vagina the way he's treating my neck?_

Finally, he pulled out and rolled next to me, smiling.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

_No. I'm in pain you dumb ass!_

He sat up at the edge of the bed. Then quickly he jumped up as if a spider crawled up his leg (I'm not saying he's afraid of spiders, he's not). He just stared down at himself.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I reached for the sheet, covering myself up.

"I think something's wrong with me."

_Oh shit. He gave me something!_

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying my best not to sound panicked.

Without answering, he pulled the sheets out of my grasp and moved my legs to the side.

_What the hell is he looking for?_

"Catalina, were you on your period?"

I glanced down to look at what he saw.

_Shit! _

I knew the blood was mine. I could feel it.

"No…" I told him as I slipped off the bed.

He looked at me, "Then…" he paused, "Was this your first time?"

_No point in denying it. Obviously blood isn't normal during sex. He knows._

I turned around and grabbed the robe that hung behind my door.

"Its fine. Really."

_Just leave, Nick. Let me sit here and beat myself up for being so STUPID!_

"No, its not! Why didn't you tell me?"

I grunted, "If I did, would it have made a difference?"

"Of course it would! I would never have taken advantage of you like that!" he yelled back to me as he walked out.

He was right. If he have known the truth, maybe he wouldn't have…

_Its too late now._

I gathered my clothes on the floor and tossed it in the hamper.

_This is not how I imagined this. _I thought to myself as I began putting on a clean dress.

I looked in the mirror at myself.

_You're an idiot Catalina. You've made mistakes before…but this was the biggest._

I sat at the foot of the bed and cried.

I knew I deserved everything that has happened because I was a fool, a damn fool. I was an adulteress and a liar. No one will ever want me. No one will ever forgive me. I'm damned to this hell.

I stood up and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

I didn't know what I was going to say to him, but I knew we couldn't leave things the way they were.

I opened the bathroom door wider only to find it empty.

The moment I heard my front door slam was the moment I knew everything was never going to be the same. I knew things between Nick and I was about to get worse. It was just a matter of time.

Instead of chasing after him like the idiot I use to be, I went back to my room and stared at my bed.

_I hate you so much Dominic, more than you will ever know._

This was something I couldn't hide, not from Jacob. He deserved someone better, someone who will remain faithful, someone other than me.

* * *

I managed to change the sheets and put the old ones in the washer before Jacob came home to find me cleaning the bathroom, cleaning up the mess that Nick had left.

He just stared at me for awhile before he finally spoke.

"You're a fool Catalina."

I dropped everything and burst into tears, "I'm so sorry Jacob."

"So Nick was here? Right?"

I couldn't speak. I couldn't hold myself together to even explain how everything got so out of control. All I could do was nod with agreement.

I could see the disappointment on his face.

"So the moment that scum comes crawling to your doorstep, you give yourself to him? Just like that?"

"I didn't want to-"

"Are you saying that he raped you?" he pushed forward, grabbing my arms.

"No…"

"So you wanted it?"

I screamed, "No! Not like that!" I pulled away, "I don't know what I want anymore!"

"He doesn't love you Catalina! He will never love you! He hasn't been here for you when you needed him most! He left you once already, remember?" he yelled back at me, "I've been here all along. All this time, I was the one at your side, your shoulder to cry on. Me, not _Dominic_, me! Where was he? Fucking around as usual?" he paused, "You are a fool for loving him all these years. A damn fool." he whispered.

"I know that now."

Jacob grunted as he placed his hands on his hips, "So where do we go from here?"

I knew it was wrong of me to want him to stay with me, marry me, make an honest woman of myself. But I couldn't do it. Deep down, I already knew our dreams of starting a family was gone. It would be selfish of me if I didn't let him go free and ask him to forget that this ever happened. To pretend.

My lips quivered, "You deserve someone better…better than me. Someone who will love you the way that you should. Someone that you can trust." I slipped off my engagement ring and placed it in his hands, "Its too late now. Its too late for me." I tried my best to hold back my cries, "But not for you…Goodbye Jacob."

I shoved pass him and locked myself up in my room.

* * *

I found out later that Nick had run away to Sarpedon. Obviously running away from me.

He was gone and he wasn't coming back. I wasn't sure if he was ever coming back. He was treating me like one of his conquests. Now I look just as stupid as they did. There was no use for me, now that he got what he wanted. I meant nothing to him.

That was when I came to terms with myself, I knew things weren't going to be the same for me again. I could feel it, like a storm just above the horizon, heading straight my way. This storm was growing more fierce each day.

I began to shut everyone out from my life, my family, whatever friends I had left, Jacob especially, even my job. No one knew what to make of it.

Nick has changed me into something, someone I don't even recognize.

I was a different person now compared to who I was weeks ago. Anger and pain replaced the hurt I felt deep inside. I resented him, resented his very existence. I wanted Nick dead.

_One day I will get my revenge, your day will come. _I made a promise to myself.

* * *

**Present day:**

"So you want me to hold him prisoner?"

I laughed, "Oh Felipe, don't make it sound so cruel. I'm sure you could use a Sarpedon Warrior in The Pits."

He leaned forward, "What makes you think I need a Warrior?"

"Because no one has ever been as good as Quinn and you know it." I smiled, "Besides, you know as well as I do that he will make you a great deal of money."

"What excuse shall I use to hold him prisoner? After all there is no debt to the vampires."

I knew he would do almost anything for me. I mean after all these years of being secretly involved, I had some leverage over him. But, as with any man, let them _think_ that they're the ones in control.

"Felipe…" I stood up, making sure I had his attention. _Men._ "I've been faithful to you all these years. I've done what no one was willing to do for you and more." I grinned as I gently pushed him back into the arm chair and sat in his lap, "Is this a lot to ask of you?"

He wrapped his arms around me and slapped my thighs.

"Why would you do this to one of your own kind…to an old friend?"

I sighed, "He is responsible for the death of my sister." I lied.

I knew it wasn't Dominic's fault. That wasn't why I hated him so much.

He _shamed_ me. I wasn't just anyone, I was Catalina, his friend, someone I knew all my life.

* * *

I couldn't go home without everyone giving me dirty looks as if what happened many moons ago was entirely my fault. They looked at me with so much hate and disgust as if I was the only one present at the time…_especially my parents._

My own parents exiled me. My mother won't talk to me, no matter how much I beg. She just sits in her chair, staring out into the fields, and cry. And my father can't stand to be in the same room as me. He refuses to even look at me. I only saw him look me in the eyes just once…once was all I needed to know that I can never go home.

Maybe if I told my family about what happened instead of Jacob, they would look at me differently. Maybe they would've forgiven me if they heard my side of the story. I had many chances to redeem part of my dignity but chose to shut myself away from everything and everyone.

But its much too late.

Jacob was the one who remained my only friend although I did everything I could to push him away. Even after all that I put him through, he is still there for me.

He was hurt, as was I, but after awhile, he forgave me. We moved past the incident and managed to save our friendship, whatever friendship we had left.

* * *

"Catalina…" he began but couldn't finish his sentence. He shook his head and sighed, "Don't do this. You don't want to do this to him."

"Yes I do. He deserves everything that has coming to him." I pushed him away and stood up, "Because of him I am the way I am! If I had my sister…"

I couldn't cry anymore. Maybe I used up all the tears that I'm allowed per man and all I have left is hatred.

"If you won't do it then I will find someone who will."

He stood up and grabbed my hand, "No." he growled, "Once he's in The Pits, I can never let him out."

I smiled, "Is that a promise?"

Felipe stared at me for a moment. Then he shook his head, "What happened to the young girl I met all those years ago?"

I looked down, "She died that night along with Calypso."

Felipe was there that night. In fact that is where we first met.

* * *

**Past:**

Back then I was so mesmerized by him, by all of them, that I felt almost obsessed. I've never seen a vampire in all my life and now I was surrounded by them.

"And what do we have here?"

I glanced over my shoulder behind me to see a very handsome man. I turned around and smiled, "Now is that a way to approach a lady?"

He grinned, "My apologies." he said, bowing slightly. "What is the name of such a beautiful woman?"

"Catalina."

"Ah, _Catalina._" he repeated, rolling the T a little longer than most. "May I introduce myself, my names Felipe de Castro."

I'm a sucker for handsome men. And this was one of those moments where you had to pick your jaw up off the floor, wipe the drool from your mouth and play it smooth.

Felipe was just down right sexy. He had the most beautiful accent I have ever heard. He had thick, dark hair, closely shaven, and a mustache and chin strip. He had dark eyes, strong arched eyebrows, and a bold nose.

Although you couldn't see every inch of him, you did, however, catch a glimpse of his smooth caramel chest. He wore his dress shirt slightly opened, teasing me, enough to make you want to tear off those remaining five buttons and lick it.

"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked, reaching for my hand.

I placed my hand into his and felt the shocking chill.

I gasped, "You're a vampire?"

He laughed as he embraced me, "You sound surprised." he leaned into me and whispered, "Don't worry, I promise to be very gentle with you."

And with that, he literally swept me off my feet and onto the dance floor, never taking our eyes off one another.

* * *

**Present:**

Felipe lifted my chin, "Will this make you happy?"

"Not really. But if I can't have him dead, then a prisoner is as good as dead." I told him.

"Catalina, this can't be undone."

"I _understand_ that. I just don't care anymore."

"What if he finds out that you were the one who set him up, that you were the one who betrayed him? Then what?"

"If and when that time comes, I will handle it."

He growled, "I can't stand aside and let him go after you."

I knew it was a bad idea to get involved with a vampire. They are _so_ emotional.

"I'm already dead." I told him.

He stepped closer, "Not to me you're not and you know it." he looked down at my lips and then he pressed forward for a kiss.

I pulled away, "Don't do this. You can't do this. You promised you wouldn't." I told him, stepping out of his grasp.

* * *

**Past:**

I had moved to New York City in 1963. I wasn't doing anything or trying to make anything of myself, just living the party girl lifestyle that I became accustomed to. I worked as a Go-Go dancer at the Peppermint Lounge up until it finally closed down on December 28, 1965.

Around that time, stripping became the new thing in the night world. So Cherry (my friend and coworker) and I began dancing at some of the underground clubs in the heart of New York.

That was where I was introduced to Stardust (aka cocaine) thanks to Lucky Genovese, the human I dated at the time. Partying, drinking, and drugs became my life for the next seven years. Well, up until someone shot Lucky dead in the streets one night, on our way back from the club.

I didn't sober up because I was grieving over him. No, if anything, I didn't give a shit about him. I sobered up because I could no longer afford that kind of lifestyle. Hell, I could barely afford making it from day to day on the money I made. Somehow, some way, I managed.

* * *

A few months later, I ran into a very old friend, Cherry. She changed quite a bit since the last time I saw her which was about six years ago, maybe longer. She no longer wore her hair long, in fact, it was shoulder length and blonde.

Cherry now went by her real name, Cheryl, and she was married with a child on the way. She also quit the dancing scene to become a reporter for the New York Times.

"Before I go, I have something for you." she said, searching through her purse, "A man came to me years ago, looking for you. He told me to give you this." she told me, handing me a card. "I didn't know what to make of it so I paid it no mind. But then something was telling me you would know what this is about."

I grabbed it, glancing down to see nothing but a number. It wasn't a phone number, there wasn't enough numbers for that. This was a card from the Council, the numbers it contained was a code.

Instead of retrieving the information from the system, I tossed the card in the back of my closet.

* * *

For four years, I focused on my life, trying my best to straighten out my life. Cheryl got me a job as a secretary for the editor of the New York Times. I still partied, just not as hard as I use to.

Then on the night that Studio 54 opened, April 26, 1977, that was the night that I decided to celebrate one last time before returning to work with the Council for good, I dragged Cheryl along with me since I knew she needed it.

I wore a glitter white halter neck catsuit with matching platform shoes and a Farrah Fawcett feather do (I was able to do this since I had cut my hair just below my shoulder blade).

For the first time in over sixty years, I was in control of my life. I wasn't about to let anyone ruin what I worked hard to accomplish what took only a few years to screw up. I was genuinely happy.

As we sat at one of the tables near the bar, one of my favorite songs during those times came on, Donna Summer's "Love To Love You".

I jumped up and grabbed Cheryl, "This is my song! Come on, lets dance!" before she could object, I dragged her to the dance floor.

"I haven't moved like this since before the baby!" she yelled laughing.

"I know what you mean!" I didn't know first hand since I was never pregnant, but I could understand at some point.

I turned around, swaying my hips only to see a very familiar face, a face of someone I haven't seen in such a long time.

He grinned, "Catalina…"

I smiled back, secretly shocked that he even remembered my name after only meeting once. Did I mention we were in a room full of people? Beautiful people, no, not people, vampires.

But he was someone I could never forget even if I tried. He was all around beautiful.

(Back then he looked like a really handsome Latin man, but when I look at him now, he reminds me of a young Benjamin Bratt. About as young as he looked in that gangster movie, 'Blood In Blood Out'.)

"Well, well, well…look who we have here." I said, shaking my head. "Its been much too long."

Without thinking, I hugged him. I felt him tense up as if my touch was very much unwelcome.

Hey, in my defense, I didn't know vampires were 'non touchy' type of creatures. The longest I spent in the company of a vampire was twenty minutes, him being the vampire. And last time I checked, he sure as hell didn't mind _his_ hands all over me.

Ignoring him, I turned around, "Cherry, this is an old friend of mine, Felipe." I grinned her way, "I'll be right back okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I'll meet you back at the table."

I turned and walked off the dance floor with my arm linked with his.

I didn't want to leave her the way I did but I wanted some time to myself with him…_alone. _

All work and no play makes a grown woman _very_ horny.

"You know I could kill you just for touching me." he said as we headed down the hall to the bathrooms.

I laughed, "But you wouldn't." I leaned in toward his ear, "Otherwise, you would've done it already." I whispered softly.

He glared at me, "You seem different some how." he frowned, "You've _changed_."

I glanced around before I pulling him into the bathroom with me. I locked the door behind us and pushed him toward the sink.

"Yes Felipe, I did change…I've grown up." I said as I slid my hands down his chest and gripped his bulge.

He hissed as he grabbed my hands, "You need to be careful with these. You might get hurt."

_Yeah right, I think…no, I know I can handle one measly vampire._

"Is that a promise?" I asked, nipping his thumb.

For a moment, he just stared at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he finally asked, "Because there won't be any turning back."

I pulled out of his grasp and gripped his waist, making sure his body mirrored mine as I turned him around. I sat up on the sink and pulled him between my legs.

"This will be our little secret." I said with a smirk.

I reached down and into his pants to find him hard and ready.

He let out a low growl, "I'll say when." he pulled my hand out and shoved his hard on between my legs.

He gripped my thighs, clawing at them as he turned my head. I could feel his cool breath against my neck and heard some kind of noise that resembled a knife being sharpened.

"Don't." I said quickly when I realized that was his fangs, inches away, ready to pierce my skin.

He pulled away grinning like a child, "I thought that is what you were asking for. You did want me to feed on you right?"

I stared at him blankly, "What? No!" I jumped off of the counter, "I wanted to fuck you, not feed you!" I pushed him out of my way as I unlocked the door.

"You wanted to _fuck_ me?"

I slowly turned around, "Yeah?"

He chuckled, "Catalina, my sweet Catalina…" he whispered as he stepped forward. "You don't want this."

"Oh don't you dare begin to tell me what it is that I want and don't want." I scoffed, "I'm through with that bullshit a long time ago."

He frowned, "I may look like you or many other creatures, but I'm nothing like any of you." he gripped my face as he looked deep into my eyes, "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"I don't?"

"I'm very dangerous. You don't want to get mixed up with someone of my kind." he paused, "All we bring is death."

* * *

_**Felipe's POV:**_

As I stared at her at this very moment, I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and make all her problems go away.

For a moment, she looked just as innocent as she did the first time I met her, that naïve child on the arms of her sister.

But she's not that little girl anymore. I've watched her all these years, I even followed her. I had to make sure that no harm would come to her as well. I felt that it was my obligation, my duty, to keep her under my wing and as far away from..._her._

I knew what was happening that night, we all did. I didn't know that she would take it that far. It wasn't my idea, no that was all _hers_. But apart of me feels guilty of simply knowing, regardless whether or not I was personally involved.

The sight of Catalina on her knees, gripping the lifeless body of her sister is something I can never get out of my head. Her cries still haunts my slumber. I never had a reason to resent my kind until that night.

Vampires bring death one way or another.

"I may look like you or many other creatures but I'm nothing like any of you." I told her as I gripped her beautiful face. I know that _we _are the reason why she had to go through this. Not we…_me. _"You don't know what I'm capable of."

"I don't?"

_If I didn't distract her the way I was asked to…_

"I'm dangerous. You don't want to get mixed up with someone of my kind." _I'll make sure of it. _"All we bring is death."

She brushed her soft hands across my cheek. 

_Human gesture. _

"If you don't think that you can handle someone like me, then I guess you're right." she stepped back, "I don't want to get mixed up with someone of your kind." she said turning around, gripping the door knob.

I quickly stepped forward, stopping her from leaving and gripped her waist, pulling her closer to me. I pressed against her knowing she could feel how much I wanted her.

"I can handle you my sweet Catalina." I told her as I wrapped my hand around her wrist, then with my other hand, it found its way around her. I slipped my fingers between her thighs. "The question is can you handle me?"

She slipped her free hand over mine and pressed my fingers against her center.

"Only one way to find out." she glanced up and licked my lips.

I turned her around and pinned her against the door. Letting out a low growl, I pressed my lips to hers, shoving my tongue in her mouth as she massaged it with her own.

I lift her against the door as she wrapped her legs around me. My dick throbbed against my pants, begging to be released.

Its been awhile since I been intimate with anyone. Maybe I used what happened as an excuse for far too long, now its nearly impossible to contain myself.

Feeling her body against mine felt so right. I deepened our kiss as my fangs extended.

I felt her tense up and pull away.

"What was that about?" she asked as she touched her fingers to her lip.

"I'm sorry." I told her as soon as I seen blood trickle down her lip.

"What the-. Are you trying to eat me or something?"

"When vampires are aroused…" I flashed her a toothy grin, "...you can pretty much guess what happens."

She looked at my fangs and smiled. She leaned forward and traced her tongue over them, caressing them in an exotic way that made me throb for more. I wanted to have her right here and now. She would let me _without_ hesitation.

But I knew better than that. I had been expecting company and I wasn't expecting her to be here tonight of all nights.

I heard feather light footsteps approaching. I already knew who it was.

"We will have to finish this some other time." I told her as I pressed my lips to hers. "I will make it worth the wait."

Before she could respond, we heard a knock at the door.

"What?" I yelled.

"Your guest is waiting."

"I'll be right there." I said.

I waited until I knew he was out of hearing level before I turned to Catalina.

"Soon." I promised as I kissed her once more before putting her back onto her own feet.

She looked up, "Before you go, I want you to promise me something." she paused, obviously waiting until I had her full attention.

_If only she knew every moment of my night, with and without her, she has my completely devoted attention._

"What is it?"

"I want you to promise me that you will _never _fall in love with me."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

_Was she serious?_

"Just promise me this…_please_?" she told me with pleading eyes.

I knew she been hurt over and over again. But to make someone promise to never to fall in love was simply sad.

"You don't have to worry about that." I said, chuckling.

I've never been one to fall for my human lover or any other creature for that matter. I focused my energy on my work on becoming the Vampire King of Nevada. I had no time for anyone else.

She crossed her arms under her breasts, "Oh yeah? And why is that?"

I leaned in closer, "Because in all my vampire years, I have never fallen in love."

"So this should be simple then, right?"

I nodded, "I promise I will never fall in love with you."

* * *

**Present day:**

_**Catalina's POV:**_

"I don't care what promise I made all those years ago Catalina. I was a damn fool then. And I'm not the same man I was then." he said, reaching for me.

"No." I took a few steps back, "Don't you dare."

"Why is loving you so wrong?"

I scoffed, "You know why."

He stared at me, blankly, more in a vampire sort of way. I don't think that they're even staring, more like phasing into their own minds. Then he straightened up, "I will hold him prisoner but I want you to know this…when that time comes, I won't stand back."

_Don't be a fool Felipe. I'm not worth it._

"Fine." I said as I watched him walk out of the room.

I knew this was asking too much of him but what other choice did I have?

_If I can never have my happy ending, neither will he. I will make sure that he suffers right along me. _I thought to myself as I sank into the chair, grinning from ear to ear.

_I have plans for your sweet Isabelle too. It may take a little longer than I imagined thanks to a small obstacle, but none the less still manageable. I doubt you'll still love her the same way if everything goes according to plan. _

_All in good time Dominic, all in good time._


	13. Tick Tock

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood! ^-^ Read, review, and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Isabelle's POV:**

Eric kept to himself the whole drive back. He didn't even look my way, not once. And after a few minutes of trying to get some answers about his phone call, I gave up. He wasn't going to budge.

He just kept his eyes on the road and drove as fast as the car would let him, which to him wasn't fast enough. Every now and then he would curse. Or at least I think he's cursing but in his native language.

Now isn't the time to ask what language he's speaking. My inner self said to me when I was thinking about exploring my curiosity.

Instead, I tried to focus on what's outside of the car, but everything zoomed by so fast, I couldn't look out the window without feeling the urge to empty my stomach on the car floor.

But do you want to know the scariest part of this whole experience? I wasn't afraid of being alone with a vampire. No, it wasn't that. Eric was driving well over a hundred miles an hour with _no_ head lights. And the only light was coming from the moon and stars, which in reality, wasn't saying much.

_Remember he's a vampire, a predator. He obviously has good reflexes. _I tried to tell myself, trying my best to syke myself out.

I turned to him, straining to see what kind of expression he had. His profile against the blur of trees were remarkable as the moon danced on his face, his _handsome_ face.

All my life, I wished I never had this gift (that's what others call it) but right now, at this moment, even if its just a moment, I wish I could hear how his brain works, what went on in that brain of his. I wish I knew what he was thinking, whether or not he was thinking about me.

I know, I'm such a girl. But can you honestly blame me? Here I am in the company of a vampire which I'm pretty sure is the master of love making and much more. I know he came across the most beautiful women that I wouldn't be able to hold a candle to. I would kill to know the human he use to be, if he was just as great in bed as I assume his vampire self is. Not that I know first hand about what he is capable of, not yet anyway.

I let out a soft sigh. And for a split second, I almost thought I saw worry on his face.

At that moment I came to a conclusion that he actually loved Pam, the female bouncer. As for what type of relationship they had, I didn't know, hell I barely knew him and yet here I was.

_This is my fault. If it wasn't for me…_

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I glanced down.

I wasn't quite sure if he even heard me. He just continued to sit there driving, obviously deep in thought.

But then when he spoke, he caused me to jump out of my skin.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

"This is my fault for taking you away from…" I paused, "I'm putting all of you in danger and its because of me."

_Even Nick. Oh Nick. Shit!_

I tried my best to put on a tough face and swallow the tears that was lurking the corners of my eyes but I couldn't help but feel hopeless and guilty. Everyone's lives would've been better if we weren't in it. No, if _I _wasn't in it.

_What if Nick was dead already? Because of me?_

"Pam can take care of herself, so can I. You should be more worried about yourself and your friend than us."

I glanced up at him, "If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be in that situation and neither would you."

He chuckled softly, "We're vampires Isabelle."

_He must think I'm some blubbering idiot for being so dramatic._

I looked around, trying to find something, anything, that would give me another vision.

_Nothing._

I sat back in defeat after what felt like hours. Touching anything and everything just made me look retarded, I know. But I had to do something. I couldn't just sit here and wait.

_Eric…_

I hesitated before reaching out for him.

He turned to me, "I know what you're doing. There's nothing more that you can do."

"You gave me a vision before. Maybe…"

"I'm not the one in trouble."

"But I…"

"I don't want you there with me tonight." He growled, taking the conversation off course.

"What? Why not?" That was something I wasn't prepared to hear.

He was silent for a moment, "Its best this way. I don't know what we are up against and neither do you. Its safer for you as well."

_Oh how sweet. _I smiled to myself. _I may have my moments but I'm not entirely useless._

"I can take care of myself." I blurted out.

He nodded, "True but I'm immortal." he glanced my way, "You, however are not."

"I may not be immortal, but I'm not allergic to silver either." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms under my breasts.

The car swerved off road and then to a sudden stop.

_Did we hit something? Someone? Almost?_

"What-?"

Eric turned to me, cutting off my question. "Where did you hear that from?" he asked, moving in closer.

His fangs were extended and he was ready to attack (by the looks of things anyway). I've been close to him before but this time, something about him invading my space frightened me. I gulped.

_He wants to kill you…think fast!_

I shrugged, "My vision was through Pam's eyes and that is how they held her prisoner with silver chains."

_Please don't kill me. _I thought to myself as I closed my eyes tightly.

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

My eyes fluttered open and I scoffed, "Wait, you think I planned this? Like I would know your plans for us tonight?"

"You are the _psychic_."

"Touché." I looked down in defeat. "But I wouldn't do that, not to you." I told him, glancing side ways.

"Why?" he demanded.

I turned to him, "What do you mean, 'why'?"

He grunted, clearly irritated and impatient.

"Why wouldn't _you_ do that to _me_?" he growled, "You don't know me anymore than the next vampire you come across."

I shrugged again.

"I don't know. I'm not that kind of person." I sighed, "I'm not that heartless you know."

"What makes you think that I believe that what you say is even the truth?" he asked. "Isabelle Andrews does not exist. So who are you really?"

"You looked me up?"

I know I shouldn't have felt invaded because what he said was the truth. But apart of me felt hurt that he would even question my motives.

"Don't change the subject." he hissed. "Who are you really? Obviously you aren't who you claim you are."

"You really want to know? Like my entire life story?" I asked, focusing hard on him.

He sat there in silence.

_Waiting?_

I sighed, "I was born and raised in San Francisco. My mother died while giving birth to me, making me an only child. I was raised by my grandmother and father. Then when I was seven and in the second grade, Amy and her parents moved into town."

"You knew Amy since you were seven?" he asked, skeptical.

I nodded. "Her parents helped me with the magical part of my life after my grandmother died."

Suddenly, I felt sick as my heart ached for someone familiar. Anyone, an old friend, a distant cousin, it didn't matter. I wanted to go home.

I missed my dad. I knew he was the only family I had left. Without him, I had no one.

"Do I have to tell you everything? I mean this will take hours and I don't know if we have that much time." I said, anxious to get this over with. I didn't think I could be strong if I continued talking about my family.

"Tell me how you ended up here in Bon Temps." he said as he got back onto the road and began picking up speed.

"In San Francisco, there had been several murders, female witches around my age. We were in college in LA when Amy's mother stopped by to warn us." I figured that I could leave out the whole drama that went down between Lily and Ryan. "She thought that by hiring Werewolves, we would be safer."

I glanced back to him, checking to see if he was listening. I think he was. Either way, I continued. It felt real good to talk to someone other than Amy about everything that was going on.

No, it felt _good_ to tell the whole truth to anyone, even if it was to Eric, a vampire.

"Then a few nights later, we were attacked by something."

"Something?" He didn't seem to believe me by the way he asked, 'something?'.

I nodded, "He looked human but he wasn't, at least I don't think he was entirely. I don't know what he was. I never seen anything like it before." I shivered at the image of him in my head. "But he would've won if it wasn't for Paul, risking his life for us." I said, looking down at my hands. "That guy or whatever he was, retreated real fast and vanished."

"Vanished?" he chuckled.

"Well what would you call it?" I asked, clearly irritated that he wasn't taking me serious.

"Creatures don't just vanish."

"Well this one did."

"With a cloud of smoke as well for a dramatic exit?" he asked sarcastically.

I scoffed, "If you're going to make fun of me, then you can just go..go…" _Think fast! _"…suck a cow!" _A cow? Really? _"I don't need to explain myself to you. You weren't there!" I was nearly in tears (again) screaming at him. "I may not have known Paul that long but to see the life drain from his eyes was horrible. And why?" I sniffled, calming down. "Because of me." I said slowly as I turned my gaze out the window.

I pulled my legs up and hugged them as I sat there in silence.

_All this shit is turning me into some drama queen! I need a vacation!_

"I apologize." he said, suddenly.

I scoffed, wiping away the tears that betrayed me. "What for?"

"Please continue."

I shook my head, "No thank you." I turned to look at him, "You know, I trusted you. You're the first person I actually confided in ever since I've been on the run. The only one I thought that would…forget it." I reclined the chair back and looked up to the stars.

_I need your help. Now couldn't be a better time to help me._

I didn't know who I was talking to, anyone really. Maybe my mom could hear me. I mean after all, if there are vampires and wolves, then surely there are ghosts and spirits right?

I sighed, "I can't talk to anyone because I don't know who is with us or against us." I said softly, "But the first time that I actually trust someone with my life, you make a fool of me."

"Isabelle, that truly wasn't my intentions. Please, forgive me?" he pleaded with pouty lips and sad puppy dog eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Just please, keep your eyes on the road, I do want to live to see the sun rise."

He grinned, "You don't have to worry about that." _Somehow I already knew that. _"Now, would you please continue?"

I took a deep breath and then I continued. Much to my surprise, he was quiet but attentive. I told him everything making sure I left out the whole Nick drama as well. He didn't need to know that, just the important parts.

* * *

Before I knew it, we were in my driveway.

He sniffed the night air, "Pam was here some time ago." he said as he got out of the car.

I didn't have to be a psychic to know that.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, stepping out, closing the door behind me.

"_We_ aren't doing anything. _You're_ staying here while I try to find them."

"Oh I don't think so buster. I'm going with you." I told him.

He hissed, "No. End of discussion."

I crossed my arms under my breasts, "You're not the boss of me."

He arched his eyebrow, "Do you trust me?" he asked, stepping toward me.

I nodded, "But I want to go. I can help too you know." He cupped one side of my face, "Why must you act like a child?" he shook his head, "I want you here for when we return."

"Oh so you think here is safer than with you?"

He frowned, "Why must you be so damn…_stubborn_?"

I grinned, "Because I'm not backing down, not when Amy needs me most." I stepped out of his grasp, "Please don't ask that of me."

"I can't place you with direct danger especially when I don't know who or what we're dealing with."

"What if this is exactly what they want? How do you know that this wasn't their plan to begin with?" I asked, meeting his eyes. "Someone might be waiting, lurking the corner for just the right moment."

We stood there in a stare off.

_I'm not handicapped, I'm going with or without him. Watch me._

"You're impossible!" he growled. "If you come with me, I want you to remain in the car. And if anything happens, I don't want you coming to help. Just leave. Anywhere but back here."

I smiled, "Thank you!"

I would've gave him a huge hug but by the looks of things, he probably didn't want it. He would rather wrap his long fingers around my neck before he accepts my gratitude.

"You are going to change right?" he asked, looking at my dress.

"Of course." I told him, grabbing a hold of his hand.

* * *

It took no more than five minutes for me to change into a pair of jeans shorts, a black tank top, and running shoes.

We were about to head out when I saw something crumbled on the floor by the door.

_Why didn't I see that when we walked in?_

I reached down for it but something stopped me. I could hear…_someone_. They were buzzing right outside of my door.

Before I could blink, I felt a force carry me to the back of the house with a hand over my mouth. I tried to squirm but made no progress.

Out of sheer panic, I bit down as hard as I could onto the hand that covered my mouth, blood trickled in my mouth. I didn't care. But to my amazement, it had a touch of sweetness to it. I couldn't help but swallow it, I mean if I spat it out, 'they' would hear.

I heard hissing as I elbowed the person behind me.

I quickly turned around to see Eric, his eyes in full predator mode and fangs very much extended.

"Wh-" he covered my mouth again and pulled me to him.

He placed his mouth to my ear, "Quiet." he nodded toward the back door.

I couldn't read his mind but I did catch on to what he was asking of me. So I nodded.

He backed out slowly, still holding onto me.

I could hear sniffing and growling. The thoughts and images I was receiving wasn't clear like humans, so I'm going out on a limb and assume that they were werewolves. (Not that their growling gave them away.) I recognized the similar feelings as I got from Paul, Leo, and Ron while in Wolf mode.

_Why are the wolves after me now? Do they blame me for Paul's death and now they're here for revenge?_

I gulped. _Oh shit. _I thought as I tapped into their brains.

The images I received was a jumbled mess. They were looking for a guy, not a human…_Warrior._ For the next few seconds, that's all that repeated in their heads, _Warrior, Warrior, Warrior._

As soon as Eric set foot on the grass, he tossed me onto his back like some rag doll and began running swiftly through the woods.

I knew he was running about as fast as the car because everything that we passed was blurry. I bit down on the insides of my cheeks and shut my eyes tight as I buried my face in his neck and secured my grip around his neck and waist, praying to anyone that I wouldn't fall.

* * *

After about five minutes, he slowed down to a stop. I'll admit I was scared shitless to open my eyes. I didn't know where I was or who or why we were running. All I knew was I should be scared.

_What if they are right behind us? Why are we stopping now?_

"Why did you stop?" I asked him with my face still buried in the curve of his neck.

I felt him laugh softly, "I don't think they were looking for you."

I lift my head up, "What makes you think that?" I asked, loosening my grip.

Eric knelt down to make things easier for me since he was well over six feet. I unfolded myself from him and slid off. "They're not coming." he told me as he stood up, turning around to face me.

"So why did you run?"

He grinned, "Maybe I liked the fact that your legs were wrapped around me."

I scoffed, stepping back, "You're telling me that you could've taken out those wolves by yourself?"

He arched an eyebrow, "You knew they were wolves?" he paused, "Did you know them?"

"No." I said shaking my head. "I could hear them." I told him as I tapped my temple. "The way they were thinking felt the exact same way as the wolves who came to guard us." I shook my head, "But that's besides the point."

He nodded, "Well, these weren't just any wolves." After another long pause, he continued, "They work for a vampire."

"So if you knew them, then why did you run?"

He shrugged, "Lets go." he said, clearly avoiding my question.

"Where? I don't even know where we are." I looked around, "And where the hell are we suppose to get a car? I know you don't expect me to walk the whole way."

"Isabelle, for once, can you just do as I say?" he hissed as he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder, 'caveman' style. Immediately I began kicking and squirming. Eric slapped my ass, "Hey, you better behave."

_Oh sugar._ I thought as I bit my lip.

I'll admit, I felt my center moisten when his hand came into contact with my ass. I know now wasn't the time to be lusting after him, but could you blame me? Did you see him?

I gulped, "You can put me down. I can walk."

I knew if he kept playing dirty, I might tear off his clothes right here, right now, in the middle of nowhere, regardless if there were wolves a few miles away, and fuck him sideways.

His hands gripped my thighs and he kept walking, ignoring my unwillingness.

Its not like his hands on me made me uncomfortable, oh no, if he knew the entire truth, I would literally be eating out of the palms of his huge hands any day. _That_ was the problem.

I growled, trying my best to sit up. I looked down at him, "If you put me down, I will do as you say."

He paused, looking up. "Without lip?" he asked with a grin.

_Oh sugar!_

His smile could make any girl melt. I nodded, "Yes."

As I stared down, he slowly loosened his grip on my thighs as I slid down in front of him. He didn't give me much room so every part of the front of my body was sandwiched with his. In fact, I could feel his bulge.

_Damn! And he's not even hard!_

When my feet touched the ground, he pulled me closer to him to close the gap, well the few centimeters I put between us anyway.

"I have a feeling what happened tonight was nothing more than a misunderstanding."

"How so?"

"Like I said, the werewolves that were at your house worked for a vampire. Which one, I wouldn't know."

"Were they looking for _you_?" I asked suddenly as if I was hit with an epiphany.

"Not _me_."

I looked down. I knew who he was talking about and I knew that what I was about to say, I wouldn't want to hear it. But its about time that I faced the truth.

I wasn't scared for Nick, I knew that he would be able to take care of himself. Besides, he was long gone from here by now.

"Well, no point in looking for him. He left awhile ago. I doubt he's even coming back. After all he has no reason to." I told him as I placed my hands on his, loosening his hold on me. I turned around and began walking.

"What makes you so sure?"

I let out a fake laugh, more like for effect.

"I just do. I can feel it in my heart."

There was an awkward silence between us as we walked in the darkness.

"You loved him?"

I shook my head, "I don't know him long enough to know what love is." I sighed, "I loved once though." I grunted, "But that's done and over with. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"But you care for him deeply."

I glanced sideways to see Eric frowning. He didn't seem pleased with the words that had just escaped his mouth.

"Well I wouldn't want to see him risk his life for me, so yes. I care for him. I care for just about everyone whom I come in contact with." I sighed, "Because of who I am, what I am, I alter everyone's lives, even my own." I stopped and grabbed his arm, "I need to find answers."

He arched an eyebrow, "And just how do you expect to get these answers?"

I grinned, "Do you know a full blooded witch?" I'm taking his silence as a no. _Oh sugar. _Plan B? "Never mind then."

I pushed forward and continued walking in the direction he was heading.

I didn't know if whether or not he was following, but I didn't care. I wanted to get out of these woods and back onto the main road.

But then I stopped when the biggest question hit me. I turned to Eric who stopped along side me.

"How did you know the wolves were out there? Were you expecting them?" I asked.

I mean I didn't know Eric anymore than I knew Nick. All I knew was that he was a vampire and the owner of that night club Dawn took me to. Other than that, I didn't know too much about him. I didn't even know if Nick was somehow involved with Eric.

Seriously? How convenient was it that after Nick leaves, Eric is more than willing to help me? He doesn't even know me. And not to mention that Nick was the one who brought us to this small ass town in the middle of nowhere. My ass could easily be dead right in the back of these dark woods and no one would hear, let alone notice.

Eric did say that Isabelle Andrews didn't even exist. So why would it matter if someone who didn't even exist disappear?

_Oh sugar plum._

I felt my heart ready to burst out of my chest. I gulped, taking a few glances around me.

_Maybe I'll have a chance if I run like my life depends on it. _I laughed to myself. _Who was I kidding?_

Without further delay, I took off running into any direction, as long as I was running away from Eric, the vampire. I knew he would be able to catch me, I seen how fast he could go. But I would rather try to escape than wait another minute to die.

Within seconds Eric caught up to me. He scooped me up and gently tackled me to the ground, with my body landing on his.

I screamed, trying to break loose from his iron grip. He rolled onto me and growled so deep, I felt my insides rumble.

"What is your problem woman?" he yelled as he pinned down my hands above my head.

"You're going to kill me aren't you?" I asked, shaking. "You're the man after me right? The man in the cloak?"

He bent his head low and sniffed me, "What makes you think I'm him? It could be anyone. Why me?"

"Are you?" I gulped, "I'm not going to lie, I'm afraid of death. But if you have to do this, please do it quickly."

He laughed. 

_Of all things to do at a time like this? Laugh? _

"Isabelle, get up." he told me as he released my hands. He sat up. "Listen to me, and listen to me very carefully." I nodded. "I won't play games with you, never have. I may not tell you everything but what I do say, it's the truth." he sighed. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've drained your body the first night you entered my club. Understand?" I gulped as I nodded. "Someone is after you, unfortunately, I'm not him." he said as he stood up. He bent down to help me up. "But what I can and will do is provide you with protection."

"I'm sorry-"

"I'll pretend what happened just now never happened as long as you do as I say for the next few hours. No running away either."

"Eric?" I called after him when he began walking again. He turned around, "Why are you helping me?"

He stood there, in silence. Maybe he was thinking (at times like this, I wish I could actually read his mind). But vampires were nothing more than a dead brain. No waves, it was just there.

"We have a deal, remember?" he grinned, "I scratch your back, you scratch mines."

I _vaguely _remember that deal, but I just nodded. "Okay, but why me? I mean, what makes me so special?"

He tapped his temple, "You will be very valuable later on. When we find whoever is after you, that is when I will use you."

I sighed, "But until then…"

"Until then, you are in debt to me."

* * *

We took twenty minutes to get onto the main road. We could've been there much sooner but I insisted that I walk. Then for about five minutes, he left me and returned in someone else's car. I didn't want to know how he got it, all I wanted to do was get the hell out of here.

Eric spent the remaining hour on his cell phone, calling everyone he knew. Of course I didn't understand any of it, so I just phased out into the night.

_Why would the wolves be after Nick? What did he do to get involved with vampires? Should I help him? Could I?_

I sighed. _Who am I to talk?_ Here I am, I just made a deal with one. Of course I didn't know how this was going to change my life, all I knew was that I needed help from the Supernatural world. No amount of human force will be able to help me at the rate that I'm going. I'm just as good as dead.

"I know where they are." Eric said, finally.

"Are they okay?"

He shrugged, "The vampire in question has a lot of explaining to do but none the less, they are fine."

I felt relief shoot right through me.

_Oh thank you Lord!_

"So we're going to get them?"

He turned to me, "I don't want you there."

"Why?"

"Its best that they don't get your scent."

I frowned, "Why?"

"Don't bother asking me why Isabelle." he growled. Then he added, "But they are looking for your friend."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

Instead of answering my question, he turned back onto the road ahead of us.

"You asked if I knew a witch? Or at least one that would be able to help you?"

I just nodded.

"Are you trying to make your way to Alcaeus?"

I didn't even think of that. "Is it possible?"

"I do know a half witch. If we hurry, maybe you could catch her."

At first, I didn't understand what he was talking about but then as I stared out at the stars above, I realized it was a full moon.

"How do you know this sort of thing?"

"I have my connections." he said, pulling out his phone to make a call. I leaned back into the seat.

_I'm sure he does. _

By the way that he conduct business, I wouldn't be surprised if he had girlfriends all over this country and into the next.

_Hoes in every area code. _

What is my problem, I don't own him and he doesn't own me. We only been on one date and look at how that had turned out. Obviously we weren't meant to be nothing more than so called _friends._

"So you know where this friend of yours pays tribute?" I asked skeptical. I mean, its not like we had the vampires (or any other creature) join us on nights like these. But he seem to know a little something about our 'culture'.

"As a matter of fact I do. I stumbled on her once." he grinned, "And I must say, I love the way your people pay tribute." he nodded, "Not as erotic as the Maenad though."

_Maenad? What is that? _I paused. _Scratch that, I don't even want to know._

_

* * *

_

Ten minutes later, he pulled onto a dirt road which lead further into the woods then stopped.

We both got out simultaneously. I could hear chanting in the distance. I closed my eyes and for a moment, I felt as if I was home in LA on top of our roof top, dancing around nearly naked in tribute to our ancestors.

I felt a cold touch and opened my eyes to see Eric taking a hold of my hand. He lead me deep into the woods. The closer we got, the bigger the flames were.

"Well, I was wondering when you were going to show up."

I turned around, startled. "Excuse me?"

A tiny woman, maybe in her late twenties, early thirties, stood there in a sheer white toga style dress, other than that, she was naked.

She had a shapely figure for a small woman, huge eyes, because it was dark, I couldn't tell what color it was and she was a few shades darker than my ivory skin. She had long hair as well as a very pretty face.

She let out a warm laugh, "I was told that I should be expecting company. But I didn't know he would be the one bringing you. If I knew that, then I would've brought something-"

Eric grunted, "No thank you. Carry on while I stand here and watch." he said, winking at me.

The tiny woman grabbed my hand and lead me toward the bonfire. There were maybe two other females there, wearing the same thing as her.

The taller one sighed as she wrapped her arm around me. She looked about twenty five or so, maybe younger. Her eyes were almond shaped with full lips and a Greek nose, she was beautiful enough to be a model. Her skin was the same color as the rest with long dark hair to match.

She whispered in my ear, "You're not showing yet."

I assumed she was talking about my clothes, I was about to undress when the third woman grabbed my hands. She looked like the tiny woman I met first, almost like twins, but maybe a year or so younger.

"It will be my honor to undress you."

I gulped as I turned back to see Eric leaning against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest, and fangs fully extended.

Alright, I've been naked around other people before, but never has anyone ever undressed me, well not a female anyway. This felt…_different._

Hands were undressing me gently. Before I knew it, I was butt ass naked. From behind, I heard a low growl. The women turned to Eric and hissed, "Watch it Vampire."

The taller one lifted my hands over my head as she slipped the sheer white dress on. The others wrapped the rope around my waist.

"We can talk later. For now, lets pay tribute."

I closed my eyes and opened up, letting the real Isabelle take over my body. I danced along side the women and chanted as well. The fire flickered and danced on our faces.

Suddenly I felt a release from my body and opened my eyes. I didn't realize it until I felt the hands of the women wiping away my tears.

_Was I crying?_

I collapsed onto the ground and tried to catch my breath as my tears streamed down my face like a wild river. Everything, from my father, to my old apartment flashed before my eyes, memories of my life before all this. I was an emotional wreck but all I wanted to do was go back to the way things use to be…before _this._

The others let me ball out as they continued chanting. Finally, I stood up and wiped away my tears. Eric stood behind me. I didn't see him move but I could feel him. I'm pretty sure that he could feel me as well.

"I have to go." he whispered softly behind my ear.

"Why?" I asked, turning around.

For a moment, he stood there, drinking in the sight of me. I felt my nipples harden under the thin fabric.

"I just received a message regarding Pam." he cleared his throat, "Don't worry. I trust these women to take good care of you."

But I-" he cut me off with the touch of his pointer to my lips.

He leaned down and kissed me softly, "I'll be right back."

Before I could protest, he was gone.

* * *

At the stroke of midnight, the witches began to put out the fire.

"You shouldn't fret about that guy friend of yours." the small woman who greeted me when we first arrived had said. Before I could respond, she decided to change the subject, "My names Melissa and that one on the left (she was talking about the other short witch) is my younger sister Melanie. The taller one is Samantha, our cousin."

"Are you from Bon Temps?"

She laughed, "Oh no, New Orleans." she said, pausing. "But on this night, we were told to have our ceremony here."

"By who?"

She smiled, "Lets just say a _prophet_."

"You mean a seer." it was more like a statement than a question.

She shrugged lightly, "Um, it's a bit more complicated than that." she said with a nod of her head, "I guess he didn't see the vampire because he's…well, dead. They may have nothing but time but they don't have much of a future except death."

Ignoring her last statement, I asked her exactly what was buzzing in my head, "How do I get to Alcaeus?"

I guess she wasn't expecting that because the look on her face was simply a surprise. "Alcaeus? Why would you want to go there?"

"Have you been there?"

"No-"

"Do you know anyone that has crossed over?"

"No-"

"Well I guess we're done here." I told her slipping off the dress.

I know that was rude of me, I mean they did let me join them in their private ceremony, but I had to get the information I needed and I needed it now. There was no point in wasting my time here if she can't help.

I heard her sigh deeply, "I want you to know that when you really need us. We will be here."

I looked down to her as she folded to the floor, "Why would I need you if you can't help me now?"

She grunted, "Your friend, the gladiator, he will be imprisoned for many years. That is something not even you can prevent even if you tried. But in about six months or so, you're going to need our help."

"And this was foretold by your _prophet_ right?"

She nodded, "That child you're carrying-"

I put my hands up in a 'hold your horses' motion, "Whoa, now take a step back…child?" I shook my head, "All those fumes from making magic potions killed your brain cells or what?" I let out a nervous laugh, "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

She just stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Prophet?" she just nodded, "Well that's just peachy." I told her as I scoffed. 

_Not only did someone want my head, I was pregnant, also putting my unborn child in danger…pregnant? _Then it me hard in the face…_oh shit! _

I knew right at that moment who was the father. I think I might've turned green with sickness.

"Is there a way to keep my unborn child safe until then?"

Melissa stood up smiling from ear to ear, "That is what we are here for. We were given the job as guardian over your child because of her destiny."

_Guardian? __And who the hell gave them that right? I was the mother. _

"What makes you think I would hand over my child to you?"

"It was foretold."

"How do I know you're not the enemy?"

"How do you know that Vampire is not your enemy?"

I laughed, "Eric?" I couldn't help but continue laughing. The scene that I caused back in the woods when (for a moment) I actually believed he was the enemy, was still fresh in my mind. "He's the one helping me."

"Well either way, believe us or not, it has been foretold of your possible future. So our job is to keep you safe until the baby is born."

"I don't want my child in this dimension." I quickly told her. I didn't know whether or not 'they' would be after my child as well just to get to me.

"If your child is raised with us, your child will be perfectly safe." she paused. "I may not know how to get to Alcaeus but I do know someone who might."

I couldn't help but feel as if a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders knowing that. But the whole part where I was pregnant scared the living daylights out of me. I was in no position to be a mother, let alone carry a child inside of me for nine months.

_Maybe they knew that I wasn't fit to be a mother, that is why they want to take it away._

I knew I couldn't do it alone either.

"But no one must know about this pregnancy...ever."

I had to laugh, "I think that would be pretty hard to hide don't you think?" I couldn't even imagine myself with a potbelly let alone a nine month old baby bump.

"In this realm, yes. But if we can get you to Alcaeus, no."

I stopped laughing when I realized that I would be leaving Amy here for nine months.

"Can I take Amy with us?"

She shook her head, "No one must know. When you leave town in the next few weeks, you will have to go your separate ways until its over." she placed her hand on my shoulder. "She will understand."

"I know she would understand, that's Amy but will she be safe without me?" _Oh Amy, I'm so sorry. _I felt tears burning the surface of my eyes.

"I know she will be able to survive for a few months without you."

"If I agree to this…" I began, pausing taking a deep breath. "will you promise me that Amy won't be harmed in any way, shape, or form? Can you honestly promise me that when I return, she will be alive and breathing?"

"We will have a few from our coven to watch over her." a voice said behind me. I turned to see that the voice belongs to Samantha. "You don't give her that much credit do you? From what I hear, she is actually an excellent witch given that she doesn't belong to a coven."

I could almost hear the last words hanging from her mouth, the words she had left unspoken…_unlike me._

* * *

**Pam's POV:**

_How the fuck did I end up bound with silver in the basement and in the company of another vampire? _I thought to myself as I glanced down and noticed my new outfit, _ruined_.

"Jävlar!" I cursed at them. I knew those assholes could hear me.

I shifted to make myself a bit more comfortable. I knew-no, I promise that when I get the fuck out of here, I will see heads roll for ruining the remainder of my evening. 

_Not to mention my fucking pumps! _

As soon as I saw my own dried blood (which trickled down) pasted on my pumps, I had to close my eyes to take me to a happy place.

Some might think of rainbows and balloons or some shit like that. For me, it's a good fuck with the hottest model of Europe, male or female, or both, don't matter.

_One hell of a good fuck in a blood bath._

I was practically drooling just fantasizing about them. But Amy's cries broke me away from my happy moment, drawing right back into reality.

I could hear that idiot approaching from above, soon he will be here trying to drag whatever information he thinks I have on the Sarpedon Warrior _again_.

I met him, maybe once? No, I didn't officially meet him, I _saw_ him, big difference. And quite briefly might I add. So that fucker better check in with his informer because I didn't know anymore about the Warrior than he did.

I growled low, I was a vampire, but I was irritated at the simple fact that I couldn't wrap my slim fingers around his fucking throat. This torture I was enduring couldn't kill me even if I plead for death to ring my doorbell, but that didn't mean it wasn't excruciating. It hurt like a mother. Thankfully I healed fast as well.

I glanced at the lump of fur in the dark corner. As for him, I couldn't say the same. Wolves were quick healers as well but at a much slower speed than vampires. Just when he thought his arm was beginning to heal, that asshole breaks it again, this time in three places. I could hear everything and although I would normally enjoy this sort of torture (most likely get off from it) something about this didn't sit well within me.

I wanted to see Asshole's head roll. I wanted blood and when he's done, he'll wish he never laid a finger on me. No…he'll wish he never laid his eyes on me.

At that moment, my eyes found Amy, who, up until now has been untouched. They didn't lay a finger (or fang) on her…yet. I knew she would be questioned next, it was just a matter of time. They were torturing us right in front of her, making sure she knew what could become of her if she didn't tell them what they wanted to hear.

Just then, I heard the door creak as Asshole opened the door. "Are you ready to talk Pamela?"

"Why don't you drink a tall glass of 'go fuck yourself', cry your sorry ass to sleep on top of the fucking roof, and roast to a perfect crisp when the sun rises, you sorry excuse for a fucking vampire!" I knew I didn't have to yell for him to hear me.

The floor boards creaked as Asshole slowly descended down the stairs. Next to me, Amy's heart was practically slapping me in the face, it was beating so hard.

With the switch of the light, Asshole revealed himself causing Amy to scream. She began to sob uncontrollably as she mumbled within her muffled mouth.

"Oh Amethyst, sweetheart, you wait your turn." he told her, never taking his eyes off of her. "Soon, I promise. I wanted to fuck you first but Pamela-"

"Fuck you!" I hissed. I will tear his face off before I let him come within an inch of me. Chains and all, I will kill him even if it's the last thing I do.

Of course, he ignored me and finished his sentence as if I never interrupted him. "has been such a naughty vampire." he grinned, turning to me, "You deserve to be fucked first. Fucked like the little whore you are."

"You just try and I will bite your dick off before your pants even hit the floor."

He hissed as he crouched in front of me, running his finger along the valley between my breasts. "You dare threaten me when I'm the one who holds the keys to your freedom?"

Before his hands moved down to my thighs, I kicked him in the chest, sending him flying across the room, landing on the cement with a thud. Two if you're counting the thud he made when he hit the wall.

I'm sure that hurt him more than it hurt me. By now the chains were burned into my legs, it was a real bitch to even move, but I'm not about to let Asshole put his crooked dick anywhere except up his own ass. 

_Fuck him._

He got up slower than I would've imagined and slowly walked over to Amy with his head low. His head turned my way slightly, just enough for me to see a twinkle in his eyes. He had a grin plastered on his ugly face and I knew he was ready to do harm.

What happened next, happened so fast, only I was able to catch it. He ripped the tape that covered Amy's mouth off with such force, it almost sounded as if he tore off her skin along with it. She screamed out in screeching pain. Then he picked her up by her arms so that she was now standing on her feet (although they were still taped together) and he hit her sideways with his hand so hard, I'm sure the wolf could feel it.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she cried.

"Where is he?" he spat out at her.

"Who? You keep asking for someone but I don't know who you're talking about!" she screamed, maybe it was irritation, I'm not familiar with human emotions.

Another hand across her face caused her lip to open up. I could smell blood in the air and felt my fangs extend.

"Okay, lets try this again."

The wolf growled, "She doesn't know where he is either. I should know because I've been trying to track _her_ down." He leaned against the wall, "If you're looking for who I think you're looking for, you're in the wrong place buddy boy. There are old traces of his scent leading this way but the most recent scent is leading back to LA."

Asshole tossed Amy to the side and with vampire speed, he was now crouched beside the wolf.

"If I find out that what you say is horse shit, you bet your wolf teeth I'm going to rape her right here…" he said, pointing to the area before them, "...in front of you, for your very own pleasure. I will fuck her not only with my cock…" he told the wolf as he gripped his crotch, "...but anything that will fit." he grinned, "And if it doesn't fit…_I'll make it fit!_"

I heard Amy's heart stop for a moment. I'm sure her world was spinning right now.

Asshole stood up and walked over to me.

"And as for you Pamela, I'm not done with you just yet." he chuckled, "You think that little stunt you pulled just then will stop me from pursuing what I want?" he shook his head, "Not a chance." he whispered as he went back upstairs.

* * *

When I was sure he was busy, I scooted over to Amy.

"What are you-"

"Shh! Don't speak!" I whispered low enough for her to hear, "They can hear everything you say or do."

The wolf growled, "She's right. They can hear us right now."

"I'm going to die aren't I?" she sobbed, "I'm too young to die! I didn't even get to fuck a vampire!"

_How could she think about fucking a vampire when the very one who holds us prisoner is a vampire? _I grinned, _Guess that's what attracted me to her…her sexual appetite. _

I shook my head and nodded to my legs, hoping she was smart enough to understand what it was that I wanted her to do. At first she stared at me with a blank stare and then she nodded.

_Maybe next time they would tape her hands behind her back instead of in front of her. Fucking amateurs!_

As she slowly peeled away the silver chains, I wanted to scream because this was the most pain I have ever endured. Have you put a piece of chicken on a non-greased pan and try to remove it, and when you do, skin is left stuck on the pan? Well that is pretty much how I'm feeling right now. Like a raw piece of meat.

I bit down hard as she removed the rest of the chains from my wrists and chest. She had to do this quickly because I knew he would be back soon. When my wounds healed, I ripped fabric from my top and wrapped it around my hands and waited.

* * *

Much to my surprise, Asshole returned awhile later. As soon as his foot touched the basement floor, I lunged forward with the silver in my hands and wrapped it around his neck.

Before he could scream, I ripped out his throat and tossed him aside like yesterdays trash. I knew he wasn't dead yet but that wasn't my plan. I didn't want him dead. Oh no, I wanted him alive for all of what I was about to do to him.

I walked over to the stairs and grabbed the same iron rod he used on the wolf and stuck it deep down into his chest, maybe an inch or so from his heart. I gave it a good twist as he gurgled a scream.

The sound of his pain tickled me I couldn't help but grin. I bent down and began stripping him from his pants, and with that same rod, I yanked it from his chest at an angle and began beating his dick like it was a fucking piñata.

I know I looked like a vampire on crank or something but I didn't give a shit. He was so fucking proud of his damn dirty work that he returned to do more damage?

_Let me show you how to torture someone. _I thought to myself as I continued beating his dick with the rod.

Skin and blood lined the walls as his gurgle screams turned into shrieking.

"You crazy bitch!" he finally bellowed. "I'm going to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I stuck the rod in his mouth, tore the silver from his neck and stuffed it down his throat.

"Suck on that you useless fuck!" I chuckled.

From behind me I heard a gasp, "What the fuck?"

Without turning around, I removed the rod from Asshole's face and like a spear, launched it straight for the other vampire at the bottom of the stairs.

I heard a thud and turned around to see his accomplice had fallen to her knees with the rod piercing her chest. She crouched over holding onto the rod with disbelief.

"Malcolm!" she managed to scream before I lunged for her, removing the rod from her chest and drilled it through her neck.

I knew I wouldn't be able to take on everyone but I would rather die trying.

"Untie him!" I yelled to Amy when I realized she was just sitting there, frozen.

We were getting out of here dead or alive. I know I'm already dead but I rather be undead than dead as dust.

_Eric where the fuck are you?_

_

* * *

_

**Eric's POV:**

I knew I should've left the moment Isabelle joined the other witches in the ceremony. But something held me there, not that their near nakedness was that 'something', that don't affect me like most men, it was something else. She fascinates me in ways no other human has, maybe that could be my sudden interest.

I glanced down to my phone to reread the message once more, "Ur child is out of control. She has nearly killed 10 of my men already. Now wea R U?"

I couldn't help but be proud of my Pam. 

_I taught her well. Maybe those early years of fucking her left some of my _Viking _within her. _I thought to myself as I drove as fast as this car would let.

It took fifteen minutes to get to the house where Malcolm helped Trent house his 'prisoners' (aka Pam and Amy).

Without hesitation, I ran to the door and pounded hard enough that the wood siding trembled. I closed my eyes for a moment to reach out through my bond to soothe Pam.

I could sense her fury. I knew she literally ripped the heads off of the other vampires. Of course, who could blame her? They did ambush her without a good enough reason.

"Well it took you long enough! Get your child and get the fuck out of here!" I heard Malcolm growl as he opened the door.

"You dare talk to me that way?" I watched Malcolm through slits.

"My apologies Sheriff." he added with a bow.

"The question that is still lingering is what the fuck is Pam doing here to begin with?"

"That is something you need to ask Trent…but he is…come on in and see."

"When did you arrive in my area? Why wasn't I notified?" I asked, stepping over the threshold and followed behind him.

Because this was a vampire home, I could enter with or without invitation.

Malcolm cleared his throat, "Well, I was just passing through Shreveport when I got a call from an old friend. Trent needed a place to put his captives until the King of Nevada gets here."

"King of Nevada? What does he want with Pam?"

"Information about the Warrior."

I stopped at the top of the stairs which led down to the basement.

"Pamela, my child. I am here." I called down.

Within seconds, she stood beside me looking like a mad woman. Her clothes were torn and she was covered in blood from her head, down to her _pumps. _

"Did you have fun playing with the other vampires?" I asked her with a grin.

She huffed, "Not really. They didn't seem to put up much of a fight this time."

"Says you, you tramp!" someone yelled from below.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You were attacked twice?"

She hissed, "Attacked and tortured."

My head whirled around to Malcolm who took a step back, putting his hands up.

"Is this true?" I growled.

"Hey, hold on Sheriff, I didn't know that's what was going on down there. Besides, that had nothing to with me, I had no part in it."

"This is your home, is it not?" I asked, stepping forward.

He nodded, "But-"

"When the King arrives, there will be a lot of explaining to do. Including the fact that all of you have been hunting in MY area without my knowledge or permission!" I barked. "Who else is down there?" I demanded.

"A witch and a wolf."

"Release them now!"

"But the King-"

I hissed, "There are laws, this is my area, and I am Sheriff. Now release them before I get the Queen involved." I demanded in a low voice. "The King has no rights here in her Queendom or have you forgotten that?"

Before I did a humanly gesture as to blink, he motioned the vampire at the bottom of the stairs with a wave of his hand to release them.

"Malcolm, might I suggest you leave before I call Sophie-Anne. She won't be pleased."

He nodded toward his two sidekicks, "Lets go."

I stood back and watched as the three of them leave.

I didn't want to go downstairs and bother with the mess they had made, that was not my problem. So I took a seat and waited as Pam retrieve the witch and the wolf. Then I made a phone call to the Queen.

* * *

"Warrior? Is that so?" she asked with a smirk. "What is his name?" she asked as she took a seat across of me.

"Dominic, from what I hear." I told her, slowly pacing the floor.

"Well, this is so unlike Felipe to take the back roads when he should've just came straight to me." she cackled, "Dominic and I go pretty far back. This will be quite a reunion."

_She knows this Warrior?_ I thought to myself, making sure I kept my straight face. _What will she gain from the capture of him?_

"What about the mess Pam made?" I decided to ask instead.

I knew better than to question her motives, unless I wanted her to serve my fangs on a silver platter for supper.

She waved her hands as if she was shooing away a fly, "I'll take care of that, don't worry." she grinned, "So, tell me more about Dominic. What do you know about him?"

For a second I hesitated. I wasn't sure whether or not I should tell her about Isabelle.

"He came into my bar a few weeks ago with a female."

She leaned forward, "A female? Is that so?" she asked with sudden interest.

"I don't know much about him, I never actually met him."

She nodded, "But this female…what do you know about her?"

I knew what type of creature was after her after she gave me, in great detail, the description of her attacker. Only the Fae's vanish, or POP.

"She is under his protection. There is a fairy after her and-"

Sophie pouted, shaking her head, "Eric, you shouldn't get involved with someone of that interest." she leaned back into the chair and cackled, "So this is the woman that you've been spending far too much of your vampire time with, am I right?" Before I could answer her with a yes or a no, she looked around, and with a smirk, she added, "I hear everything."

_You don't have to tell me twice._

"What do you want with her?" she asked, changing her tone.

"She has offered me quite a large amount of money for my help."

"Help? I didn't realize you were financially unstable." she asked with raised eyebrows. Assuming she doesn't believe me, she continued. "Why? This Warrior of hers hadn't provided her with enough protection?"

I cleared my throat, "I'm doing quite well with my investments. And if I'm not mistaken, he left them high and dry."

She narrowed her eyes, "You want to fuck her don't you?" she threw her head back with laughter, "Oh Eric, this is so not you. In fact, this _new_ Eric doesn't suit you a teeny bit." after a moment, she settled within herself. "Let me make a deal with you, if you can help me capture the Warrior, I will personally find this fairy." I saw her eyes twinkle.

I knew for a fact that hunting for Fae's was a treat and that she would be more than happy to do it. That is like giving a dog a bone. Irresistible.

"And what do I owe you in return?"

She leaned forward, "Nothing. I just want the Warrior before Felipe gets his hands on him."

"And what do I do about the wolves that been prowling the grounds?"

"Felipe sent out his hounds already?" she grinned, "My, my, my, he is more valuable than I thought." she sighed, "Let me deal with them."

"And the witch and wolf?"

She frowned, "Glamour them."

"They are wounded. And the wolf can't be glamoured, or did you forget?"

She squinted, "They will heal." she looked down at her nails, "And as for the wolf, compensate him for his time." she blew out air, a gesture notifying me that she was clearly irritated with this topic. "Make sure the wolf doesn't speak of this night."

"I can't glamour the witch, her friend will know something's wrong with her."

"So glamour them both."

I shrugged, "I can't glamour the friend."

Her head turned my way so fast, she would've had whiplash if she was still human.

"Did I hear you right? You can't glamour her?"

I nodded slowly.

"So you've tried?" she asked. I nodded in response. "Is she anything like Bill's human?"

I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Bill's human? Not that I know of."

She rolled her eyes, "Surely you at least keep track of your minions, do you not?"

"I didn't realize Bill had a human."

She grinned, "Well, you might like her. When all this is done with, you should invite them over to your club." she said with a smirk, "She will definitely tickle your pickle."

_Well maybe I should meet this human. _

After all, she has sparked a sudden interest with the Queen. And that is extremely hard to do. But having the Queen's interest isn't something you would want, especially if you're human.

_What does she want from Bill's human?_

"I'll be sure to arrange that in the near future."

She closed her eyes and in a moment, Andre joined us in the room. I knew she used her bond to call her child. But they shared something much more than that.

"Andre, get one of the vampires to heal the wolf and make sure he is given a gift before he leaves." she said with an irritated wave of her child like hands. "And have the witch feed from you. I want you to glamour her, removing the interrogation about the Warrior."

He nodded, then he left the room without looking my way.

Andre has never been my favorite person, but he is the Queen's right hand man. I know the love he has for her extends far beyond the normal vampire and maker relationship. I doubt he will ever turn against her. But I can't say the same for her.

Her loyalty is very…_questionable._

The Queen turned to me, "Tell her friend it was all a mix up and that in return, we will provide protection until this fairy is found." she said as she stood up. "Oh and Eric, I don't want you getting mixed up with her. A fuck on the side is alright. But don't you dare develop feelings for her. Humans are too complicated."

I simply nodded and then took a bow as I watched her leave.

_Was that an order or advice?_


	14. Everyone Has A Secret

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood! Read, review, and enjoy! ****^-^**

**

* * *

**

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

After we packed up everything and changed, they decided to drive me home although I insisted I could call Eric. Of course, Melissa wasn't too happy with that idea. Who could blame her? I was suppose to be protected, not put into danger, and from what the others thought, he was dangerous.

There was so much going on all at once, I wasn't sure if I was actually functioning properly. Everything that they had said was too much for me to take in all at once and I just needed space.

_I would kill for some peace and quiet, just five minutes. Please._

At least with Eric, his mind was blank, leaving me room to roam within my own. Scratch that, he was quiet as it was. But his eyes said more than his mouth would allow. I believe that is what gives the vampires away, their _eyes._

What is that saying? _The eyes are the windows to the soul. _Given vampires still had their souls of course.

Thank goodness during the drive back, they pretty much kept to themselves. Samantha focused on the road ahead. Melissa kept her eyes on the road. And Melanie stayed on her side chanting a spell in Latin.

_Maybe they could teach me a few things about being a witch. I could use a few lessons._

_

* * *

_

"Isabelle, is this your home?" Melanie asked as she grabbed a hold of my arm. "This is not what I've seen. The home that is in my head is a small cottage just around the corner."

_I will end up living here? In this small town? Why the fuck would I ever want to come back?_

"Milly, not everyone cares to know every detail of their lives." Samantha groaned, "And I think this is a beautiful home darling."

"Its not mine." I said as I looked down at my hands.

"Oh I know. Its his. But still, this is a beautiful home. Reminds me of gran's home in New Orleans." Samantha told me as she sighed.

Melissa pulled up to the driveway and shut off the engine.

As we got out of the jeep, I could hear admiration radiating off their brains.

"I really do think that you should give Amethyst more credit. This ward she got here is the strongest I've ever felt." Samantha said as we entered the house. "So strong, it took a minute or so before it would let us through."

"Then how come the wolves got through?" I had to ask because I knew they weren't friendly.

They were out to get someone, it might not have been any of us, but they weren't here for tea, that's for damn sure. And they were far from friendly. They more like terrifying.

"Well this ward she put up is specific, darling. If they weren't here to harm you, before or after they crossed the threshold, then they could pass." Samantha said as she glanced around the estate.

"Think of it like one of those bridges with a troll underneath. You're unable to pass if you don't pay a toll or something like that right?" Melanie asked, looking back and forth between Melissa and Samantha. I giggled to myself. "So, anyways, if they mean you or Amethyst harm, they can't pass. Simple as that." she said with a roll of her eyes.

Somehow I knew that she really was the youngest. I had a feeling my child would be in the hands of great women. All having their own to offer in the upbringing of my unborn child.

"But of course, they weren't here looking for either of you." Melissa paused, closing her eyes, "But I can see what lead them here. He is quite a catch isn't he?"

"Who? Nick?"

She nodded, still in her zone. "He was here. Not far behind the wolf."

"Wait, what wolf? Did Nick come back when I already left with Eric?"

She shook her head, "Amethyst's wolf." she said with a frown.

"Ron was here? How the hell did he know where to find us?"

_If he could find us that easily, whose to say the assassin won't? _I thought to myself as I felt my throat tighten.

Samantha laughed, "He is a wolf darling. From the sounds of things, he could be a tracker. It ain't that hard you know? That Nick should know better to cover up his own tracks than to leave a trail. Well, unless of course he was hoping someone would follow the right bread crumbs.."

"Shh!" Melissa said as she waved her hands. "He was angry. Maybe hurt, but not physically." then without opening her eyes, she picked up the crumpled paper from the floor. "He followed them."

I moved closer and whispered to Melanie, "Is she a seer?"

Melanie smiled, "Well, its hard to explain. Long story short, she sees the past. So I guess in a way, she is a seer, but quite limited honey."

I nodded and turned back to Melissa.

"So he followed Amy?" she nodded. "Did the wolves find him?"

She shook her head, "No. By the time he caught up to them, the vampires were long gone. But he's not far from here." she said as she handed me the crumpled paper.

I opened up the note and read it out loud.

"I'll be at Adamantine Star. Don't wait up for me."

Samantha shook her head, "Now that place is just asking for trouble sweetheart, especially on a night like this."

"What do you mean?"

"We have our ways and the others have theirs. Its not always a good thing to share this night with other creatures if you know what I mean."

"So you're telling me that-"

Melissa interrupted me, "No. It was a trap just waiting to happen. It wasn't anyone's fault, least of all the vampire's."

"What do you mean a trap waiting to happen?"

"Right now he is not your concern."

"He is the father of my child. I have a right to be worried." I nearly screamed with frustration.

Melanie shook her head, "Things aren't as simple as it may seem. You were meant to have her whether it was from a one night stand or out of love. Either way, she was meant to be born from the both of you and that is something that can never be changed." she sighed, "But you were never meant to be together."

_Wow, those words actually hurt more than I thought it would._

Samantha pushed them aside and wrapped her arm around me. "Hey, that is enough. You'll just stress her out more than she is able to handle." she lead me to the sofa and motioned me to take a seat. "Now, I may not know the past or your future but what I do know is now. And right now you are safe. In fact, the little things you've done up until now has shaped your future for the better."

Melanie took a seat across of me, "What Sam is saying is that although you have someone after you, that person will die eventually. So you really don't have anything to worry about. Your future is planned out already and in it, you are alive and well."

"What do you guys mean planned out?"

Melissa grinned, "Lets just say that you made _friends_ in all the right places."

Okay, it was rude of me, it always is, but I had little patience with their coded talk. So I decided to take a peak into their brains.

As I dropped my shield, images flowed through me. I'm not sure exactly who I was getting them from at first until I sifted through them.

Melanie was going over the premonition she had of me and Eric. Quite an intimate one actually. We were somewhere unfamiliar having one hell of a good fuck.

_That was a bit personal. How rude of her to think of something like that. It wasn't a fucking porno to pop in and watch just for the hell of it._

I moved onto Melissa. Hers was something that had already happened. Although I had forgot the events that occurred that night, she however knew exactly what happened. By the time Nick and I made our way to the bedroom, we were half naked and very much wrapped up in each other, literally.

_Why do they know so much about me? These are things I don't even know myself! Hell, some of this hasn't even happened yet!_

I turned to Samantha. Much to my surprise she wasn't thinking about my past nor my future. She was just…thinking. 

_"I know she reads minds. I heard Anita mentioning that to them. She's probably reading theirs. Mine is not as interesting as theirs." _she sighs in her thoughts too_. "But what I don't understand is why we need to take care of her child. If she's in no danger, then the child isn't either." _she paused, _"But Anita did say that the child will be the one in danger if anyone finds out about her existence."_

I frowned, "Who's Anita?" I asked Samantha.

She bit her lip, "Ugh-"

"Sam! Didn't she tell you-" Melissa yelled at her before I interrupted.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, like any of you were trying to keep your thoughts from me. You wanted me to see all of that didn't you?" I turned to Melanie, "You wanted me to see that Eric and I will eventually be lovers, that's in my future right?" I scoffed, "Anyone could've assumed that."

"But _that_ is what I received. And I wasn't directing that to _you_. I promise." she quickly added.

I turned to Melissa, "So that is what you meant when you said that I made friends in all the right places? Since we will be lovers, he will do anything for me right?"

She shrugged, "Not exactly. Like we said before, vampires don't have a future, only a past. We can't see his future or yours if he's in it."

"But she just saw a vision of the both of us. How is that possible?" I said as I quickly stood up. "Or was that a fantasy of yours?"

That question caused Samantha and Melissa to burst into laughter. Melanie, however, didn't find that very funny. She found that offensive as she crossed her arms under her breasts and turned away, pouting.

"I didn't imagine it. It was given to me. Maybe by you, I don't know for sure sweetheart." she looked down, "But it was definitely no fantasy of mine." she scoffed, "If it was my fantasy, darling, then I would at least be in it." she threw a glance at Melissa who, for a second, returned that glance with a piercing stare.

Curiosity got the best of me and I had to take a peak only to find Melissa trying her best to block me out. Of course she wasn't that strong so the walls she put up, I easily broke down. Maybe I should've minded my own business this time because what she was trying to hide was very personal for her and what was left unsaid told me more than what was actually being said.

The images I received from Melissa was of Eric fucking her in more ways than one. For him, it was purely sex, you can tell. But for her, what I felt was-

"Stay out of my head!" she yelled at me as she stormed out of the living room. Not long after, the door slammed.

* * *

"They were lovers?" I asked softly. All they did was nod with agreement. I'm not sure if I was comfortable knowing this.

_What if she will try to hurt my child because of me?_

"But that was over many moons ago. If you dwelled on the many women Eric had, which…" Samantha smiled, "...sadly don't include us, then you won't be able to sleep at night."

Melanie shook her head, "Don't listen to Sam or Lisa. You are the one who shapes your future. If you decide that you don't ever want to see him again then its as simple as that. You could leave tonight and never come back and with that, he won't be in your future."

I gave that thought. I knew deep down that would be wrong because I already made a promise to him. I had to at least uphold my part of the deal. Then it hit me.

"Hold on." I said, taking a seat once again. "You say that you can't receive visions about vampires right?" they nodded. "But why did I? I mean, I've received visions from vampires a few times already. If you say that they don't have a future, well with me, they do."

"I can't explain that. Maybe you're different than us. Maybe your powers are more tweaked than mines." she thought a moment, "Or maybe you view them the way we don't. You look at them and see people." she looked at Samantha, "But we don't. We see them as they are, dead." she cocked her head to the side. "And the dead don't think."

I frowned, "I don't think that's how it works. Does Melissa feel the same way as you do?"

I mean if you looked at the vampires as dead creatures rather than a miracle, then that would be kind of disgusting. Seriously? Under normal circumstances, would you really fuck a corpse? I think not.

She shrugged, "We never asked."

"Did she ever receive visions involving vampires?"

"Not that we know of. If she did, then she didn't bother mentioning it to us."

Samantha cleared her throat, "I think we should be heading out soon. Amethyst is on her way home."

"How do you know that?"

She grinned, "Well, I can see the present and at the moment, if we want to remain anonymous, we need to leave now."

I looked between them two, "Wait, if you can see the present, then you must see the future, and…"

"Lisa sees the past." Samantha said in a rush, finishing my sentence. "We don't have time to explain why or how this happened but in time we will. For now, we'll keep in touch." she said as she motioned for Melanie to join her.

"And Amy? Will she be safe when I'm gone?" I quickly yelled after them as they were leaving through the front door.

Melanie smiled, "She will go through some changes but none the less, she will be perfectly fine as well darling."

"So you really think that she'll be fine without me?"

"Oh honey, I know she'll be fine." she said.

Melanie stepped forward, "I think its about time for us to get going." she sighed as she placed a hand over my flat belly. "You keep her safe, you hear me? You do your part and we'll do our part as well."

I nodded, "I would never intentionally put my child, let alone an unborn child in danger."

Maybe they believed me, I'm not too sure, but they just simply nodded.

"Oh before we go…" Melanie whispered, "we were never here, got it? We never met you and you never met us."

I frowned. I didn't like keeping stuff from Amy, not this huge either.

_Your daughter._ I had to remind myself why everything had to be so secretive.

"Got it." was all I could say because by then they were already down the porch and in the car.

* * *

_**Amethyst POV:**_

**Spring Break:**

Lily and I had agreed to go on a small road trip for spring break two years ago. We invited Isabelle, but as usual, she came up with some excuse not to go.

She didn't want to admit it then and she sure as hell wasn't about to admit it now. I knew that ever since we left for college, she's been home sick. Her grandmother passed away a few years ago, and to be honest, I don't think she ever got over it. She has lost so much in her short life and yet she finds a way to continue to live or at least try.

All she ever did was spend her free time with Ryan. If she wasn't with him, then she was working or in class. I'm not saying Ryan wasn't good for her, he was the best thing that could ever happen to her at the time. He was a really good guy and Isabelle deserved nothing but the best. Isabelle just hasn't found the fine line between her friends and Ryan.

"Amy, will you get your ass in the car already?" Lily yelled from the driver's seat of her pink convertible.

"Sweetie, Las Vegas will still be there." I told her as I placed my bags in the trunk.

"True but we have reservations at Caesars' Palace. Check in is at eleven and if we continue at the speed that you're going, we won't make it on time."

I had to laugh at that statement. _Coming from Lily? _"Since when are you ever on time for anything?" I continued laughing as I closed the trunk and climbed into the car.

* * *

We would've stayed at either of our family Villas in Las Vegas but we wanted to feel independent. Others might look at us 'privileged' girls and laugh when we say that we want to be independent and yet we still receive a sizable monthly income from them, but renting our own hotel room is just the first step. _Or is it the second step? First step, being that we sneaked away to Las Vegas without their permission. _Either way, we are branching off one step at a time.

"Amy, honey, you know I love you but if you say another word about me being late for everything, I will toss you on the side of the road."

"You wouldn't dare."

She turned to me with a big smile, "You're right! Fuck Amy! I so hate you, you know that?" she gave me a nudge on my shoulder.

I giggled, "Lily, you know you love me!"

She rolled her eyes as she put her foot to the petal and burned rubber out of there.

The one thing that Lily and I have in common is _ourselves. _We love to take pictures anywhere and everywhere. You name it, we done it. I'll admit that we both had sex in the same room at the same time and we even recorded it without the guys knowing. That is something Isabelle would never do so we never told her about it.

I pulled out my camera my parents had got me as a going away gift and began snapping away. Of course Lily posed as much as she could while driving, all the while I took pictures of mainly myself.

"Amy, can you get my video camera? I want you to record this." she asked, glancing sideways.

"Where is it?"

"In my purse in the back seat."

I took off my seat belt and fumbled in the back seat for her purse. When I found it, I pulled it to the front with me and searched through it. Just when I finally found her camcorder, something else had caught my eye.

I had to look twice before my mind caught up with my eyes. I gasped.

"You found it yet?"

I couldn't speak, just nod. I pulled it out, "What's this?"

She turned to see what it was that I was holding in my hand, her face turned ghost white and she nearly swerved off road before regaining control. "Nothing." she said, quickly snatching it from my grasp.

"Lily, don't you dare tell me that is nothing." I scoffed, "It's a pregnancy test."

"Alright, I got scared okay? I was a week late and I got scared." she flashed me her Hollywood smile, "But its fine now. I had my period last week."

"But the thing is p-"

She let out a nervous laugh, "Its probably broken. You can never trust those things, you know?"

I didn't know. I was wild, that much was true, but I was also very safe. I made sure I used condoms and birth control just to be on the safe side.

"Who was it?"

She sighed, "No one special. Just a really stupid mistake. That's all."

Lily hasn't been seeing anyone for the past six months. It made me wonder who she was seeing on the side. The only time she kept that from us was when she was dating my ex back in the eighth grade. I got over it eventually. But still, it makes you wonder.

"Please, don't let this stupid crap ruin our trip." she said, tossing the pee stick out the car. Then she turned to me with her pouty lips.

_Ugh! She know I can never say no when she does that! _

"Lets pretend that never happened then." I agreed. "But next time you have a pregnancy scare, come to me. You know I'll always be there for you."

"I know." she said, grabbing a hold of my hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know I can always come to you with those things."

* * *

After we checked in with our luggage, we took a walk on the Vegas strip, sight seeing. We started out from Caesars Palace and headed toward The Luxor and then back around toward Circus Circus. Lily made sure we didn't miss anything and by golly, you'll be surprise to know that aside from shopping, you could spend the whole day exploring.

Of course we made sure we took a ton of pictures and videos to remember our girls only spring break. It wasn't the same without Isabelle but we tried to make the best of it. I guess the three of us can't always be together all the time the way we use to be when we were kids. But we aren't kids anymore, we've grown up.

* * *

By nightfall, we decided to go out clubbing around the Las Vegas strip before settling down at Palomino's strip club. It was located down the old Las Vegas strip and was the only strip club that featured fully nude dancers and a full bar.

You would think that because this was Sin City, there would be more strip clubs featuring butt naked dancers than just one. And not all strip clubs serve alcohol. Who'd thought? Its Las Vegas, for crying out loud!

_Where was the SIN in this city?_

When we walked into Palomino's, it was dimly lit with dark colored walls. I could tell you what color they were but I was buzzed from a few too many Long Island Iced Teas and simply didn't care. We walked down the hall and I noticed that there were men and women all around us, the half naked ones, I assumed were the strippers.

The further we walked into the club, I noticed a steep stairway to my left leading to the second floor. Instead of taking the stairway like the rest of the women, we continued straight down the hall only to come to a dick shaped stage (I was drunk and horny and that's what came to mind, that's also what it reminded me of). The stage came out like one hell of a long shaft and at the very end was a stripper pole which went all the way up to the ceiling. Did I mention the ceiling was extremely high making the pole maybe a mile high long? Okay, maybe not that high, but it was quite a distance from the stage to the ceiling.

My eyes followed the pole up and saw a naked female sliding down the pole, ass up in the air with her legs wrapped around the pole.

_That is some sexy shit right there! _I thought to myself as we took a seat at the tables in front of the stage.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Without thinking, I did what a man would do and hollered at her.

Lily burst into laughter, "Amethyst, where's your money?" I reached into my purse and pulled out a stack of ones and fives. "Well, tip your stripper." she said, adding a wink.

The waitress approached our table at the same time I took my short stack of bills to the stage.

The stripper (lets call her Strawberry because that is exactly what she smelt like, _strawberries_. Yes, even her pussy) rubbed her crotch on the pole before crawling low to the ground in my direction.

She rolled her hips to the beat and paused, flipping her hair up as she flashed me a smile.

Strawberry had almond shaped eyes (it was too dark to see what color they were) a cute small nose with a very feminine mouth. She had glittery peach skin and was in great shape. Her arms weren't muscular but it was well toned. And her legs were well defined but still very feminine.

_Climbing up and down that pole must be one hell of a work out. _

She had an ass too, along with a nice pair of breasts, not too small, not too big, just right and natural. Her pussy was hairless as well. She had a beautiful face and a great body, legs about as long as Lily' I saw her on the side of the street, I would think that she would be a model or something, that's how beautiful she was.

I unbuttoned enough buttons to my top so my breasts were showing and stuffed a few fives between them. Strawberry grinned as she shoved her face between my breasts and retrieved the bills with her teeth. She then took the money from her mouth and added it to the pile of cash on the stage. She rolled onto her back and pulled me down to her, shoving my face to her bare breasts.

Behind us, I could hear men howling which made Strawberry more ferocious. I'll admit this was turning me on knowing the men behind us were more than likely hard as rocks.

Strawberry rolled back onto her stomach and pulled her legs up under her. She reached for my hands and cupped her breasts with them. The hand that held the money, she had slip between her legs, so I slipped some cash between her lips and I felt her vagina muscles contract. The slip of my finger made her throw her head back and as she arched her back, she let out a moan.

Before we took things to the next level, the DJ began to thank her, which I knew was her cue to go. So she winked at me as she stood up and collected her earnings. I turned around and headed back to our table.

That was when I noticed Lily had company. There were two men. The main one that caught my attention was the more handsome one with the scar on his face. He had long enough hair to run your hand through it. His eyes were round and dark and his mouth was hard.

"Amy, this is Trent and Malcolm." she told me, clinging to Malcolm like he was already hers.

"Hi." I said as I took a seat next to Trent.

Apart of me wondered how did he get such an ugly scar. It was claw marks, I knew that much. Maybe a bear? Either way, he was still handsome with or without that scar.

"Quite a show you put on for us back there." Malcolm said with a smirk.

"I doubt that was a show was it?" Trent asked, turning to me. "She's well known for her, ahem, talents."

I nodded slowly, "Of course."

Malcolm caught Lily's attention and held it. Without breaking eye contact, he nearly whispered. "Why don't we get out of here? Lets go somewhere."

Lily nodded with agreement. "Yes, Amy, lets go back to the hotel."

I watched them with concern, "Lily, we just got here."

_We don't even know these men._ I thought to myself.

Its true, I've had many one night stands, a few drunken night stands, and quite a few flings. But I knew better than to just run off with some strange man that I literally just met. I know I'm in no position to judge, but seriously? I know I wasn't at the stage no more than two minutes, maybe less. This was crazy, even for me, and I can get _really_ crazy.

Ignoring me, she stood up with Malcolm and they began to leave.

Before I could reach for her, Trent grabbed me by my waist, turning me around so that I was now facing him. "Amethyst, why don't you-"

"Hey, don't be doing that stuff in here. Get the hell out." the big man behind us said to him.

I shook my head, feeling a bit dizzy.

_Shit, don't throw up yet. _I yelled within myself, swallowing down hard.

"Alright." Trent placed his finger under my chin, "Are you ready?"

I tugged out of his grasp, I knew something was wrong. I could feel it. _This doesn't feel right_. "No, thank you." I told him, searching the club for Lily.

_Fuck! How the fuck did I lose her?_

I gently pushed him off of me and began heading toward the direction I last saw Lily go. Suddenly a cold hand wrapped its way around my arm, pulling me off to the side of the hallway.

I looked up to see Trent again. Irritated, I grunted, "Ugh! Don't you give up? Leave me alone." I told him as I tried tugging out of his grip.

He grinned, tightening his grip around my arm. "I'll leave when I'm good and ready. Do you understand?"

I could feel myself nod as his eyes met my gaze. Willingly I let him lead me out the club and into the back of the parking lot.

I was straining to gain control of my body but there was something holding me back.

As I closed my eyes, I began chanting in my head, drowning out a humming. _"Unveil my eyes, unveil my eyes, unveil my eyes!"_ as soon as I felt the hold on me lift, I yelled it out loud. "Unveil my eyes, unveil my eyes, unveil my eyes!"

I screamed when I opened my eyes to see Trent for what he really was…_a monster!_

He tried to reach for my throat but something growled pass me and knocked Trent to the ground. There was a brawl before me but all I saw was a big ball of _blur_? I could hear growling and hissing though.

I stumbled backward and bumped into something. I glanced back to see a naked man crouched over with his head low and his fists on the ground.

I gasped, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

He looked up and for a second, his eyes were yellow. He flashed me a toothy grin, "I suggest you take your friend home." he told me as he stood up and stretched.

I tried hard to keep my eyes from wondering down south. I mean, this man was wearing nothing but his birthday suit and an amazing smile. This naked man was very handsome. Yes, he had a full beard, but his body was unmistakably ripped! He looked almost exactly like the actor who played Dracula in the movie Dracula 2000 (of course with a full beard and a well defined body).

He stepped forward, towering my five feet three, and sniffed me.

"_Witch?_"

"_Were?_"

I have never actually came into contact with one but I heard about them. I wasn't sure if he was a wolf though. But by the looks of things, I was pretty sure he was a werewolf.

He flashed me another toothy grin, "You're not from around here are you?"

"And what would give that away?" I asked, batting my eyelashes dramatically with a Southern Belle accent.

He bellowed, "You sure know how to attract the wrong type of company." He stepped closer, closing the gap between us.

Compared to me, he looked like a brute. But I wasn't afraid of him. If was going to hurt me, he would've already done so.

I could feel warmth radiating off of his skin. My body took control and I had to touch him. As soon as my hand came into contact with his skin, there was a static shock at first, but then his warmth began to settle with my own. "Wow." I breathed heavily.

His jaw tightened as he frowned down at me. Maybe I should've kept my hands to myself.

_Fuck! I couldn't help it!_

Before I could finish, "I'm sorry." his mouth clashed down onto mine with such hunger, no, fuck hunger, it was force, I lost my footing and stumbled backward. He quickly caught me, pinning me up against the wall. At that point, he deepened the kiss as he pressed his body against mine.

I could feel his bulge growing as he lift me up against the wall and wrapped my legs around his waist. I couldn't help but release a moan in his mouth. I felt his growl rumble in return. His hands fumbled up my skirt, moving my thong out of the way so that he could slip his fingers into my center. I pulled away and bit down on his shoulder as another moan escaped my mouth.

Someone from a distance, cleared their throat, pulling us back to reality. I felt 'Dracula' tense up as he placed be back onto my own feet. That was a bad idea because, I nearly tumbled off to the side before he held me by my arms.

I looked up and met his gaze as he whispered, "You are dangerous." I licked my lips before flashing him my own toothy grin.

He turned his head slightly, "I thought you had everything in control."

"Well, no thanks to you, that fucking vamp got away!" the man growled from a distance.

I peaked around 'Dracula' to see another naked man, well a half man, half wolf anyway. He was still changing back into his human form and he was furious.

"Why don't you track him down while I take them home?" 'Dracula' looked back down at me and frowned. "Zander, you do realize that the more time you waste here, the further away he'll get."

_Oh so 'Dracula' has a name. Zander._

"I'll see you around." he said with a grin right before disappearing into the night.

I felt kind of stupid just standing there with the other guy staring at me.

He was definitely older than Zander, maybe by a couple of years.

_Do all Werewolves have ripped bodies and hairy faces? _I thought as I looked him over. _Definitely._

Although Zander was tanned, this guy was a shade or so lighter with light brown hair. I couldn't see his face too clearly because the light was right above his head, casting a shadow over his face.

_Well this is awkward. _I thought as I pulled down my skirt. I glanced up in time to watch him walk off into the shadows. But I knew he was still there, I could feel him.

Then, after about two minutes, he emerged with a pair of jeans, zipped up and hanging off his hips and Lily in his arms.

_What a friend I am. I practically had sex in the back of a strip club while my friend was passed out on the side with a fight happening right in front of us. _I mentally beat myself. _No, in front of me, but behind Zander._

"Where's your car?" he asked, walking closer.

"We caught a cab here." I quickly told him, which was true.

"Alright, I guess we'll have to take mine." he said turning around. He began walking toward the back of the parking lot to a lonely truck.

I'm guessing he expected me to follow him, so I quickly caught up with him.

"The keys are in my back pocket." I bit my tongue. He turned to face me with a raised eyebrow, "Or you could hold your friend while I grab them."

I took a deep breath before slowly reaching into his back pocket. I could feel his warmth as well. It reminded me of a warm fireplace on a cold winters night, cozy and-

"You still with me sweetheart?" he asked me as he chuckled.

I quickly wrapped my fingers around the keys and pulled back as if he had burned my hand. Without looking at him, I quickly unlocked the doors and tossed the keys on the chair.

He shook his head as he placed Lily in the truck. Then he turned to me, "You getting in or do you need my help?"

I shook my head, "No thanks, I got this one." I glanced down to Lily who looked passed out. "But what's wrong with her?"

"Humans have their ways of dealing with, ugh, the Supernatural's." he told me as he got into the drivers seat.

I ran around the truck and got in. "Will she be fine?"

He smiled as he looked at me, "Of course. He didn't bite her, if that's what you mean."

* * *

**Present:**

"Amethyst." Pamela called after me. "You with me darling?"

I cleared my throat and nodded, "Yes. Sorry. I was lost in my…never mind."

"I would like to apologize about tonight. It truly was a misunderstanding."

_How is being kept prisoner for the past few hours a 'misunderstanding'? _I thought to myself as I gazed out the window. _Maybe it was my fault. Trent was after me before and if he's anything like a tiger, they don't change their stripes too often._

Pamela continued, "I hope you do stop by for a visit."

I nodded, "I think I just need time to think my life through."

_I don't care if Sophie-Anne takes care of the guy who's been trying to kill us, I don't want to be around Vampires and basements and…Trent. I promised my parents I would get married and have kids and that is exactly what I'm going to do after all this._

"Does Isabelle know what you're planning on doing?"

_Isabelle._

"Not yet. If she wants to follow, then that's fine. But I'm getting the hell out of this town."


	15. Fairies Are No Angels

**A/N:** **If you're sort of lost with this story, it takes place before the first season of True Blood. I figured I could add a short story or two in here to tell the story that True Blood didn't. **

**Example: Dawn having sex with Eric. She is so effing hot! I would love to write more about her. But I'm not going to spoil the story with any further details.**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood! Read, review, and enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

I didn't know how or even where to begin to tell Amy that I was leaving. What good reason did I have that will explain what I had to do, what I was about to do.

_Amy, I'm pregnant with a child of destiny. I have to leave for Alcaeus until I give birth and when I do, I'm giving these three witches, that I barely know, my child to raise._

No matter how many times I tell myself that its best for my child, I just can't bring myself to deceive Amy the way I'm being asked to do. I've known her almost all my life, never have I lied to her, and yet the person I'm staring at in the mirror is someone I don't even recognize.

* * *

**Past (8th grade):**

"You have to tell Amy." I pleaded with Lily.

I didn't like having to choose sides.

"Believe me, I've tried many times." she told me tearfully. "But I love her too much to hurt her."

_Well, you should've thought about that before you decided to hook up with her ex boyfriend._

Amy dated Jimmy for almost two years. We thought that everything was going great between them but when he sort of pushed the sex issue, Amy refused. I don't blame her. She liked boys and attention but she wasn't ready to take things to the next level, not yet.

We were only thirteen years old after all, Jimmy, however, was fifteen. So because of their 'differences' (that's what he called it) he broke up with her.

She was heartbroken for weeks. Amy was always on the healthy side, but each time I saw her, she lost more and more weight. She even had dark circles under her eyes, oh hell, she looked like a hot mess. This was the worst I've seen her.

And just when I thought she was finally over him, I find out Lily has been secretly seeing him on the side. Where she finds the time, I don't know. But that's not all. She even went all the way with him.

"Lily why did you have to tell me? I was better off not knowing."

"Well what am I going to do? I'm scared."

"Scared of what? Amy kicking your ass?" I scowled at her.

"Oh Bella, don't be mad at me. Please. I can't hide this from her anymore."

"Then you should've thought about that before you went after her ex." I scoffed, "Girl code Lily. How could you forget that? We sealed it with blood!"

Lily grabbed me, throwing me into her arms.

"Can I tell you what happened? Please?"

I nodded. I didn't really want to know all the details but did I have much of a choice? She was my friend too.

Lily jumped on my bed and patted across from her. "Come on, sit."

I hesitated. _Maybe I should close my bedroom door before my dad overhears Lily talking about sex. _I mentally agreed with myself. _Don't want him getting a heart attack._

I was about to close my bedroom door when my dad appeared.

"Hey princess, what you girls up to?" he asked, peaking past me, waving at Lily.

"Nothing much dad. We just finished our homework." I told him, clutching the doorknob. "And we were about to…you know, _girl_ talk."

He smiled down at me, "Of course. Girl talk." he nodded as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Well your grandmother insisted that I come up here to tell you dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Alright, we'll be down in about fifteen to set the table, I promise."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he retreated down the stairs.

"Don't make promises you can't keep princess."

"Bye dad." I yelled out before closing my bedroom door.

I turned on my radio, loud enough to drown out our whispers. The radio DJ announced Mariah Carey's new hit single "Fantasy". Although I loved this song, I ignored the radio and laid down next to Lily.

"You sure your dad won't come in?"

I nodded. "He just got home from work. Right now he's downstairs watching TV. Its his routine."

"Alright I guess." she began. "Jimmy took me to a party last night. It was a small one, kind of like a garage party. I didn't know any of them." she told me as she leaned back. "So anyways, we got pretty wasted, well I did anyway."

_I changed my mind. I don't want to hear this. _I screamed at her in my mind. From the way it began to where it was going, I was afraid to hear the rest.

"So Jimmy took me up to one of the rooms and we started making out." she grinned as she pulled her legs under her. "I mean, really making out, with tongue and everything." she practically squeaked out that last sentence. "His hands were all over me and he was whispering stuff like how he wanted to feel all of me. I remember thinking that he was just full of shit. But I didn't care. I wanted to do it. I was ready." I gulped. "So we did. It hurt a lot at first, then it sort of hurt a little less. Its hard to explain."

_Its okay, we can pass on the details please._ I thought as I concentrated on my barriers. I didn't want to know what she was thinking, I just wanted her to change the subject already.

"But I'm so scared now." she practically whispered. Her smile faded, she looked like she was about to cry. "My pussy and my ass hurts like hell and I can't remember if Jimmy used a condom."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Wait, why is your ass hurting?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. It just does."

"Did he put his thingy up your butt too?" I shivered at the thought.

_Gross!_

"No! Eew, Bella, that's disgusting!" she shook her head, "What am I going to do?"

I looked down.

_Why the hell did she come to me? I was the most inexperienced girl in our whole eighth grade class. _

I never had a boyfriend, I just went on dates. But it wasn't really dates because I felt as if Lily and Amy just dragged me along to keep their date's friend company.

"You have to go to Amy. She would know what to do. She always does."

"Yeah but you're the smarter one."

I bit my lip. "I think she will forgive you if you told her first. At least before she finds out from someone else." I blurted out, trying my best to avoid her original question.

"You're not going to tell her, are you?" Lily sat up straight with her eyes wide.

"I can't keep this from her if that's what you're asking." I frowned. "You can't ask me to. She's my friend too. And if you want to know the truth, I think its really fucked up what you did with Jimmy." I gasped at my own words. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I quickly told her as I sat up.

"But its true." Lily pouted. "I didn't mean for us to click the way we did. But it just sort of happened. I didn't think of him like that, you know?" she paused. "Then we started hanging out and oh Bella, things got so messed up."

_Maybe what she felt for him was true love. _I thought to myself. _But that doesn't make this okay. Not at all._

"Lily, I'm going to give you a chance to tell Amy yourself. And I mean it. I love you both, you are both my best friends, so you can't sit there and tell me to lie to her." I stood up, "I can't do that. I won't."

There was a knock at my door. "Isabelle, sweetheart, Amethyst is downstairs."

_Perfect timing._ I thought to myself. _No. Not so perfect timing._

Amy is my good friend. I couldn't imagine keeping a secret from her. She never kept a secret from me.

I turned to Lily. "Now is your chance. But if you don't tell her, then I will."

* * *

**Present:**

I heard a car pull up in the driveway.

_Shit! She's here!_ I began pacing back and forth in my bathroom, trying my best to think of something to say. Anything would be great.

Then after a minute, I decided to just come out with it. I practically ran out the door but stopped dead at the top of the porch stairs.

_Oh sugar plum._

It was _him._ I stood there, frozen in place. I doubt I even remembered to breathe.

"Isabelle." he whispered as he stepped forward.

He looked like he been up for days without sleep. His hair was wild, just as wild as his _eyes._

"Nick…" I managed to choke out. "I thought they caught you already."

_Why the fuck did I say it like that? It almost sounds as if I want them to catch him._

He frowned, "Who?"

"The wolves." I said, pausing. "They've been looking for you."

Those last words put him on high alert. He ran up the stairs and grabbed my hands.

"Did they hurt you? The baby?" he asked, trying to catch my eyes.

_How the hell did he know that? No one knew about the baby except the three witches and their seer._

I let out a nervous laugh, I felt my eyebrows twitch. "What baby?" I asked him, taking a step back. Creating space between us was best.

_No one must know about the baby. _

"Where the hell did you hear that from?" I said laughing. 

_You're doing great Bella, just keep leading him down the wrong path._

He shrugged, "Oh…I just thought…" 

_Fuck me! _

"I'm sorry. I-never mind." he said, clearing his throat. "I came back to give you and Amy some instructions."

"Instructions for what?" I knew this was goodbye and although it was killing me, I couldn't help feeling hurt.

"Just take this." he said, shoving an envelope in my hands. "I would've mailed it to you but I wasn't sure if it would get here on time."

As he was speaking, I felt the air shift. 

_Someone's out there_.

I took a step back toward the front door. "Nick, did something follow you back?"

He shook his head to the side, "What?"

I stepped around Nick and looked out into the dark. I didn't see anyone so I used my 'gift'.

'_Careful witch. You don't know who you're up against.' _

I knew it was him, I could feel him here. And he was very close.

_'She was right about one thing, he would lead me right to her. What a fool he is.'_

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on where his train of thoughts were coming from. I felt Nick grab me, I shoved him off of me.

"No. Stop." I told him as I descended down the porch stairs.

I was scared but I knew if I didn't face him now, then I would be running for the rest of my life. I glanced around, taking in my environment.

'_She actually wants to take me on?' _he laughed in his head, _'If you ask, then you shall receive.'_

I knew he was going to reveal himself sooner or later, I could feel him coming closer. The air around me felt as if it was parting ways for him. So I stepped forward, taunting him, putting Nick in the back of my mind.

I know I said that I wasn't going to put my child in direct danger, but I was confident in myself to fight him.

"Come on out and show yourself!" I yelled.

_Or at least co-combat. If that's even a word._

Then I heard his evil chuckle from a distance. "So you're the one who has everyone tossing and turning at night?" he stepped out from the shadows, "I hope you at least put up a fight unlike the rest." he sighed.

_Where's Nick? He can come out now… Any minute now. _

I wanted to glance back but I was afraid that if I took my focus off of him, I would lose him to the shadows.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he asked. "What good a witch are you if you are unable to speak?" he began laughing at his own joke. 

_Lame._

"What are you and why are you after me?" I asked.

"Oh, so she does speak." he said, stepping closer. "Why does it matter now? You're too late."

"Do you even know why you're hired to kill us? Or is your position so low, that they kept that from you?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

I knew I was stalling time trying to get on his worse, possible side, but I really did want to know who was after me and for what reason. Well, that and I was waiting for Nick to attack. Any moment now.

_Nick, where the fuck are you?_

"You should watch your tongue or that would be the first thing I choose to rip out." he spat out.

"So you don't know do you? That's fine." I released a fake giggle.

_He left me here to defend myself? Fuck him, then! I guess I have to do everything myself!_

He began running towards me, blinking in and out from this world, but each time getting closer, faster.

I knew my options were limited and my time was up. I had to fight him whether I wanted to or not.

_What the fuck are you? _

I focused hard on him, making sure I didn't lose him. I had just one chance to get this right. I calculated his next move, which to my surprise was predictable.

_Some assassin they hired. Amateurs._

I felt the fire burning in my palms.

_Three…two…_

The moment he blinked out, I launched my fire ball to where I presumed he would blink back. Sure enough, like the idiot he is, he blinked back just in time to get hit by my bowling ball size fireball. It hit him with enough force to knock him off his feet, landing flat on his ass with a heavy thud, and him, now on fire. He screamed as he rolled around, blinking in and out.

_Well, this shit was easier than I thought._

From the back of my mind, I could hear an uproar of thoughts and words. I was more focused on him than anything else. I was just getting started, that drama will just have to wait until I'm done with this motherfucker.

I used the wind to my advantage and moved it toward him, blowing out the flames. Within seconds, the flames that clothed him seconds before was now nothing more than a small cloud of smoke. He groaned, in pain.

_He should suffer more, but he won't be much fun if he was dead. _

Just when I was about to throw the boulder (that sat near the driveway) on top of his limp body, a car pulled up and stopped suddenly with a screech.

All I saw was the driver's door fly open as a blurry something go from the car to my assassin. Within seconds, there was gurgle screams, giggles, and leather ripping? Maybe.

_Is that what skin sounds like when its stripped off the body? _

I have a feeling this was the last of my assassin. But…_I was afraid of that? _I couldn't help but laugh as I slapped myself mentally for running from him.

_If I knew it would be that easy, his ass would've been cooked to perfection a long time ago._

I turned back to the car and saw Amy stepping out of the car. "Where did Pam go?" she asked, confused with the whole situation.

_So that is what vampires look like at vampire speed._

"She's feasting." I yelled as I ran over to Amy. I quickly embraced her in a hug. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I ruined your date."

"Amy, you're my bestie, you have the right to ruin my date if its an emergency." I laughed, "Especially if its an emergency, you know that."

From behind us, Pamela cleared her throat. I pulled away from Amy to see Pamela stretch in sort of a cat way with a huge grin printed on her bloody face. "I love Fairy BBQ on full moons."

_Fairy? I thought they were suppose to be nice and gentle?_ I thought to myself. _No, wait, Tinkerbell was definitely no angel. She was a real bitch.__ Trying to kill Wendy just because she wanted Peter Pan to herself. _I shook my head. _The nerve!__  
_

"Fairy? What fairy?" Amy asked, stepping forward.

"The one Isabelle here had cooked just right for me." she added a wink. "I like mines medium rare. That was delicious darling."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Next time a Fairy is after us, you'll be the first to call when I fry his ass." I thought about it, "No, scratch that. I hope there isn't anymore of anything after us."

* * *

**Amethyst POV:**

_Did I just hear Bella right? _

"Whoa, hold on. That pile of dust was the guy from LA?" I asked, amazed at how Isabelle had just took care of him by herself.

I guess knowing what she is actually capable of has put me at ease if she decides to stay here and wait for Nick to return.

"I know, I actually shocked myself." she said, giggling. "I really thought that he would be harder to defeat, but by the looks of things, I guess not."

I turned to Pamela who had the look you would have after great sex, _pure satisfaction_…and then some. She was standing there, covered in blood, again. Now that I've been around my share of vampires, I can't help but believe that they actually love being covered in blood and guts. I could literally imagine Pam rolling around in that Fairy's remains the way a dog would roll around in the corpse of a dead animal. 

_Gross._

"Well, I had a rough night. I'm going to bed. I'll see you later and you in the morning." I said as I waved to them, retreating into the house.

I felt mentally and physically exhausted. All I wanted to do was take a hot bath and sleep for as long as my body wanted.

* * *

**Past:**

Zander kept his promise. He found me in LA about a week after we returned. I wasn't as surprised to see him though. I felt as if I knew he would be back sooner or later. We did leave things _unfinished._

"Witch." I heard his voice from behind, low and deep.

I felt my heart do flips in my chest as I turned around to see Zander leaning against his truck with a big smile on his face.

He is literally drop dead _gorgeous._ I've never been smitten by any man before. This would be my first.

"We have to stop meeting like this." he said with a smirk as he began walking towards me.

I laughed, "Wolf, honey, I don't think this is a coincidence you're here." I closed my car door and leaned against it, crossing my arms under my breasts, "I doubt you attend UCLA, not that I'm saying you don't have brains, I'm sure you do…" _Under that handsome face somewhere. _"But if I didn't know any better, I would've assumed you lived in Las Vegas."

He chuckled softly and as he did, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, catching my eyes.

"So you think I followed you here?" he asked as he wrapped his fingers around my wrists and pulled them apart, forcing my breasts to bounce back into place.

Just as before, when his skin touched mine, there was a static shock right before feeling his warm, soothing touch. I watched his fingers lace with mine and glanced up.

"You do this often?"

"Do I do what often?" he asked, his eyes, never leaving mine.

"Seduce the damsel in distress?" my voice was barely a whisper.

He didn't bother answering my question, its not like that's what I wanted anyway, I just wanted to feel his skin against mine.

As his lips pressed to mine, there were literally sparks between us. But this time, he was more gentle.

_And clothed._

Before I could stop myself, I ran my hands up his arms, feeling his well defined strength. His skin was hot like fire, a sensation I have never experienced until now. I let my hands linger on his shoulders before settling in his wild hair.

That simple erotic gesture released a low growl from him. He pressed his hips into mine, physically telling me what he really wanted to do to me at this very moment.

Of course to me, it was a gentle nudge, but to my car, it was too rough for her, it set off my car alarm. We broke away with laughter as I fumbled through my pockets for the keys.

"I think this time, you're the dangerous one." I told him as I turned off my alarm.

He simply grinned as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I don't think your car likes me."

"Oh, I know my car better than you."

"Is that so?"

I nodded, "I'm pretty sure you just gave my car an orgasm. What you heard right there, that was her moaning." I joked.

His laughter echoed throughout the parking lot and rumbled through my chest. He licked his lips and leaned forward.

"I want to please you in ways you could only imagine."

_Fuck me. No, really, FUCK me._

"Oh you're good. You know that? You're real good." I said shaking my head. "But Dracula, baby…" I began, gripping his bulge, "I'll let you fuck me in ways that hasn't been written in the Kama Sutra yet…but with only one condition…"

He grinned, "Don't call me Dracula."

I waved my free finger in front of his face, "Na uh uh." I grinned, "My terms, remember?" He growled. "I want this to be a fling and nothing more."

He stared at me with raised eyebrows, shocked. Then he smiled, "My kind of girl." he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

I placed my forefinger to his lips, stopping him, "Agree?"

He nodded as he gathered me in his arms. "Just say when."

I looked up at him. "When."

* * *

**Present:**

I didn't know why I was thinking about Zander. I haven't seen him in almost a year. The last I saw of him, he told me he was getting married. As usual, I let him go.

_What was I suppose to do?_

Obviously he wasn't mines to begin with so why should I fight for him? Our relationship was nothing more than casual sex that went on for a year, that is all.

No, what triggered those memories was Trent. Seeing him again brought back some good and bad memories. I don't know if I should thank that idiot or kill him. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met Zander. If I didn't meet Zander, then none of this that I'm feeling would hurt me so.

Hey, I'm a girl. I know, I know I said that all I wanted from him was casual sex. But spending all that time with him was asking for trouble. No one knew about him, not even Isabelle.

So when he came to me that last night, I was hurt in more ways than I have known possible. I fell for him. I fell for him hard, so hard, I couldn't get myself to leave my room for a month. I lied to everyone, claiming it was the flu or some shit. But all of this was because of him, because I let myself love him regardless if he loved me back.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Amy, you still up?" Isabelle asked from behind the door.

"Yeah. Come in." I yelled as I pulled the covers over my naked body.

She opened the door and walked in. "Hey, you okay?" I nodded. "Nick was here awhile ago."

I quickly sat up, clutching the sheet to my chest, "What? When?"

She frowned, "Right before that guy showed up. At least, I think he was here." she said, glancing down at her hands. "He dropped this off." she held up an envelope. "Then he was gone."

"Did he at least say goodbye?"

She shrugged, "I'm okay with it. I actually came to the conclusion that he was planning on leaving anyway."

For a moment, I noticed the same look that I had when Zander left. I didn't know whether or not she actually loved him, but from my experience, it wouldn't take long to fall for a guy.

"Well, I wanted to wait until tomorrow but I guess now is a better time as any." I said, taking a deep breath. "I'm leaving town tomorrow. I'm going to New York."

"New York? Why New York?" she asked.

Maybe I was expecting her to be sad that I was leaving, but to be honest, she actually looked relieved.

"I don't know. Now that you killed the guy, things are back to normal right?"

"I would've thought that you would head back to LA." she said as she sat on the foot of my bed, holding onto my bedpost.

I smiled, "I thought so too. That was my initial plan but then tonight I decided that I should leave for New York." I nodded, "The streets are always crowded too, so if anyone wants to attack me, it won't go unnoticed." I paused. "Plus Pam said that the vampires are in debt to me now, so I'm given added protection. Oh and Eric has a penthouse or something there that I could use."

"Wow. Looks like you've got everything planned."

"You can come too. You know you're always welcomed there. You're like my sister."

"Actually, I was thinking about heading back home. I'm not sure. I haven't decided on that yet. Or maybe New Orleans. I heard they have great food there."

I had to laugh at that. "Looks like this small town grew on you huh?"

She thought a moment, "Yeah, I guess they did. Maybe next time we see each other, I'll have a thick southern accent."

"Like Dawn?"

She slapped her thighs with laughter, "Exactly." After a minute, she stood up, "Well, I'm in need of a spa day but I'll settle for a shower." she joked, "I'll see you in the morning okay?"

I nodded and watched her walk out of my room.

* * *

As I stared at the ceiling for what felt like an hour (which was only ten minutes), I heard the doorbell ring. I sat up and checked the clock.

_1:47? You've got to be kidding! Who the hell would that be at this hour?_

I jumped off the bed and grabbed my robe as I headed down the stairs, wrapping it around me. I hesitated before opening the front door. Then I realized Isabelle took care of the assassin.

Laughing to myself, I opened the front door.

"Amy, darling, you look like shit!"

_Dawn._

"Thanks I guess."

"Well, get your ass ready."

I watched her for a second, "Why? Do you know what time it is?"

Pushing past me, she laughed, "Please don't tell me you forgot." she asked turning around.

"Refresh my memory? Please."

She groaned, "You promised to go out with me tonight, remember? Its been much too long since we last been out."

_Fuck!_

"Dawn, don't get mad at me, please?" I pleaded with her. "I've had a rough night and all I want to do is get some sleep."

She switched her weight to one side, cocking her head. "I guess you look like you need some sleep. But fuck Amy, honey, you bailing on me again."

"I know, I know. I promise I will make it up to you. I swear." I told her, giving her a hug.

After a minute she grunted, "Fine. I guess I'll just have to fun all by myself tonight." she said, heading back out the door. "I just know I'm going to get some tonight." she winked at me, "I can feel it right here." she told me as she slipped her fingers between her legs.

I laughed as she left. Maybe I just met my equal. She does love sex about as much as I do.

_I don't doubt you'll get laid tonight for one second Dawn. Sex is your drug._

_

* * *

_

**Eric's POV:**

I may not agree with having him around her, but that don't mean that I agree with what Sophie-Anne was doing either.

She had Amy glamoured so that she would forget that Pam was the one who murdered all those vampires just so she could place the blame on the Warrior. Thus having an excuse for his capture.

I called Bill and sent him out on a run, searching for Dominic (orders from the Queen). Dominic has returned to town, that much I knew because I could smell him. It was just a matter of time before he was caught either by us or the others..

_Hopefully we catch him before the King of Nevada does._

"Make sure you call the Queen the moment he is captured." I paused, "Oh and remember, he is very experienced. Try your best not to get killed. If you need help, Pam may be of assistance."

"Alright Sheriff." he said before I hung up on him.

I've known Bill for a few decades but I never knew him for settling in a small town. 

_What was his actual motives for returning to town? _

He claims he returned to take over his heritage estate. I have acres of land back in Sweden, but you don't see me running off the moment my last relative dies.

_He is up to something. I'm going to figure it out._

_

* * *

_

Thirty minutes later, Pam walked through the door, fairy blood seeping through her pores.

"What have you got yourself into now?" I asked her when she approached my throne. "Or whom have you gotten into is more like the proper question."

"Well, I caught the fairy that was after the witches." she said, winking. "He was cooked to perfection, might I add."

I turned to her, "The Queen will be very disappointed to hear that."

I'll admit I was ashamed to hear that myself because out of all the creatures of this world, Fairies are the most delectable. Drinking their blood is like Vampire Heaven. Actually, it _is_ Vampire Heaven.

She grinned, "I don't think she will have time to be worrying about the fairy that got away."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"She got herself a new toy." Pam grinned as she headed to the office.

_She captured the Warrior already? _I smiled to myself, amazed at how fast Bill worked when he wanted to.

I knew at any moment, I would be receiving either a phone call or a visit from the queen. It was just a matter of time. And sure enough, five minutes later, the Queen, herself showed up, amazingly without Andre.

* * *

"Your Majesty." I bowed before her.

It was a treat for the others to be in the presence of royalty, but I knew different. She was like every other vampire, ruthless, heartless, and lethal. The only difference was that she had power and lots of it. She tends to abuse her privileges at times.

"Get up." she demanded. "Where's your office?"

I growled, "Follow me."

I sensed Pam's anger and quickly defused it with soothing emotions. Her own emotions was still raw with rage and hunger. That was all we needed was an attack against the Queen by my underling.

The Queen followed me to my office, closing the door behind us.

"What is this I hear, you sent Bill to do your dirty work?"

"The orders given was to capture the Warrior, was it not?"

She nodded, "Yes, as in you getting off your fucking throne and doing some leg work!"

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying my best to hold onto whatever strength I had to prevent myself from assassinating the Queen.

"Was the Warrior not captured?" I asked, turning the conversation to another direction.

She groaned, "Yes, yes, he was captured." she stepped forward, pouncing on me. "But next time I ask you to do something, you better do it yourself. Understand?"

"Yes your majesty."

She sighed as she took a seat on my leather sofa. For a moment she just sat there, in thought.

Suddenly she stood up, "Oh you are one hell of a trickster, you know that?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know why you sent Bill to follow up on your orders." she paused, "Its that woman isn't it?"

_She's completely insane._

"If you're referring to Isabelle, then no, she is not the reason I sent Bill. If you might've forgotten, I had quite a night myself."

"When was the last time you fucked?" she put her hand up, "You know what? Don't answer that."

I leaned against my desk with my arms over my chest.

"Your majesty, with all due respect, this woman that you speak of is nothing more than a friend, an ally. True enough, I would fuck her if given a chance."

"And have you been presented this chance?"

"Sadly no."

"Then fuck the next human that comes through your doors." she said, opening the door. "I hate to see the strongest and oldest fall. Its pathetic." she said as she shook her head, "Oh and that's an order Sheriff." she paused, turning around to take one last look at me, "And don't you dare send Bill to follow up with this order as well."

"Yes your majesty." I watched her leave my office and waited.

I didn't want to fuck anyone but Isabelle.

_Fuck! Look at who she's turning me into!_

I straightened up and walked out of my office. I watched the front door, preying on the next female that entered my club.

Pam walked up to me, "So what the fuck did she want this time?"

"She wanted me to fuck the next female that walks through that door."

Pam chuckled. When she realized I wasn't laughing with her, she looked up, "Oh, fuck, you're serious."

I nodded. "This is an actual order."

"Well you are lucky tonight. Look who just walked in." she said with a smirk.

For a split second, I almost thought it was Isabelle who just walked through those doors.

_Man how I wished it was her._

I picked up my balls and walked over to her.

"Hey there beautiful. What's your name?"

Its not that I didn't know her name, I knew her name, I knew exactly who she was. I was just being polite. She came here often enough that I knew her as a regular.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Dawn Green."


	16. Shaved Pelican

**A/N: Warning this chapter contains strong sexual situations that might not be suitable for children. ;)~**

**This is what I imagined happened between Dawn and Eric based on what we assumed in True Blood, they had sex. We just didn't get to see any of it. *tear* So if you read the previous chapter than you know that this was an order that he had to fulfill with no exceptions. (who's complaining?) **

**Anyways, what better way to end this night (finally) with a chapter of nothing but raw sex? I'll admit that this was a bit challenging to do since this was from Eric's POV (aka a guy) but I did it. **

**I hope you enjoy it about as much as Dawn did, lol. ^-^ Kidding! (not!)**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

_**Eric's POV:**_

Dawn was beautiful and very sexy. She reminded me a little of Isabelle (if she was a Fangbanger, which I knew she wasn't the type). It didn't take long for things to heat up between us. Maybe it was because of the lack of sex I've been having lately or my long rough night, either way, it was all leading up to a good fuck, a well overdue _great_ fuck.

I wondered for a moment why it took me to fulfill an order made by the Queen to finally fuck her. I've had my eyes set on her for quite some time and yet something always held me back. She wasn't unattractive, by all means, she was gorgeous with a nice ass on top of it all. Maybe what turned me off was the fact that she came here almost every weekend just to be surrounded by my kind.

Pathetic, yes. But not as pathetic as the other female who came in my club just a few nights ago.

_What was her name again? _

I let out a soft sigh, _ah, yes…Maudette Pickens. _Hard to forget her since she came here every night, desperately seeking the company of a vampire, any vampire. She approached me this one night while sitting in my throne.

I will admit that not only was she wasn't my type, but she was simply too insecure. I could sense she had low self esteem, therefore too pathetic for my tastes. So I tossed her aside to Liam, Malcolm's underling and retired for the remaining evening.

* * *

As soon as I closed the door to my office, I picked Dawn up by her waist and pinned her against the wall, letting my fingers explore her body. Firm and yet soft and well defined.

I released her just as her hands slipped under my shirt, lifting it up and over my head. I kissed my way down her length as I got down to my knees. She arched her back, away from the wall, as I ran my hands up her thighs. I followed my hands with feather light kisses. As I gripped her left leg, tossing it over my shoulder, my fingers dug into her skin as I slid up her short mini skirt.

_No panties._ I growled.

Women now days weren't as discreet as the women a few decades ago. In fact, their sexuality is more out in the open than it were fifty years ago. Although what they wear didn't leave much to the imagination, it did make you wonder how well she kept her _kitty cat _groomed.

I lift her skirt up to her waist and grinned.

_Shaved pelican…my favorite._

I licked my way up, between her thighs and stopped at the most sweetest part of her _honey pot_. I must admit that this was my favorite part on a female to feed from. If vampires thought Fae's blood was vampire heaven then feeding from here was pure, undiluted bliss.

I glanced up her length, making sure she wanted this as much as I did, and saw her nipping at her lips. She wrapped her fingers around my hair and gently encouraged my face to move closer to her moist center.

I began gently stroking the _doors_ to her _garage, _opening them up. My fangs protracted as I laid a kiss on each side before making my way back down to her inner thighs, leaving behind a path of soft kisses. I could feel my dick twitch as I yearned to feel the insides of her. With my tongue, I licked from one thigh, crossing over her pussy to her other thigh. As she rotated her hips with anticipation, I licked the crease where her legs joins her pussy and nuzzled my face, bathing in her soft, delicate scent. I brushed my lips over her _doors_, carefully managing not to add pressure to heighten her excitement. Again, she rotated her hips, brushing her pussy against my lips as she released what I would assume was between a moan and a groan.

I placed my lips to the crease of her honey pot and gently kissed her. Slowly and gentle at first, then I increased pressure and as she opened up, I slipped my tongue into her. I ran my tongue up and down between the layers of her flesh and began tongue fucking her. I gripped her right leg and tossed it over my shoulder and opened her up even wider for me. Dawn released waves of moaning in between her panting as she struggled for air. As I continued tongue fucking her, I squeezed her ass, shoving my face deeper into her. Then, again, I ran my tongue up her layers of flesh, tasting her sweet honey pot and stopped at her _tiny pearl_. It was now hard enough that it was peaking out from its covering. I licked it gently like I would a wound, making sure I give enough attention to her clit. And as I softly flicked my tongue against her clit in a steady, but quick movement, I felt her legs shudder as her legs tightened around my neck. I licked harder, opening her wider for me, flicking and licking.

I took her tiny pearl into my mouth and gently sucked on it as I slipped two of my fingers deep inside her moist and wet kitty cat (One is too skinny and three is too wide). The harder I sucked, the louder her moans got (and the harder I got). I could hear her breathing increase (as well as her heart beat) as she threw her head back, while rocking and rotating her hips. She lift her honey pot in the air, rotating her hips as I fingered her rhythmically with my lips still suckling on her tiny pearl. At that moment, I knew she was ready to reach her peak, so I kept my mouth on her clit as she hanged on, increasing the force as my fingers slammed into her. She screamed with complete pleasure as she shuddered against my mouth, wave after wave of spasms.

As she calmed down, I pressed my tongue along the underside of her clit, leaving my lips covering the top. I quickly replaced my fingers with my tongue, rhythmically in and out of her pussy, with a little twist and turn, savoring her sweet _honey_ she just released.

No longer able to contain myself, I pierced my fangs deep into her inner thigh as I played with her tiny pearl. I sucked and gently twisted her clit, which, in return, unleashing another orgasm from her, leaving her breathless and shivering against my face. Making sure I didn't take too much blood from her, I released her, placing her back onto her own feet.

Unable to stand just yet, she wobbled before I stood up (with vampire speed) and pinned her back against the wall. I bent my head down and kissed her shoulder, making my own path up her neck. As I took her mouth within mine, her tongue tracing mine with small circles, then she surrendered to a soft moan.

_He really knew what he was doing when he made women. _I thought to myself as I slipped out of my shoes and dropped my pants in one motion, tossing them aside.

With talent and vampire speed, this can be accomplished in three point five seconds.

I turned her around slowly while eye fucking her. As I moved her hair to the side, I kissed the nape of her neck, slow but sensual. _Careful not to bite her, not yet. _She trembled, delivering some built up energy. My hands wondered to the back of her corset style top, barely touching her. I ran my finger down her spine, pausing at her womanly hips. I gripped those hips and pulled her close enough so that my rock hard shaft was touching her beautiful ass. My hands inched their way to the front, finding the button that would release her body from its fabric. I slowly pulled down her zipper, brushing my finger past her beaver as I forced her skirt down her legs. She stepped out of them and tossed it to the side.

I stood there for a brief moment, admiring her body, her sexuality, her _hunger. _My hands inched their way back up her spine while my mouth found her nape once more. I kissed along her jaw line as she turned back slightly. She grinned and at that moment our mouths collided, I wrapped my arms around her, closing the small gap between our bodies. I could feel her grinding against me, rotating her hips, _teasing._

I pulled away, returning to her jaw line, leaving a short _wet _path of kisses along her shoulder as I began unhooking the back of her corset style top. She moaned and pressed harder against me. I knew she wanted to feel me inside of her, and in time, I will. I wanted to savor the moment. With each hook unhooked, my lips followed along her spine. And as I peeled the fabric away from her hot skin, I bit into her neck, drinking her into me, while my hands cupped her breasts. Her hands slammed against the wall as she pressed her ass harder against me. She was begging me to take her here and now.

I released her, licking her wounds.

"Now?" I asked just above a whisper, knowing her answer.

She breathed, "_Yes, now_."

I turned her around and found one of her hands. I laced my fingers with hers as I pinned them over her head. With my right hand, I grabbed her thigh, pressing it against my hip as my fingers dug into her ass. She quickly wrapped her other leg around me as she opened up wider.

Without hesitation, I slipped inside of her, deeper and deeper with each thrust. She threw her head back like a wild woman as she released moan after moan. My right hand hooked her leg and lifted it higher as I slammed harder and harder into her. I wanted her to take in all of me, every inch of me. And she did, with grace.

I felt her legs around me tighten, clinging onto me as she squeezed her hand (which was still linked with mine). I could feel her pussy contracting and I knew she was about to tower over. I gripped her hip, fingers digging into her skin as I found my own release, claiming her from the inside out. Releasing her hand, I gripped the other side of her hip and continued pumping until I was fully dispensed.

_Now that was long overdue. _I thought to myself as I began to come to a slow stop.

She unwrapped her legs from around me with the look of pure satisfaction smeared across her face. I held onto her waist, keeping her balanced until she was able to stand on her own. Then I turned around and picked up my jeans, slipping them on, pulling up the zipper.

"Thank you darling." I heard her say.

She had her voice back. I was surprised that up until now, I don't recall ever hearing her speak.

I turned around and grinned, "No, thank you."

"I'll see myself out." she told me as she picked up her clothes. Without bothering to put anything on, she left my office, closing the door behind her.

_I like her style._ I let out a short laugh as I shook my head.

Its not that I expected her to stay here with me, I just wasn't expecting her to leave right after. I'm not complaining either because I've had my share of women who just didn't know when to leave. I guess she really was special.

I walked over to my desk and took a seat. I smiled to myself as I stretched, linking my hands behind my head, and leaned back.

_I guess my mission was accomplished, order very much fulfilled. _I chuckled to myself._ Thank you Queen Sophie-Anne!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Just so my fellow readers don't think that I turned Eric into a **_**girl**_**, don't worry, he's not. I just have issues with calling my **_**flower**_**, 'pussy'. It just doesn't sit well with me. So I figured I try with **_**honey pot**_** and **_**tiny pearl**_**. Calling it **_**center**_** wasn't dirty enough for me. Lol. I know its sex but I just don't like the vulgar slang, pussy.**

**Anyways, I read it (out loud) to a few people and hearing my words spoken, it just didn't sound good. Describing in detail how he's **_**eating**_** her with **_**honey pot**_** and **_**tiny pearl**_** seemed a little **_**feminine**_**, coming from a guy's POV anyway. So I had to dig deeper into my naughty self and change some of it to pussy. **

**Now I'm not sure what the Vikings use to call a woman's**_** flower,**_** so I guess I'll have to stick with a little bit of street slang. **

**Thanks a bunch for reading! **


	17. Goodbye Ryan

**A/N: This chapter is basically about closing a few doors while unknowingly opening a new one. It didn't feel right to leave things hanging so I figured I would just bundle everything (or try to anyways) into one long-ish chapter. **

**Oh and before I forget, I thought that this would be the perfect chapter to set up what happens in True Blood season 1.**

**I do not claim the rights to the characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, and enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

By the time I woke up the next morning, Amy was already in the kitchen having breakfast.

"I was heading to Merlotte's after to talk to Sam, wanna come?" she told me when I took a seat across from her.

I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I should give him my notice to leave in front of Amy. _She will have tons of questions. _"Sure." I said, after deciding to tell him at a later time.

* * *

It took forty five minutes for me to eat and then get ready. I slipped into my black jeans shorts, fitted, elbow sleeve, green flannel shirt, and shoes. I decided to use makeup today, not much, just eyeliner, mascara, and a blend of brown eye shadow. I left my hair down and tousled, but I made sure I took a rubber band just in case it got too hot for me.

We took Amy's car to Merlotte's. It was almost eleven so some of the workers was just arriving for the lunch crowd.

"Isabelle! Amy!" Dawn screamed as she flagged us down from her car.

"Someone looks extra chipper this morning." Amy whispered, "Guess she got laid."

I rolled my eyes as I slipped my cell phone in my back pocket.

"You know, she ain't gotta have sex just to be happy. Look at me."

Amy's eyes swept over my body. "You're right. You _don't_ need to fuck anyone. You are _naturally_ happy." she agreed sarcastically.

"Whatever." I told her as we began walking toward Dawn.

She gave us big hugs as if she hasn't seen us in forever.

"I've got so much to tell you, honey, I don't even know where to start!" she told us with a huge grin.

_Okay, maybe she did have sex._ I thought to myself. _Stay out of her head just in case._

"Hey! You're suppose to be here twenty minutes ago!" we glanced back to see Sam yelling across the parking lot. "Come on Dawn!"

She laughed it off, "I'm coming, Sam, baby. Don't you worry." she linked her arm with Amy and we started walking toward Merlotte's.

* * *

When we got in, Dawn went straight to work. "Hey, don't leave yet. When I'm on my break, then we'll talk, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Get to work already." I told her as I sat at the bar with Amy.

Sookie smiled as she walked pass, "Hey girls."

"Hey Sook. How you been lately?"

"Oh I've been great." she said, resting at the bar. "I haven't seen you around lately. Where ya'll been?"

"You don't wanna know." Amy blurted out.

Sam passed by, "Hey, what you guys doing? You shouldn't be spending your days off here." he smiled.

Amy stood up, "Aww Sam, baby you're just the man I wanted to see." she winked, "Can I see you in your office?"

Sookie looked on with her eyebrows raised as Amy and Sam retreated to his office.

"I don't wanna know what's going on there."

I laughed, "Between them? Nothing."

She went behind the bar and began mixing drinks.

"I'll take your word for it." she paused. "You want something to drink Isabelle? Since I'm back here, I might as well be the bartender."

I bit my lip. I knew I shouldn't be drinking because I was pregnant.

"Oh no. Its too early for me to drink. But thanks anyway Sookie."

She smiled, "Alright. Well you just holler if you need anything."

Dawn passed, slapping my thigh, "Don't you worry none bout' her Sook. I got my favorite girl covered."

The second Dawn's hand touched my thigh, I saw a glimpse of Eric. Or at least I could have swore it was Eric…butt naked.

Ignoring my obvious reaction, she continued on her way. Sookie, however, didn't miss a beat. She watched me with curious eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, clearly not paying attention to the beer that was about to tip over the rim of the glass in two seconds. "Shit!" she cursed as she grabbed the towel and began wiping up the mess she made.

"Everything's fine. You know what, can you tell Amy that I'll be right back?" I told Sookie, pocketing Amy's keys that she left on the bar. "I won't be long, maybe an hour or so…please?"

She nodded, without looking up, "Sure. I'll pass on the message."

"Thanks Sookie!" I told her.

I waved my goodbyes to Dawn, silently mouthing 'I'll be back' as I headed for the door.

Without paying attention to where I was going, I literally ran into Jason who had Hoyt and a guy (I didn't really know) following behind.

"Whoa, Isabelle. If you wanted to feel all this, all you gotta do is ask." he said, joking around as he caressed his own chest.

The guys laughed along with him.

I rolled my eyes, "Wow Jason, couldn't come up with a better line?" I playfully punched his shoulder. "Hey Hoyt." I said with a flirty smile. I knew him well enough to know that as soon as I turned his way, he blushed.

_He truly is a sweetheart._

"Hello Miss Isabelle." he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry boys, but I gotta run. Maybe I'll see you guys later?" I said, squeezing past Hoyt and Jason.

"Oh hey, I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine." Jason said nodding to the shorter guy. "This here is Rene. Rene, this one of the new _waitresses_ Isabelle."

_Oh my god! What the fuck is up with Jason and waitresses?_

I smiled to him as I did a quick measure. He seemed harmless to me.

"Hi." I said quickly. "I think I've seen you around right?"

I always took the night shift so I hardly seen him here at Merlotte's. If I did, I didn't notice.

"Yeah." was all he said.

He had a thick accent, nothing like Jason or Hoyt's. I wondered where he was originally from.

Arlene passed and gave me her warning look.

"You keep your hands off my man Isabelle. He is taken."

I stepped back with my hands up, "He's all yours honey. Besides, I might have my eyes on Hoyt here." I said giving Hoyt a wink as I brushed my fingers down his arm. "Ain't that right sweetheart?"

He knew I was joking, we did this every so often when him and Jason came in for dinner.

"Yep." he said with a wide grin

"I gotta go." I told them, tip toeing to kiss Hoyt's cheek. "Bye." I said, waving as I opened the door to leave.

"What! I don't get no love?" Jason asked batting his puppy eyes. "Oh come on Isabelle."

I blew a kiss to him, "Bye Jason." I said as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

I didn't know where I was going or who to call, I just kept driving toward New Orleans. I knew I was bound to end up somewhere, anywhere. All I knew was I had to get out of that town and fast.

_As soon as Amy leaves, I will be leaving right behind her._

A few minutes down the highway, I saw up ahead a female waving me down. I slowed down and stopped right beside her.

Rolling down my window, I realized it was Melanie.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." she said wiping the sweat from her forehead as she poked her head in through the window.

"You knew I was coming?"

"Pull up behind my car. Then we'll talk." she said, pointing to the jeep parked on the side.

I did as she asked. Stepping out from the car, I noticed she was still in her pajama's.

"Um-"

"So you're ready to leave? So soon?" I nodded. "What about your vampire boyfriend?" she winked at me. "I'm not being sarcastic, I'm serious. So don't go ballistic on me alright?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head as I inhaled, _deeply_. "I think he'll get along just fine without me."

I'm going out on a limb and guess that what I saw back at Merlotte's was a vision. I'm not too sure if it was from the past or the future since Dawn never mentioned Eric that way.

She grabbed my hands, "I'm so glad to hear you say that!" she pulled me in for a big hug. "Luckily we had everything arranged last night with Anita." she paused. "You'll meet her soon. So…" she looked at me, "when you wanna leave? Now?"

I laughed, "Not yet. I was hoping to leave right after Amy."

"Which is when?"

"Today, I think. She's giving Sam her notice as we speak."

She looked up to me, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

I shrugged, "I don't have much choice, now do I?"

"Well, I guess not. But I hope you know that time in Alcaeus is not the same as here."

"What you mean?" I asked her, frowning.

"Well its not that easy to explain. Just think like this, their clock is much faster than the earth's clock."

I had to laugh. I couldn't imagine such a thing.

"Are you serious?"

She nodded. "To us, two years in Alcaeus is only a year here."

My laughter came to a halt, "Oh sugar, you're serious!"

She nodded. "As a heart attack honey."

I looked down at my baby bump. "Is that a good thing?" I glanced back up and captured her gaze. "I mean because my baby was made here, will she grow with the earth's time as well?"

_Fuck that shit if I have to be pregnant for eighteen months. I'm not a fucking…elephant?_

She watched me for a few seconds, checking to see if I was playing with her. I wasn't. Now it was her turn to laugh.

"You're actually serious?" she asked, slapping her thigh and laughing even harder, like as if that slap tickled her even more. "Things don't work like that." she threw her head back with laughter.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled irritated. "It was just a question. Besides, how am I suppose to know that if no one tells me anything!"

"Oh Isabelle, don't you worry. In Alcaeus you'll have nothing but time to learn." she grinned, "I'll be there with you."

"Oh wow, that's comforting."

She rolled her eyes as her grin widened.

"I'm serious. Anita insist that I watch over you." her eyes widened with worry when she saw my facial expression change as soon as those last words left her lips. "Oh no, she doesn't think you'll be in any danger there. Its just that having a familiar face is, well…comforting."

I nodded. 

_And Amy's face wasn't considered comforting? No, a stranger I just met who knew more about me than anyone else I know, she was considered comforting? _

"So when exactly will I meet this Anita?"

"Soon. In fact, she will accompany us on the ride to Alcaeus."

"So she's a witch too?"

"Half. But let her explain that. Right now, you need to get going otherwise you'll have some explaining to do with Amethyst."

"Huh?"

Without another word, she turned around and ran to her car, waving a goodbye to me as she got back onto the road.

_Why can't my powers be as accurate as hers?_

_

* * *

_

Melanie was right about one thing, if I had stayed any longer, Amy would've began to worry.

"Hey, where'd you run off to?"

I smiled, "Oh I thought I might stretch my legs. So…I stepped outside for a few."

That wasn't an entire lie since I was outside. 

_Yeah, right. Outside, driving. _

"So how did Sam take the news?" I asked.

"Surprisingly better than I thought. In fact, he was okay with it enough to think that you were leaving too." she laughed as she rolled her eyes, "Oh and get this, because he was preparing for our sudden departure, he cut us a check with a bonus." she told me, flashing me her check.

I had to laugh at her attempt to be grateful for a bonus of three hundred dollars.

_And this is coming from a rich girl?_

Three hundred dollars is like chump change to someone of her status. Well, the old Amethyst Knight anyway. Now days, Amethyst Andrews had to earn a living.

"Well, I'm heading home to start packing. Not like I even want to take any of it but I'll need clothes to start me off with right?" she said with a wink.

Dawn rushed over, "Wait, ya'll ain't leaving yet are you?"

"Sorry doll, I need to pack for my trip."

"Trip? And why is it that this is the first time I'm hearing this hun?" Dawn asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm moving."

Dawn gasped. "Amy, say it isn't so!" she quickly tied up her hair and embraced Amy with a huge hug.

That's when I noticed the vampire bite marks on the back of her neck.

I gulped.

_Oh sugar. _

I don't think I was even breathing. I knew deep down that those bite marks were fresh. I may not want to believe it but I knew it was from Eric.

_Get over yourself. _I had to tell myself.

He was never mine to begin with. Just like Nick was never mine. And to top everything off with a mother fucking cherry, I was pregnant with another man's baby. Yes. Preg-fucking-nant.

After Amy said her goodbyes and walked out, Dawn turned to me and frowned.

"Isabelle, darling, you look like you've just seen a ghost. You okay?" she asked, rubbing my arms.

_"Fucking Fangbanger!"_

Guess I wasn't the only one who noticed her bite mark. But whoever said it sounded as if he had built up anger.

I glanced around to see if anyone was paying us any attention. No such luck.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I told her with the fakest smile I could supply. "I'll be fine."

Arlene passed by and whispered, "I've had that look on me both times when I was pregnant."

My head whirled in her direction, "I'm not. I just saw-never mind." I quickly said. 

_That's none of your business Isabelle._

"I'll see you later alright. I'll be back later to talk to Sam." I told her, squeezing her hand.

Then I dashed out the door, catching up to Amy.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "I think I need to lay down or something."

I could feel my stomach crawling up my throat. But before I could force it back down, I emptied it onto Sam's parking lot.

"Oh that is so gross! Isabelle!" she rushed over with a napkin in her hand as I backed up and kneeled down.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I said, taking the napkin from her. "Just take me home…please."

She nodded. "Are you okay?"

I wiped my mouth, "I'm just peachy."

_Fucking liar._

_

* * *

_

As soon as Amy closed the front door behind her. I ran. And I kept running. It didn't matter where I was running to, just as long as my feet didn't stop. My world around me was spinning so fast and out of control, I needed something, someone, anyone to keep me grounded.

_Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant._

The thought of giving birth, alone, scared me and then to raise her by myself? But then I remembered that I won't be raising her. I'm not fit to do a job that three woman will. Hell, I'm not even fit to take care of myself. Look at me.

Finally, I stopped, literally digging my heels into the ground and I let my body mold into the grass.

All I wanted to do was scream at the top of my lungs, and that's exactly what I did. I shouted to the world, to the universe, cursing them for how my life turned out.

I wasn't angry, not as much as I thought I would be (should be), at Eric for betraying me. I was simply angry at myself for being so stupid. I didn't fall for him if that's what you're thinking. But if I let myself, I could've.

The only man I truly loved, the one man I gave my heart to…_Ryan_. I gave him my heart, body, and soul. He was the sun to my day, the stars in my night sky, the air in my lungs. It was true love (at least to me it was) and although he tore me apart, I will give my life to go back to the way things use to be. I will give anything to bathe in his love once more, even if it was just for a moment in time.

I wanted to see him, I had to see him, even if it kills me. I needed to do this…_for me._ I still love him and I probably always will.

Sure, I can lay here and blame him for all my troubles, but that won't do me any good. If I dwelled on what happened, that won't get me anywhere.

I sat up, confident now more than ever.

"Give me strength, give me wisdom. Give me the power to overcome my fears." I whispered just as the wind carried my voice through the trees.

I knew what I had to do. If I left things hanging, it will continue to eat me up inside. Apart of me may not want to, but I knew I had to close this chapter of my life before beginning the next.

* * *

_**Amethyst's POV:**_

Here I was, packing up, and getting ready to leave my best friend behind. Normally someone in my position would be sad, or even mad. But not me. I was literally happy, jumping for joy, retarded happy. And inside I was rejoicing like the old women would do on Sundays at church.

I wasn't even scared about beginning my new life in New York. Well, not as scared as I should be.

"Well I'll be damned. Look at you!" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

I turned around to see my mother dressed in her Sundays best (or for a funeral).

"What are you doing here?" I screamed with happiness as I rushed to her with open arms.

She embraced me, stroking my hair, "A messenger came to me, telling me everything is fine now." she sighed. "I was told Isabelle took care of the hunter herself."

I nodded. "Yeah and our friend finished him off."

At least that was a nicer way of putting it. I pulled away and looked at my mother. I had to pinch myself a few times just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Did you ever find out why he was after her?" I asked.

She smiled. "That part hasn't been cleared up just yet. But don't you worry, when you both return, everything will go back to normal. I already spoke with your professors and-"

I stepped back, "I'm not going home."

"What?"

"I'm moving to New York." I told her with a confident smile on my face.

"What about your flat? School? Lily?" she asked, frowning.

I rolled my eyes and took a few more steps back. "Sell it, everything in it if you wish. I'm not going back to it. A guy died there…"

"Well you could stay with us-"

"Mom, I'm doing this for me. I need to do this for me." I said, pausing. "And Lily…well she can visit me."

"Have you spoke to her lately?"

I laughed, "Um, hi, we've been on the run for months. I wasn't suppose to contact any of you, least of all her. You already know how these things goes."

"So talk to her now." she cleared her throat as she walked around me and took a seat on my bed. "Her parents are worried about her. She's been going back and forth between LA and Las Vegas. And now, she doesn't even bother going home."

"And that's my problem how?"

I didn't really want to choose sides but she was wrong on so many levels. If this was her way dealing, then let her be.

Clearly irritated, she slapped the bed.

"Amethyst Marie Stone! Lily is your best friend! You've known her since you were in elementary! For crying out loud, that has to at least mean something to you!" I took a deep breath. "What happened between the two of you."

"Three."

"What?"

"Just listen okay?" she nodded. "Things were bad before all this. Its just this time, she took things too far."

"Amethyst, please don't tell me that you and Isabelle turned her into a duck again! That was not funny the first time, you know!"

I laughed, "Oh my god mom, could you can it for just five seconds?" she pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key. (I knew she kept a spare because her mouth will continue to go in a minute) "Anyways, Isabelle and I caught her with Ryan-"

She gasped, "Heavens no!"

I rolled my eyes. (See, I told you)

"Yes, she's not so innocent you know. But hey, don't worry about it. Besides, I was thinking about getting in touch with her soon." I sighed, "Maybe when I get settled in New York…yeah for sure." I paused, making sure I captured my mother's gaze, "But you keep your nose and your spells out of our lives. We can handle this ourselves, okay? Isabelle just needs more time."

"What makes you think I would butt in?" she asked with a smirk.

But her eyes told me otherwise. I knew my mother. She always had tricks up her sleeve, I guess that's how her and daddy lasted this long.

"Mom, I'm serious. You can't force us to make up. We aren't little kids anymore, we're adults." I told her with my hands on my hips.

I knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't listen. She will do what she thinks is best.

_When she leaves, I'm casting a shield from her. _

"Amy, honey…" she began as she stood up to her feet. "stop being so overly dramatic." she let out a _very_ dramatic sigh, "Fine, fine, fine. I'll let you girls figure this one out for yourselves. But just know I'm always here." she walked to the door and glanced around my room, "It's a shame about this house. It is quite a lovely home even if its in a small town." and with those last words, she left my room.

Honestly, I was glad that she was gone. I never realized until that moment that I wanted freedom from them. Freedom to be me. Freedom to live where I wanted, with who I wanted. And the shitty thing about it all? It took an assassin to make me see what my heart really wanted.

* * *

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

As I walked in through the back door, thoughts that were not my own, nor Amy's, flooded my mind. It was simple thoughts really, nothing too alarming. Then it took about two seconds for me to realize who those thoughts belonged to.

I ran into the hallway just as she was about to leave.

"Mrs. Stone!"

She turned on her heel, "Well look at you!" she laughed as we both embraced one another.

I had to admit that it felt great to see a familiar face.

"What-how did you know where to find us?"

"Oh Isabelle, you know me, I have my connections." she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Well, a little wolf told me where I could find you now that the assassin has been taken care of."

"Ron?"

She nodded, "Yeah. He's a bit shaken up though. But I know he'll recover. They always do." she gave me a once over. "You heading to New York with my ungrateful daughter as well?"

_Oh no, they probably just had an argument._

"Ugh no, actually I was thinking about heading back home. You know to tie up some loose ends."

She stared at me with raised brows, "Loose ends?" I nodded. "You're not planning on coming back to this small town are you?" the tone she gave me sounded like disgust.

"Well, I haven't decided yet. I'm not sure if I want to drop out of college completely."

"Oh no, not you too. Your father will kill me if he heard what you and Amy is planning."

I smiled. "I'll explain it all to him, don't worry." I wanted to change the subject and fast. "Say, ugh, how did you get here?"

There was her Hollywood smile, "I rode a donkey all the way here. How the hell do you think I got here?" she asked, giving my arm a gentle push. "Looks like the swamp fumes is getting to your brain honey. Maybe you really need to go home."

"I will, I just got one more stop to make before making my way home, right behind you."

She watched me carefully before pulling me in for a tight hug.

"You be careful you hear?"

I nodded as I watched her leave. "I promise."

I waited until her car was no longer in sight before running upstairs to talk to Amy.

* * *

"You're going where?" Amy screamed. "Don't do it Isabelle. Its stupid and irresponsible and-"

"I'm just saying goodbye."

"You already said your goodbyes." she grabbed my arms and shook me. "I won't be there when you break Isabelle."

"I won't."

She grunted, "I can't believe I'm letting you do this."

I knew that was the okay I needed. I gave a big wet kiss on her cheek and ran like the wind before she changed her mind.

* * *

Sam wasn't surprised to hear that I would be leaving either. So as soon as I got my check, I got in my car and began my drive back to California with nothing more than the clothes on my back and my wallet in the trunk.

Amy's mom was about an hour ahead of me but as soon as dark hit, I did what no human in their right mind should ever do…I turned off my head lights and slammed harder on the gas.

Yes this was irresponsible and selfish of me to be risking not only my life, but my unborn daughter's life as well. But something about the cool ride took me back to a time not too long ago when everything was just right.

Flirting and casual sex was on the menu. Oh hell, anything goes was the open buffet and I was the only one in line. Well, at least until I found out that I was pregnant.

Now it didn't feel right, having sex with a man (especially a vampire) while pregnant with another man's child. The thought alone would, (should) very well send me straight to hell.

* * *

It took me a few days to finally get to California. I made sure I made a stop at my dad's before I visited anyone else. It was the right thing to do. Well, that and I knew I had to put up a ward to keep him safe.

I used the spare key that grandma had hidden under the loose stair to get in. No one was home, so I decided to take a long overdue shower and get something to eat before I began working on that ward.

"Bella, is that really you?" I heard my father's voice from behind me.

I turned around and nodded.

"Daddy!"

I ran into his open arms as he embraced me with the warmest hug I've ever felt.

He smelt just like I remember, aftershave and deodorant.

I looked up and really saw him. He seemed to have aged rapidly. Something about his presence should've alarmed me but I pushed it all away. I wanted to cherish the time I had with him.

"Where have you been?" he asked, brushing the hair out of my face. "I know I shouldn't have worried but you're my daughter, I have the right to." he told me as he laid a kiss on my forehead. "Don't ever leave me again."

_Oh sugar plum._

"I missed you so much dad." I could feel tears beating hard at my lids. "I wish I knew you were safe."

He cleared his throat. Cupping my face, forcing me to look up at him, he told me. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. As long as you're here with me, that's all that matters." I saw tears fall down his cheek, "You're all I have now and I can't loose you."

"I'm fine dad. Really. I just…" I gripped his hands, loosening them. "I had to come back to tie up some loose ends."

He frowned and watched me take a step back. "What do you mean loose ends? Don't tell me you're going back."

"Just for awhile. I promise I'll visit you as much as possible."

He grabbed my hands, "Bella…"

I smiled. "Dad, I'm not your little girl anymore. I have to grow up and live my own life. I want you to do the same." I told him.

"But you just came back to me."

"For a visit dad. Well and I had to make a few changes to make sure that you're safe. But I promise that when I'm done…ugh training, I'll be right back here with you."

He crossed his arms, "Training? Bella what are you up to?" he asked suspicious of my chosen words.

_Shit!_

"I need lessons to be better at what I am. And I think I found someone who will be able to help with that."

He shook his head. "No, I can't let you do that."

_Pitiful eyes Bella, he always fall for them._

I looked down and pouted my lips.

"Oh no, you're not going to get away with that this time Bella." he warned.

Then I glanced up, teary eyed.

After a moment, he grunted. "Damn it Bella." he sighed, his way of giving in. "How long will this _training _take place?"

I squealed as I gave him a kiss on each cheek.

"A year, maybe a bit longer. I'm not sure. Or it could be less." I told him.

I knew I had to make up something. I hated lying to him but what else could I do?

"It really depends on how fast I learn."

After that, we took our conversation to the living room where we sat around talking. He told me what happened here while I was gone. Pretty much nothing.

Then I told him a little about working at Merlotte's in that small town. I didn't want him worrying, so I left out the whole vampire drama. But I did tell him about Nick's dragon. Dad was fascinated with that.

He stayed up as long as he could before heading to bed. Then I followed right after.

* * *

I left the next morning with a note on the refrigerator. I was on a mission and I had to get things rolling if I wanted to go anywhere. So I took the freeway to LA and got there in the afternoon. I stopped by my apartment to pack up my things.

When I got there, it looks as if Juliette had already begun the process of packing up Amy's things. I knew it was going to be quite a long process so I went to the kitchen and found a bottle of wine.

(Okay, I know what you're thinking, why the fuck is she drinking while she's pregnant.)

But I swear, it was just two glasses and a half. I needed something to get me through this process. I had a lot of shit to sift through. And I thought that I had gotten rid of everything that reminded me of Ryan but I didn't. I managed to miss a few things. But much to my surprise, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

I separated the things that I was taking from the things that was going into storage, to the things I was donating. I took the main things with me, the rest of my clothes and shoes, my valuables (pictures, jewelry, etc.), and my necessities.

I made an appointment for the movers to pick up my things tomorrow morning and take them to storage.

* * *

After what felt like decades, I finally collapsed on the couch and slept. I didn't know how long I was asleep but I woke up to my doorbell ringing.

I stretched and smiled to myself. It felt good to be back home. I looked at the time, it was almost eleven at night. I stood up and went to the door, peaking through the peep hole, I saw someone I wasn't ready to face. Not just yet.

I cursed softly as I tried to make myself look as presentable as possible.

"Isabelle, I know you're in there."

"Shit!" I cursed softly again. I wrapped my hand around the knob but couldn't find the courage to open it.

"Bella, please-"

I bit my lip and yanked the door open. 

_Its now or never._

"Ryan, how nice of you to stop by at such a late hour." I whispered.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Can I come in?"

I shrugged, "I prefer if you didn't."

"Please?" he pleaded.

I knew better than to sift through his brain. I might get myself hurt or worse, set myself up for another heartbreak.

Instead of doing either, I smiled. "Listen Ryan, I'm exhausted, okay? I'm not going to ask how you knew I was here, I think I have a pretty good idea who told you." _Juliette. _"But lets not do this now, please?"

Ryan looked as handsome as ever with his jeans and tee. I could kick my self a thousand times for saying this. But if I wasn't pregnant with another man's baby, I would tear off his clothes and fuck him until dawn breaks the horizon…and then some.

He frowned. "When?"

"Not tomorrow, I scheduled a time with the movers but-"

"Movers? You're moving back in with your dad?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm just moving." I grunted, "We'll talk about this, all this, okay? Just not tonight."

"And not tomorrow."

I nodded. "Maybe the day after?"

He looked down before grabbing my hands. I tugged, trying to pull away but he pulled me closer.

"Don't leave without talking first okay?" he said slowly as he peered into my eyes. "I mean, we can't leave things the way they been."

He knew just what to do to make me listen. He had this way of capturing my gaze and holding it. Whatever he said, I would do without thinking twice.

I smiled. "Don't worry. This was one of the reasons why I came back. I've got a lot of ground to cover."

For a moment, he just stared at me, eyes soft, lips…_oh fuck me!_ I quickly pulled out of his grasp and stepped back.

"So the day after tomorrow?" I said, clearing my throat.

He nodded. "What time?"

I thought a moment, "What time do you get off?" He smiled. I shook my head, "This isn't a date. We're not getting back together anytime soon either so…"

"I get off at six. I'll meet you here, lets say, around seven thirty."

"Seven thirty it is." I told him and quickly shut the door in his face.

_Ooh Bella, you're playing with fire. _

I couldn't help but feel as if this might've been the wrong thing to do. Maybe I shouldn't have come here. Maybe the smarter thing to do was stay far, far away.

_It would save me the trouble._

_

* * *

_

The days that followed seem to drag on even though I got everything I needed done. I even managed to stop by for lunch at the Stone's home.

Their home was built in the late 1800's and is sitting nicely on a huge estate. The landscape is lush and green. Its pretty much what you would imagine an old Victorian home would look like.

Juliette manage to preserve the home's essence instead of killing it with _modern_ furniture. Everything in their home was antique, from the furniture itself, to the paintings, and so on.

"Isabelle, dear, since you're in town, did you consider visiting Lily?" Juliette asked as she took a sip of her tea. "She's staying with her parents you know."

I smiled, trying to keep a straight face. "I've thought about it."

"And?"

A servant came into the room and replaced my crackers and butter with a Caesar salad.

"And I'm making my way around." I said before taking a bite from my salad.

"How long are you staying?"

"Long enough to get what I need done." I said with a smile.

_Man I would kill for a fat burger and some fries…ooh and a chocolate milkshake! _I thought to myself as I stared at the salad.

"Ryan called the other day."

I looked up. I wasn't surprised that she was putting in her two cents where it doesn't belong, she was like a mother to me. No, what I was surprised was that he actually knew Amy's parent's line.

"Oh? Did he say what he wanted?"

She nodded as she took a small bite from her salad. She chewed and swallowed before speaking.

"Yes. He was hoping to get in touch with you. So I might've mentioned you were in town."

"Might've?"

She looked at my salad. "You're not hungry dear?"

I shrugged, "Oh, no I am…I'm just…"

"Not satisfied with a salad?" before I could reply, she reached for her hand bell and rang it.

A few seconds later, the waiting servant entered the room.

"Yes Mrs. Stone?"

"Can you bring some-" She paused, turning to me, "What do you want dear?"

"I'm fine. Really. The salad is gre-"

Juliette shooed her hand in my direction and shook her head.

"Bring Isabelle a t-bone steak, medium rare, season vegetables, and the chef's baked potato with the works." she paused. "Oh and a basket of fresh rolls with some butter."

"Um, could I have my steak well done?" I asked, biting the insides of my cheek.

Juliette watched me for a moment before dismissing the help.

"There's something different about you."

I gulped, "My appetite has grown ever since I lived in that small town."

"Well, don't let yourself go too far. Just because you live in a town where people don't give a rats ass about how they appear doesn't mean that you have to live like them." she told me before taking a sip of her tea.

_Hurry, think of something to change the subject._

I knew her well enough to know that if I didn't change the subject in the next minute, she will go on and on about weight. And you don't want to go there with her. In a way, she reminds me of Lily's mother, well…in that sort of way.

"So where is Mr. Stone?" I asked.

"He's on leave from the council. Temporary."

I just nodded. I really didn't care much about his job or the council especially after all that I been through.

"We were planning on taking a trip to Mexico. Somewhere tropical, actually."

Don't mean to bore you but this conversation went on like this for the remaining hour. At least I got her off of Lily and Ryan and…well me.

* * *

I thanked her for lunch before nearly burning rubber out of there. It wasn't always like this. In fact, before everything, I was quite comfortable being in the presence of the Stones. But ever since I was told to keep my pregnancy a secret, I felt very uncomfortable being around anyone, including my dad.

I mean when I'm around the people I love, I feel like I'm being so deceitful. I know I have a huge secret to hide, and from what I hear, its for the benefit of the child. But I feel so guilty knowing all this and never having to reveal it to the ones closest to me…it feels so wrong.

The drive back that would've took at least six hours, I beat it by an hour and a half. I surprised myself at how calm and collected I was. Maybe I was at peace within myself because I knew that right after our 'talk', I would be heading home.

I wasn't content though, with the way I left things with Lily. I stopped by her parents home before heading back only to find out that she had left town already. Her parents didn't know where she was. So I left the address to Bon Temps and told them that I would be in town for the next few hours.

So I used the time I had left and spent it curled up next to daddy, watching TV. That would be a moment that I will treasure forever. Well, until I return.

* * *

I had just got out of the shower when I heard my door. 

_Fudge._

Why does he have to be on time now that we've broken up?

_Men._

I put on a robe and opened the door.

"You're early."

Ryan was in his dress pants and dress shirt with a few buttons undone. His tie was hanging around his neck. I knew that look all too well. He was ready to go home and relax after a long and tiring days work.

"You didn't have to cover up for me. I've seen you naked more times than I can count." he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Don't go there." I said turning back around. "Make yourself at home. I'll be out in five minutes." I yelled over my shoulder before closing my bedroom door shut.

I had to take a breather before continuing. I leaned against the back of my door and took several breaths.

_Control, Bella. Remember, control. _

He knew what buttons to push when he wanted to. Ryan was pulling out all the stops, starting with his 'fuck me over the desk' look. I had to slap myself before getting dress.

* * *

I decided to go with a pair of black fitted sweat pants (with L.O.V.E. in white on my ass), a white spaghetti strap, and my fuzzy house slippers. No sense in trying to look cute for him simply because what we had is in the past. I have to move on whether I want to or not and I'm doing it not only for myself but for my unborn child.

I strolled into the living room to find Ryan asleep on my sofa.

_Did I take that long?_ I asked myself, double checking the clock. _Nope._ I only took about five minutes or so.

Ryan looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake him. I was really fighting with myself. So I gave up and went to Amy's room and grabbed a sheet.

After I threw it over him, I stood there watching him fall deeper and deeper into his slumber. I smiled to myself, giving myself a pat on the back (mentally, of course).

I love him, always have and I probably always will. But now I can easily say that I can simply walk away knowing that I already began to mend my broken heart.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to two guys arguing. At first, I almost thought I was dreaming. Then when I realized it was definitely no dream, I just figured it was the neighbors. Well until I realized Ryan was still here, asleep on my sofa. Or he was suppose to be…

_A vampire? She's been seeing a fucking vampire? How the fuck could she down grade to a walking, dead…corpse?_

I jolted from my bed when I realized I was hearing Ryan's thoughts.

When I ran into the living room, I was surprised to find Ryan in the same room as…_Eric?_ Well, if you count the fact that Eric was still outside of the door.

_Oh sugar._

"…fuck do you think you are coming here like some knight in shining armor?" Ryan blurted out.

Eric released a growl. "I don't take insults lightly."

I rolled my eyes at the both of them. If there was any room left in this room next to their huge egos, I would be surprised.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I yelled. "Can the both of you take it down a notch or two? Its…" I glanced at the clock on the shelf. "…almost two in the morning! I do have neighbors." I turned to Eric, "Would you get in here and close the door please?"

He grinned as he stepped in, eyeing Ryan closely, then closing the door behind him.

Ryan turned to me, "This is who you traded me in for?" he asked, pointing to Eric.

I had to laugh at his ridiculous statement.

"Trade? Ryan darling, are we forgetting a few facts?" I shook my head. "You and I haven't been a 'thing' for months. It was over long before I met him. And for the record, he is none of your concern."

"He's fucking dead Isabelle! Look at him!" Ryan said, grabbing a hold of my arm.

Eric slapped him off of me. No, slap is actually an understatement since he sent Ryan flying across the room.

"Eric!" I bolted to stand between the both of them, backing up against Eric, using my body as a shield to Ryan.

I heard him release a growl. "Isabelle." Eric whispered.

Immediately I slapped his hand that was creeping up my side.

"Either the both of you leash up your damn egos or you both can get the fuck out of my apartment." I said, glancing to Ryan (who was now back on his feet) "And if you both want a brawl…" I turned to Eric, "…don't you even think about it." I turned back to Ryan, "Scratch that."

If Eric had a chance to wrap his beautiful fingers around Ryan's neck, he would jump at the opportunity. No doubt.

They both needed to leave. Ryan has to go first if he wants a chance of making it home because if Eric went first, most likely, he would be lurking the corner, waiting.

_Fudge!_

I sighed as I ran a hand over my face.

"Ryan, why don't you just go home. We can talk later, before I leave okay?"

"Why? So this _thing_ can sink his fangs into you?" he scoffed.

"Oh my fucking god! Ryan, will you just shut the fuck up for two minutes?" I yelled. "I am so tired of this 'boyfriend' bullshit! You lost that privilege that night I came here to find you with…" I grunted. "Just get out, now!"

"I'm sorry-" he began.

I quickly cut him off. "Save it! I've heard it all before, remember? I thought that I could come here and-forget it. I thought things would be simple but I guess I was wrong." I walked over to my sofa and sank into it. "Please, do me a favor and leave… Just leave."

After a moment, he found his feet and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I looked up to Eric who seem to be pondering what was said and what was left unsaid.

"Please, don't ask."

"Fine. Not tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here? You following me now?"

He laughed, "Following you? No. Following up on my investments? Yes."

I scoffed, "Investments? That's all I am to you? An investment."

"Well I heard through the grapevine that you had left town." he paused. "So what are you doing here?" he asked, looking around the apartment.

"That is none of your business." I told him, crossing my arms. "And would this grapevine just so happen to be Dawn?"

He turned back to face me with raised eyebrows. "Am I sensing hostile in the air?"

I didn't mean to sound bitter but come on. I know he fucked Dawn that night that I was going to fuck him. I hated feeling as if I'm just another bitch to lay over. And he knew Dawn was my friend. Been there, done that. I won't go down that road again.

"I'm tired. Why don't we talk about this when I return to town?"

He stepped in front of me before taking a seat on my coffee table.

"You're returning to Bon Temps?"

I shrugged. "What's here for me? Just my dad." I said, looking down at my hands in my lap. "But I won't return to the life I use to have here. Believe me, it was fucked up before Bon Temps."

"I won't push the issue…yet. But when you return, don't think you can chase me away that easily." he told me, placing his cool hands on my knees.

Even through my sweat pants, I could feel his cold touch. It was soothing in a way.

_He fucked Dawn._ I reminded myself. _Fuck!_

"Fine." I said, standing to my feet. "Just don't let the door hit you on the way out."

I walked back to my room, lingering in the doorway.

"And don't hurt him. Please." I asked without turning to look back.

Without another word, I walked into my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I wasn't sure if he had left, I didn't care. I just wanted this night to be over with so I can get on with my life.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to someone pounding ridiculously loud on my front door.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the front door, yanking it open. I was ready to burn the retarded bastard who dared to disturb my rest.

"What the fuck do you want?" I yelled.

Then I caught my tongue when I saw the familiar face standing before me.

"Where the hell have you been? Is Amy here?" Lily asked, pushing me aside, peering into the apartment.

"No, its just me." I had to laugh.

_What the fuck is up with all these unwanted people just popping up out of nowhere?_

"What do you want?" I demanded.

I was prepared to end things with Ryan. But I wasn't ready for her. Not yet. If she was home a few days ago, then that would've been perfect. But not now, not while my argument with Ryan was still fresh in my memory.

"Ryan came to me last night hysterical."

I rolled my eyes and stepped back. I slammed the door in her face.

"Fuck both of you!" I shouted as I turned around and slumped on the sofa.

Lily fumbled with the door before walking in, slamming the door behind her.

_Why did we tell her where our 'hide away' key was?_

"Can you stop acting like a two year old for a minute?"

I turned to her, wanting to burn a hole right though that fucking head of hers.

"You don't deserve that much of me. Get out."

She crossed her arms, "No. We're going to talk whether you want to or not."

I stood up. "No we are not. Do you want to know why?" I asked, not actually expecting an answer. "Not only don't I owe you shit, but I'm moving on. I don't need bullshit from you or from anyone else for that matter."

"Oh, so its okay to fuck around with a vampire?"

I scoffed, "At least this vampire wasn't my best friend's man!" I spat back at her. "You should know better than to go up and up with me Lily, you'll only lose!"

It took a moment for her to find her voice. I knew that what happened between us was eating her up inside but why should I even begin to look at her the same? She's not the 'friend' I grew up with. No, she's a different person now. She's a home wrecker in the making.

"He's dead." she finally said, barely a whisper.

"He hasn't hurt me the way Ryan or you have." _Sort of._ "Do you even know why I came here? Its not because I get a fucking kick out of returning to the same apartment where I found my best friend with _my_ boyfriend. Oh no, that's a little too sick for me." I placed my hands on my hips and looked down to my feet. "I came here trying to get some closure for myself. I needed this." I told her. "But just as before, you selfish dumb asses always make this shit about you. Guess what? Get the fuck out of my life and never come back! Because I don't care if your asses drop dead tonight! Fuck all of you!" I smiled.

I thought I needed closure, but really, what I needed was to get everything off my chest. I needed to tell her off. The moment those words left my lips, I felt the weight on my shoulders lift.

"Lily, get out." I said.

Here I was, standing my ground. I felt superior for the first time in my life. I was now in control.

"Fourteen years of friendship is a really long time, time that I can't get back. But you were never a true friend. I realize that now." I paused, letting out a long sigh. "And now…we are so done."

I wasted no time. I knew everything has already been said. I also knew that cutting her from my life would make things that much easier. So I left her standing there, frozen in time, while I grabbed the rest of my things. (she wasn't really frozen, just shocked.)

Then I stepped outside of my apartment and glanced back, taking one last look at my past that I was leaving behind…for good.

_Lily._

And just like that, I was gone.

* * *

I stopped by Ryan's office to tie up the last of my loose ends.

"Before you say anything, let me speak. Please."

I knew it killed him, but he had no other choice but to compromise.

"I may not have fully healed just yet from all the pain that you caused." he was about to say something but I put my hand up. "But in time, I will. You were my first love and I will always love you." I took a deep breath. "I will pull through this, I know I can because I'm almost there. I can stand up once again, on my own, because I know that I'm strong enough to live another day to see the rainbow after the storm."

I walked up to him and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "I forgive you Ryan…"

I slowly walked back to the doorway and lingered for a good five seconds before whispering, "Goodbye."

I walked out, closing the door (the chapter) to my past.

_Goodbye Ryan._


	18. Tills Vi Möts Igen

**A/N: I know you Eric fans want to see more of him. And believe me, when Isabelle returns to Bon Temps, there will be lots of him. *winx* but for now, there's a whole lot of flirting. Which...btw...will lead up to one hell of a climax! Bwah hahaha!**

**I do not claim the rights to the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, and enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

_**Eric's POV:**_

"Master, the witch has left town." Pam said with a pout.

"And this is my concern how?" I asked, keeping my attention on the spreadsheet that I had been working on for the last hour trying to divide the waitress hours equally.

She grinned, "That night that we were captured, you do remember it don't you?" I simply nodded. "Andre glamoured her." she told me slowly.

My head shot up, "What does this have to do with her sudden departure?" I shook my head, "How is she any of my concern?"

Pam watched me carefully.

"Think about it." she said, polishing her nails on her shirt.

_Fuck!_

"He put that shit in her head to leave for New York?" she just nodded. "Why?"

Pam rolled her eyes, "Why do you think?" I was stumped. When I didn't answer her, she grunted. "The Queen knows you're her best man. You don't work as well when you got that black haired beauty on the brain. So…"

"If she gets the friend to leave, Isabelle would be leaving right after?" I laughed at the thought.

I wasn't obsessed with her.

_I think._

And my work is just fine. I managed to keep all my minions on very short leashes. If I wasn't working, Pam was. And Pam is one tough cookie to crack.

"From what I hear, she's leaving soon. Not too sure if she's even coming back." Pam said, leaning against my desk. "Master, maybe this is for the best. You have been slacking a bit."

I growled as my fists slammed hard onto the desk. I heard it crack under pressure.

"I've never let a female get to me the way you assume."

"Oh? You don't think so?" She asked with raised eyebrows. "So did you follow up on Bill and his human?"

I rolled my eyes, "I will. I'm getting around to that. I have much more important things than to worry about Bill."

I exited out of the spreadsheet and leaned back into my chair.

"And don't you dare question my authority, Pam. Sometimes you forget who you're talking to."

"Have you seen the paperwork lately? Maybe you should check with our accountant." she smiled. "I'm just giving you a heads up…_Master._"

I knew exactly what she was talking about. That is why I was sitting here trying to figure out where that money could've possibly gone.

The waitresses had their hours, no over time, no sick leave, and definitely no medical bills. And their tips are their own, no dividing amongst the rest or documented, which is then deducted from their paycheck, its simply theirs. In fact, they make more in tips than they make an hour. And I pay them quite well for waitresses. That is one of the perks of the job, their tips is so good, they don't give a rats ass about their paycheck.

Pam stood up and gave me a dramatic sigh.

"Well at least you fulfilled one of your duties." she said with a wink.

"And what is that?"

"Dawn." She giggled.

Sometimes, humans don't realize Pam's a vampire until its too late.

"I can still smell her pussy in this room actually." she added.

_Dawn would know what's going on._

"Pamela, get your head out of the clouds." I said clearing my throat. "Pay Dawn a visit. I'm requesting her presences." Pam nodded. "Oh and Pam…"

"Yes?" she asked, lingering at the doorway.

"She was a good fuck if you're wondering."

* * *

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

I thought that I would be able to deal with Amy leaving, but I couldn't. It was actually harder for me than I expected. I mean I knew she was going, I was actually anticipating it. And even though this made it easier for me to keep my secret, I couldn't help but feel alone.

I put up a warded spell to keep unwanted guests away. And for a week, I remained locked up in the house and I refused to talk to anyone, including Melanie.

She stopped by everyday for three days straight trying to convince me to come out. I knew for a fact that she tried everything in her powers to break down the ward, but it withheld against her. That actually surprised me.

Then finally, she just gave up. She told me when I was ready, I would come to her and that I would know where to find her.

I knew time was winding down and that I would be showing soon but Amy was the only person (next to my dad, of course) who kept me grounded. Without her, I'm nothing.

* * *

"Isabelle, baby, come on out. Its not healthy for you to be in there in that big o' house all by yourself." Dawn cried.

Just the person I wanted to see. As if I didn't already feel like shit, with her around, that just reminded me more of how she got to fuck Eric.

_And not me…_

Alright, I know I sound like some whiney little girl. But if you saw him that night…_fuck me twice! _It makes me wet just thinking about it.

Have you ever gone to school and there was this one girl, she was the most beautiful, all the guys wanted her and the girls wanted to be her? She got the most handsome guys in school, leaving us to choose from the handicaps and nerds… Didn't you just hate her for having shit like that so easy when you had to work your way to get what you wanted?

Well, that is how I sort of feel right now. I really wanted Eric and I was working my way up there to get him. But fuck she beat me to it! Yeah, yeah, she's my friend, I know. But still, I can't help but feel resentment toward her.

Oh hell, she even had Jason. He had his own hotness going on with that bod and his handsome face. He may be a man whore but you have to admit he would be one hell of a one night stand.

Sometimes when I worked the day shift (before I knew I was pregnant) he would come in, all sweating. The sight alone makes you want to run your hands down his bare, sweaty chest, make your way past his rock hard abs just so you could cup his-

"Sam sent me to come get you. He said you were leaving too and he thought about throwing you a going away party." _Bullshit. _"Everyone's waiting for you." she waited another two minutes before pounding on the door. "Isabelle! Open up! Listen, if you think I'm lying then, well, you can take a peak out the window darling. I don't get dressed up for just anything and tonight isn't just any night. Tonight is your going away party! Now get your ass ready!"

I laughed softly as I took a peak out the window to see Dawn all dressed up. Dawn was wearing a black mini dress with black stilettos. She was right about one thing, she don't dress up for just anything. So either she was heading to the vampire bar to see Eric or she was actually telling the truth.

_Oh double fudge brownies!_

I stood up and opened the door. "Are you serious?"

She didn't bother replying. Instead, she ran in, pulling me into her arms for the biggest hug I've ever felt. "You scared me half to death! Don't you ever do that shit to me again!"

"Why do I get a party and not Amy?"

She pulled away with a smile. "Because Amy didn't give us enough time to plan one before she just up and deserted us."

_Touché _

"I'm not leaving for good, I think. I'm just taking a year or so…to myself."

"Oh don't do that. Don't ruin the only reason to party." she said reaching into her purse for her compact mirror. "Besides, you're one of my only good friends, I wouldn't want it any other way."

_Only good friend?_

"I promise when I return, you will be the first person that I'll visit."

After checking to see if her makeup was still in tact, she snapped it shut and shoved it into her purse. She then turned to me and smiled. "Don't you talk about goodbyes. You're gonna make me wanna cry!" she looked up to the ceiling and fanned her face. "Please, go on and get ready so we can go. Like I said, everyone is waiting for you."

* * *

About two and a half hours, a shower, makeup, hair spray, and a silk royal blue low cut, short sleeve, button down dress later, I was ready to present myself at my supposed going away party.

I will admit that thanks to this pregnancy, instead of gaining weight, I was losing weight. I was also a shade paler than usual in contrast to my jet black hair. At least I could blame all this on Amy's sudden departure.

_Depression._

"I knew this forties to fifties look would match you." Dawn told me with a sigh. "You look like one of them pin up girls. What was her name?"

"Marilynn Monroe."

"No darling, she was blond. The other one." she thought a moment. Then she gasped, "Diana Barrymore."

I shook my head. "I don't look anything like her."

"Well, facial features, no. But your style and well, if she had long hair in the pic I got at home, then yes you do."

I nodded. "Of course."

The conversation lasted until we pulled into the parking lot of Merlotte's.

"Okay, I will admit that there's another reason for me dragging you out of the house."

I turned to her, "And what exactly would that would be?"

"Well, there is a party here tonight, yours. But I was asked to bring you with me to…" she turned her body until she was fully facing me. "…the vampire club, Fangtasia. After, of course."

_Eric you damn snake!_

I grunted, "Why?"

"Well the owner wanted to throw you a going away party himself." _I bet he does. _"But please don't kill me. I wasn't sure you would actually come, so I didn't promise him anything."

I placed my hand on hers. "Its ok. Um…Dawn, can I ask you something personal?"

She smiled, "Of course. You know you can, darling."

I hesitated. "Are you seeing the owner?"

She laughed, "Eric? No!" she slapped her thighs, "Oh honey, that was just a one night thing. It was nothing serious." she shook her head. "A girl gotta get her fix you know?" she said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, if I waited for Jason, I would die an old maid."

I had to laugh because I never saw Dawn as a wife, least of all Jason's wife. Oh hell, I knew those two were like two peas in a pod. They were just right for each other…one night stands that is.

But married? Don't see it. To each other? Fat chance. They love sex, I'll give them that. They also love themselves too much to stay glued to another.

And Dawn a mother? I know people can change. But I really can't picture Dawn as a parent to anyone.

_But then again, who am I to talk?_

_

* * *

_

As soon as we walked in, I was greeted with hugs and farewells. It was nice to know that the people in this small town actually cares regardless if I only knew them for less than three months. And in the short time I was here, I made really great friends.

I linked my arm with Hoyt's, "I'm going to miss you, you know that?" I whispered in his ear.

He immediately blushed. "Oh Miss Isabelle, you don't-"

"You hush now Hoyt. Don't you dare think any different. Any girl will be lucky to have you on her arm."

Jason moved in next to me, squeezing past Dawn, "What about me? You think any girl will be lucky to have me?"

I turned to Jason and laughed. "No honey, I think any girl would be lucky to avoid you." then I thought about it. "Or at least lucky to wake up next to you."

That got a laugh out of everyone even Hoyt from around the table.

I released Hoyt's arm and turned to hug Jason, "Oh Jason, baby, you know I was just kidding right?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

I gently grabbed his jaw and squeezed his lips, "You know, if you weren't such a…what's the word?"

Tara poked her head in, "Man whore?" she shouted before continuing on her way to the bar.

I nodded, "Exactly. If you weren't such a man whore, I might've gave you a chance."

Dawn took a shot and slammed her shot glass on the table. "Oh no, trust me, you don't want to go there."

Jason was about to turn to look at her but I turned his head back to me, gripping his jaw. "I know you're actually a great guy, underneath all that." I told him before kissing his cheek.

Dawn stood up, clearing her throat. "Well, I think we should get going, don't you think Isabelle?" she asked, coming around to my side.

"Already?" I said with a pout.

Jason's other friend Rene, the guy I met last week, took a seat. "You girls leaving already? Don't you wanna stay, no?"

I smiled, "Another party awaits."

"_Better being around vampires than seeing Jason all up on other girls."_

"_Thank goodness. Maybe then Rene will keep his eyes off of her."_

"_Fangbangers. I don't know if she's one too but I know that other one is."_

"_What women see in Jason, I will never understand."_

I stood up and kissed Hoyt on his cheek before giving him a huge hug. "Goodnight."

* * *

"Wait, you're just dropping me off? You're not staying?"

Dawn laughed, "Hey, this is a party for two. Sadly, I'm not invited. Oh but don't worry darling, you'll get a _ride_ home." she told me as she blew kisses while leaving me in the dust.

_He won't kill you. He just wants to fuck you._ I had to remind myself.

That night that he showed up at my apartment was a bit terrifying. I didn't want to know how the hell he knew where to find me. The thing was he was there to collect, even if that meant dragging me by the hair kicking and screaming.

_You can do this. Its not like you're digging out. You're just taking a break. _I laughed at the thought. _Break, right. Going to Cancun, that's a break. Giving birth in secret? Not the type of break I'd imagined._

I girded my loins and began walking up to the front door. I glanced around and noticed there weren't any cars parked anywhere. Then, I opened the door to find the club entirely empty and dimly lit.

_Some party this is._

"Hello?" I whispered as I walked further in, looking around for anyone alive or dead-ish.

"I was wondering when you were going arrive."

I knew that voice anywhere. Husky with a hint of an accent that rumbles at the base of his throat. His voice was smooth like butter, he could make any girl melt with just one touch.

I turned around and rolled my eyes. "I'm not a delivery package."

_Although that's exactly how I feel right about now._

"Will you please join me in my office?" he asked a little too nicely. I know he's up to something.

I shrugged, "I rather not."

Being trapped in that small room again will only lead to bad things. Things, that I wouldn't mind doing. I also didn't trust myself alone with him in there for one minute. I knew where that could possibly lead.

"I won't bite." he said with a smirk. "Scout's honor." he had put up two fingers.

"Why don't we just cut to the chase and just tell me what it is that you want?"

He took a step forward, eyes growing heavy as he gave my body a full body sweep. He made sure to let his eyes linger in all the right places as he tugged at his lips.

_Ooh he is dangerous Bella. You're playing with fire…again._

He ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair.

"Is it true, you're leaving?"

I looked up, into his eyes. _Eyes are the windows to the soul._ And his were in turmoil.

"Yes." I paused when I saw how that one word cut like a knife… "But I'll be back. Its not like its forever."

Eric closed the gap between us in less than half a second and cupped my face.

"Why are you leaving?" I closed my eyes. I couldn't tell him. "Is it because of what happened between Dawn and I?"

My eyes fluttered open, "What? No."

_If__ you only knew I still wanted to fuck as much as you do._

"Every second with her, I wished it was you."

_Oh you shouldn't have said that._

I gripped his hands, loosening them. "Please…" When he released me, I took two steps back, one more just in case. "I need to do this…" I said pausing. "If you expect me to pay you back, I need to know what I'm doing. I'm no good when it comes to my powers."

_Yes, change the subject. _

"I was surprised my ward even held up against anyone."

He frowned. "Okay, I'll bite. But you do realize that your ward kept me the farthest from you."

I was shocked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Maybe I should've cleared my head before casting that spell.

_Fudge._

He laughed, "Why don't we make tonight ours?"

"Eric-" He immediately closed the gap I created in one long stride. I placed my hands on his chest to hold him back. "Dawn is my friend."

That got his attention.

"I know she's your friend. But-"

"That night in your car, I didn't tell you everything. I know I should've but it was too personal for me. And now I feel as if I'm going down that same road again…with you. But I can't."

"Isabelle-"

I placed my hands on his face and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm going to show you something, something I've never shown anyone until now."

Before he could respond, I took him back to a time not too long ago.

_"Ryan?" I said, shocked. I was surprised I could even say his name. I could feel tears stinging my eyes._

_"Isabelle, its not what you think." Lily said to me standing up, fixing her clothes._

_"It isn't?" I was no longer shocked, no shock was not the word to express what I was feeling. I was pissed, no not even pissed, I was furious. "What the hell is this?"_

_"It just happened." Ryan blurted as he fumbled with his pants._

_Amy squeezed my hand, "I'll…go." She turned to leave, I quickly grabbed her arm, forcing her to stay._

_"Things don't just happen! This don't just happen!" I yelled, glancing at Ryan and then at Lily. "You're suppose to be my friend!"_

_she stared at me, "I am! I'm sorry! I didn't-"_

_I cut her off, I didn't want to hear her lies. "Bullshit!" I stomped over to her luggage and began dragging it out of my apartment. "Get your shit and leave!"_

_I turned to Ryan, "Get out! Just go!" he didn't even bother zippering his pants, he grabbed his clothes and ran._

_I went in my room and grabbed everything that reminded me of Lily._

_"I am your friend." she stood in the doorway. "I wasn't thinking. I just broke up with my boyfriend of six months."_

_I scoffed, "So you figured you can come here and steal mine?"_

_I threw the jeans she let me borrow back in high school._

_"You can have any man, Lily! Any man!" I stopped to see the expression in her eyes, "Why mine? Huh?"_

_She shrugged, not really knowing how to respond._

_"Silence says a lot."_

_Amy stared at Lily for a second, "Why did you do it?" she asked._

_Lily paused, grabbing her bag, "Do what?"_

_Amy grunted, "Ryan."_

_"That just happened. Besides, if he loved her so much, he wouldn't have hit on me." she crossed her arms over her chest, "He isn't the perfect man Bella thinks he is."_

I couldn't take anymore, I pulled away, breaking away from that memory.

Going back to a time when I thought the love of my life was my everything, only to be betrayed in the worse possible way, hurt me real bad. It burned so deep that I almost thought I was back to square one.

But then I remembered how I told Lily off that morning in my apartment. Now, that made me feel so much better. That made me realize how much I've grown in the past few months.

_You're not her anymore. _I reminded myself.

I looked up to see Eric watching me with empty eyes.

"I know you're not him. I know that every man after him isn't all like him. But what I need is time."

"Time is all you need?"

I nodded. "I need to find who I am again. I can't do that by jumping from one relationship into another…" I could slap myself stupid yet again. "I mean, I'm not saying that this is what you want…a relationship, I mean. I'm just saying."

I'm being such a fucking hypocrite right now! No, I'm being a hypocritical bitch!

_Ugh!_

I had a one night stand right after my break up. How the hell do you think I am where I am, preg-fucking-nant. I'm sure as hell not carrying Ryan's baby, that's for sure. And here I am telling him otherwise.

_He wants to fuck, I want to fuck…why don't we just fuck?_

I'll tell you why, because I'm _pregnant._

But I also needed a reason to leave. I knew he wasn't really buying the whole 'I need some basic training' bullshit. Maybe if I played off this broken hearted victim real good, he'll back off… At least until I come back, no longer pregnant. Then he can fuck my brains out.

After a moment, he simply nodded. "I have nothing but time."

_Tell me about it._

"So…this is what you call a party?" I asked, looking around at the deserted club.

Faster than my eyes could see, he scooped me up into his arms.

"I'll give you time, if that's what you need." he paused, grinning. "But, since you won't let me show you all the pleasures of this world, will you at least give me one thing?"

I gulped. "And what is that?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"I promise I'll keep it…_high school._" he said, carrying me to one of the booths in the back.

"By high school, you mean…?" I knew exactly what it meant. I just wasn't sure if I could deny him access if it got too hot and heavy.

He took a seat and pushed the table aside. He lift me so gracefully, as if I weighed as much as a feather, as he positioned me so that I was now straddling his lap.

I quickly glanced down at my dress, knowing it was on the verge of tearing. But Eric read my mind (or he wanted to do it himself) and began unbuttoning my dress, far enough up to see the lace hip hugger undies I was wearing.

He growled at the sight. "Isabelle…" he whispered against my chest before nibbling at the fabric that still covered my breasts.

_Bella, don't do it. Don't you do-_

"Fuck it…" I told myself just as I lift his head and clashed my lips onto his.

Our tongues rolling like thunder. Lips, hips, pressing against one another. Breath, no, my breath, choppy like the evening waves.

_Yup, horny as a dog in heat._

I knew he knew I was lying about one thing, I didn't need to heal just so I could fuck. I did it before and I was sure I could do it again.

His hands clawed at my thighs, wanting so badly to tear off the thin fabric that stood in the way. I wanted it too.

Instead, I grabbed them, placing them on my breasts. My nipples were hard as rocks, I wanted them in his mouth. He began unbuttoning the rest of my dress, shoving it down my shoulders. But before the fabric was fully off of me, his mouth found my breasts.

I shimmied the remaining fabric off my arms and cupped his face. I wanted to see him, feel him, be one with him.

He laid a kiss on my nose. Then with one hand, he pulled my left breast out and began suckling on my nipple. I threw my head back, releasing a moan as I rocked against his bulge.

The moment he bit into me, for a split second, he sent me into his mind. He sent me into the most private thought (or fantasy) of his.

_I could see myself on top of him, fucking him in what looked like a wooden Jacuzzi. Everything around was blurry but not us. Oh no, we were going at it like teenagers in heat. _

From the side, I heard someone clear their throat, causing me to return to reality. I jumped up the moment Eric turned his head to where that someone was standing.

I reached down for my dress and quickly wrapped it around me. When I was confident my body was covered, I looked up to see Pam.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked with a smirk.

I turned around with my back facing her and began fixing my clothes.

_Oh this is so fucking embarrassing!_

"As a matter of fact, you did." Eric told her. I could hear irritation in his voice.

Pam laughed, "Well I thought you might want to know that Malcolm and his friends are back."

"Trent?"

There was a pause. "No."

"And?" he demanded.

"Well, they're going to be here for awhile."

I turned back around and took a seat across of Eric. "Should I leave?"

"Yes." Pam hissed, clearly irritated of my presence.

"No." he growled.

I looked between Pam and Eric who seem to be having a silent battle.

_Okay, maybe I should just make myself as small as I can. _I thought to myself, sinking deeper into the chair.

Then Pam broke the silence first, speaking in their native tongue. Eric, responding in the same language, clearly irritated.

I may not know what they were saying but what I did know was that they were talking about me. I heard my name once or twice. That can't be good.

Finally Eric stood up, walking over to me. His head turned toward Pam. "Leave us."

She rolled her eyes as she walked out the front door. I couldn't help but see the mischief she had in her eyes. Maybe it amused her to get on his last nerve, I wouldn't know. But I'm going to assume she actually enjoyed walking in on the two of us knowing it irritated the fuck out of him.

"Lets pick this up some other time."

_No way, buster._

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning." I blurted out. I hadn't decided this until a few seconds ago.

He smiled, "Do I frighten you?"

I shrugged, "I frighten myself actually." I told him, standing up. "But I promise you when I return, we can pick up exactly where we left off."

_After I have the baby._

He grinned, "I believe you."

I looked down, "Can I get a ride home? If I knew this was Dawn's plan, I would've brought my own car."

He nodded, "Pam can drive you home." I hesitated. "She won't bite."

I rolled my eyes, "Right."

He chuckled. "Maybe the two of you will be friends."

"Wow, you got jokes huh?" I said as I began walking toward the front of the club.

This was extremely awkward. I didn't know whether or not I should kiss him or just tell him 'bye'. Lord knows I want to do much more than that.

I decided on a peck on the cheek. I tip toed, ready to place a kiss on his cheek But, as if he could read my mind, he turned his head, slipping his arm around my waist, pulling me in for the most passionate kiss we ever had.

His free hand cupped my face, pulling my face closer, well as close as my head would allow. My left hand gripped his neck, pulling him down to me as my right hand gripped onto the band of his pants, tugging his body closer to mine.

He growled within my mouth as he pulled away with a smile. "If we continue like this, you will never want to leave."

"Goodbye Eric." I whispered, giving him one last kiss before ducking out of the club.

I knew if I let myself hesitate even for a split second, I would still be in there…with _him._

_Not like that's a bad thing. _

_

* * *

_

I waved Pam down when I saw her standing on the curb, waiting. "Hey, can you give me a ride?"

She stared at me with a raised brow. "Do I look like a cab darling?"

I bit my lip, "Sorry, of course not. I knew that…" I paused, looking around for a payphone. I turned back to her, "Can I borrow your phone, please?"

She sighed, "Sure, why not. Its not like I have anything else better to do." she said, reaching in her purse, then she handed me her cell phone.

I really didn't know who to call, so I called Sam. I walked along the curb, creating a bit of privacy between Pam and I.

"Merlotte's." Lafayette answered on the second ring.

"Hey, honey, is-"

"Isabelle, is that you?"

"Yeah. Is Sam around?"

"Naw, he ran out for a bit. But your friend is here. She said she's been waiting for you."

"My friend?"

I heard shuffling, then a dramatic sigh, "Isabelle, please tell me you're ready to leave."

"Yes. Do you know where to pick me up?"

"Yeah, you're waiting outside under a street light in front of the vampire bar Fangtasia."

"Good call." I told her, amazed at how accurate her visions were. That or she actually paid attention to what she saw.

She laughed. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks." I closed the phone and walked back to Pam. "Thank you." I told her as I handed the phone back to her.

"No problem." she said as she waved to me, walking back into the club. "Goodnight Isabelle."

I take it Pam doesn't like me for nothing.

_Stay clear from her if you want to live. _I mentally warned myself. _Wouldn't want to get on her bad side._

_

* * *

_

"When are we leaving?" Melanie asked as soon as I opened the door.

"Tomorrow morning." I told her, climbing into the jeep.

"And you're sure this time?" I nodded. "Great, Anita has been waiting on you."

The rest of the ride home was in silence. Melanie kept her eyes on the road while I basked in my own mind.

I could still feel Eric's icy lips against mine. I could taste him on my tongue. Oh hell, I could feel him inside me, all over me, caressing me from the inside, out.

_Eric…_

"I have to take my car you know." I told her when I saw my car in the driveway, pulling up beside it. "Otherwise it would look a tad bit suspicious."

"Oh, believe me, I know. Besides, you're going to need it."

"What do you mean?"

She turned to me and smiled. "You'll find out tomorrow. If we make the crossover in time." _Crossover? What the hell is that? _"Just make sure you're ready by eight. We got a long drive ahead of us." she said.

"Eight. Gotcha." I said, getting out of the car.

"Oh and Isabelle…" I peeked my head in. "I hope you like rollercoaster's."

_Rollercoaster's? _I thought to myself as I stepped back, closing the door.

I watched her drive away with her hand waving me a goodbye.

_Rollercoaster's? What does that have to do with Alcaeus?_

_

* * *

_**Tills Vi Möts Igen - Until we meet again...**


	19. Palaestra

**A/N: Have you ever wondered what really went on behind those bars? I mean Quinn was mentioned fighting in the Arena for vampires, but that was about it. So...I figured I could get rid of Dominic and place him where Quinn was held until his debt to the Nevada vampires were paid! **

**I know, I'm soo cruel *winx* but it makes a better story don't you think? Now, without further adieu...**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood! Read, review, and enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

_That fucking bitch set me up! _I thought to myself as I slammed against the brick wall behind me.

I felt the wall slightly crack as a few crumbs fell away. I looked down at the chains that binded me to this cell.

"Fuck!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs.

"No point in trying to fight it." I heard someone say from the cell next to me. "The easier you cooperate, the faster you will pay your debt, the sooner you'll get the fuck out of here. Simple as that."

I turned to face the man, "What makes you think they'll just let you walk?"

I knew from experience he was a Werewolf, not that his nakedness was a dead give away. All Were's had this look about them, especially in the males.

This one's beard was well overgrown just like his hair. And also because his temperature runs a few degrees hotter than humans, he was sitting here sweating as if he been running all day in the desert.

"They may be ruthless but they can play fair." he said, calm as a summer afternoon.

"And you know this from experience?" I asked sarcastically.

_Guess he never met Sophie-Anne Lecerq._

"Why I'm here is my own reason. I can't speak for everyone here, but I know for a fact that when your debt is paid, you're released."

Sophie-Anne was not only ruthless but twisted. Because of her, I'm here. This was her planning, her doing, and right now she was probably sitting upstairs laughing it up at my expense.

_Fucking cunt!_

"What makes you so sure?" I asked, skeptical.

He stood up, gripping the bars. "Rumor has it the Weretiger Quinn got out after his debt to the vampires were paid."

"Rumor?" I laughed. "So its some dumb fucking myth that ya'll believe in, using that to get you by day after day?" I shook my head. "That's pathetic."

He growled. "I'm here because I chose to be!" he said, slamming on the steel bars.

The guard turned around, "Behave!" he gave us a warning growl.

I waited until the guard turned back around. "Why the fuck would anyone choose to be here?" I looked around. "This place is a shit hole!"

"I make more money fighting in the arena than I do working a nine to five job." he said looking down. "We all have our debts. Mine may not be as serious as yours but we have our own ways of settling them."

"What do you know about _my_ debts?" I snarled at him.

"In here, we hear everything, we see everything, but not _everything_ is spoken." he paused, eyeing me up. "Rumor is you murdered ten vampires in cold blood."

I looked back down at the chains. "Well…not everything you hear is true."

* * *

**About a week ago:**

I was on my way back to Bon Temps when I realized something was not right. I could feel it in the air, I could feel the balance tipping, and it was just a matter of time before I knew what was the cause of it.

I returned home only to find the house empty. I wouldn't have thought anything of it if I didn't smell the scent of a wolf, fresh scent to be exact.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose. All I could think of was Bella, in danger, with a wolf on her tail just waiting for the right moment to pounce.

_Fuck, why did I leave them alone?_

I was about to leave when I noticed something on the shelf by the door. I could faintly smell a vampire here as well. I picked it up, giving it a once over. It was simply a note.

'_I'll be at Adamantine Star. Don't wait up for me.'_

I crumpled up the note and threw it against the wall.

_Why the fuck would they go there on a night like this? A fucking full moon? Even I know better than that! _I grunted to myself. _That's just asking for trouble!_

_

* * *

_

As soon as I stepped into the bar, it was like World War II. I knew I wouldn't be able to get anything out of anyone until everything settled. And that wouldn't be for another hour or so. By then, some had already left, barely giving me a second look. But even then, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"Have you seen a witch here tonight?" I asked the bartender. "Maybe she was with a vampire." I added when he looked at me like I had three heads.

He eyed me suspiciously. "Who are you? The law?"

"No, I'm looking for my friend." I said, grinding my teeth. I was loosing patience being here. "Did you or didn't you see her?"

He flashed me a bloody grin.

_I take it he was one of the many in the brawl as well. _I thought as I give him a once over. _By the looks of it anyway. _

"I've seen just about every type of Supe there is tonight. My job isn't to memorize faces. You're asking the wrong person." he said as he continued to clean up the mess behind the bar.

I kicked the stool next to me as I turned around. "Fuck." I whispered, looking around.

"You said you're looking for a witch?" a female asked, walking up to me, holding a tray. "Give me two beers and a shot of Jack will you baby?"

I watched her. "Yeah, did you see one here tonight? Possibly with a vampire?"

She smiled as she nodded. "Yup. They were here tonight alright. Oh and honey, they were the ones that started all this." she said, nodding to the mess behind her. "But you ain't gonna find them here."

"Hold on, what do you mean they started all this?" I asked, grabbing a hold of her forearm. She looked down at my hand and then back up to me. "Sorry." I said, releasing her.

"I get off in an hour. We'll talk then alright?" she whispered. "I'll be waiting out back." she told me as she loaded her tray with drinks.

I looked around, not really knowing what to do. I checked my watch, I had fifty minutes to kill, so I stepped outside to make a phone call.

* * *

"Hey, Catalina, I'm back in town."

"How was the drive?"

"About as entertaining as watching the clock. Listen, did you hear anything new?"

There was a long pause. "Jacob mentioned to me last night that there were some new tracks leading your way."

"Who's tracks?"

"Definitely not a shifter." she said slowly. "But then again, it could be nothing."

"You think its him?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." she sighed. "Listen, I have to go. Call me later, alright?"

She didn't give me enough time to say goodbye before she hung up on me.

_What was that about? _

_

* * *

_

I waited on an abandon car at the back of the club for the waitress.

"So, you wanted to know about the witch?" she asked, lighting her up a cigarette.

"Tell me what you know."

"She arrived here with a vampire, blond. Beautiful one I seen yet." She told me, taking a drag. "I didn't think anything of it when I took their order though. I mean, how much damage can two females do right?" she laughed to herself.

"Wait, so there were two witches?" I asked, jumping off the car.

She shook her head, "No, the witch and the vampire." she watched me carefully, "Both were females. You catch my drift sweetheart?" she said slowly like she was talking to a child.

_Fuck, I ain't got all night!_

I nodded. "Describe to me what the witch and this vampire looked like."

I could tell she was hesitant, possibly skeptical of who I really was, but she continued anyway. "The vampire was the blond one, long hair. She was fucking gorgeous…she could almost pass as a human. Um…" she thought about it. "She was pretty tall, five seven or so." she nodded, "Yeah, she was tall. The witch was short, maybe five three. She had brown hair…about this short." she said, touching her shoulders. "She was also-"

I already knew this witch she spoke of wasn't Isabelle, in fact, it was Amy. But I had to wonder why she chose a vampire for company.

_And who was this wolf?_

"Thanks, I know who you're talking about now. You may continue." I told her, anxious to get this shit over with.

"Alright, so I was making my rounds when a Were walked in. Never saw him around here before. And I know my regulars." she paused, leaning against the trunk of the car. "So I went over to him to see what he wanted. He just mumbled something as he kept watching the witch with the vampire." she shivered. "I'm no professional but that man looked crazy. But not killer type crazy, just angry. As if his wife was cheating on him with a woman kind of crazy." she said, giggling. "All I can say is that those women were more than friends."

_I didn't think Amethyst went both ways. But then again, I didn't really know her…I didn't really know Isabelle either._

"So anyways, when I returned with a beer to the Were, I noticed he was slowly changing into a wolf. His breathing was jagged and I knew it was just a matter of time before he blew up." she shook her head. "So I told him, he need to leave. I don't want any trouble here."

"So then what happened?" I asked, getting impatient.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm getting to it honey. Just hold on." she said, laughing. "Anyways, the next thing I knew, the wolf went flying, aiming for the vampire. That's when all hell broke loose. So I ran to the back to get the shot gun from the storage." she groaned. "But that damn door shut on me and the stupid door knob jammed." she said, straightening up. "I told Harry he gotta get that damn thing fixed but he never listens."

"So how'd you get out?" I asked her, trying to rush the story.

"Oh, I got out on my own. You just gotta sweet talk the old girl and she opens right up." she said, adding a wink. "But when I came out, everyone was calm. That's how I knew that she was a witch 'cause she cast a spell on the whole club. I saw her leaving out back here with the wolf and vampire."

"So they left?"

She nodded. "Well, I was curious about what had just happened so I watched them from the crack of the door. At first they were arguing then a group of vamps and wolves showed up. I knew better than to bother, so I went back to the club." she grunted. "Maybe I shoulda stayed back here 'cause she turned everyone back to themselves. Shit really hit the ceiling. And things didn't-"

"Where did they go?"

She shrugged, "Oh honey, I don't know. I'm guessing they left with the vamps. But you're not gonna find them here."

"What about these vamps? Did you recognize any of them?"

She thought a moment and shook her head. "Nope. I only recognized the female who came with the witch. She comes here every so often."

"Where does she live?"

That question got a laugh from her. "They know better than to tell anyone where they live. Well, most do."

"Do you know where she works?"

"Oh, she works at that vamp bar in Shreveport…Fangtasia."

"Thanks." I tossed her a twenty and jumped in my car.

* * *

When I got there, the club was near empty.

"Hey, the club is closing for the remaining evening." the Indian man at the door told me.

"I'm looking for a blond female vamp. I was told she works here."

He looked at me. "She's not here."

"You know where I can find her?"

He growled, "What do you want with her?" he asked. "…Warrior?"

"Names Nick. I'm trying to find the woman she's with."

He laughed. "Maybe you should've kept better tabs on your woman." he said, straightening up. "You ain't gonna find her here."

I sighed with defeat. "Well if they return, can you have the woman she's with know that I stopped by?"

He frowned, "She know where to find you?"

"Home." I told him as I headed for my car.

I knew I didn't have any other option but to go home and wait. Obviously they weren't in trouble, if anything, sounds to me like they're the ones causing trouble.

* * *

As I pulled up the driveway, I noticed a car parked in front. I got out and began checking it out.

The engine was cool, so I knew its been here awhile. The keys were still in the ignition as well. I opened the door and took a look inside. By the looks of things, this belonged to a vampire, I just wasn't sure if it was the one Amy was with.

I closed the door and jogged up the stairs but stopped at the door. I scented a few wolves, not fresh, but definitely not the wolf from earlier.

_Fuck!_

I began clearing the house, making sure they weren't still here, waiting. When I was positive the house was clean, I searched the grounds, looking for their tracks. All I found was human tracks (possibly) but no animal tracks around the back of the house.

The animal tracks that I did find lead back out to the main road. So I got in my truck and followed it, hoping it would lead me somewhere, and it did. It lead me to an open field with tire tracks.

I've seen this many times before with shifters. This was where they met and changed into their wolf form. It was secluded enough for privacy, and that's exactly what they were looking for.

I checked the site for any evidence they might've left behind.

_Nothing._

Another dead end. At least I know the wolves that were here wasn't at the house for brunch. Oh no, they were there to collect. As for the 'who', I wasn't sure who they were looking for. But being that there's still a vampire's car in my driveway, I'm hoping these particular Were's don't work for a vamp.

The Were's that work for vamps were built and trained specifically for this shit. They are hunters who walk the daylight when the vamps are asleep. If you thought the vamps were ruthless then you haven't met one of these _jackets. _

One of the reasons why the vampires send the hounds out first is to determine the strength of the prey. They want to see how the prey defends itself and manages to use that against it during the moment of capture.

_Fucked up, yes, but that's the way of the hunter vs. hunted._

I got back into my truck and drove home. I may have gone home with nothing, but at least I knew what I should expect.

* * *

I reached into my glove compartment and grabbed the envelope I had put together for Isabelle and Amethyst. Then as I was walking closer to the house, the front door flew open.

It was _her. _Isabelle.

She stopped at the top of the stairs, white as a ghost. Taking in her initial reaction, I'm going to guess I wasn't the person she was expecting to find at the bottom of the porch stairs.

"Isabelle." I whispered as I stepped forward.

She still could take my breath away.

"Nick…" She choked out. "I thought they caught you already."

_Me? Who would be after me? The wolves?_

I frowned, "Who?"

"The wolves." She said, pausing "They've been looking for you."

_Fuck!_

I knew the wolves were cold blooded to the point where they didn't give a shit who they hurt in the process.

I ran up the stairs and grabbed her hands, "Did they hurt you? The baby?"

_If they hurt them, I will make sure they would pay!_

She looked at me and laughed. "What baby?" She asked, taking a step back, releasing my hands. "Where the hell did you hear that from?"

_She's not pregnant? But I thought…_

I shrugged, "Oh…I just thought…" I said, trailing off. "I'm sorry. I-never mind." I said, clearing my throat. "I came back to give you and Amy some instructions."

"Instructions for what?"

"Just take this." I told her, shoving the envelope in her hands. "I would've mailed it to you but I wasn't sure if it would get here on time."

I felt so stupid for assuming she was pregnant. I knew I looked dumb founded. _Fuck! _I could punch myself for being such an ass!

Suddenly, she took a step back toward the front door. "Nick, did something follow you back?" she asked, looking past me.

"What?" I said, shaking my head.

Why would they be following me? From the looks of things, I was the one following the tracks of the wolves who were suppose to be after me.

She stepped around me, trying to see something that wasn't there. She may not be pregnant with my child, but I wasn't about to let her do something stupid. If there was something out there, it sure as hell wasn't close. Otherwise, I would be able to feel it too.

Either way, I wasn't going to let her run off to be a fucking hero.

I grabbed her but then she immediately shoved me off of her. "No. Stop." She told me as she bolted down the porch stairs.

I grunted. _Fuck, why don't she let me handle these things? That's what I get paid to do! _I thought to myself as I slowly turned around.

I was about to take a step down when I felt a strong grip tighten around me, locking my limbs in place. Then as fast as I was placed in a lock, we made it around to the back of the house even faster (and silently). Isabelle didn't even notice I was gone.

_And fuck me for leaving her in danger…again._

I knew I was in the arms of a vampire. I just didn't know who it was. I tried to turn around, but the chains that bind were extremely sturdy and secure, I couldn't budge.

He kept running until a white figure stepped out from the trees.

_Oh, fuck me!_

"What a coincidence! I heard you were in town and what do you know? Its actually you!" she said laughing. "Bill, you could release him. I'm sure he isn't stupid enough to run."

"What do you want with me?" I asked as soon as the chains around me dropped at my feet. "Those were your dogs you sent after me?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh, so you know someone sent hounds after you?"

I shrugged. "Why?"

"Oh honey, they aren't mine. In fact, I'm not the only vampire after you." she pouted her lips. "Who else did you piss off trying to get to me?"

_What the fuck is she talking about?_

"Stop playing games with me. Why are _you_ after me?"

She grinned as she took a step toward me. She ran her fingers down my chest.

"I'm after you because we found ten vampires mutilated in the basement of one of my part time resident vampire's nest. Could you explain that?"

I laughed. "Are you serious? Why would I kill them? I don't even know where that nest is."

She shook her head, "Oh Nick, I know you've been looking for me many years ago. And it wasn't to reunite. So spare me the excuses." She released a bored sigh. "Besides, your scent is all over the nest." she said, cackling. "I thought you were a trained professional?"

"You're setting me up!" I howled as my hands wrapped around her throat.

All she did was laugh. "You're paranoid. Why the fuck would I do that?"

Suddenly, I felt a fist collide with my head, causing me to release her. Then, I felt the chains wrap around me once again.

"You'll never get away with this!" I bellowed, furious now, more than ever.

She grabbed my face, her nails digging into my skin, "Oh I will. Do you want to know why?" she asked, sneering.

I knew she was going to tell me anyways. I just wasn't prepared to hear it.

"If you try to deny any of this, I will make sure to send your precious Isabelle's head to you for Christmas." she said as she threw her head back with laughter.

I growled.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

_

* * *

_

**Present:**

"They wouldn't sentence an innocent man here."

I looked up. 

_If only you knew half the truth._

"Yeah well, there's nothing I can do now. I'm already here."

There was silent between us for a good five minutes. Then he spoke again.

"My names Zander by the way."

I hesitated. I knew better than to make friends here. Men drop like flies when forced to fight in the arena. If you thought the Romans were bad, then well, you haven't seen what these vampires were capable of when given such freedom.

This was the vampire's cruel way of punishment (or payback) for us but entertainment for them. I seen this a few times before, while watching over Sophie-Anne. They host battles between the gladiators, bidding on us like we're fucking horses. Sometimes, the vampires ship their best gladiators from all over the world just to fight.

But if you were lucky enough to capture a Warrior from Sarpedon, the price were tripled, the stakes were higher, and if you were the unlucky Warrior, you better hope all that training back home will do you some justice.

I sighed. 

_Friends were better than enemies right? _

"Dominic." I told him. "My names Dominic."


	20. Anita

**A/N: Alright, I know that there isn't a famous clock tower in LA, at least, not that I know of. So spare me please, lol. **

**Anyways, I figured I should introduce someone that, up until now, has only been a name. But just to let all the Eric fans know, sadly, he's not in here. *tear* **

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, and enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

_**Catalina's POV:**_

It took a little longer than I expected to get what I wanted, but because I played my cards right, everything fell right into place.

_Now Dominic will pay for all the heartache he ever caused me. _I thought, smiling to myself. _Hopefully he dies in that damn arena!_

"Catalina, will you be joining us this evening for dinner?" Jacob asked, bringing me out from my corrupted thoughts. "My wife is making lasagna. I remember…" he trailed off. Then he cleared his throat, "Its been awhile since we had you over."

_Jacob and his little wife. _

Such a perfect couple they pretend to be. But I know that there's more to them than they let off. No one can find love and keep the passion alive for this long. That's just bullshit.

I know I sound like a bitter old bitch and quite frankly, I am bitter, I am old, and well, I am a bitch. But I have every right to be.

Ann couldn't wait to get her half breed hands on my fiancé. Alright, maybe he wasn't _my_ fiancé at the moment, in fact, he hasn't been _my_ fiancé for over seventy years but still…

It took her only three weeks to snatch him right up! Three ridiculous weeks! How the hell is that even possible? It took him two years before he proposed to me and even that didn't even last a week!

_Now look at them, married with three children. _

Ann is living the life I was suppose to be living. She had the kids that I was suppose to have. She is living _my_ fucking life, damn it!

"Why not? I mean, its not like I have anything else better to do right?" I said trying my best not to sound bitter.

I may show my true side to Felipe, but he's a vampire. I know he seen far more worse things in his life than me. I doubt I could even measure being in the same category as evil. Okay, maybe partial. I think I'm more conniving than pure evil.

But see, I couldn't do that with Jacob. I may hate the fact that he's happy without me, but I still love him. Probably always will. Imagine that, a woman that has so much hate inside is actually capable of love.

_Pure, elementary love. _I smiled to myself. _Once upon a fucking time._

He smiled. "Great! Ann has been bugging me to spend more time with our friends. And since she just had Kyle, she's been wanting a girls night out."

"How old is Kyle now?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

I didn't need (or want) to hear anymore about Ann. She isn't the reason why I'm here. And she's definitely not my cup of tea, thank you very much.

"Kyle is almost four months…actually on the fifteenth, to be exact. He's growing so fast. I almost forgot what its like to have an infant."

I nodded, "Right because Haley and JJ are in school now."

I may not like the fact that Ann is his wife and the mother of his children but they are apart of him as well. I couldn't hate them for who their mother is.

_Not exactly._

"Haley is now in the eighth grade and JJ is now a senior. He'll be graduating this year in fact." he looked down at his hands, "They grow up so fast."

Ann walked in the room, holding the baby in her arms.

"Kate? Wow, I haven't seen you in what…?" she paused, taking a seat next to Jacob. "Twelve years? Give or take a few months?"

I smiled, "Yeah, that's about right."

_Bitch!_

The front door burst open, a young man chasing a little girl, ran down the hall, passing the living room.

"I'm gonna get you for that!"

"Yeah right!" Her giggles echoed though the halls. "That's if you can catch me you big ogre!"

"Hey! JJ, Haley, you know better than to run around in the house!" Jacob yelled. "Get your butts over here and say hi to your aunty Kate."

Both appeared in the archway, walking slowly into the living room as if they were unsure about the company their parents were keeping.

_Maybe they should be wary. I'm not exactly an angel. _I thought to myself as I took a good look at Jacob's kids.

I couldn't believe how much JJ looked exactly like his father, tall and handsome as ever. And Haley, she was so beautiful. She was small like Ann, barely over five feet but she pulled more on Jacob's side as far as features went. They were both so big!

"Wow, the last time I saw you, the both of you weren't that much bigger than your baby brother."

Haley was the first to give me a kiss on the cheek, skipping over to me like a little girl. "You're very pretty." she looked at my legs and then back toward her mother, "And tall."

"Haley, where is your manners?" Ann asked her, frowning.

"Sorry aunty Kate. Nice to meet you…again. My names Haley." she said, grabbing the sides of her plaid skirt as she took a very dramatic bow.

JJ stepped forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek as well. "Hello aunty Kate, my names JJ." he said, voice rumbling at the base of his throat.

"That's much better. Now go upstairs and clean your rooms, it's a mess in there. Oh and put away your clothes, I left it on your beds." she paused. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour." Ann told them right before they ran up the stairs. "Kids." she added with a wink.

"Did you hear about Dominic?" Jacob asked, taking Kyle from Ann.

Suddenly, Ann stood up. "Will you excuse me? I almost forgot about the rolls." she quickly walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Such a mess he made for himself huh?" I told him, shaking my head.

Jacob scoffed, "I don't believe for one minute he did that to those vamps for no reason. What if he found out something about Callie?"

I shifted in my seat. "You think he was there in Bon Temps because he got a lead about what really happened with Callie?"

He shrugged, "Why not? That is Sophie-Anne's territory, is it not?"

What if what Jacob said was true? What if Dominic found out something about what happened to Calypso that night that could link that vampire to her death?

_Fuck!…Shit!…Fuck!_

I stood up, "Hey, I forgot I had other plans tonight. I'm truly sorry. But if we can reschedule…"

Jacob smiled, "Its okay, I get it. I'm sure Ann and the kids will understand."

I kissed his cheek, patted Kyle's head, and ran out the door as fast as I could without looking suspicious.

I have to see Dominic. I need to get some answers.

_But how?_

_

* * *

_

_**Ann's POV:**_

As far back as I could possibly remember, I always had the gift of sight. I would have visions and when I would come into contact with someone or something, the visions would intensify. Rarely, I would receive visions through my dreams, and those were much more detailed.

Then when I was about seventeen years old, I began having visions about this one, particular man. He needed my help. The woman he loved was going to betray him. But it wouldn't be for another seventy years or so until she confesses to him. And when that time comes, he would murder them both.

But it was always the same. If this man murders both the woman he loves and the man she betrayed him with, then this baby would disappear. The cradle, the unicorn, everything would get sucked back into the gun that is used to kill. Thus changing the future forever.

For six weeks, I tried to figure out what this meant, what I had to do, but I just couldn't figure it out. I knew I had to prevent this, but I didn't know how. I didn't even know where to find this man or what year he was from.

Finally, I took my vision to my aunt Margaret and her sister Olivia. They were both witches and I knew they would know what to make of this.

At first, they were sort of taken back at what my vision meant. They seem to have a tough time translating my dream. Then after an hour of discussing it amongst themselves, they came back to me.

"Remember that world we talked about when you were younger?" aunt Olivia asked, holding my cousin Milly.

"You know the stories we would tell you before you went to sleep?" aunt Margaret asked, taking a step closer.

I nodded. "Are you talking about Alcaeus?"

"Yes." they said simultaneously.

"Let me guess, its real." I snorted out half a laugh.

"More than real. That's where we're all from." aunt Margaret said. "Well, your mother…she ugh…"

Aunt Olivia grunted. "Marge, come on!" she made sure she had my full attention before she continued. "Your mother found a way to travel through time. But its very top secret type of stuff."

I laughed. "You're kidding!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I looked at them and right now, they looked like two crazy woman with the most beautiful Farrah Fawcett do anyone could ever pull off. Maybe even Farrah herself.

Aunt Marge is the opposite of aunt Livy but the youngest. She's only twenty eight. She stood at five eleven, shoulder length, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She was also very slim and slender, making her seem much taller than she really was.

She was married to a half breed marine (for two years) whom she met when she was twenty one. From the pictures she kept and the way she gushed about him, he was an all around American man. They only had the chance to have one daughter before he died in combat. I don't think he even got to meet his daughter. Well, anyways, she named her after him, Samantha.

Then there's aunt Livy. She's thirty six, only five foot four with long wavy brown hair and blue eyes like aunt Marge. (That's where you can see the resemblance.) She's not as thin as her sister but she wasn't fat either. She was sort of in between.

Aunt Livy was married to her long time human lover since she was twenty two. I thought that they would be together for a pretty long time, I mean since they were so in love. But right before aunt Livy found out she was pregnant with Milly, he just left and he never came back.

_Remind me never to fall in love…_

"No, sweetie, we're not. But I think that is what you have to do." aunt Livy said, handing Milly to Marge. "We went over this many times in our heads and judging from the time difference between then and now, its obvious your mother made it for you."

"Lets just say this is true and you're not crazy. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"But you do know how to summon people. Maybe this is what you need to do. And…" Marge looked back at Livy, "…we don't think this has happened yet. The murder, I mean."

"How'd you figure that?" I asked.

"Otherwise, you wouldn't have received the vision." they both said.

"Just know that whatever you do in the past will change the future. So please, be very careful." aunt Margaret whispered as if she didn't want to jinx herself.

I put my hands up, "Whoa, hold on! You want me to go into the past?" they just nodded. "By myself?" I looked between the two, "Aunt Livy, please, you can't expect me to do this alone!"

"Its your vision, not ours." she said. Then, from beneath the sofa, she pulled out a velvet wrap and placed it in her lap. "When we give you this, you must guard this with your life. Make sure no one gets their hands on it. If it gets into the wrong hands, lord knows what will happen." she said softly. "And if anything happens to us, everything you will need when you return will be in the basement of gran's home in New Orleans."

I felt a chill run down my spine. "Why would anything happen to you? What about the kids?" I asked, looking at Milly.

"There are things in this world that shouldn't be done. I don't want to worry you, I just want you to be prepared." she said, looking back at her daughter, then at Margaret.

"Don't be frightened Annie girl, we all have our places in this world. Yours is just beginning."

Aunt Olivia began unwrapping the velvet only to reveal a sparkling horn from some kind of extinct animal. "Hold this while you're summoning the man from the past. That should do it." she said, handing it over to me. "But remember that the future you see now might not be the one you return to."

_Great, I had to change the past with high hopes I won't alter the future…my present. Good lord!_

_

* * *

_

I sat up in my room, going over what I was about to do, making sure I was taking everything I needed in my bag. I also had to blend in, so I wore one of aunt Livy's old dresses.

_Book of spells…check. Clothes…check. Pretty horn…check._

I held my bag close to me as I sat in the middle of my room. I began to meditate, trying to get into a peaceful state of mind as I held the horn out in front of me. I began going over the beginning of my dream of that man, over and over again in my head. Slowly, I felt my body begin to pull away from this reality and into the next.

Then, like a zipper in time, I was tossed out onto the streets. For a second, I lost the horn within the crowd. But I spotted it when someone kicked it into the road. I scrambled for it, tucking it safely in my bag.

_Sweet Jesus!_

I took one look around and froze dead in my tracks.

This wasn't 1978. Horses, carriages…woman in dresses! _Where are the paved roads? Big hair, shiny clothes…_Ancient cars? Oh no, this was a nightmare! Why did I agree to this…?

_What if I get trapped here? _I was freaking out within myself. _Oh no, no, no! _

"Hey! Look out!" was all I heard before the wind was knocked out from me, slamming me into the ground. I glanced up, trying to focus on the figure above me. "You okay miss? You were standing there in the middle of the road. You could've been hit by the car." a man's voice said as he offered me his hand.

I shook my head, "Sorry." I said, taking his hand.

He helped me up and smiled. For a moment, I was mesmerized by his beautiful smile, I knew I wasn't breathing. "Jacob Carmichael." he said, extending his hand.

I shook his hand and stepped over to the side so his head blocked the sun fully. Then, like an idiot, I freaked out. "Oh!" I screeched as I stumbled backwards.

He quickly caught me before I fell. "Maybe you should take a seat." he said, chuckling.

_Don't do it, he's going to think you're some crazy woman._

"You don't know me, but I know you." I began, rambling. "I have visions and you were-"

His hand quickly covered my mouth as he pulled me into the corner of the buildings. "You can't talk like that here, not in public." he whispered softly as he used his body to cover me. He glanced back, nodding to the pedestrians walking past. Then he turned back to me, "Meet me at the clock, midnight."

I could feel his warm body against mine. Underneath all his clothes, I knew he was quite a big man. Not only was he tall, but he was well built as well. He literally towered my five foot two.

Maybe he knew I was well aware of this, so he tensed up and created a little more space between us.

"I don't know where this clock of yours is." I said softly.

He frowned, "You're not from here?"

I laughed, "Nope." I tip toed, trying to get as close to his ear as I could, "I'm not even from this time." I whispered.

He glanced around, maybe he was making sure he was the only who heard what I had just said. Then he gently grabbed my arms and turned me around to my right. He pointed straight ahead.

"The clock is in the middle of that park there." he turned me back around again, lifting my face up so that I was now looking at him in his eyes, "Midnight. Don't forget." he said and began walking the opposite way.

I grunted, "What am I suppose to do until then?" I shouted his way.

He turned around and smiled, "You'll figure it out!"

I dug into my bag's pocket to pull out some money. I knew this wasn't any good here, this didn't exist just yet. I sighed as I turned around, shoving the money back into the pocket, and began walking toward that damn clock.

Just for the hell of it, I stood underneath the clock tower and began singing 'Dancing Queen', trying my best to past the time. I had seven hours to waste and I didn't have anything else better to do.

To my surprise, the people in the park stopped and listened. They began tossing money at my feet.

_I think I could get use to this!_ I thought to myself as I continued singing and dancing like a hippie. _Sorry Abba, hope I don't change the future for singing a song that don't exist just yet. I'm not sure if they…oh they definitely aren't even born yet. _

When I finished the song, I took a bow and picked up the money that was left at my feet. I had to laugh to myself because all of this barely added up to twenty dollars.

_What can I get with…_ I counted the money. _…seventeen dollars and thirty five cents. _I smiled. _Food!_

"You're quite talented." his voice echoed right behind me.

I stood up and turned around. "I thought you said midnight." I told him, stuffing the money in my bag. I looked up, "You're early."

He laughed. "Well, I couldn't help but watch your little performance." he said, leaning in. "I could hear you singing from back there." he whispered, pointing behind him.

I frowned, "I was that bad?"

"No...you weren't bad at all. Why don't we take a walk." he said just before he began walking.

I ran to catch up to him. "Where are we going to talk? I mean you make like this is some huge secret."

He looked down at me from the side, "How old are you, really?"

I rolled my eyes, "Hey, you're the one that came to me. You may not know it, but mentally, you came to me. Up until a few weeks ago, I didn't know who you were."

"Fine, we'll skip introductions and just get a room then?"

I gasped as I slapped his arm, "I am not that kind of girl!"

He chuckled. "To talk. Believe me, I'm in no position for…you know."

I nodded as I looked down. "I know." I said slowly. "You're engaged."

"Why do you sound so sad?" he asked. "And I haven't proposed yet."

"This is why I'm here." I told him. "So…where is this room?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, my car is parked across there." he said, grabbing a hold of my hand.

"_You better get use to being spoiled by my mother. She always wanted a daughter."_

"_Then I will be honored to be wearing a dress made by your mother."_

I pulled away and looked up. "You're going to propose to her tonight? Am I too late?"

"Shh!" he quickly placed his arm around my waist and picked me up, running across the street. "Just hold on...and stop talking."

* * *

He unlocked the car doors and opened it, waiting for me to get in.

As soon as I slid in, I looked around with that 'star struck' look on my face.

"Wow! This is so old! You won't see these around in the seventies."

Jacob ducked in, covering my mouth. He slowly mouthed to me, 'Play along and be quiet after'. When I nodded, that was when he spoke.

"Listen here you crazy girl! I'm only being nice to give you a ride but after that, I want you to leave me alone!"

"Fine! And I'm not crazy! I know what I'm talking about!" I said smiling.

He slapped his head as he started up the car.

_What? Did I say something wrong?_

_

* * *

_

We sat there in silence until he pulled up along side the curb.

"Get out." he said.

My head whirled around. "What?"

He winked at me. "You're here. This was where you wanted to go, remember?"

_Now what am I suppose to do? _Light bulb moment!

I fumbled through my bag and handed him my pink pen that had a flashlight on the other end. I stuck out my hand, palm side up, hoping he would understand what it is that I wanted him to do.

At first he seemed fascinated with the pen. _What? Its just a pen! _Then when I cleared my throat, he looked at me. It took him a moment before he realized I wanted him to write on my hand. When he was done, I took the pen from him and shoved it back in my bag.

"Wait! Here, this is for your trouble." he said, shoving some money in my hand.

I got out and stared down at my hand. 'Ask for room seven. I'll be back.' I made sure I didn't look back when his car drove away. I knew he was doing what he thought he had to do. I just had to remember to ask him about it later.

I walked in and got room seven just like Jacob instructed.

The room was just like any other motel room, it had a bed, a night table, a lamp, and a phone. It looked pretty depressing to me though because the colors they chose were all dull. And there wasn't _any_ windows.

_I feel trapped here. _I thought to myself as I took a seat on the bed, waiting. I wasn't sure for what exactly, but I had a feeling Jacob was an honorable man.

* * *

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called out softly.

"Its me."

I stood up and opened it. Jacob shoved past me, closing the door behind him. Then he covered my mouth, "Shh." he whispered.

I took several steps back to give him room. "Are you running from someone?"

He shrugged, "I don't know." he kicked the door before he turned around to face me. "Tell me everything."

I took a deep breath, "I think you should have a seat first. It might help."

"I'm fine standing, thank you."

"Okay." I said slowly as I took a seat on the bed.

_Here goes nothing…_

I told him everything, from the moment I got those dreams right up until the moment I landed here. Landed was, of course, the best way that I could put it…no, no, it's the nicer way to put it. I think I now have a bruise on my ass because of this perfect _landing._

When I was finished, I wasn't sure if he was even breathing. He looked pale as a ghost.

I waved my hands out in front of me. "You okay?" I asked, standing up. "You want me to-"

"She'll betray me with who?" he asked lowly.

I licked my lips as I stepped forward. "I haven't done this before, alright? So if this doesn't work, don't hate me." I told him as I tip toed, placing my hands on both sides of his face. I closed my eyes and began focusing on my vision. I tried to get a good look at the other man, and when I did, Jacob yanked my hands from his face.

Instinctively I jumped back, creating quite enough room between us. I didn't want him lashing out on me over something that hasn't happened yet.

"Fuck!" he continued bellowing out toward the ceiling. For a good ten minutes, he cursed to the walls in, what I'm guessing is his native language.

"You done? I mean, I think maybe I should go home-"

He straightened up, standing directly in front of me. "You can't leave. It hasn't happened yet."

"What am I suppose to do? I can't stay here and be your private _eye_ until it does happen." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. "I have a family to go home to. I haven't even gone to prom yet either."

"Prom?" he asked.

"Yes, prom. It's the last dance for the seniors before graduation." I sighed. "I haven't even found a date yet. How pathetic is that?" I told him, collapsing on the bed.

He watched me carefully. "Where are you from? I know you're not from here, its quite obvious."

"1978."

He gulped, "You time traveled?" I nodded. "Do you work for the council?" he sounded surprised.

I laughed, "No. I don't even know who the council is. Never heard of them." I paused. "No, I'm just a senior in high school trying to make it to graduation." I told him, scooting further onto the bed. "I'm turning eighteen next month. Well, that's if I get home."

"The council doesn't know you exist in your time?" he asked. I doubt he was asking me because he seem to be in his own world. "There hasn't been a seer in so long. I can't believe you exist."

"Well-"

He gasped, "Oh shit!"

"Shit? Don't say shit."

"You can't go home."

I scoffed, "And why the hell not?"

"My car is bugged. The council has bugged the car of every agent, its their way of…"

"Keeping tabs?" I provided.

"Exactly. If they heard you as clearly as I did, then they know that you time traveled from the seventies. You said so yourself." he sat next to me. "Because of that, you might have put your family into direct danger."

"What?" I jumped off the bed. "My aunts-"

"Might've already been hunted. That's what they do. They claim its to keep a balance but really its to maintain control."

"What about my cousins?" I asked, eyes tearing up. "They're only little. They're just babies. "

He looked down, "When you return, don't go home. Go straight to me."

I laughed, "How am I suppose to do that? I didn't even know your name until today."

He thought a moment, "What was the date when you left?"

"March 17th. Why?"

"Stay here, until I can confirm your vision. Then you can leave."

"Okay, but-"

"Does the clock tower still exist in your time?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

"Meet me there, midnight, March 19th."

"How would you know that I'll be there?" I asked, obviously skeptical of his genius plan.

Seriously, he would be extremely old by the time I return home. And I know old people, they tend to forget stuff.

"Just trust me, alright? I can help you."

If he was right about this council keeping the supernatural's organized, then maybe it was possible when I return home, it won't be the same as when I left. The aunts did warn me. I could only hope everything is alright and that my family is safe.

"I'll stay here, one night." I told him. "Then I'm going home whether or not my vision happens."

_I just hope I don't get into trouble from the aunts from staying here longer than I was suppose to. _

_

* * *

_

Jacob returned that night, anxious to get this over with.

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"I told her that I was leaving for Washington, a conference, and that I would return the next evening."

I looked down, "I don't know if this will work."

"I have faith that she won't betray me. I love her and she loves me."

_I hope so. _

"Okay, just…never mind." I said, sitting at the edge of the bed, taking off my boots.

This wasn't what I was expecting, spending the night in some strange universe with a man I barely know. I never even been in the backseat of a car with a boy. But here I was, alone, in a motel room with a grown man.

But Jacob is handsome, and tall, and…she's an idiot.

_I would treasure him if he was mine. _I thought to myself as I laid my head against the pillow. _Like that would actually happen._

_

* * *

_

Since Jacob was suppose to be in Washington, he sent me out to get us both something to eat. I went to a nearby diner and grabbed some food and took it back to the room.

We spent the remaining day talking. Its not like we had anything else better to do. So he told me a little about what he does and I told him about my family.

He was fascinated about the stories that were told to me by the aunts. "They are extremely accurate you know. I just didn't realize that any gifted people remained in Alcaeus. I mean after the raid and the execution of the royal family and all."

"What raid?"

"The Fae, someone ordered a hit on the gifted people of Alcaeus. They slaughtered anyone and everyone that was known practicing any type of magic. They even burned down the church where many were hiding out in." he sighed. "Looks like some made it out alive though."

I nodded. "Well the aunts failed to mention that part of our history. I guess I have lots of questions for them when I return."

"I'm from Sarpedon, you know. In a way, its kind of like the sister dimension to Alcaeus."

I shrieked, "Really? I was told my dad was from there, Sarpedon, I mean. He was a Warrior…but I don't know his name." I said sadly. "The aunts say its for my protection, the less I know about my real parents, the better."

"You should trust that they're only trying to protect you. The world is full of corrupted individuals." he said, glancing down at his watch. "Maybe I should call her. Just to see-"

"Don't lead her on that you know about him." I warned him.

"I won't. I promise." he said, picking up the receiver. At first he hesitated, but then he found the guts to make that phone call. "Catalina, honey…" he trailed off. "That's why I'm calling you. Our final meeting exceeded the estimated time, forcing us to miss our train. - I should be home in a few hours. I'm just waiting on the next train. - And that's why I love you. - Goodbye my love." he said softly. I knew this was killing him deep down inside. _Damn it! _Then he laughed and told her, "I will. I promise." And just like that, he hung up.

"Is he there?" I asked softly.

I knew at any moment, he would break. I just didn't want to be here when that happens. But maybe this was why I was given the vision. Maybe I had to keep him grounded, have him focus on life, on his future. Make him realize that there's more to this world than her.

"I know he is. She always act…around _him_." he said frowning. "Maybe I should go."

"And do what? If you catch them together then what? You're going to kill him. I know you will. I've seen you do it and I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." I stood up, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Then why couldn't I prevented this whole thing?" he asked, looking up to me.

"Maybe because she would've done it anyway. I don't know. I'm just the messenger. But I was sent here for a reason. And I think this is it." I said, sighing. "I know you may not realize this now, but in the future, you are destined for greater things. We all are. And this is why we came together, this is why you're here with me instead of there with her." I kneeled down beside him and looked up into his eyes, trying to catch his gaze. "I'm going to need your help when I return. Don't you forget that."

He nodded. "March 19th, midnight."

I found his hands and gripped them. "So please, don't do anything that will prevent you from keeping that promise, alright?" he nodded. "I helped you, now you have to help me."

"I promise you. I will be there waiting."

_I think its time for you to go home now Anita._

_

* * *

_

When I returned back to 1978, Jacob was right. The council, somehow, someway, found out about my visit to 1910 Los Angeles. They burned, what I use to call home, to the ground. Now all it was nothing more than a pile of ashes and black wood.

I felt like crying my eyes out. I didn't know whether or not the aunts were still alive, let alone my baby cousins. I couldn't believe at how they could do this to innocent people, keeping everyone under a magnifying glass.

Then as I walked the streets of Los Angeles, using the clock tower as my target, I had another light bulb moment. I knew what I was meant to do. At least I think I did.

_I will help take down the council._

_

* * *

_

**Present:**

"You really think she had something to do with Dominic being in prison?" Jacob asked, kissing my neck.

"Shh! She might hear you!" I turned around, "I don't know. But I don't trust her." I whispered.

He laughed. "You don't have to worry. She left the moment I mentioned Dominic."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, then when I realized he wasn't holding Kyle, I gasped. "Where's-"

"He's asleep." he said, kissing me. "You know you look just as beautiful as you did the first time I saw you standing in the middle of the street."

I smiled, laying a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. "Did you know that when I went to look for you under the clock tower, I was actually looking for an old man?" We both laughed at that. "I'm serious. I didn't know much about us Sarpedonian's."

"Well, I thank fate everyday for sending you to me." he told me as I ran my fingers through his hair. "It only took _three years _before you let me date you."

I sighed. "And it only took you three weeks to make it official."

He pressed his lips to mine, soft and sweet. I may not have known it at the time that this man in my dreams would eventually be my husband, the father of my children…my everything.

_Fate…_


	21. The Crossover

**A/N: This is the final chapter to my first story Isabelle. I know it leaves you hanging, sorry. But this was the best way to end the story knowing its 'to be continued'. I had to open a few doors. *winx* Plus I'm sure you would recognize a few parts where the first season of True Blood begins. I know I don't have to retell that story. Haha!**

**I do not own the rights to any of the characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, and enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

Okay, I know Milly said to be ready by eight but I couldn't sleep. Believe me, I tried, but I just couldn't. I tossed and turned, going over the events in the past few weeks. So I gave up, instead, I stayed up until three in the morning, not really doing anything. So I packed up the rest of my things and took it down to my car.

"Isabelle, when I say eight, I do mean eight." she said, walking in past me the moment I opened the door.

I closed the door behind her as I rubbed my eyes, "Come on in."

"You're not even ready." she said, looking at my pajamas.

"Just give me an hour alright?" I grunted. "Good morning to you too by the way, grumpy." I shouted down the hall.

Just for the hell of it, I decided to take a shower, do my hair and makeup, and took my sweet ass time picking out my outfit.

Two hours later, I was now ready to leave, wearing my dark blue, hip hugger jeans, white tank, and my white K Swiss'.

"Took you long enough." Milly grumbled when I finally emerged from the room. "Can we go now?"

I smiled, "Since we're already late, I thought that I should say bye to Dawn."

"Oh no, I don't think so. We have a lot of road to cover. Save your goodbyes for when you return."

_Fudge! Well, it was fun while it lasted._

_

* * *

_

We were driving down the main road when I realized something. "Milly, where's your jeep?"

"Took you long enough to notice." she sighed. "Lisa dropped me off."

"And she couldn't say hello?"

"She was late for work."

_Yeah right. _I thought to myself as I looked out the window.

I knew she had a slight grudge against me because her ex was a tad bit attracted to me, and vice versa of course (that is something I could never deny). It didn't help either, the fact that her sister could see the future and in that future, (the simplest way to put it is) we were fucking.

_Bright future up ahead…what the…?_

Up ahead, I saw Andy putting Jason in the backseat of his cop car.

"Pull over." I yelled.

"Why?" she asked, pulling into the shoulder lane.

"Because a friend of mine was just arrested. I think." I told her getting out of the car.

"Oh come on! We have to go!"

I ran across the street to Hoyt and Rene just as the car sped away. "What's going on? I just saw Jason in the backseat of Andy's car."

Hoyt kicked the dirt. "Yeah, well…Maudette's dead."

I didn't know Maudette very well. I mean, I saw her at the mini mart when we were passing through from Fangtasia, once or twice. Or she would stop by for a few drinks at Merlotte's. But we never had a real conversation.

_Poor girl…_

"Oh my god! Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they think Jason might've did something. But I know him. He would never-"

I smiled as I placed my hand on Hoyt's arm, "Don't you worry about him. He's innocent and the sooner they find out the truth the better." I bit my lip as I glanced over to Rene.

'_From what I heard, Maudette was a Fangbanger. Them bloodsuckers-'_

"Isabelle! Would you hurry it up already?" Melanie yelled from across the street.

I turned toward her, "I'm coming! Jeez! Give me a minute!" I grunted. "Hoyt, I'm sorry baby, but I have to go. You be careful, you hear?"

He smiled. "I'm always careful Miss Isabelle."

I laughed. "Well, you give Jason a kiss for me alright?" I told him, kissing his cheek. "Tell him I won't believe for one minute what they're saying about him. I know he's innocent."

"Ugh, I think you should give it to him yourself. I don't-"

I squeezed his arm, "And give Dawn my love, will you?" I whispered in his ear as I gave him a big hug. "Bye Hoyt." then I quickly ran across the street. I wasn't too comfortable with Rene, there was just something not right with him. So instead, I yelled. "Bye Rene!" as I waved to them, jumping in the passenger's seat of the car.

Melanie literally burned rubber out of there. "Finally!" she said, clearly irritated.

"I take it you're not too much of a morning person."

"Isabelle, we have a long drive ahead. Can you zip your lips until we get to Arizona?"

"Arizo-" I half squealed.

"Isabelle, come, on!"

I had to laugh. "Fine, my lips are sealed." I told her, throwing away the invisible key. "I promise I won't even sing." I told her as I leaned back against the chair.

_This is going to be a long drive._

_

* * *

_

The drive took us two days only because we had stopped to get some sleep at a motel along the way. I told her that I could drive but as stubborn as she is, she refused.

"Now, save your questions for later, alright?" Melanie told me. "This isn't the time or place to discuss the matters at hand."

"Ooh, will I get to meet the infamous Anita?" I asked, giving her a dramatic shiver.

"Anita, yes. Infamous, eventually. Now hush." she said, pulling into the driveway of a horse ranch. "We can't screw this up, understand? She has a lot riding on this, one mistake could cost her her family."

_Family? _I gulped. _Why would she take a chance on me when her own family's lives are at stake?_

"Then why is she helping us?" I said, little knowing my words came out as soft whispers.

"She's helping _you_. But she's confident enough in her sight to risk being seen with us here, today." she frowned. "That is why we were suppose to be on a schedule."

The way she said those words sounded as if she wants me to feel guilty if anything happens. And she's right, I should feel guilty. Oh hell, now I felt like a total douche bag for taking my sweet ass time. Because of my ignorance, I could've screwed up everything they had planned.

_Fudge!_

"Stay in the car." Melanie ordered when the car came to a sudden stop. She got out and walked up to the front door.

A moment later, the door opened. Although I couldn't see who had opened the door, I knew someone was standing there because Melanie was talking.

Then the door closed and Melanie walked back to the car trying her best to keep a straight face.

* * *

"What's going on?" I asked as soon as she got in the car.

"She'll meet us there."

"Where?"

"At the crossover. Now hush." she demanded as she drove away.

When I thought we were far enough away, I pressed her. "Okay what the fuck is going on?"

"Isabelle, will you please shut up?"

"No! I won't just shut up! You tell me right now or get the fuck out and you'll hitchhike your ass back to wherever the fuck you came from."

Melanie punched the steering wheel. "Fuck! This is so fucked up!"

"What?"

She glanced back to me. "Promise me that you won't ever trust Catalina."

_Huh? Is she talking about the same woman I met? The penguin pajama wearing Amazon?_

"Catalina? She's Dominic's friend. Thanks to her, she housed us until we could get away." I laughed at the sight her standing in the hall. She looked like a giant ten year old. "Why can't I trust her?"

"She is a traitor to her own people. Or at least that is what Anita believes. She thinks that she's a spy for the vamps and because she's like us, she can't see any visions of Catalina if vamps are in it."

"But I've touched her, I been around her, in her home. I never got a vision about her what so ever."

That made her think about everything. "Impossible. You would have gotten a vision from her." she paused, "When was the last time you saw her?"

I thought about it, "The morning of the last day in Los Angeles. She was the one who told us to meet Dominic at the diner."

"Did she know about you and Dominic?"

I laughed, "I didn't even know that is who we were meeting. Hell, I didn't even know the guy's name until that day." I couldn't believe Catalina would be associated with vampires. She didn't seem like the type. She seemed so innocent and yet so intimidating. "Why did Anita change her plans?"

"The future has changed."

"So someone changed the path they were on?"

I knew a little about this because I had the same gift as well. The future is always changing if the mind changes. And if I know women, we tend to change our minds more frequent than a model changes her clothes during a show.

"Anita has to make a tough choice, one that she is willing to risk her life for. She owes your family that much."

"What aren't you telling me? And who is this person you speak of who changed paths?"

She sighed, "Like I told you once before, her life isn't my story to tell. As for the 'who', she doesn't even know 'who' is. The eyes she sees through, are the eyes of the hunter. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happens next."

"They get to her family." I said barely above a whisper. All she could do is nod. "So this was my fault?"

"No. If anything, you might have saved us." she said as she continued driving. "I need to concentrate. Maybe I could get a reading somehow."

"You want me to drive?" I offered.

After a minute, she pulled over and we switched. For the next half hour, I drove with the directions from Milly, to a diner along side the road.

* * *

"We have at least three more hours until sunset." she told me, glancing down at her watch.

I took a sip of my water. "What are we going to do until then?" I asked.

"Stay alive."

"And then what?"

"And then we crossover." she told me getting out of the car.

* * *

_**Anita's POV:**_

I didn't like lying to Jacob but I knew I was doing what I had to. If he found out where I was really going, it would somehow get back to Catalina. It always does.

I'm not intimidated by her, not by a long shot. I have everything I could ever want, a loving husband and the most amazing family most long for. Its just that although their past relationship ended roughly, their friendship is still there, maybe stronger than ever. He tells her almost everything, well, except about my gifts, but in general, _everything_.

So having him believe that my cousins and I were having a small getaway for the weekend here at the ranch was the only lie I could come up with. Plus that was the safer way out, simply because that isn't a total lie. I just wish Sam and Lisa would have came as well. I haven't seen them in almost five years.

While making me coffee, I heard the doorbell ringing. I checked the time. 

_They're an hour early. _I thought to myself as I opened the door.

"I know this was suppose to be your family weekend thing, but I really need to talk to you." Catalina said, standing right before me.

I was shocked and for a moment, I couldn't speak. _How in the world did she know I was here? _I thought about it and grunted to myself. _Jacob. _I cleared my throat and smiled. _I didn't see this coming._ "Sure, just come on in and have a seat in the living room." I told her, taking a step to the side.

As she walked into the living room, I quickly texted Melanie about the change of plans as I glanced outside, praying to God that they don't show up just yet.

"Is your cousins here yet?" she asked, peaking down the hall.

"No, not yet. I was just trying to see where they were and let them know to be expecting another guest for the weekend." I told her when I entered the living room.

She laughed, "Oh Anita, I'm not here to ruin your plans. I just needed to talk and it couldn't wait."

I took a seat across from her. "Well, what brings you here on such short notice?"

"Did Jacob tell you about my sister? Callie?" she asked, watching my expression carefully.

"No, I didn't know you had a sister."

"Well, she was murdered in the home of a vampire." she said in a matter of fact way.

I gasped. "How awful! Did you ever find the murderer?"

She shook her head. "I think Dominic might have been close and maybe that's what got him thrown into the gladiator prison."

"But why are you here? I can't help. I don't even know much about Dominic."

"Jacob could arrange a meeting with him to find out. But he won't listen to me. He thinks that idea is crazy and that I should just leave him alone already."

"Jacob isn't a fan of vampires himself. And the Palaestra is ran by vampires. Everyone knows that."

"If its money, I will give it to you. But please, I need to get in there, if not me then Jacob."

"Can't you just pay to get Dominic out?" I asked.

"He has a sentence to serve for killing those vampires. All the money in the world won't be enough to release him from the Palaestra." suddenly, she got down on her knees. "Please, I beg you."

"Catalina, get up. Don't-"

"Its always my fault. It was my fault that we were there in the first place. I begged her to let us go. It was my fault that Dominic was watching me instead of her. I haven't been able to rest since."

I watched her as she burst into tears. This woman was in pain, real pain, and for who knows how long. I may believe that she can be manipulating and very deceiving but at this very moment, she was being sincere. She really do want to find the one who murdered her sister and if I was her, I would never give up even if I died trying.

"Why can't you go and talk to him?"

"Because they won't allow me. I have a feeling Sophie-Anne had this arranged."

"If she remembers you then surely she remembers Jacob."

"I didn't know him that well back then. He could go without being noticed. In fact, they can't link us together on than through the Council, but as you well know, even the council is out of their reach."

I shook my head. "No, they would notice him. They will know who he is, what he is. They wouldn't allow a Sarpedon Warrior talking to another and if they find out he lied about knowing you, they will imprison him as well for perjury." I shivered at the thought. "You know that."

"Dominic fights in three days. What if he dies? I will never know the truth."

I couldn't help but feel as if that is all that she cared about, knowing the truth. She didn't seem to care whether or not her oldest friend might lose his life in the arena. Her main concern was getting answers before he dies with the unspoken certainty, before he takes that knowledge with him to the grave.

_If she don't care about Dominic, she probably don't care what happens to Jacob either. _

"I'll do it. You just set up a meeting for me with the vampires in two days."

"But your weekend-"

"I'll cut this weekend short. I can't risk Jacob being thrown in there too. He has a family."

She stood up and rushed over to me, embracing me into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you!"

If only she knew I wasn't doing this for her. No, she isn't that special to me. I'm doing this because I love my family and I especially love Jacob. I will not let him out his life on the line for his ex. Fuck that shit.

I knew some things about the gladiator underworld. I knew that anyone could purchase a gladiator and in return, the battles that are won, the owner will receive a percentage of the profit. Sick and twisted but in the underworld, that's entertainment.

"You're welcome." I told her the moment she released me, straightening out her clothes. "I will buy him. Drop off the money tomorrow evening."

"Not a problem." she said, smiling. "You won't regret this."

_I hope not. _I thought to myself as I watched her drive down the road.

* * *

The moment she left my property, it was like a veil was lifted. I only remember this happening once, when I was in the company of vampires and their humans.

_Maybe that is why I never received visions from her, she surrounds herself by vampires. _

But this vision I received was through the eyes of a hunter. And the reason why I say hunter is because the way this person sees the world is the way a hunter keeps watch of their prey. I could see Jacob fading into the background as the hands of this hunter wrapped around my children.

I collapsed to the ground, clutching my aching heart. "Not my babies." I bellowed. "Not my babies!"

I must've fallen asleep right where I had collapsed because I didn't wake until I heard the doorbell ringing once again. It took a moment for me to register that it was reality and not a dream.

I stood up and opened the door.

"What the hell happened to you?" Melanie asked. "You look like shit."

"I feel worse than I look."

"Please tell me you're not pregnant again."

I shook my head, "I'm not. I don't think I can handle another baby. Kyle just started sleeping through the night a few weeks ago." I told her, holding back a sniffle.

She blew out some air, "Well, Isabelle's in the car. Do you want us to wait-"

Then it registered. Someone could be watching right now!

_Sweet Jesus. _

"No, don't wait. I want you to go, get out of here. Catalina was just here." I paused.

So many thoughts ran through my mind at warped speed, it was making me dizzy. I didn't know whether or not what was about to come out was word vomit or actual, disgusting vomit.

"What if she's a spy? Maybe for vampires. That could be the reason why I can't see anything."

"Anne you're scaring me."

"I had a vision, it took most of my energy from me and knocked me out. But I can't leave with you guys. Its too dangerous. Someone might be watching and I can't let them take my kids okay?"

"Its alright. Really, your kids will be fine."

"No, you don't understand. My vision was through the eyes of a hunter himself. Their hands were wrapped around my children." I took a deep breath. "Milly, they will get my kids." I almost screamed.

"Anne, calm down, get a grip. It hasn't happened yet. So lets change paths, alright? We'll wait for the next crossover, we have to anyway since we missed it. And once we're in Alcaeus, everything will be okay."

_Alcaeus._

"I'll meet you guys at the crossover. I have something to do first, alright?"

"At the crossover, are you sure?"

I nodded, confident in my decision more than ever. "Yes. I don't know why I didn't think of this before." I laughed, "Just go. I'll be there." I could see Melanie hesitating. "Don't worry. This is a good thing, okay?"

"Alright, but you better be there otherwise we're not leaving."

"Promise."

* * *

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

"If you end up getting car sick, use this." Melanie said, handing me a paper bag.

I grabbed it, taking a look around. "Why are we in the alley?"

She smiled, "You'll see."

Behind us was another car. The headlights flashed off and then on again. I'm guessing it was some sort of a witch SOS code.

"Guess Anita decided to take her own car this time."

I glanced behind through the rear view mirror and noticed that there were more than one person in the car with her. Melanie didn't tell me there was going to be others. In fact, she barely said much, its always _'you'll see'. _

Before I could say anything, Melanie pressed hard on the gas, causing me to slam back against the seat. "What the fuck!"

She laughed, "Forward!" she screamed like a crazy woman as we began picking up speed.

I turned forward and saw that we were driving right into a small shop. "Melanie!" I screamed, covering my eyes.

_Smart Bella, putting not only your life but your unborn daughter's life in the hands of fucking lunatics!_

Then like as if we drove right into a time warp, the sound echoed as it came to a slow robotic stop. The sound itself was like, "Womp." but dragged to a very slow stop. I peaked through my fingers and noticed the car was slipping through what reminded me of a filmy Jell-O like wall of time and the people stuck on earth moved slower than the negatives of a motion picture coming to an end. Well everyone except us.

"What the hell is this?" I asked.

Melanie sighed, "This is the crossover." she laughed. "The first time you do it might make you sick."

I shrugged, "I don't feel sick."

"We're only half way through. Right now this worm hole we're in is putting our molecules back together so that we can better adapt ourselves to Alcaeus."

I gulped. "Are you serious?"

That got huge laugh out from her. "No! But did it sound like I knew what I was saying?" she asked, laughing as she threw her head back.

"Ha ha, funny." I said, ignoring the laughing monkey next to me in the driver's seat. I glanced behind us through the rear view mirror and saw the other car squeezing its way through this warp hole, slowly if I might add. "Are we there yet?"

Melanie's laugh calmed as she looked out ahead. "Yup. In about two seconds."

_Oh thank_…

I felt my stomach shift. I quickly reached for the paper bag on the dash board and emptied my stomach.

"Now we're in Alcaeus. Well, Boneyard Creek anyway."

I glanced up and out the wind shield and was in aw. I couldn't ask her why they named this beautiful place Boneyard Creek because I was too busy trying my best to keep whatever I had left down in the pit of my stomach. But when I get the chance, I will.

I took a look around as I stepped out. There were beautiful trees all around, and flowers, most I have never seen before, and the grass was greener than any grass I came across of. Even the dirt on the road where Melanie parked the car had a rich brown to it. Boneyard is far from what I imagined. This looked more like what I would've imagined the Garden of Eden would look like.

She got out and sniffed the air, "Home at last."

"So this is Alcaeus?"

She nodded. "Yup. I hope your luggage has wheels."

"Why?"

"I don't know if you haven't noticed but there isn't any paved roads. Therefore we have to go by foot."

"Or a horse carriage." a voice from beyond the shadows said.

We both turned in the direction the voice traveled from to see a small older woman, maybe sixty or so, climbing down from the horse carriage.

_Why didn't I notice that there?_

"Aunt Rose."

"So you're Isabelle." she said smiling as she took a few steps closer. "I've had many visions of you and never had I imagined you would be just as beautiful as Evelynn."

"You knew my grandmother?"

I knew I was a descendant from Alcaeus but I didn't know I was a direct descendent. My grandmother rarely spoke about my grandfather, let alone her own family. So what I knew about this place were facts from the text books Juliette had me study or from stories.

"Oh Isabelle, we have all the time in the world to dig into the past. I'm sure your mother would be surprised to-"

I looked down, "My mother is dead."

At that moment, I sensed walls being placed up to block me from within. Doubled, just in case. Something inside told me to break it down because I know for a fact they were hiding something. What it was, I could only guess because just when I was about to push the issue, Anita's timing couldn't be anymore perfect.

"Mother." Anita said softly as she approached the older woman.

I've never seen Anita until this very moment. Sure, I heard of her but never was I this close to her. She was a small woman, not much taller than her mother. She has brown curly hair with dark almond shaped eyes. She somehow reminded me of an older version of Dawn, older and much more petite.

"Daughter." Rose replied.

_Awkward much?_

The way they acknowledged each other seemed a bit too impersonal to me for a mother daughter type relationship. They simply nodded toward each other. I guess hugging is too emotional for the people of Alcaeus.

_Or maybe that is only a greeting only us earth people use? _I giggled mentally to myself.

"My children are in the car. I will wait here with them while you take Milly and Isabelle to your home."

"I'm sure there is enough room for all of us. They could sit up front with me." Rose told her, pointing to the horse and carriage she brought along with her.

"I'm sending them to the Blue Haven." she said. "They will be safe there."

"But Jacob will suspect-" Milly began before Anita cut her off.

"Jacob will understand." she said, barely holding back her emotions. "Its safer for all of us if he thought we were all dead."

Milly gasped, "No! You can't do that, not to him! You know what will happen!"

"So I should risk the lives of my children just to save him? I would die before I even think about saving myself." she turned back to her mother. "I love him with all my heart but my children are the future and this future is worth saving."

_Ouch._ I winced at how heartless she just sounded. _How can someone do that to the person they love?_

"I understand." Rose said softly. Although I highly doubt that she meant what she just said. "Very well then, I won't be long." Rose motioned us to get a move on. I had a feeling this wouldn't be the end of it.

Milly helped me grab our bags from the trunk of my car and loaded them on top of the carriage. Without another word to Anita, Milly climbed into the carriage and waited.

I hesitated before doing the same. It wasn't my place to put in my two cents so I figured I could just ride this one out. So I leaned back into the seat across of Milly and looked out the opposite window.

Despite the obvious escalated drama brewing between mother and daughter and possibly cousin, I knew Anita really did have the best interest at heart even if it meant hurting the ones you love. I couldn't help but agree with her at some point. I mean, here I was quite content with my choices just as long as I knew the ones I love were safe. Thankfully, I didn't have to choose.

Amy was safe from harms way in New York, making a life for herself. My dad was at home going on with his life, of course with the added protection I made sure I had provided. Even Ryan was safe, trapped in his own world that is set apart from mine.

At times I often wondered what it would've been like to be raising Ryan's child right along side him instead, to still have him apart of my life. But then I would remember how we got this far and those nice thoughts would burst causing me to return to my own reality.

_What am I getting myself into? _I thought to myself when the carriage began to move.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't help but smile because I knew that at this very moment, the road that I am taking is the road that will secure the safety for the future of my unborn daughter.

_My daughter of destiny._ I corrected myself as I placed my hand on my small baby bump. _She is the future._

* * *

**...to be continued...**


	22. Epilogue Prologue

**A/N: ****If you have become a fan of Isabelle then this is the continuation of Isabelle: The Beginning. This is basically the epilogue to this story but the prologue to Isabelle: Alcaeus. So if you want to know what happens next, take a look at my second story Isabelle: Alcaeus.  
**

**As always, thank you all for reading! Read, review, & enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

It took awhile for me to get comfortable with being away from home. Being away from those I once knew and loved. But I had to psyche myself into believing that Alcaeus was just like camp. It helped, a _little_.

With Anita visiting me every so often and Milly almost constantly at my side, I learned about things that I have never known. They had filled me in on what they knew and what is to be expected. Anita had also explained to me why she decided to abandon her life on earth.

One word…_Council._

I didn't know much about the council, just that Amy's father worked for them and that they were basically the authority to the Supes who had came together to keep balance between the realms and species. But other than that, I was oblivious to any further knowledge of the council.

But Anita had a different feeling about them. She believed that some, if not all, were corrupted. And those who were corrupted had many of the rebellious Supes doing their dirty work, turning the Supes against each other and killing off the strongest. With the strongest turned to dust, that would leave the Supernatural world unmistakably vulnerable.

She had Melanie do a little research awhile back and found out that there was also rebelling in the Fae realm as well, but they were dissenting against their prince, Niall Brigant. There was a war all its own between the sky and water fairies just waiting to happen. But Anita and Melanie wasn't sure if the rebellion Fae's were forming alliance with the ones she deem corrupted.

That got Anita thinking that they might also have a seer which dictated their decisions. A seer would be able to predict the future and if they play their cards right, they could mold the future as they see fit. But there's one thing they hadn't predicted…me surviving.

With all of our knowledge gathered together, we came to the conclusion that they were planning something big and it was just a matter of time before we found out. All this rebelling was by all means, no coincidence. They were on the brink of destruction to the Supernatural race and thirsting for dominance over the entire universe.

_My daughter is the last hope._


End file.
